Blood Red
by bookworm-booklover
Summary: Bella is forced to come to Forks. She's a vampire, Edward's a vampire, she's a hitman, he's a hitman. It's a long story. Things get tangled up and neither know which way to run. EPOVBPOV. And a love... mess. Hard to explain. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Welcome To Forks

_**A/N- Ok this is my first fanfic outside the last Twilight series I wrote. I came up with this when I was bored, I didn't know what to write in Explanations so I started a couple of different stories and came up with this. Then I kind of got into this story and I've decided to put it on here. So please give it a chance. This story takes place in Twilight time, it's when bella comes to Forks so there won't be any spoilers or anything like that.**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER THE AUTHOR OF TWILIGHT, NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE.**

****

* * *

_BPOV_

Everyone's hiding something, some are just hiding something bigger than others. Take the women over at the luggage pick up area for example, she just found out she's pregnant- her boyfriend doesn't know. The girl going through customs is smuggling something into the country. The girl on the black laptop across from me is high on so many things, she doesn't even know if she's dead or alive. Me, I'm hiding everything, no one knows everything about me, all they know is I'm the 'new girl' that doesn't talk, pushes people away, and no one wants to get in a fight with. Almost as soon as I move to a town I leave the town. The reason? Because I'm in the business, hit the wrong people and got paid for it, and now _I_ have to pay for it.

There's a blackberry in my hand for instant contact between me and my employer. In my pocket is a wallet, it contains $40,000 and three checks for $20,000 each. Shoved down the side of my combat boots is a knife, in the leg pocket of my cargo pants is a hand gun and a silencer. In a case shoved down the back of my coat, hidden by the tall collar is a small short sword.

STATUS- Armed [and fabulous, on the move.

NAME- Isabella Swan, more commonly known as Angel of death, or just Angel for short.

TARGET- Unkown, and unassigned.

REASON OF DEPARTURE- My mother Renee and my step father Phil were killed by a hitman. Forced to move in with my father Charlie.

RESIDENCE- Father's house- Forks, Washington.

NOTES- Father is a cop, must be extra careful at ALL times.

I was typing this in on my blackberry to save and send a copy to my employer. As soon as I hit _'send' _it was time to board the plane, so far so good, the bag my employer set me up with has worked good, my weapons have gone unnoticed. I smirked a little as I got on the plane, weapons still unnoticed. I threw my bag into the over-head compartment and sat down in my seat beside a greasy looking man, mid-twenties, brown hair, green eyes. I didn't like this guy, he kept staring at me, I felt like he was reading over my shoulder as I typed up another message. I got back up and went to a person a few rows ahead.

"Could I switch seats with you?" she looked me up and down, as if decided whether or not I was good enough to have her seat, the man beside her was already asleep. I could tell she was going to say no before she did. "How much do you want?" I said pulling out my wallet.

"How much do I _want_, or how much is this seat worth?"

"The question was how much do you want."

"More than you have." she muttered. I produced a couple thousand dollar bills. She eyed them and turned away. I pulled out a couple more. She eyed them, her eyes gleaming with greed. She went to grab it but I pulled it away.

"Now, now, are you going to let me have your seat?" she looked at the money, to me, and back to the money before nodding. She took the money and started pulling out her carry- on from above. I went back to my seat grabbed my single bag from the overhead and headed back to her seat. I put my bag back up in the over head above my new seat and resumed writing my message. All my shit was in my bag, laptop, cell phone [for regular use tracking chips, the whole bit. I couldn't open that bag on here, it was full of my weapons too, as was one of my suitcases, the other one contained the only clothes I had.

I sat here alert and ready to attack at anytime, my senses were all set to the surroundings, I had my eyes trained on the game on my blackberry as I pretended to be fully into it. The man beside me stirred. An I.D. tag caught my eye. Marcus K. Day. The tag was pinned to the inside of his coat, it was almost the exact same as the one I had pinned to the inside of my coat. I studied the man, I knew him, he was another hitman under my employer, I reached for the tag to test and see if he had really been as stupid as to fall asleep. He grabbed my hand, I smiled. "Mayday, nice to see you again." he looked at me trying to place me, then recognition flitted across his features. He let go of my hand. "For a minute there I thought you were actually stupid enough to fall asleep."

"Well most of us, unlike you, need sleep, you seem to be able to go days without sleep." People can be so stupid, they really have no idea. The rest of the flight was spent in silence, both of us sitting alert and tense. By the way he sat, and the look of his clothing, he was unarmed. My Blackberry vibrated, an E-mail had been sent. I turned it on, entered the password and read the note.

_TARGET- Marcus K. Day_

_LOCATION- On the move. Thought to be on the plane to Port Angeles._

_STATUS- Unarmed._

_COUNT- $40, 000_

_APPEARANCE- Tall male, about 6'3'', blond hair, brown eyes, no luggage, usually wears black, or dark colors._

_NOTES- Marcus is one of our old 'agents', you may recognise him. For this reason you're going to have to be extra careful, he knows all our tricks. Get the job done or you know the price. Make sure you get his I.D. tag when the job's done._

I caustiously eyed him, he didn't notice. Well I knew where the target was and he wasn't going to go anywhere, he was here and that was final. My knife was in my left boot, the one closest to him. All eyes in the plane were trained on cell phones, Blackberrys, laptops or the movie playing on the screen. Before he realized what I was doing I covered his mouth, pulled the knife, slid my hand under his back and drove it through his chest. I kept my hand over his mouth for a few very fidgety seconds while I pulled the knife out and wiped it on the back of his suit jacket. I quickly removed my hand and shoved the knife back in my boot, then I checked to see if anyone had seen. The girl that was completely drugged up, looked up from her laptop then, but only for a second before training her eyes on the TV screen. I quickly snagged his I.D. tag and shoved it in my pocket.

I pulled out my Blackberry again and typed a quick message.

_Job done. Angel._

I hit send, I don't think it would send until I got off the plane though, it might. In a few minutes it did. I sat back in my seat more and glued my eyes to the screen, I didn't like sitting beside the dead body of the man I just killed. Thankfully though the trip was almost over. He just appeared to be sleeping, no one knew different except for me, I knew exactly what had happened, and who did it. Me.

As soon as the plane landed I grabbed my bag and got off as fast as I could without raising suspision. I waited impatiently over by the luggage pick-up area for my suitcases. They came but it didn't seem quick enough. I then had to wait fourty-five minutes for Charlie to finlly show up. I heard a couple screams coming from inside the building, Charlie didn't appear to which didn't surprise me, he didn't have vampire hearing. He was lifting the bigger suitcase, the one that had all my weapons in it. "Holy shit! What do you have in here?! Bricks?!" oh, he had no idea. He went unzip the bag to see for himself. I put my hand on his, forcing him to stop.

"It's full of... shoes! Yeah, shoes, I have lots of them, and you can't open it here because, it will kind of like explode all over the place and we'll be picking up shoes for like another hour." Shoes?! where the hell did that come from?! Since when did I have a ton of shoes? I had two pairs of shoes- black combat boots, and black skateboard shoes. One good for hiding weapond in, the other comfy. From where I stood though I could see one of the guns, he had decided it would be best to just close the suitcase back up. Thankfully he didn't actually look at the suitcase when he did so. He muttered something and I caught the words 'packing light' but I was listening to hear if anything was going on inside. He threw my other two bags in the back seat of the cruiser. Personally, I hated cops, I despised them and my father was one, which meant I would be forced to ride 'home' in a cruiser.

Having an illegal job like mine, willingly getting in a cop car with a cop and not killing them is a _big,_ no, no. He got in easily, not even thinking about it. I hesitantly and slowly opened the door and got in. I felt more like an inmate being transported to jail rather than the chief's daughter being taken home. I would have been better suited sitting in the back seat where my bags currently were, behind the cage like wall between the front and the back. I _should_ have shiney silver handcuffs on, being forced into the back to be dragged down to the station. Yet here I was _'willingly'_ sitting in the _front_ seat, _without_ handcuffs on. Being even this close to a cruiser made me nervous, figety and my hand was already gripping the gun in my pocket. Yet Charlie didn't notice any of this.

"I found a good car for you." he finally said, I could tell he was putting in the effort to _try_ and sound like he cared about me but on the inside, he was sad about Renee's death.

"How much is it?" I prodded wanting to know more about this car that was 'good for me'. A good car for me is one with a fake license plate, goes _really_ fast, has really dark tinted windows and is sporty and sleek.

"Actually, I already bought it." Wow. Free.

"What kind of car is it?"

"It's a truck actually, a Chevy. It's old, but will suit you fine, it's not like you're going to be driving across the country in it." Wow Charlie, you know more than you let on, you're right, I would be driving a car my employer leaves me, or getting into a helicopter my employer suplies me with. Trust me I will be all over the country, I'll probably be gone in a week or so, if you're lucky I might be here only a few days.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that Ch- Dad." I swallowed my distaste and forced a calm answer.

"Well then, you're welcome." he said, his eyes still on the road. With that the rest of the drive was spent in complete silence. When we got there, there was an old red truck sitting at the end of the driveway, it was surprisingly ok looking. Not that it would have been my first choice but, Charlie didn't know I had enough money in my wallet to by myself a nice, new car. I couldn't study it much longer because it was pooring rain out and it wouldn't look normal if I stayed out in the rain not even acknowledging it. I grabbed my bags by myself this time and dragged them all up to my room at once. Charlie watched in surprise as I easily dragged them up the stairs. The first thing I did was pull out my CD player, stick an Evanescence CD in and turn it up loud enough he wouldn't hear me checking all of my weapons and setting them all up in my closet. That was the good thing about Charlie he'd leave you alone to unpack, a complete impossibility with Renee. The first bag I unpacked was my weapons bags, the suitcase full. I was a little concerned that they might have gotten a little damaged when they threw them around.

Everything looked fine though. I quickly opened my closet pushing away the blankets and crap that was on the various shelves and began placing my weapons on them. Some were in cases, others weren't, select few knives were in black, glass front cases with red velvet lining. I was half way through unpacking when I heard a loud knock on my door. I quickly closed my closet, and flipped the lid of my suitcase closed. I went and opened the door expecting to see Charlie, instead seeing a tall teenage, tanned skined, long haired boy, slightly younger than me.

"Hi, Jacob Black." He held out his hand but I just continued to look at him. "Your Dad to told me to come up and see if you wanted any help unpacking." I didn't say anything but opened the door more to let him in. He hesitantly stepped across the threshold, I could tell he though it was like jumping off a warm, dry, rock into the piercing cold water. They were two completely different places. "You can just sit there, I don't really have much to unpack." He looked from the bag and two suitcases to me and then back to the bed that had the bags on them. I hit the power button on my stereo without pressing stop or anything, only to hear the continuious spinning of the disk as it slowed. I dragged my single bag full of clothes over to the old dresser and started mindlessly stuffing clothes into random drawers whilst my senses were trained on what Jacob was doing.

He was fidgeting, he obviously didn't like being here as much as I did, except his unliking was probably being in a girl's room, where as mine was being in the same house as a cop. I finished putting my clothes away and then threw the bag into the rocking chair that still sat in the corner of the room. "Aren't you going to unpack your other stuff?" he asked reaching for one of my bags of weapons. I quickly stopped him. "Later, there's nothing important in them." I lied quickly, I had been doing that a lot lately. He gave me a questioning look before following me out of the room down to the kitchen. I immediately started coughing and practically choking. I went over to the stove a gruesome, disgusting, thick, smelly, gross thing, was boiling in a pot, I could tell it was Charlie's attempt at supper. He came in when I was staring at the goop in the pot. "Do you mind if I make supper." I choked out, he looked at the pot.

"Go ahead." he said taking the whole pot and throwing it in the trash. Jacob was holding back a laugh behind me as I started combing through the cupboards and the fridge. He had next to no food, I would have to go to the store and get some tomorrow. He had the ingredients for spaghetti so that's what I made. I knew it wouldn't taste like anything because I was forced to eat food all the time when I was living with Renee and Phil, it didn't bother me that much anymore. I would just have to remember to go out and get something tonight. Jacob sat at the table watching me as I cooked. He was staring at me especially when I was cutting up the vegetables for the sauce. "Charlie how big do you want the pieces of vegetables in the sauce?"

"I don't know, so I won't choke on them." he yelled from the living room. I rolled my eyes and began cutting them. I cut them all persicisly the same size and very quickly earning me a curious look from Jacob. When dinner was finished, I served it up and called Charlie and Jacob's father in. "Bella, do you remember Billy?" I looked at the man in the wheel chair and then back to Charlie. "Sorry, no." I sat down at the table as Charlie kept suggesting places where I might remember him from. I finally put my fork down and looked at Charlie, "I don't remember him, I've told you that. If I remembered him I would have told you in the first place." I then turned to Billy. "I would say it's nice to meet you but apparently we've met before, so it's nice to see you again." then conversation began rolling.

"So Bella, since when did you have black hair? I always thought it was brown."

"Since I dyed it two years ago, but you're right my hair is brown." I wanted to be friends with these people, I really did, but I can't, it's for their own good. I push them away, I don't let them know anything, I keep what I say to a minimum. That's the way it is and that's how it's going to stay. I sat in the living room with them after supper and watched re-runs of some lame talk show, probably thinking I'd like it. "Can I change the channel?" Charlie nodded probably wondering what I watch. I picked up the remote "I wonder if Hannibal Rising's on..." I muttered. Jacob spoke up then.

"Thousand bucks says it's not." Billy gave him a sharp look.

"A thousand bucks says you probably don't even have a thousand bucks to be throwing around like that."

"And neither do you , Bella."

"It's a good thing, because I won't be needing it, Hannibal Rising hasn't been on the last few weeks."

"Thousand bucks says if I go through menu to movies, it'll be on Vu 29." Charlie was going to say something to stop me but we had already shook on it. I went into the movie section of the menu without even glancing at the remote or the screen. I scrolled down to the right time and then found Vu 29. I cleared my throat. "Vu 29- Hannibal Rising (All Day)" I hit select and pressed purchase, Charlie almost flipped.

"I'm not going to pay for that!" he yelled. I pulled out my wallet, opened it up and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and tossed it in his direction, even though the movie was only four dollars, it shut him up. I pretty much laughed through the whole thing. As much as he's supposed to be a freak I love his character. He doesn't hesitate to kill anyone, his reflexes are awesome and he goes after people who have done something to him. He shuts down his emotions and everything. Charlie watched me through the movie, half in horror as I laughed when the blood splat across his face. Gaspard Ulliel really did a good job with that part. When the movie was over Jacob was looking absolutely miserable. "You can keep your money, I already have enough." Then I remembered I should be getting a cheque tonight or tomorrow morning and smiled, this probably came off as looking nice. Charlie laughed.

"Bella, you might have a couple hundred dollars, you have only a small amount of money in your education fund, you don't have a lot of money." without responding I pulled out my wallet again and dumped the wad of bills on the coffee table.

"And three cheques for twenty thousand dollars. I have enough money." Charlie took one of the bills and began examining it to make sure it was real. When he was sure it wasn't counterfiet he gave it back, I shoved it into my wallet, which I then put in my pocket. Jacob was looking at me like I was queen of the world. Billy and Charlie were looking at me like I had just announced they won lotto 6-49. Finally after much discussed about money and unanswered questions directed towards me on where I got my money, Billy and Jacob left. "Come back soon?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob yelled from the car. I retreated back to my room as soon as they were in their car, before Charlie could come after me about the money. Why did I decide to show off? Why couldn't I just give him the money for the movie and left it at that? I'm so stupid sometimes.

I turned my CD player back on and began unpacking my weapons again. Even though I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon it was always a good thing to not have your weapons all in one place. I stuck a crobar under the matress and a knife under the pillow, not visible to the human eye, but not out of reach in case of attack. I spent my time carefully placing each weapon in specific spots in my closet. At about ten o'clock I turned the CD player off and turned the light off, finished unpacking my last few weapons and then jumped out the window, to go for a run and hunt to be ready for school tomorrow.

I landed gracefully outside my window and made barely any noise doing so, I was happy with that 'dismount'. I raced of into the woods at the edge of Charlie's property. I ran at full speed, moving with grace and ease. I smelt a wolf close by, wolf, arguably the most delicious animal out there. It has sweet blood, but not too sweet, rich blood, but not too rich, the animal has muscle but not too much, enough to have power in it's stride and a toughness about it.

I closed in slowly, enough to watch the beautiful creature in it's last moment of life. Then I pounced and the animal let out it's last howl as I bit into it, it's lifeless body slowly drooping to the ground. I felt the warm blood slowly trickle down my throat, it's blood warming my lips as it passed through into my mouth. Such a beautiful creature, such a pity it had to die to a monster like me. I carefully got rid of the carcuss and then ran back to Charlie's. When I got close enough I could hear him in my bedroom, then on the top of the stairs calling my name. Shit. I couldn't just pop up in my room, I did the first thing I could think of, I crawled in through the bathroom window, thankfully the door was closed so that wouldn't give me away. I flushed the toilet, turned the tap on for a minute or two, then opened the door. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Oh, there you are I thought you snuck out. You could have at least responded."

"Sorry, Dad. I'm going to go to bed now, since I have to go to school tomorrow." He nodded. I dashed back up to my room and flopped down on the bed. Charlie had closed my window, I went over and opened it up again. Night air just seems to have more...freshness, than the air during the day. I sat at the window, the lights turned off, music turned off, only to hear the TV downstairs and the silence outside. I watched the bushes, the street, and the area surrounding the house, there was no one there. At four thirty in the morning I watched as Charlie pulled out of the driveway in the cruiser. Almost as soon as the cruiser left a silver Jaguar pulled up into the driveway. Mustang [my employer's nickname stepped out of the car, he studied the surroundings, I quickly slid out of the view of the window. He headed for the front door. He knocked on the door. I grabbed the I.D. tag I had snagged and brought it with me and jumped out my bedroom window.

I landed silently on the mushy, wet grass. I quickly skimmed the area, no one and nothing around. I got to the corner of the house, there was always some kind of test he made you go through to get your pay, normally the trick was getting it away from him. He was looking around, at various windows in the house. My original plan had been to drop down on him from a window above but I decided not to. I held my breath and came up behind him, silently. Then using my vampire speed I quickly snagged the envelope containing my cheque out of his hand. "Thank-you" I said opening it, he spun around and smiled when he saw me.

"So how's my favorite hitman?" I laughed.

"How well can you be in a place like this? You always have to be alert, there's too many places to hide."

"I agree I felt like I was being watched all the way up the drive way."

"You were." he froze, his eyes skimming the perimeter again. "I was watching you from the moment you pulled in the drive way." now knowing there had to be more to it than just snatching the envelope I let my senses play out into the surrounding area. I could hear the grass mushing slowly behind me, closer, and closer the sound got. I watched mustang as he looked at me, I could see another figure 'reflected' in his eyes. The figure was close enough now, they would now be counting to three, just like we had been taught in training, except I strayed from those rules regularly, you had to keep it all over the place making it look like there was no pattern in your work.

While he was busy counting to three I counted to one, side steped, wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled the knife from my boot and held it to his throat. "Is that all the tricks you've got up your sleeve?" I asked Mustang. He looked very disappointed but nodded. I slowly let the guy go and put the knife back in my boot. Mustang and the other guy got into the Jag and I went back into the house. I went up to my room to change, but not before taking another look around the perimeter and shoving the cheque in my wallet.

I pulled out a pair of black jeans, a dark red tee shirt with black vine-like design on it, and a black jean jacket with dark red on the turned up wrist cuffs. [it's the style of the jacket, it still goes down to the wrists. I had my skateboard shoes on today, I had a knife in a black leather case shoved up my sleeve and a handgun shoved in the inside pocket of the jacket, the pocket was deep enough that the gun wasn't visable. My Blackberry was clipped onto my jeans and set on vibrate, and I had left my hair down, I was ready to go. I looked at the clock, I could leave now.

I grabbed my wallet and shoved it in the school bag Charlie had bought me and grabbed the keys for the truck off the kitchen table and headed out into the dampness of Forks. I quickly scanned the perimeter of the house before stepping out from under the cover of the porch, still nothing. I quickly locked the door and walked down the driveway to my truck. I have to say I miss the crunching of the gravel from my mother's house, at least then it was easier to tell if someone was following you. When I unlocked the truck door I turned around to do one final scan, almost expecting someone to be right behind me, like I said before, too many places for people to hide. It would be great if you were hunting someone, but not if you're the one being hunted. I quickly got into the truck.

I could tell it had been cleaned but it still smelt like, peppermint, tabaco, and leather. I would have to remember to get an air freshener, I really didn't like the smell of leather, it reminded me of cow, which only made me thirst for blood. Lucky for the people of Forks I had fed last night, hence the reason my eyes were orange and not red, they were changing closer to the 'vegetarian' golden eyes. I'm in the business, I see blood all the time, of course there's the occasion when I drink some of it. Thankfully for them, I could force out the scent of human blood, also due to being in the business and seeing it everyday. Yet as soon as I drove up to the school, the scent was over-powering...

**_A/N- So was that any good? Please review!!! Um pics of everything are on my bio page!_**


	2. Drop Dead Gorgeous

_**A/N- This is chapter 2, it's in EPOV, this chapter is shorter than the first, the next chapter's longer, I promise. Please R&R!**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. ANY CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T FROM THOSE BOOKS BELONG TO ME.**

_Part 1- I Hate You_

* * *

_EPOV_

I was wearing clothes a little different than I normally would, mostly because Alice made me wear them. I had to get a little more creative with where I hid my weapons. I had a pair of dark blue jeans, a black turtle neck and black shoes. She forced me to wear a jean jacket that matched my dark blue jeans, it had a sweater hood on it and 'sweater cuffs' at the wrists. Why did I let her talk me into this? Right because she thinks, that one day a family of vampires will move into town and I will fall madly in love and first impressions mean everything. Whatever. I had managed to get a knife into an inside pocket of the jacket and that was it, the only other thing I had was my Blackberry clipped onto my pants. I felt incredibly exposed. I felt slightly better once I was in the car, only because there was a gun in the glove box.

I sped off towards the school, my family in my car. Which I might add me me even more uncomfortable, Jasper could feel this. "What's up bro?"

"Nothing." I said through gritted teeth constantly glancing over to the bushes, in my mirror and ahead of the car. None of them pressed the subject, then again none of them knew I was a hitman, none of them knew that this short drive was one of the most dangerous things they could be doing. I pushed down on the gas more, the faster we got to school the better. We were there a little early, nothing out of the normal there. I got out of the car and locked it, taking a quick look around the parkinglot. Nothing.

I heard it before I could see it, an old, red, Chevy truck. I practically burst out laughing but the drivers face kept me from doing so, she looked absolutely miserable, something told me she didn't like Forks. Something else told me to keep my mouth shut. Instinct, a rather useful thing. I didn't get to see anymore than the car pulling into a spot in the parkinglot, as I was already in the school and heading to my next class. I entered the class as I did everyday, taking in the complete surroundings. I went to my seat at the back of the classroom and sat, as I normally do; on the edge of the seat, completely tense and ready to act with any sign of threat.

After finally convincing myself that the area was fine I relaxed a bit and got into the lesson. I copied down the note the teacher wrote on the board in my handwriting, which I've been told is perfect. Believe it or not, hearing that over and over again can get extremely annoying. The teacher wanted notebooks handed in at the end of class so when the end of class came I handed it in and left. The day went by slowly and painfully. I forced myself to pretend I was paying attention. Finally lunch came, signifying that half the day was over.

I resisted the urge to pull my knife out and examine it out of sheer bordness, and instead settled on picking my bagel to pieces as I looked around the room. That's when I saw her, she purchased her food, looked around a bit, went to the garbage can and dumped her tray before leaving to go outside. I would have followed her, but something told me that would be a bad idea. Alice followed my gaze but the black haired beauty was alreay out of view. I recognised her from somewhere... she was the one that was driving that truck. Her name was Isabella. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that would be driving an old truck like that. She seemed like the kind of girl you'd see driving a sleek, fast, expensive, sports car. She seemed like someone who wouldn't live here, like someone that belongs in a big sprawling city under the sun, somewhere far away from here. And I'd bet all my money on she'll probably leave as fast as she came.

This had me reeling down into another pit of dispair. My Blackberry went off though, putting my mind into a different realm.

_Congrats on another job well done. Here's another job for you._

_TARGET- Sheryl Tresmen_

_LOCATION- Alaska_

_STATUS- Unarmed and in hiding_

_COUNT- $20,000_

_APPEARANCE- Short female, light brown hair, green eyes usually wears anything to make her stand out._

_NOTES- Sheryl is the wife of a former mob king, sent away to jail. Sheryl is tricky despite her easy going style. You have one week to complete this task, you know the price, tomorrow morning there will be plane tickets and keys to a rental car once you're in Alaska, you will find these on the passenger seat of your car. _

I finished reading it and closed the message before Alice got the chance to read it over my shoulder. Alice; a hitman's worst nightmare. This morning she almost stumbled upon my weapon collection. She forced me to wear clothes that are hard to hide weapons in and was just trying to read my message over my back. I'm actually pretty lucky she hasn't seen any of this in her visions. I clipped the Blackberry back onto my jeans and then grabbed my tray and threw all the food in the garbage. I had biology now, which didn't bother me the least, it was a slightly more interesting class. I grabbed my notebook and text book on the way to the class and sat down at the table I had to myself. With only minutes to spare before class the black haired beauty, Isabella came wandering in. I was glad the teacher didn't make me talk, I would have been completely tounge tied.

I watched as she handed him a slip of paper, then as he handed it back and pointed her towards the seat beside me. She looked fragile and breakable, yet something about her made her come off tough and strong. Her posture was perfect and almost rigid, yet somehow relaxed. I didn't say anything as she surveyed the room. She took in everything as if it was something she did every moment of her life. It was now that I realized the strong floral, sweet, delicious, scent coming from her, I could feel my eyes going black as I fought myself not to say anything, not to get too attatched. I was as far away as I could be, me hands balled into fists at my sides.

She looked to be doing the same thing, she was as far over as the table would permitt her to be, and then on the far side of the chair, yet barely sitting on it at all, she sat so close to the edge. Her hands appeared to be balled into fists, I couldn't see her eyes and I couldn't taste her blood in my mouth, which was something new. Her eyes were focused on the front of the classroom, the whole period, yet I could tell her mind was reeling with thoughts that weren't subject related. I just couldn't tell what. Her thoughts only coming up as blank, and her thoughts only being silent. It bugged me, it made me want to learn more about her, yet the few human senses I had left, were screaming to run away from her as fast as possible.

She barely moved all class, only once, bringing the arm farthest away from me to rest on the desk, I could almost swear I could hear something slide when she did that, but it was probably just me. Newton's probably passing notes with Jessica again. Despite my human instincts I wanted to sit next to her for as long as I could, yet the period only seemed to last for a few minutes, and it did, it was cut short by a fire-drill. I calmly rose, as did Isabella beside me as all our classmates hurried and stumbled around, nervous and panicy. I was completely calm, and Isabella appeared to be too. Her slightly curled black hair mesmerized me as she walked out the door ahead of me, yet behind the majority of the class.

She wasn't like the others, she wasn't pushing a shoving, she wasn't running or jogging, she was weaving her way through the crowd and walked gracefully in between people, using her manners as she passed. "Excuse me." I heard her say as she passed Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley who were clinging onto each other. "Sorry." she said to another person as she nudged them when she went by. People don't talk like that, people don't act like that anymore. Emmett had caught up and was beside me. His eyes were following my gaze but she just disappeared through the doors, making it appear that I wasn't looking at anything in particular.

We got into our lines, the teachers counted us, checked us off and re-checked us off on the class lists. After waisting the rest of the period outside we went in, grabbed out things and headed to our next classes. Bella headed off towards the gym, yet I couldn't picture her as the type of person to do gym. I headed off in the opposite direction. All through the next class my thoughts wandered to her. I'm a hitman, I'd only get her killed. That thought left me a little depressed and I was surprised, I normally don't feel emotions this strongly. I tried to push her out of my thoughts, but it didn't work, she was just... there! I groaned internally at myself. What was I getting myself into? What _had_ I gotten myself into? Once again I tried to push all of those thoughts out and focus on the class at hand. It wasn't working very well, she was still at the corners of my thoughts, just enough for me to grab again and begin thinking baout her even more, just enough to distract me from the class.

I quickly exitted the class when it was over and headed out to the parkinglot, hoping to catch a glimpse of her again, but her truck was already gone and I could hear it slowly moving farther away. And now I wouldn't see her for a week, a whole week, when I'd be off killing some mobster's wife or ex-wife or whatever. I sighed, and turned back to my Volvo, got in and waited for the rest of my family to show up. They all got in the car and I didn't even bother with my normal glimpse of the perimeter. This caught my family off gaurd, I hadn't just started up the car and left a parkinglot in years. "What no perimeter check? No one out to get you now?" I ignored Jasper completely, because he really did have no idea what he was getting into.

I pressed the gas pedal farther and farther until we pulled up infront of the white mansion. I once again didn't bother with the perimeter check, I just turned the car off, got out and went inside. My family sat in the car for a while, staring after me. I immediately went to my room. I went straight to my closet and began placing weapons in my travelling bag, I always had a weapon with a blade, a weapon with a long distance shooting range, and a weapon that is easy to carry around, yet not noticable. Of course there was my regular weapons that were almost always on me but I always brought extra in case I'm desperate. Then I took a couple CDs off the shelves, popped one into the CD player and threw a couple in my bag with a few changes of clothes. I sat on my couch, occasionally looking out the window as the sky slowly grew darker.

At about one in the morning I watched a black car drive up with it's lights turned off. Someone got out, went to my car, opened the door, was there for a while and then closed it, got back in the other car and left. It was then I grabbed my bag, turned my stereo off and quietly left the house unnoticed. I did see Alice watch me leave though, there was no way she would know where I was going, I was still considering whether or not to go, myself. If I was lucky, I'd be there sometime tonight, or this evening...

**_A/N- Press the pretty indigoy button below please, you know you want to!_**


	3. Rough Week

_**A/N- So here's the third chapter because I have it written... and the next one... XD This is Bella's POV again. So far I'm happy with all your reviews! I'm kind of surprised... and oh yeah this chapter and the next chapter are pretty long so um yeah...enjoy!**_

_Part 1- I hate You_

* * *

_BPOV_

I hadn't had to do gym, much to my relief, and was able to leave as soon as she dismissed everyone to go get changed. I went to the office to hand the secretary the slips she had handed me this morning. "How was your day darling?" Darling? Did she just call me darling?!

"Um, fine." I lied through my teeth, I wonder what she would have done if I told her about Edward Cullen looking like he hated me in Biology? And I hadn't even met him before! What would she say? Probably something along the lines of _'Well you had to have done something to make him react that way.'_ but that's just it! I hadn't done anything! Nothing! "So how are you liking Forks?" she asked. I swear I almost gave her a death glare, how the hell could you like a place like _this_, when you came from a place the complete opposite? How can you explain you hate it because there are too many places to hide and not enough room to run? How do you explain how much you hate it here without making her think you're a stuck up little snob? "Well, it's definately different than Phoenix..." she smiled and laughed.

"Oh yes, completely different than Phoenix! I still don't understand why you decided to come live here when you were in Phoenix..." So that was the story that was going around huh? I had 'decided' to come to Forks, time to burst a bubble that's getting far too big.

"I didn't _choose_ to come live in Forks, my mother and step-father were killed, I had to come live with Charlie."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. You didn't do anything, you didn't know, it's fine, I'm over it now." I was having a friendly conversation with her, yet I was trying to push her away. For some reason the two just didn't go hand in hand. I didn't say much more except that I hoped she had a nice day. Then I hurried from the office to my truck. Only to find it was raining, _again._ I groaned internally before stepping out into the rain. I walked to my truck, not really caring about the rain just hoping that I hadn't forgotten my window open. I was still a little mad from the way Edward had acted in biology, so I got in my car and forgot all about scanning the perimeter, got in the truck and turned it on. The loud rumbling made me jump, I was gettin to used to the cars my employer had set me up with, that was not a good thing.

All the way to the grocery store I replayed the day's events in my head. 1. Arrive at school. 2. Ignore teachers until lunch. 3. Scan cafeteria, dump food and leave to sit outside and check Blackberry. 4. Biology and the Edward incident. 5. Incredibly annoying boy by the name of Mike Newton walks with me to gym, never shuts up. 6. Leave school and head to grocery store. Wow, I can sum up a day in numbers, Forks is already melting my brain. I blame it on the constant insecure feeling and having to be on edge 24/7. I pulled into the parkinglot of the grocery store, got out and went into the store. I fell into the old rutine easily. I almost felt like I was in Phoenix again, I couldn't hear the rain on the roof, and the store layout was similar to the one back home.

I think out of all the things I looked at kitchen utensils most, well the knifes to be exact, the shiney silver blade, I almost expected to see the crimson colored blood dripping down the shelves from where the knife was. I quickly cleared that thought, but the impression was there. I hurried out of that asile before the thought came back. The next time my thoughts strayed from the task at hand was when I was in the check-out line. My Blackberry began to vibrate. I unclipped it, entered the password and checked the message.

_Congrats on your pay cheque, fastest one to get it... I have another job for you, a harder one... you've got more than one target._

_TARGET- Jacob Black, Billy Black_

_LOCATION- La Push_

_COUNT- $10,000_

_APPEARANCE- Jacob- tall, thin, tanned, long dark hair, normally wears jeans and a tee shirt Billy- in wheel chair, tanned, long dark hair, normally wears jeans and tee shirt._

_NOTES- Jacob and Billy live in La Push, the reserve on the coast. Jacob is Billy's son, they have a group called the protectors to back them up, man hiring says you don't have to kill them at least get them really shook up._

This was a little different, I didn't _have_ to kill either of them, which was good because I couldn't think to, I could barely think of scaring them off let alone killing them. I wonder who put out for the hitman? They seemed really nice. Now I had to decide how I was going to freak them out. I thought about it for part of the way back to Charlie's, then Edward came back into my thoughts, he was _so_ gorgeous, but I only put him in danger being around him, he wasn't in my league, he belonged in a different one, a better one, one that didn't envolve guns, knives, blood and swords. He was in a league that consisted of money, friends, family, cars, and next to no secrets. I was only going to put him in danger.

I unloaded all the groceries and took them into the kitchen and began putting them all away. Or I was going to until I saw Charlie waiting at the table expectantly. He watched me, his eyes boring into me like knives. After I brought the rest of the groceries in he began interrogating me. He pushed me down into a chair, after a sharp intake of breath, completely tensing up and my posture going completely rigid, he asked me what was wrong. There was so many things wrong in my life, and being here wasn't helping any of it. "Nothing." I choked out in a hoarse voice that freaked even myself out. He sat down across from me completely ignoring all the grocery that sat on the floor. I could practically see the ice-cream melting.

"Where did you get all that money?" he demanded. I was quiet. "Where did you get the money?" he was yelling now, demanding answers from me. "Answer the damn question!" I was picturing him pulling his gun on me, demanding answers. I looked up a little to see his gun sitting in the middle of the table.

"Work." I whispered.

"What kind of work pays that good?!"

"My old job, I used to travel all over the place, some of the money was given to me though." I lied, it wasn't my old job, it was my job, none of it was given to me it was my pay cheque. I was lying through my teeth a lot lately. It was pretty much coming naturally now. He didn't press the subject and I didn't give him the time to. I headed out of the kitchen leaving the groceries in the middle of the kitchen floor, he could put them away himself. How should I scare Jacob and Billy, well I could show Jacob my weapons collection... that might freak him out. I could take a couple random, blind shots at their house... that would probably do the job, I'll do it when they're sleeping... no I should park the truck a few blocks away, hide, shoot, run back to truck, hide gun somewhere in truck, drive up to the house, say I came to visit but then saw the damage... yeah that would work.

I listened to Charlie as he put the groceries away. I realized I still had the keys to the truck in my hand. I would go now. I pulled out a smaller gun and a silencer, replacing the one in my jacket with it. I dashed down the stairs taking them two at a time and just ignored Charlie as I passed through the kitchen. "I'm going out." I stated before flinging to door open and slamming it behind me. I hopped in my truck and headed off towards the coast, hence heading off to La Push. I pushed the truck as fast as it would go, which wasn't very. "Stupid, stupid vehicle! Why in the world would anyone drive this thing!" I muttered getting really frustrated with it. Finally after finding the sign declaring this place La Push, I found the Black's house, it really wasn't that hard.

I had already parked the truck off the road, close to the La Push sign and had gone the rest of the way on foot. I closed my eyes, turned my head away and took five random shots at the house, I heard glass break and then I heard yelling. I moved quickly back into the shadows as Jacob came to the shattered window, eyes wide. I quickly covered all my foot prints on the way back to the truck. Now to hide this stupid gun... the only place I could think of was the glove compartment. I shoved it in there before I started the truck up I went slower than normal giving it a little time, then it would be time to put my acting skills to the test. I came up closer to the house, you could see the damage from the road.

I turned off the car and hurried up the driveway to the door. "Jacob?! Billy?!" I yelled my voice full of concern. A very pissed off, freaked out looking Jacob answered the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd drop by for a visit, but then I saw the window... is everything ok?" he glanced over his shoulder into the house before turning back to me. He shrugged.

"Maybe you should come back later..." I slowly nodded.

"Ok, if you need anything just call Charlie's..." I can't believe I was inviting him to call the house I now lived it. He nodded. I began walking back towards my truck.

"Hey Bella? Thanks for dropping by, we kind of got the impression that you hated us." I smiled.

"I wasn't in a good mood that day" he smiled and then closed the door. I was mentally shooting myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid vampire! You might as well have walked up with a box of chocolates and said 'let's be friends! _Best_ friends!' yeah, no, never. I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it on, I took another look at their quaint little house before driving away. I was barely out of La Push when my Blackberry rang, Mustang was calling. I quickly pressed talk and held it to my ear. "Are they scared yet?"

"Freaked." I clarified.

"So what was your technique?" I was kind of hoping he wouldn't ask that. I changed the story around a little and spoon fed it to him, he couldn't have been more happy to eat.

"I found their house, parked a good distance away, hid in the bushes nearby, took a few random blind shots, covered my trail, went back to my truck, drove by and pretended just to be a concerned Forks citizen."

"You did what?! You drove by, _and_ talked to them too?!" I closed my eyes for a moment.

"It's weird, I know them, their my Dad's friends." he was silent on the other end. I hung up. I clipped it back onto my jeans. I finally decided that I would drive around a bit just to kill time. I decided I would see what stores were in the surrounding towns.

The first town I had came to had lots of little stores. But this got me thinking, what did I buy anymore other than plane tickets, weapons, and the occasional outfit? I sighed, parked my truck and got out. One of the first stores I saw was a craft store. Without any expectations whatsoever I stepped into the store. A small beep sounded as the door closed. I doubtfully began to glance around the store. "Is there anything I can help you find?" said a lady with a rather nice beige, hand knitted, turtle neck sweater.

"Um, no, I'm just looking right now. Thanks." she nodded and then walked off. There _was_ one thing I kind of wanted to get, it had been an old hobby before becoming a hitman. I looked around a bit, there was the child and artistically challenged fool proof crafts, the big paint by numbers, paints, ceramics, and canvas'. I walked past them and found myself looking at lots of beads. Ugh, beads, last time I had used them, I was human, and a complete klutz, needless to say they all ended up in the carpet. But perhaps I could try again? I grabbed some string and a few different things of tiny, glass, beads and then moved on, still not finding what I was now looking for.

After another couple minutes of wandering around the store I found what i was looking for, a sketch book and a sketching set, pencils, kneeded eraser the whole bit. I took my things up to the cash register and the lady began ringing the items through. The image of Edward, him sitting on the edge of his seat, hands balled into fists, staring straight ahead the whole class, completely tense and rigid... maybe I would ask him why he hates me so? "Excuse me? Excuse me miss?" I snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry, how much was that?"

"$55.00 please." wow. They still over price all this stuff. I pulled out the money and tossed it on the counter, she handed me the bag and I left. I threw it in the truck on the passenger seat beside me and stared at it for a moment, why the hell did I just buy that? I haven't touched a sketch book in at least a good two years, and _beads?_ I was never very good with beads. Forks, again. I figured I'd see if this town had a book store. The only place I saw was a place with all these funky things in the window and books about natural healing and things of the sort. An older lady with long gray hair smiled from her place behind the counter, I smiled back but didn't enter the store and decided to walk around a bit to see if there were any _other _book stores in town.

I slowly began to wander, not really paying attention to where I was going. My thoughts were filled with Edward Cullen, there was something different about him, no one hates someone _that_ fast, including me. The next time I looked up I was in the grubbier part of the town, the part obviously not meant to be seen by visitors like myself. There were four guys up ahead, all in their mid twenties, all looking in my direction, I let the knife I had been half holding down my sleeve the whole day slowly slide out of it's case and into my hand, I pretended not to notice them, and 'began rummaging through my purse' my senses completely trained on them, I let the knife fall into my other hand, the action covered by my purse, I held the handle so the flat of the blade was against the outside of my sleeve, almost completely visible to the trained eye, yet still visible by the untrained.

I walked past them completely tense, please don't let this be a set up, please don't let this be a set up. Their eyes were on me as I passed them, I quickly began the regular count to three, but these guys were never trained... I hope. I counted three and they broke up, two of the were following me now. Shit. This was a set up, either that or the idiots were smart enough to figure out to launch their plans on a direct count of three. I quickened my pace a little, not enough to be overly noticable to the untrained eye. I quickly found out though, I wasn't being followed, even though I could hear the footsteps of two guys clearly behind me, no it wasn't following anymore, I was being herded.

As if to put an end to my suspision I turned the corner only to see the other two guys that had been in the group that had gone the opposite way. I froze, I didn't know if they were armed, I didn't know if they were trained, I didn't know if I was in immediate danger or just a little trouble. I let them advance, one man said something, I wasn't listening to what he said, or rather I didn't bother to register what he said because it wasn't any thing useful. I turned towards the two guys that had been on the other side of the corner and turned my right arm a little so the knife was visible and it caught in what little light was left of the day. They immediately froze which answered a couple of my questions 1. they weren't armed. 2. they weren't trained. Meaning 3. I wasn't in danger, just a little trouble.

Despite what I do for a living, one would think that I wouldn't really care who lived and who died, but I really didn't want to kill anyone who wasn't assigned to me, I had done that once before, I now had a who group of hitman after me. So when the next car came around the corner I couldn't be anymore happy to see that it was a cruiser, with Charlie driving. He came to a dead stop at the curb beside where I stood. He got out of the car. "What is going on here? Do you know these people?" he asked me.

"All I know is those two followed me, and these two were standing here to corner me." yes. Hitman saved by the cop! I _never_ thought I would even think that. I kind of zoned out a little as Charlie took over. I only came back down to reality when I heard.

"But she's armed! She was going to kill us!" I quickly reacted by letting my jaw drop open and look complete pissed off that anyone would even think that. Charlie particailly trained to see things and examine all suroundings happened to spot a bit of a bulge where my inside pocket was.

"What's in your inside pocket?" he asked, well demanded. I pulled my jacket open a little and prayed I had something else shoved in that pocket, while I had no choice but to shove the uncovered blade down my sleeve. I had sharpened this knife a lot, so much it even penetrated my hard vampire skin, I could feel a small trickle of aminal blood that was in my system start to ooze out of the cuts the knife had produced, even though I was a vampire it still hurt, I tried not to wince as I moved my arm around, slicing my arm up even more. I reached into my inside pocket and produced my cell phone, my regular cell phone. I held it out by the click of the unclipped case. He seemed satisfied. "But she had something in her hand!" the one guy yelled. I frowned and looked from him to Charlie questioningly.

"Um, what are you smoking?" Charlie cast me a disaproving look.

"Right, I don't want to see anything like this again, do you hear?" Charlie turned around and crossed the front of the car to the driver's side. "Bella get in the car."

"I'm getting in Dad, sheesh!" I said pretending to sound a little annoyed. When I clicked the seat belt in I glanced out the window to see them staring at me in shock. I could feel a slight smirk playing across my lips, but I quickly hid it.

"Where's your truck?"

"Um, parked over by some craft store, on the main street I think." Charlie knew where I was talking about and had us headed over there in a matter of minutes. I watched as a few restaraunts passed by, that's when I realized I was hungry, well thirsty, thirsting for blood that is. "Did you have dinner?" I asked.

"No." ok that settles it we're getting something to eat, I'd just order meat, as raw as they'd make it.

"What's a good restaraunt in the area?" he looked shocked for a moment but then quickly recovered.

"Can't I just order pizza when we get back?" I rolled my eyes, he just wanted an easy way out.

"I suppose." I looked down at my hands that were folded in my lap. Crap, brand new jacket, and it's wrecked. I watched as the blood spot spread, I didn't dare move my arm any more than necissary, it was hurting enough as it was.

"There's the truck. Get in it and follow me all the way home, I don't want you running off again." I got out when he stopped at the curb and got into my truck. I couldn't take the knife out now either, he was watching me in his mirror, waiting patiently for me to start the truck and follow him. I nearly winced as the smooth movement of me moving my hand from the ignition to the wheel, created a long deep slice in my arm. The skin in that area was getting a little softer from all the cuts. It's hard to believe that a bullet wouldn't do anything but a really sharp knife was slicing my arm up. I wish this truck would go faster and Charlie would too but I couldn't do anything about it without loking suspiscious.

The spot on the arm of my jacket was still spreading a bit. Hurry up Charlie... In the normal time it took for a human to get back to the house we finally got there, almost my whole forearm was soaked with the animal blood in my system running from the cuts on my arm. Charlie got out of his car and went up to the door, then turned to watch me get out of the truck. I paniced a little, what if Charlie saw the blood spot? What would he think? I had almost forgotten the things I had gotten at the craft store- the _only_ store I went to. I grabbed the bag and put it on my arm that had the blood spot and prayed to god that Charlie was half blind. When I was almost on the first step though he turned and went inside. I breathed a sigh of relief before entering the house slightly slower than I normally would, just to make sure Charlie would be out of the front door.

I entered the house and Charlie was already heading into the kitchen to grab the phone. The way he cooks, I wouldn't doubt it if he had the place on speed dial. I hurried up the stair to my room, as soon as I entered I tore my jacket off- literally- and tossed the two parts of the jacket onto the floor in the corner. The knife dropped to the floor with a dull thud. I picked it up, wiped it off on a clean piece of the jacket and then carefully carefully examined it, the tip was broken off and the blade was incredibly bent, I looked at my arm and pulled out the silver chunk of metal embeded in it, I bent it back into shape the best I could and slid it back into it's case. I began to examine my arm, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. Thirteen cuts, five of which were deeper slices that a normal person would need stitches for, those ones would be good in a couple days. I quickly slid across the hall to the bathroom. I turned the water on in the sink so it was practically blasting and plunged my arm under it.

I grabbed a baggy black sweater out of a random drawer so my arm would be covered. Charlie's sent was wafting up to me, I seriously needed a good hunt, not just a single animal, like a whole herd of animals, like a weekend hunt. I couldn't do anything like that though, unless I went in the dead of night. "Bella! Pizza will be here in a little while!"

"Ok, that's great Dad." It would be a little while. I couldn't last very long, let alone until the middle of the night. I turned my stereo on full blast as if it would drown out Charlie's scent. It didn't do anything. About thirty minutes later the door bell rang, what an annoying sound. "Bella? Can you get that please? I'm on the phone!" I stared at my bedroom door as if glaring at him like he was crazy. I finally got up after the doorbell rang another time. "Bella?!"

"I know I'm coming, I'm coming!" I grabbed my wallet and held my breath all the way down the stairs, past the kitchen to the door. I opened it, I saw the pizza guy- Mike Newton?!- "Don't you work at your parents store?" he shrugged.

"I don't exactly get a lot of money out of that." was still holding my breath, it would be so easy just to snap his neck and drain him right here... right now.

"How much is- shit..." he looked at me confused. I looked over his shoulder at the car pulling in the driveway, a silver jaguar. "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" I cursed, repeating it over and over again. Mike turned to see what was causing this reaction. He whistled, practically dropping the pizza as he looked at the car. You don't see those kinds of cars in Forks. "How much is it?" I asked finishing my sentence this time.

"um...uh...what?...oh right...it's on the bill on the box." I took a quick glance and just threw him a twenty.

"Keep the change." he left still looking at the car and it's driver now getting out.

"Bella, who's that in the driveway?"

"One of my friends." I said it a little louder than necissary just to try and get Mustang to hear, how could he be so stupid?! Why the hell would he come here when it's clear Charlie- the cop- is here? "Hey Angel." great way to keep a low profile, I now have my boss here, who sends me out on jobs to kill people, calling me angel, making it sound like I'm his girlfriend.

"Hey Mustang, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, pretty good, can I come in?"

"Sure." I choked out stepping away from the door and letting him in, much to my great disappointment Charlie was standing behind us. I took a quick look behind him before I closed the door. "uh, Dad this is my friend-"

"Clark." he stated. I swear my mouth would have dropped open with what happened next.

"Can I see your license?"

"Dad-"

"It's fine- here." he said pulling out his license handing it to Charlie, whether it was a fake or not I didn't know. He looked at it for a moment before handing it back. He seemed satisfied. "Would you like to join us for dinner, we were just going to have pizza." Charlie said acknowledging the box in my hands. Mustang glanced from Charlie then to me quickly and back to Charlie.

"Um, I think I'm ok, I just ate a couple hours ago." of course! Wouldn't want to over feed the skinny bastard now would we? He glanced at me again quickly and I caught it. "I actually came to see if Bella wanted to go for a ride in my new car, she was always telling me she wanted me to get a Jaguar, and I figured now that I got it she might want to go for a ride in it..." I looked at Charlie.

"Can I go?" I asked he gave me a look that said fine but I've got a bone to pick with you.

"Don't you want to eat?"

"I can eat later. Besides, pizza is better cold than it is way too hot." Charlie rolled his eyes but the slowly nodded. As soon as he entered the kitchen I opened the door and and did a quick scan of the premissis with Mustang beside me. He took one look at my truck once he was sure that the premissis was clear, and snorted. "You _drive_ that?" I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Charile bought it, it _definately_ wasn't my choice of car." he took another glance at it as he got in the car. I opened my door and got in too. As soon as we pulled out of the driveway I began, "Why they hell would you come here when Charlie, Char-lie," I said breaking it into two parts. "You know the cop that owns and lives in that house? Why the hell would you come here when you knew that?!" he smiled, something told me he knew something I didn't. "Are you armed?" I felt around my pockets a bit, then I suddenly felt incredibly naked. All the color left my face I shook my head. I had taken all my weapons off me, well I only had pretty much my knife on me. He smiled.

"Good because we're going to do a bit of physical training." I frowned and turned back to face the front of the car. My eyes constantly checking mirrors, out the windows all over the place. He drove so slow, well so _normal_. About half an hour later we came to a building surrounded by trees. He pulled the car to a stop, I could already see five men positioned somewhere in the surrounding trees. "Here's the deal: there's men positioned all around the building and in the building, all are armed," I could already see where this was going. "What you have to do is something we haven't tried before. They'll be shooting at you, stabbing at you, your first objective is to get to the building, then you have to deal with only the people in the building. Your best bet is to get the guys outside unconscious first so they can't follow you."

"That's it?" he smiled and shook his head.

"No Angel, that's not it. We might be extending our range of work... I can't believe I'm actually going to let someone do this..." he murmered the last part. "You have to protect me, I'm armed, I won't be fighting at all and I'm only going to do exactly what you say,"

"Like a kid with a body gaurd..." I muttered, he nodded. "I better be being paid for this." I said in a barely audible whisper, he somehow managed to hear. This was going to be hard. I felt like I was being swarmed and I hadn't even left the car yet, I was unarmed and I did not like it. Mental note make sure Mustang gets at least one bullet. I laughed a bit, his eyes widened. "Let's go." I slowly got out of the car and Mustang did the same, except he just stood there. I was watching Mustangand and the area behind him, and listening intently for people approaching from behind. I quickly spun out of the way as a bullet flew past, shattering the window I had been leaning against only minutes ago. Mustang groaned and glared at the shattered window. I moved quickly to the other side of the car. I saw a flash in the air, I grabbed his arm and yanked him down to the ground with me. A knife shattered the headlight, the glass scattered over us. Both of us had our heads down, I only had it down for half a second. I quickly pulled the knife out of the headlight, it was still in working shape. I quickly ran my fingers over the blade, it wasn't a very sharp knife.

"Question; can I kill them? Or do I just disable them from combat?"

"Just disable them." I growled with displeasure. He looked up at me scared.

"Is it cheating to know how many men you have stationed here?"

"Yes."

"I should just let you die here." I murmered as I slashed a guy's leg, before grabbing his arm and twisting it until I heard the pop of it coming out of the socket. He fell to the ground clutching his shoulder and the gash on his leg. He looked at me again, scared. Another bullet came wizzing towards us, I yanked him out of the way. "So tell me," I started conversationally. "Is Clark your real name?" he looked into my eyes.

"Yes, you are one of the only living people that know that- you me and your father. I still preffer Mustang." I nodded. Wow I can't believe he actually told the truth. Another bullet ricochet off the hood of the car. I pulled Mustang down lower and then my damn cell phone rang. Mustang glanced over in my drection. I Snapped it open, it was a number I didn't recognise. I pressed talk and held the phone to my ear. "Hello?" I spoke clearly and demanding into the phone. I pulled Mustang closer to me as a bullet and a...ninja star?! "Are you serious?!" I mouthed to him. He shrugged and laughed.

"Hey Isabella this is Alice Cullen for school- are you being shot at?!" she demnded as I pinned Musteng to the groud below me. He looked quite happy in that position. I pulled myself back up, scanning the area as I did so.

"Hi Alice, um...I'm kind of busy right now-"

"Are you being shot at?" she repeated. How was I supposed to get out of that? I questioned myself as another bullet flew between us. "Fuck!!!" I yelled as a knife came across the back of my neck, I dropped the phone as I fought back. I picked it back up and spoke into it quickly.

"Um...not really-"

"You're either being shot at or not." she was stubborn.

"I'm at a combat training camp right now, so I have to go fight some guys that are trying to kill me- bye." I hung up and I really didn't care if she hated me now.

A couple hours, a few bullets to the shoulder, a knife in the leg and a few ninja stars later Mustang finally let me go. We got in his car, it wasn't looking so pretty anymore. I immediately went for my wallet. "What are you doing?" he asked in shock as I started rifiling through and asking how much he wanted.

"Giving you the money for the repairs on the car, it's my fault, I could have moved away rom the car-"

"No it's my fault, I should have chose a place with more cover. I should be thanking you that I'm still alive." I glared at him as I shoved my wallet back into my pocket, he didn't have a single scratch on him, just a bit of dirt from being flung around. This is when I actually looked out the window.

"Um where are we going?" I asked looking around.

"You'll see." We soon pulled up infront of a...car garage? If that's what you want to call it. I had a feeling they weren't just fixing cars here, I don't think the music would be that loud. There were various cars that I recognised all around the yard, cars that I had been given for different 'missions', a few I didn't recognise. "You see that red Aston Martin?" He said pointing to the shiny, sleek, expensive looking car. I nodded. "I'll come pick you up on Sunday, we'll stick a for sale sign in your truck window and I'll give you the keys to this baby." My mouth dropped open. "Now come on let's go get you cleaned up." I looked down at myself, my shirt, well I might as well have just been wearing my bra. My pants, I might as well have been wearing short shorts, and I didn't even want to look at my hair, or my face.

As by habit as we headed towards the building I scanned the perimeter. There was one thing I knew and was completely positive about, there was people inside. Mustang pushed the door open and entered completely relaxed. This part of the building was set up like a bar, or a club. There was a few guys sitting at the bar, drunk or getting seriously close to it. I didn't like it automatically. "Ooooh Mustang brought home a new pet!" some guy yelled over the loud music, suddenly the music turned down. I rolled my eyes but growled at the same time Mustang smirked some guystarted laughing. I was not in the mood for this shit, I needed to go hunting ASAP. He got off his bar-stool and teetered over to where we were standing, he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Trust me honey, you don't want to be involved with him, you'll have people chasing after you all the time." I stared at his hand and then back up at him. "Now, you'd be much better off-"

"With a drunk like yourself?" I finished coldly. He laughed, his hand slid down my arm to my waist. Mustang was practically laughing. I glared at him once more, before bringing my elbow up to his face, taking my knee to his groin and then I kicked him so he was flat on the ground in pain. "I'm not in the mood for your shit, you see, I just had bullets shot at me, knives thrown at me, and ninja stars slicing through the air towards me, I just faced about twenty armed men unarmed and kicked their asses." All the guys that had been eyeing me suddenly looked scared. Mustang smirked before taking my arm and pulling me away towards the back of the room.

There was one guy laughing his ass off, I pushed him off his stool, when he reached for me. Mustang led me into one of the back rooms. "There's a shower over there, and clothes in there." he said pointing to the bathroom and the closet on the far wall. "Towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom." I caustiously went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me as I did so. I found the towels easily, and I hesitantly got undressed and got in the shower. I didn't like this place, I knew it was probably Mustang's hide away when there was a chance that the cops might have caught a doing of his. I took my shower as quickly as I could, and wrapped the towel around myself. I should have brought the damn clothes in with me.

I unlocked the door and opened it slowly, Mustang sat with his back to me, watching a large flat-screen TV that was on the wall. I quietly went to the closet and opened it. There was a variety of clothes, which I was surprised about. By the sounds of it Mustang brought home a 'new pet' pretty often, this was proved by the small selection of women's clothing on the right side of the closet. I looked through it, nothing ideal for hiding weapons under, but then again, I didn't have any weapons with me. I hesitantly decided on the black, white and gray striped button up blouse like shirt, and a pair of black pair of pants.

Mustang then turned around. "Sorry." he said looking away again. I took the clothes back into the bathroom and put them on. I changed quickly and went back into the other room. Mustang sat quietly on the edge of the bed that was there, watching the TV motionless. I silently went and hesitantly sat down beside him. Without looking at me he started to talk. "You did better than I thought you would today." I shrugged.

"Eventually you get slightly used to the idea that you have absolutely nothing to work with except what's thrown at you." He looked at me then.

"That's not a good thing, you should _always_ be armed."

"I know." the tone in his voice suggested that I was being punished for not being armed earlier. He gave me a questioning look. I explained what had happened earlier, he was half in shock and half not when I finished.

"So your Dad wasn't exactly in a good mood?" I snorted.

"He's never in a very good mood." He laughed.

"That reminds me, I do believe I owe you a pay cheque for $10, 000 dollars, correct?"

"No, no, no. I'm not taking a car _and_ a pay cheque." he shook his head.

"But they're both payment for two different jobs."

"Do you have a point to your babeling?" I asked to let him know I was annoyed. He laughed.

"Apparently you're just not picking it up!" I gave him a look that silenced him. "Come on I'll take you home." I made a move to grab what was left of my other clothes. "Don't bother they're ready for the garbage." I took one last look at them before heading out the door half a step behind him.

No one said anything this time. I smirked and I could see Mustang hiding his smile. Instead of heading to the Jaguar he went to a red mustang. I recognised this car, he smiled as I easily got in. Soon we were heading back towards Charlie's. What I was going to say to him, I had no idea, I was wearing different clothes, we were in a different car and I was with a guy who was calling me Angel and he has barely any idea who he is. When we were finally in Charlie's driveway Mustang turned to me, of course the rain had started up as a drizzle. He pulled out a cheque book and held it out for me to take. Did this mean he was going to keep the car? I didn't believe this, I normally had to fight for my cheque, and he was just handing it to me.

I caustiously took it, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him, his lips crushing mine. He broke away and looked out the window. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." I nodded and then he looked back to me. "Come on, there's something else you'll need to pull this lie off." I got out of the car after him. He went around to the trunk and unlocked it, inside were tons of random bags from random stores. He started grabbing them and pushed them into my hands. "You went shopping ok?" I nodded as he continued to shove bags on my arms. There was hundreds of dollars worth of merchandise hanging off my arms. He closed the trunk and led the way up to the door. He opened the door for me, seeing as I cold barely see my own hands. "I'll see you again sometime Angel, bye." He kissed my cheek, probably because he knew I couldn't stop him very well with my hands full.

Mustang left, I kicked my shoes off and Charlie came to the door. He looked at me in shock as I half stumbled my way past him to the stairs. "Where did you guys go?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Shopping." I stated.

"Well I figured that much! Listen when you get that stuff upstairs we need to talk about what happened earlier."

"Sure, sure." I froze, Charlie laughed. Had I really just used Jacob's line? I went up the stairs quickly then. I'd go hunting as soon as Charlie was convinced I was upstairs doing homework or something.

**_A/N- ok people you know what to do... Hit the indigoy button!!! XD hope you liked it!_**


	4. Surprise, Surprise

_**A/N- I'm surprised at how well this seems to have done so far! so um yeah here's another Chapter!!! **_

_Part 1- I Hate You_

* * *

_EPOV_

I came home late Sunday night, Esme and Carlisle were somewhat pissed. I ignored them and went straight to my room. I threw my bag in the corner before going straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Ignoring Jasper and Emmett as they flung questions at me.

The burning hot water pulsated down on my back barely warming my ice cold skin. Her face wandered into my mind again, I almost got caught because she entered my thoughts when I was in hiding. I turned around and faced the water so it was pelting down on my face, rinsing the shampoo out of my hair and trying to drown out her face in my mind. The latter of the two wasn't working very well. I groaned as the hot water slowly began turning cold- stupid water tank. I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist. I wrote her name in the fog on the mirror and practically shattered it as I dragged it across, rubbing out her name. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself staring into the mirror at my own face. "Ugh!" I turned away from the mirror, a bead of water sliding down my face. I shook my hair to get rid of the access water.

There was water droplets all over the bathroom now. I didn't bother to wipe anything up, I opened the door and made my way to my room. "Dude put some clothes on! I don't want you taking my wife!"

"Emmett, I don't want your wife. You can keep her." He growled with that comment, I ignored him and went to my door. I slammed it shut and turned my stereo on. I took a quick glance at the clock, three in the morning. I went to my closet. My door was flung open before I could open the closet door. "Edward do _not_ put on those old jeans, navy blue sweater, and high collared dark blue jacket with the zipper and the yellow stripe!"

"Wow Alice I think you just counted out my whole wardrobe- that hurts." she rolled her eyes and thrust a shopping bag at me "Wear this." and with that she left closing the door behind her. I looked at the conents of the bag, another pair of new blue jeans, and a white long sleeved west 49 shirt. White, I practically burst out laughing then and there. "Edward you will wear that shirt or else..."

"Or else what Alice?" I asked weighting my options.

"I'll...kill you." I laughed then.

"I'd like to see you try Alice." I didn't like white, if there was something dark under it, it was visible, if it got wet it would go see through and you'd be able to see the weapons anyways. I put the jeans on and grabbed a red long sleeved shirt. I opened the door and tossed the white one to Alice, when I closed the door and flopped down onto my couch, I kicked my feet up and pulled out a few CDs and studied them, waiting for Alice to storm back in.

Which she did in five point three seconds- I timed it. "Wow record Alice you took five seconds not three and you didn't break the door down." she glared at me as I looked at the CD case again. "You will wear this shirt Edward Cullen-"

"And why is that?"

"Because I know where you've been and what you've been doing." I froze and then unfroze.

"Your point is?" I asked.

"I'll tell Esme and Carlisle."

"Go ahead, they can't do anything about it-"

"You've been following the new girl haven't you?" I burst out laughing.

"What, may I ask, gave you _that_ idea?"

"Well I phoned her and she said she had to go fight some guy that was trying to kill her. I f you ask me it sounded like she was lying." I frowned.

"I garuntee you Alice that I did _not_ follow the new girl, I don't even know where she lives-"

"Do you have a point?"

"You can tell Esme and Carlisle that you think I was following the new girl, but I wasn't, it would be a lie."

"But-"

"Good-bye Alice." I finished the conversation and ignored anything else she said, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door. What had she seen that made her think I was following the new girl? Great, she's in my thoughts- _again_.

I listened to my music and thought about Isabella until it was time to go to school. I shoved a few weapons into my jacket and my sleeves. I barely glanced at the yard as we got into my Volvo. I heard Jasper and Emmett talking and I could hear what they were thinking. _'I can't believe he barely looked- this is twice now! Something's on his mind, there's time I wish I had Edward's power...'_ Jasper began to drag on about what it would be like having my power. _'So he finally too our advice and relaxed a bit... interesting... Something's up.'_ I snorted and Emmett gave me a look. I wonder if she'd be at school today?

My hopes were up and I knew that was a bad thing, I shouldn't be wanting anyone to be in the same place I was. Yet here I sat really hoping that she'd be there. When we entered the parkinglot though, the old red truck was nowhere to be seen. In the distance I heard Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song) blaring from someone's speakers no doubt, probably a radio since none of them had cars capable of reading anything but tape players. A few seconds later the song died away and changed as a red Aston Martin DB9 skidded into the parkinglot. I stared at it, I knew my mouth was partcially open. Emmett and Jasper followed my gaze and their mouths dropped open too, I think everyone in the parkinglot well, the male population and the few females that were into cars were staring.

The door to the car opened, the blaring music became even louder. At first I only watched the person get out. "Dude, what song is that?" Emmett asked. I snapped out of it just long enough to answer.

"Devil in a Midnight Mass" Emmett looked surprised.

"You know _that_ song?" it was sad how little my family knew me.

"um, yeah, last time I checked I had a whole wall full of CDs." his mouth dropped open and he gaped at me. I turned back to the Aston Martin to see the only person besides us that I could picture in a car like that and not in some old falling apart car. Isabella stepped out, she appeared to be wearing all new clothes. Her shoes were completely white, brand new skate board shoes, her clothes I wasn't so sure about, I had only seen her once. She was looking around, as if she was looking for something. Then in shock I realized she was scanning the perimeter. Her eyes locked with mine for a good few minutes. I tried to read her thoughts- nothing, I tried to read her face- blank. She let the eye contact break as she let her eyes slide over the rest of the perimeter. If I were her I would have scanned where she had looked before she locked eyes with mine. I felt my mouth drop open as she did just that.

She closed the door of her car and began walking into the school. There was a beep from her car signifying that she locked it and then she was gone. "Holy crap man! Look at that car! And the girl who got out of it- whoo!" Emmett declared. Rosalie smacked him across the back of the head and Alice elbowed Jasper when he agreed. I had already started heading into the school. "Ooooohhh, is Edward going to try and get the new girl?!" Emmett practically yelled it across the parkinglot.

"No, classes start in five minutes!" I said glancing down at my watch. Emmett looked at his before dashing off towards his forst class. I did a quick perimeter sweep before entering the school. Silently I made my way to class and sat down, I didn't even bother looking around, my mind was busy thinking about Isabella. She was going to be the death of me. I waited impatiently until lunch, I desperately wanted to see her, it wasn't even funny... not that it ever was.

When lunch finally came I practically ran to the cafeteria. She was sitting in the far corner of the room, she was drawing something, sitting alone at her table. She didn't appear to have eaten anything, or appear to make any attempt to. So she was... anorexic? She looked to fit to be anorexic or belemic. Maybe she just wasn't hungry. I bought my food and took it to my table, the table I sat at when I didn't want to be bothered by my family. When my family entered they got their food and sat at their regular table. I was picking apart the crust on a piece of pizza. She had looked up from her drawing to glance around the cafeteria. Once again her eyes locked with mine, this time she looked away quickly. She then looked very uncomfortable when Jessica and Mike, Angela and Eric sat down at her table. They tried to start converstion with her but she just closed her sketch book and told them it was best if they weren't friends. I was shocked someone like her could be the most popular kid in school, and she was refusing to make frieds with anyone. She had no idea of the meaning 'it's best if we weren't friends' I don't think anyone does as much as I do.

Mike was talking now, she was completely ignoring him, her eyes were locked with mine again. "Stop staring at him!" I heard Angela whisper. She slowly looked away, I wish she hadn't. She was looking around the cafeteria again, her eyes passed over mine this time, I couldn't take it anymore. I waved her over with a finger. "Bella, Edward Cullen's waving you over!" Jessica said excitedly. He eyes snapped over to me. She slowly got up, grabbed her sketch book and pencil and left their table without a word. She made her way over to my table, ignoring all the stares she recieved. I was impressed. Her face showed absolutely no emotion as she sat down across from me. "Can I help you with something?" she asked coldly, her voice was soft and delicate though, velvety and smooth, angelic. I gestured for her to sit, which she did.

She was looking directly at me, most people- by nature- try to avoid us as much as they can. "So... do you like Forks?" she snorted and laughed lightly.

"No, I hate it. There's too many places to hi- it's too wet." she was going to say something else and I knew it, I could see her mentally kicking herself.

"Then why did you move here?"

"Because my mother and step- father were murdered and I was forced to move in with my father." they were murdered? I suddenly felt bad, what if I had ben the one to kill them.

"Oh, sorry-"

"I wish you people would stop saying that." I looked at her surprised. "It's over, done, you didn't know, they never found who did it, case closed." I could tell there was something she wasn't saying, just by looking into her eyes. I dropped the topic and thought of something before it could continue.

"So what did I miss in biography last week?" she shrugged.

"I don't know, don't pay attention, I already know it all." she was pretty confident for a girl sitting across for a vampire. "Please stop staring at me like you want to eat me, I don't appreciate it." I looked away and chuckled lightly. I caught sight of the corner of her sketch book.

"So what were you drawing?" I tried again, maybe this time the conversation woud roll. She shrugged again.

"All the things I haven't in the last few years." I reached for the sketch book, she watched me, I hesitated. She pushed it forward to my hand. I pushed my tray of unneccissary food out of the way and flipped open the sketch book. The first was the picture of a house, it was surrounded by trees. I studied it, I quickly saw the man at the side of the house, and the one behind the nearest tree, they appered to be hiding, getting ready to attack. I looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow. She just continued to stare at me. I flipped the page, this picture was of some guy walking down the driveway of the same house towards a Jaguar car. I flipped the page again, not wanting to look up to her penetrating gaze. I froze, it was a picture of me, I was sitting on the edge of a chair, as far away as possible, as far as the counter would allow, my eyes were black and my hands balled to fists at my side, I looked scary- even to myself. There was a bit of a poem in the bottom corner of the page. _I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to be the reason why, everytime I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore, I don't want to take away his life, I don't want to be... a murderer._ I read it over again, I had heard it somewhere. It was part of a song... Unfaithful? Yes, that was it. What did she mean by it though? I flipped the page to see another picture of myself, this was today at lunch, sitting at this very table, looking at her, my eyes weren't black this time. Another poem was in the corner of this one too. _Somebody save me! Don't care how you do it, just save, save... come on, I've been waiting for you! I see the world has folded in your arms, I feel the waves crash down inside..._ A line from another song...it wasn't coming to me... I'll ask.

"What song is this line from?" she didn't even look at the picture.

"Somebody Save me, by Remy Zero." she replied quietly. I looked back down at the picture, I hadn't heard much about this band, only that they did the theme song for some TV show, Smallville. I frowned slightly, why was she choosing these lines, was it possible she wasn't seeng things straight? I flipped the page again. It was me over by the car this morning. Once again there was a poem. _I'm not paralized but I seem to be struck by you, I want to make you move because you're standing still, and if your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you._ Each one was so simple, easy, nothing to them, yet I just couldn't get them, it's like she was looking through my eyes... I flipped the page to see me again as I entered the school. I immediately looked to the corner _What if I had a thing on the side, made you cry, would the rules change up or would they still apply? If I, played you like a toy? Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy._ What does that have to do with anything? I was in true confusion now.

I flipped the page to see a women, she looked almost exactly the same as Bella, I guess she preffered to be called that. Once again in the corner there was another thing written. _Where are you? And I'm so sorry, I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight, I need somebody, and always, this sick strange darkness, comes creeping on so haunting everytime... I miss you._ The last part was the name of the song but I was guessing that it was put there for a reason. I looked up but she was looking away. I flipped the page again, there was a man- a different one than before- he was laughing. I read the quote in the corner. _If everyone cared and noboby cried, if everyone loved and nobody lied, if everyone shared and swallowed their pride- we'd see the day nobody died_ I had the fainst suspision that the last picture was her mother and this was her step father. I flipped the page and stared wide eyed, her head snapped back. The picture was on a plane, the person was dead, a very detailed knife in his back. _This time, somebody's getting hurt- here comes the next contestant... I wish you'd do it again I'll watch you leave here limping- there goes the next contestant._ This picture disturbed me a lot, she shouldn't be drawing this kind of thing, nope, not her.

"Do you like drawing? You're very good at it." She stared at me like I had just said something I shouldn't have. She looked at me a few minutes longer before nodding. "You like music too I take it?" she did the same thing she did last time before nodding. It made me nervous. I flipped the page again. That had been the last picture. I held it out for her. She looked at me for a few minutes before taking it. My interest in her only grew ten-fold. She didn't speak a lot, I wished she would, her voice was so beautiful. I stared back into her eyes which carefully took in my every move, then her eyes turned tothe table my family sat at. I followed her gaze, they were _all_ watching us. She watched them until their thoughts screamed that they were scared. I smiled and bent my head down to hide it. Her carmel eyes were so feirce they could scare anyone.

She didn't talk a lot, she observed, that could freak a lot of people out. I found it entrancing. She stared at me and I stared bac at her, both of us were completely motionless. I didn't bother with conversation knowing that she would only talk when questioned directly. There was five minutes left of lunch when she finally spoke. She caught me off gaurd completely. "For your own good, trust me on this- we shouldn't be friends, I want to be your friend- I really do, the fact is I can't." with that she got up and left with her sketch book. I stood with my family and went to dump my tray. "That girl is weird!" Emmett said as soon as we were leaving the cafeteria. I glared at him, and then I knew she heard, she was standing right there. Emmett, how much of a jackass can you be?! She was right there, at her locker. How humiliating.

Emmett clapped a hand over his mouth and stared at her wide eyed. Her eyes were dead-locked to him. I couldn;t tel if she was hurt or mad or anything. She breezed by between us. "Glad _you_ think so, that's one less person I have to convince not the be my friend." Emmett lowered his hand, and gave her a very weird questioning look, I laughed. They all looked at me shocked. "She's weird." he said again.

"I can still hear you!" her voice sang from around the corner. I laughed harder, I hadn't laughed in a long time, I was too busy being tense and alert. I grabbed my biology stuff and headed to class quickly to see her again. I had questions and I knew she had the answers.

We I entered the class, her eyes were trained on the front, to the blank black board. There was a piece of pink stationary paper on the desk infront of my seat. When I sat I gave her a questioning look but she wasn't paying attention. I opened the paper, there was a fancy black border all the way around, in the bottom right corner was a gun with hearts around it and in fancy script it said 'Armed and Fabulous' I had never seen stationary paper like this before. I read the tight, loopy, yet very elegant script. _You can tell your brother he's a jackass._ I smiled and pulled out my own pen and wrote. _**Gladly.**_ I dropped it on her notebook. She took it and opened it, she read it, a smile flickered across her lips for a milisecond and then her expression was smooth again.

I watched her as she wrote, using a pen with cotton candy blue ink. She dropped the paper on my lap as the teacher entered the room. _Is there a reason you called me over at lunch?_ Was there? I didn't even know the answer myself. _**No, not really**_ I scrawled across it, dropping it in her lap as the teacher began talking. She read it and frowned, and quickly wrote a message back. I read it; _That's what I thought... I'm sorry we can't be friends._ It was stated, it wasn't an apology, it was stated like a fact. _**Why not? I want to be your friend isn't that sort of my choice?**_ I gave it back to her. She read it and shook her head.

"Is something wrong Miss. Swan?" her head shot up.

"Um... yeah?" I froze, was she going to completely single me out? To my relief she started pointing out all the mistakes in the teacher's lesson. When she finished I was smirking.

"Surprised Cullen didn't see it." he muttered.

"Actually sir, I did, I just didn't want to make you look bad infront of the whole class." the teacher now looked truely disappointed. He thrust the chalk down and began erasing the board. I was watching the teacher and didn't see her make the page into a paper crane until it was sitting infront of me. I picked it up and examined it, there was a message under the wing. I flipped it over _Yes, it would be partcially your choice. It woud also be mine to accept the friendship- I decline, sorry. Hence the reason of the note in the form of a crane, the crane symbolizes peace._ The teacher thrust the piece of chalk down on the ledge of the board. "Miss. Swan, would you like to come and teach the lesson?" she didn't respond but got up and went to the front of the classroom, the teacher wasn't expecting it but he handed her the chalk and went to sit at his desk. The whole class watched as she began to write quickly in her elegant script. I read it as she wrote it.

She had one half of the board covered, she had writing and diagrams and everything, it was the most detailed note I had seen but... "Um you're missing-"

"It comes in later."

"But how-"

"Later." she saidin finality.

"But how can it come in later when-"

"If you don't like the way it's being taught Cullen, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut so others can learn, and find something else to entertain yourself without disturbing your classmates" I closed my mouth. Everyone in the class was staring at her open mouthed, including the teacher. She ignored them and turned back to the board and continued with her note. The way she took charge gave me the feeling that she had done it before. When she finished the note she turned back to the class to see them all writing furiously trying to finish the note. When the teacher was about to say a snappy remark about her lack of teaching, she began explaining through the whole thing in more detail than I thought was possible.

"How do you know all this Miss. Swan?" he asked in the middle of one of her explanations. She stopped abruptly and turned on him. _'Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! She's going to kill me, I'm dead, done, out, caputt, my life's over!'_ he cleared his throat.

"I've already learnt all this sir, multiple times, I've taught it more than once too."

"How many times have you learnt it?" she was silent for a moment and only stared at him, his brain was freaking out the whole time the class was filled with silence.

"I learnt it when I was in grade nine, grade ten, eleven at my old school. I lived in Austrailia for a bit and their education system is ahead of ours, so I learnt it again, then moved back to a different school in pheonix and learnt it. I taught it in Austrailia and in pheonix and now here." he didn't have a response for it, so she turned back and picked up where she left off. I was completely mesmerized by her voice. _"Cullen. Cullen?! Cullen?! Someone want to dump a bucket of water on him?! Cullen?!"_ the voice seemed so distant I was sure it wasn't real. I snapped back only in time to see a piece of blue chalk flying towards my face. My hand snapped up to catch it. I began to mentally kick myself, I had moved too fast. "Are you going to answer my question? Did I cover what you thought I was missing?" I threw the piece of chalk back at her, harder than I should have. She stuck her hand out a grabbed it easily. My eyes scanned the board.

"Yes." she rolled her eyes and turned away from me.

"Does anyone have any questions?" no one's hand came up, normally there would have been a million if the teacher was teaching it. The teacher looked surprised and disappointed at the same time. she put the chalk back down and headed back to her seat. The class watched her all the way there. The teacher eventually took over, with the simple words 'talk amungst yourselves'. I turned to her, but she was already drawing and ignoring me and anything I would say. I had my head down on my arms on the desk. My eyes were closed as I recapped what had happened since lunch. She really didn't like me. I was stupid for even trying, even _thinking_ that she might be friends with me. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I soon realized I was smashing my head off the black counter top. I only realized this when my head hit something harder and of different texture.

I looked up to see Bella with her hand there. I probably glared at her, but she didn't glare back, her eyes looked softer somehow, less intense. For the moment at least. She then turned and left the classroom a milisecond before we were officially dismissed. I gathered up my things, only to realize that there was a blue piece of paper, it had a plaid print on it, folded up into a tiny square. I paused for a moment to open it. When I opened it I automatically stared at the door she had just walked out of. _Here, you stubborn mule-_ I looked down at the rest of the sheet. Everything was here, cell, e-mail, address, house number, mailing address, it was all there. The bottom part made me freeze even more. _Don't let anyone else get this information, please. Yours only, Edward; Isabella_ I had grabbed all my stuff including the note and the paper crane and had already taken it to my locker. I placed the crane up-right ontop of my books and put the note in my pocket. I would make sure no one got it.

I wanted so badly just to skip my next class, I had the feeling Bella wasn't going to be sticking around. I forced myself to go and sit through it though. I didn't pay any attention whatsoever. I swear I could hear her car leave, the rest of Devil in a Midnight Mass blaring through her car speakers. I went back to my locker and grabbed the paper crane and my jacket. I had been turning it over and over again in my hands when I came to the parkinglot. To my great surprise, she was still there, she was just getting in her car. She glanced at me and smiled. I could practically feel my dead heart melting. I smiled back. She then turned the car on and the rest of Devil in a Midnight Mass began blaring from the speakers. She looked at me one last time, a small smile playing across her lips and then floored it out of the parkinglot.

My body finally caught up with my brain- which was going a hundered miles an hour- and I made my way across the parkinglot to my car. I got in and for the first time in a long time I turned the stereo on, I put a CD into the player and turned it up. I had set the crane on the dash board. Emmett slid in the front seat and stared at it and then gave me a questioning look. Then he looked down at the stereo and his eyes grew wide. "Why is there a pink paper crane on your dashboard and what made you finally use the stereo?" Jasper was the next out. He asked pretty much the same thing Emmett had. "Why is there a pink and black crane on your dash board? Why is the stereo on? And why are you in such a good mood?" I smiled and shrugged.

"Actually Jasper, the crane is pink, black, white, blue and red."

"Are you color blind?" Emmett asked picking up the crane. I snatched it back from him before he wrecked it.

"No, I just know what's on the paper." they casted me a questioning glance. I smirked and placed it back on the dash board.

"Um, hello?! it's pink and black!"

"It's pink, black, white, blue and red you moran!" Emmett picked it up again and shoved it in my face, the bottom of the wing was visible.

"Do you see any blue on this?!" he yelled.

"Yes." I took it from his hands and flipped it over to reveal the blue pen. "Blue pen, white lettering on the inside, and red pen on the inside. Pink, black, white, blue and red."

"Yeah right-"

"Why are you guys fighting over a pink paper crane?" Alice asked as she and Rosalie slid into the back with Jasper. "The stereo's on... what's going on?! Am I missing somethin important here?!" she was starting to panic.

"Because Edward says the paper crane is pink, black, white, blue and red!"

"Why the hell does it matter?! It's mine, it's sitting on the dash board because I put it there, the stereo's on because I pressed the power button and I'm in a good mood because my day wasn't extremely boring." They all looked at me.

"Explain." they all demanded at once, so I explained the whole biology thing, minus the paper crane, info and the notes we passed. When we stoped at the house we all headed in.

"Oh, yeah, before I forget- you're a jackass, that's from Bella... and me."I said moving past him into the house and into the living room where my piano sat dusty and unused. I placed the paper crane on it before sitting down to play. They were all shocked, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper all stood in the living room their mouths wide open as they gaped at me. I completely ignored them and began playing a few notes that just came to my mind. Soon the shock wore off I guess and they had gone back to their rooms, or doing whatever it was they were doing. I took a quick glance at the clock. Eight. I found Carlisle, quite easily actually. "I'm going out, don't know when I'll be back, it'll be later tonight." he stared at me in shock. As soon as I left his study I was attacked by Alice.

"Who, what, when, where, why?"she said as fast as she could.

"Why do you care? Why do you care? Right now. In Forks. Because I feel like it." I left her standing at the top of the stairs staring after me, thinking about what I had just said. I got in the Volvo, leaving the stereo on and drove to the address on the paper.

It was a nice little house, I recognised it from the first drawing in Bella's sketch book. There was a tree at the front of the house, it partcially covered the front walkway creating more shade than there was. There was something there that caught my attention though, I had already done my perimeter check, there was nothing there. Hanging from the tree was a single blue paper crane, it was hung by what appeared to be fishing line. I advanced up the driveway hesitantly, I stopped when I got to the crane, on it in black pen was her elegant script. I read it, it was my name. I reached out for it and then was suddenly face to face with a pair of alert, piercing, staring topazish colored eyes. "You really should take in your surroundings a little better." the musical sing song voice said. At first I took half a step back but just as quickly stepped forward again. She was hanging upside down from the branch that had the crane hung from it.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if I can trust you." came her simple reply. "Catch me." she dropped from the tree. I quickly caught her, it wasn't really even a challenge. "You can put me down now." she said matter of factly. I smiled and put her down. She handed me the blue crane. I automatically began flipping it over in my hands. About the third revolution I saw the small peace sign under the wing. I stopped and looked at it, then I saw written in blue ink almost te same color as the paper was the words: _God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you_. I looked at that a moment longer but then realized I was being dragged through the front door of the house. "That guy has too many cars! I hope he isn't stealing them Bella!" a man, well cheif Swan came into veiw.

"Different friend Dad." Bella said annoyed. She grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs. She opened a door, I was taking a guess it was to her room, she let go of my wrist and plopped down on the bed. I sat in the rocking chair still flipping the crane over in my hands. "How do you make these?" I asked her. She looked at it and then at me.

"In my opinion the crane isn't really your animal, I think a... dragon fly." I looked at her. "Or a mule." she added with a smile, but she didn't elaborate.

"So what makes you the crane." she paused for a moment looking at the crane and then into my eyes for a long time. It was like she was debating on whether or not to tell me.

"It's complicated." her voice was ver quiet.

"And what makes you think I'm a dragon fly?" she looked at me again in thought.

"You're differnet... there's a certain way about how you carry yourself... you stand out more than you average, everyday bug." I looked at her for a moment, did she see me claerer than I see myself? I think she's looking at things backwards, I'm the dangerous one to be around- I'm a vampire _and_ a hitman. She appeared to be a smart, beautiful, alert, considerate person. Could there be more than trivial riddles, smarts, and her amazing looks? I would be ripping my hair out when I got home, I can't believe I even came here.

The next thing I noticed she was by her window, which was also wide open despite the complete down-pour. She was sitting on the ledge of it, completely still, looking out into the rain. Water, mist and the darkness cast by the trees made it near impossible to see. She was completely alert, her head snapped to me when I started looking around, taking in the room. Her head snapped back to the window. Faster than I thought humanly possible she jumped back from the window. "Shit!"

"What?" I asked.

"Um you want to know how to make the paper crane right?" I looked at her confused. She was at the table fairly quickly. She yanked the drawer open and pulled out a pile of colored paper and sat down at her desk, she motioned for me to join her. I wondered what had made her suddenly change her mind about teaching me? She set a piece of purple plaid stationary paper infront of me and picked up a pink piece like the one she had earlier today. She began looking through all the drawers in the desk. She suddenly stood and went to her closet, she watched me carefully before she opened it. The doorbell rang which snapped my head towards the door. I was drawn back to the happenings in the room when she closed the closet and dropped a pocket knife down on the desk. She too was watching the door.

When I shifted slightly she snapped back around, her eyes immediately went to the pocket knife laying on the desk then to me. "You can sit on the chair." the way she said it and the way her eyes were following all my moves intensly I did. She pulled a stool out of nowhere and sat down next to me. Expertly she folded the paper so the edges matched exactly, she flipped open with knife with just as much expertise and quickly she sliced the edge off, she made it look graceful. She set the piece aside and opened up the folded piece to reveal a square. She held out the handle of the knife to me. "Make a square." I gave her a questioning look. Not many people handled knives by their blades.

"You know you don't have to handle it by the blade, why aren't we using scissors?"

"Because they're downstairs and I don't want to see who's here right now." I didn't push the subject and just did the same thing she did with the paper. Her eyes were glued to the knife as she watched me handle it.

"I could go get them if you'd like?" she shook her head, eyes still on the knife.

"This way I get to test you." I frowned. She turned back to the paper and folded it. "Fold it in half horizontally, and unfold it." what exactly was the point of folding it if you were going to unfold it? I didn't question but did what she said to. "Fold it vertically, and unfold it." again with the fold and unfold, what was up with this? She answered my questioning look. "It makes it easier." I frowned but she continued. Followed her directions struggling slightly at some parts. I practically gave up twice, but then her delecate, graceful, agile hands would swoop over and help me.

When it was finally finished I had to complain. "And you can do that in a matter of seconds?"

"It's only been a few minutes." I looked at the clock, and sure enough it _had_ only been a couple minutes. I glared at it and she laughed. Her laugh was so charming and delecate, it sounded almost fragile, like little a glass wind chime hanging out in the wind. She seemed so at ease here, compared to at school anyways, I wonder what she was like in Phoenix? I was abruptly snapped back to reality by a knock at the door.

Bella's laughing stopped as soon as the door was hit once. She mummbled something I didn't catch and opened the door. There was a boy from La Push at her door. She suddenly looked very tense. I could see her jaw clench and her eyes tighten from their soft alertness only seconds ago. The boys eyes travelled from her to me and then back to her. "Hey Bells." she nodded once, Jacob didn't seem to register anything out of the normal. _'She's so weird, she doesn't talk unless you speak directly to her. She's always so tense and still...' _a small growl escaped my lips. Bella looked my way for half a milisecond. She stepped out of the way and let the boy in. "Hello Jacob." she said coldly. He cast me a look that said 'how can you stand her?' I replied to it with a glare.

Both our heads snapped to the door when the doorbell rang again downstairs. How many visitors did they have? She quickly navigated her way over to the window. She glared out it for half a second and turned back to us. "Jacob- Edward, Edward- Jacob." she said quickly and coldly. _'She had been laughing before I knocked on the door...maybe she hates me... but she wouldn't have came down to La Push if she did...'_ "Bella, your friend's here again!" Charlie's voice bellowed from down the stairs.

"Send him up." she yelled back. she then turned back to face her room. "Fuck, might as well have a party." she mumbled as she did a face plant onto her bed. I heard her hit something but figured it was just the bed. There was a knock at her door. She sprung up from her bed and opened the door again. I immediately recognised the man from her sketches, the one at the start. "Hey Angel." he said as he stepped right past her, she didn't stare at him or try testing him at all. I felt jealous. She closed the door again, I had the feeling she didn't like just anyone entering her room when they felt like it.

She stayed in the corner by the door, he immediately went right to the window. They appeared to have taken almost the same positions, their gaurd was up, their eyes flickering around the room. Finally his eyes rested on her, she wasn't watching him but rather Jacob who had taken a seat on her bed. Her eyes flickered to the pillow and then up to the person who had just entered. "I see you're wearing the clothes I bought you." she nodded, not saying anything. I raised a questioning eyebrow, she saw it but ignored it. "How do you like your car?" I raised another questioning eyebrow.

"It runs great, thanks." There was something unsaid between them. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, she didn't test him, question him, or watch him like she had me, she didn't trust me as much as she did this guy, what made him so special? "Jacob! Come on we're leaving!" Jacob got up and left the room.

"Later Bells." whit that he left, she closed the door keeping her eyes glued on me and this other guy.

"Mustang- Edward, Edward- Mustang." Mustang? What kind of name was that? I nodded once towards him in acknowledgment. He did the same his eyes now glued to me, I had two sets of eyes glued to me, I shifted uncomfortably under the penetrating golden eyes of Bella and the blue-gray eyes of this Mustang guy. Somehow I knew that Bella wouldn't let anything happen to me, something about the wa she held herself, the way she had herself positioned. All the same I let the knife up my sleeve slide slowly closer to my hand.

He turned so his back was to the open window, Bella gave him a disaproving look, he smiled and turned slightly so he wasn't completely back to the window. The guy was an idiot, he had turned his back on the world, anything could have happened in the small second. "I have your pay cheque, it ended up in my mail box." Mustang said swiftly, she frowned.

"I shouldn't have another pay cheque, I just got one." he shrugged.

"Whatever, that's what I came to drop off so here you go." he was now over by the desk, he dropped an envelope on it and walked out the door, she watched until you could hear him on the stairs then she looked at the envelope. She shoved it in one of her drawers. She sat back down and started banging her head on the desk. I slid my hand under her head, she stopped as soon as her hand hit my hand. Her forehead remained resting on my hand. She turned her head towards me, her eyes held more emotion than I thought possible. I wanted to hold her, I wanted to tell her whatever was troubling her would be fine, I wanted to comfort her, I wanted to tell her everything, I wanted to listen as she cried, I wanted to fell her body against mine. No one had ever drawn to me like this, it frightened me a little but now I think I'm beginning to understand what my family's been talking talking about.

I was porbably imagining it, but I thought it looked like she wanted the same. I didn't do anything, I wasn't going to risk what I had worked to get. "Why is life so complicated?" she shouldn't be asking me _that_ question, she could ask like anything else. I shrugged.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself."I stared back into her eyes. I can't believe I was letting my walls down this much, I'm such an idiot. I don't know how humans take relationships, I don't know how to take a relationship period, I've never been with anyone, that's over a century of living and I've never once gone out with someone, I had never really liked anyone. She smiled weakly and lifted her head she took a piece of green paper and quickly folded it into a paper crane, instead of cutting anything she just folded it under, she pulled a pen out of the top drawer of the desk it was the same cotton candy blue she had used earlier. I watched as she wrote on the bottom of the wing again. She slid it across the desk to me. I picked it up and flipped it over, there was a heart and the words _Do you know what it feels like loving someone and see their rush to throw you away? Do you know what it feels like to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed?_ Was she asking me a question? Or was it just another riddle?

She picked up another couple pieces of paper sliding a blue one over to me. "Let's see if you can fold a dragonfly, shall we?" she smiled as she began folding the paper. I internally groaned but followed her instructions all the same.

**_A/N- Yes interesting isn't it? If you want to see how to fold the crane or the dragonfly visit my profile. So you want to hit the indigoy button??? Or PERIWINKLE as some call it...yes you know who I'm talking about...Indigoy sounds cooler though... lol_**


	5. True To My Word

_**A/N- ok here's another chapter! Sorry if it's kind of draggin right now but it will start to move really soon! Possibly the next chapter... I have the whole story planned out so, no worries!**_

****

_Part 1- I Hate You_

* * *

_BPOV_

I gave him another paper crane, he gave me his e-mail, cell, house number, address, his mailing address, and even directions to his house since he lived slightly out of town. Everything I gave him earlier, he signed it the same way I had too _'Yours only, Bella; Edward._ "I'll see you in the morning." I said as he left the front door, he smiled and looked around the yard first. I frowned but realized he was scanning the perimeter. I closed the door as soon as his car was out of the driveway. Why was I doing this? I can't believe I let my gaurd down so much! I almost regretted having him over here earlier, I knew all my emotions slipped through. All I wanted was someone to hold me, someone I could trust, someone I could cry to, someone that would tell me everything would be alright, someone that would love they if they knew the real me, someone that would tell me I wasn't bad even after I killed someone. I wanted that someone to be Edward. I _wanted_ to be held by him, I wanted him to kiss me, tell me everything was fine, I wanted him to cheer me up and tell me I was perfect even if I wasn't. I was just afraid he'd reject me, take me in and then push me away.

I retreated back to my room before Charlie could say anything. I looked at the clock, it was past nine o'clock. "I'm tired dad, I'm going to bed."

"Sure thing Bells." he said and then muttered something along the lines of "I bet you are." it was times like this I wish I could sleep. I dragged my feet up the stairs. I closed the window, something I hadn't done since I moved here. I closed the curtains and took my knife out from in my sleeve, that was all I had on me... pathetic. I took my sweater off, leaving my arms now exposed. I pulled my socks off and chucked them into the corner with the rest of my dirty clothes. I pulled my shirt off and my pants and crawled under the sheets of my bed. I pulled them up to my chin and turned onto my side, my mind reeling with thoughts and the faint 'I can't believe this' swimming around occasionally.

For the first time since I got here I had closed the window and didn't sit there all night. For some reason I felt protected now, it probably wasn't a good thing either. I closed my eyes and let my mind think whatever I wanted, this was the closest to sleep I would ever get. As much as I tried to push my thoughts away from him they just kept coming back, his gorgeous features burning the back of my eyelids. I didn't deserve that, no not me, someone else out there did though, someone, not me.

I fought with myself all night, debating on pushing him out or letting him in, was it worth it? Before Charlie even woke up I was in the shower. Hot water pelted down on me but it didn't do much. I stood there until there was a loud pounding on the bathroom door. "Hurry up Bella! Don't use all the hot water!I still need to have a shower too!" I rolled my eyes but turned the shower off and got out all the same. I wrapped the towel around me and then cursed at myself for not bringing my clothes in, this was the second time I'd pulled something stupid like that. I ran my brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. "Hurry up Bella!" Charlie yelled again pounding on the door some more. I opened it and pushed past him.

"Happy? You got your damn shower." I mumbled. He looked at what I had on and immediately looked away. I stomped up the stairs, the shower had not done what I hoped it would- erase Edward from my thoughts. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Edward and his stupid, stupid, stupid gorgeousness, and my stupid, stupid brain. I warily went over to the bags of stuff Mustang had bought to cover up for my period of absence. I rifled through them until I found what I felt like wearing. I had a black knit sweater on with a low neckline making it meant for a shirt underneath so I put a dark gray tanktop on under it. I found a pair of black pants and put them on too, they dragged on the ground a little but I liked them that way.

I soon realized that Mustang noticed my lack of shoe selection, there was at least ten different pairs of shoes here. Flats, heels, high heeled boots, more skateboard shoes, shoes I would almost call hooker shoes that would lace up to just below your knees. If you knew how to walk in them you'd be fine. And of course your classic running shoes. I didn't know what to choose so I did ennie, meanie, miney, moe and ended up with the black high heeled boots. I unzipped the sides and stuck my feet in them and zipped them back up, they looked fine with the outfit so I wore them. Mustang went too far out on his little shopping spree, I would have to pay him back. I'll admit I _was_ rather pleased when I saw the leather jacket, what pleased me more was it was black and looked good with what I was wearing. Ca-ching! Score one for me! Thank-you so much Mustang. I grabbed my bag, and my jacket and wandered down stairs to the kitchen. Charlie was eating breakfast.

"You're up early." he commented. I nodded but didn't say anything. He grabbed another bowl, filled it with cereal and put it on the table across from him. He sat down and began eating his again, he motioned for me to sit and eat. I silently sat down and stared at the colored loops floating around in the milk, it looked utterly repulsive. I sucked it up and shoved a spoonful down my throat, I had to force myself to swallow and keep it down. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long while. "So..." Charlie started breaking the silence as he did so. "Any boys in town caught your attention." I practically spit the repulsive cereal out of my mouth, which I gladly would have done, I saw where this conversation was going.

"No." I lied a little, I _shouldn't_ be liking anyone not when they'll probably end up getting killed. Charlie's eyebrows raised.

"So... what was with the party last night?" I figured he would mention that.

"Actually I had one friend over, you sent another up and then one of my other friends showed up to drop my pay cheque off, they got mixed up and he got mine, I got his, no biggie." Shit, I shouldn't have said that, now he was going to interrogate Mustang the next time he came over.

"Mhm, so you don't like any of those boys? I saw that one, Clark. He kissed you twice the last time he came up _and_ he called you _Angel_ Bells. Now I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure that means something." So he _had_ seen that.

"Sure dad, whatever you say." he didn't have time to push the subject. He took a single look at the clock and jumped up, he went to grab his dishes.

"I'll do it dad."

"Thanks Bells." he grbbed his jacket and things and dashed out the door. When he closed the door I began moving vampire speed, I cleaned up the dishes and had them dried and put away before he was down the road. I looked at my watch again and then felt the paper in my pocket. I realized I was unarmed, I didn't bother though, I had just gone through a whole thing on training without weapons. I grabbed my bag and threw my jacket on before heading out to my car. Funny, Charlie hasn't mentioned it yet. I did a quick perimeter scan as I got in the car. I took a quick look in the backseat, an old habit. I threw my bag back there and started up the car.

I pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it. I sped out of the driveway and down the street and began following the directions on the sheet. In about ten minutes I was pulling off at the exit he had written. I followed the directions exactly. Soon I found myself on a road surrounded by trees and over-growth. I slowed a bit and looked for the opening in the trees he had mentioned. After a few more minutes I found it. I found myself infront of a huge white house, no mansion would more correctly describe it. The sad thing was the only thing I had to compare it to was a few of the houses I had to break into to hide and then kill people. I parked the car. There was a black Mercedes and a silver Volvo parked in the driveway. I took a look at the clock, they should be getting ready to leave any minute now.

I got out of the car and closed the door silently and leaned against it, my hands in my pockets. I scanned the area immediately. "Edward Cullen you _will_ wear this shirt!" I heard distantly and smiled I recognised he voice as Alice's.

"No Alice, I won't!"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you _will_ wear this shirt because it was bought for _you_ to wear!"

"Give it to Jasper, let it wash his features out!" I was guessing it was white, somehow I could not picture Edward in white. I heard a door slam somewhere. "Alice you broke my fucking door!"

"Language Edward!" I heard a motherly voice yell.

"Your problem not mine!" Alice yelled back to Edward. I heard another door slam and then I heard silence. A couple minutes later I heard the front door open and voices again.

"What the hell's up with the cranes?! Where the hell are you getting them from?! And why do you keep that stupid pink one?!"

"It's my damn car I can put what I want in it! If you don't like it drive yourself to school!" I heard Edward's velvet, magnificent voice snap back, harsh and whip like. Was he being defensive?

"It's pink!" someone else yelled like it was a tradgedy.

"Didn't we go through this already?!" Edward yelled back. I had to smile a little, they were fighting over a paper crane.

They soon came into veiw but they weren't paying attention, they were too busy yelling back and forth to notice me. Edward looked truely miserable, he was wearing a white shirt. I just stood there silent and motionless against my car. Edward's eyes were scanning the perimeter and he froze when his eyes locked with mine. One of his brothers, the curly haired one followed his gaze. Soon the rest of their eyes did too. I smiled "I told you I'd see you in the morning." He smiled, oh my gosh he was so beautiful. His family looked surprised and shocked. I had no idea why but I felt home here. Edward had a set of keys in his hand. "Now I know you have your own car, and I know you normally drive them to school, but I also saw you eyeing this car here, so I was wondering if you'd accept a ride in it." the curly haired one and the blonde haired one suddenly looked extremely jealous as they eyed the car. The blonde haired girl was already over at my car walking around the front taking it in completely.

Edward's eyes broke from mine and shifted to Rosalie and then his car. "I'm pretty sure they know how to drive." he looked from me back to his car again. "Or if you don't think your car is safe in their hands I would happily lend them my keys..." I didn't even have to finish he was shoving his keys into the curly haired guy's hand.

"If you even scratch it Emmett, I will kill you."

"Aww man! Come on! I wanted to drive the Aston!" then the blonde haired girl looked up from the front of my car to me.

"I wouldn't trust him with this car if I were you."

"I wasn't planning to." she looked confused. I smiled. "I figured with the right bribery..." I motioned to the car "He wouldn't want to ride in that..." I motioned to the Volvo. "When he could ride, and possibly drive this." Rosalie looked at me in shock, Edward smirked. I looked at my watch, and finally they came out of their trances. Edward now smiling made his way over to my car. He opened the door and got in. I opened mine but stopped and turned back to Emmett. "And for the record, it's pink, black, white, blue and red." I could hear Edward laughing, what a spectacular laugh it was so smooth and velvety. I got in and started up the car.

I smiled as the engine purred to life. They all looked it jealously. I heard Emmett yell "How the hell would you know?!" I rolled down my window and yelled back at him.

"Because I made it!" that shut his mouth, I laughed as did Edward as we sped out of the driveway. He had found my CD collection and started flipping through it. He'd stop and study each individual disk.

"Can I put something on?"

"Whatever you want." I responded. I was curious about his music taste. He flipped past a couple more cases and then stuck a CD that had been burned and left in the car for me. I shifted as he stared at the silver disk the title Mustang had put on it was stupid, 'A Hitman's Soundtrack" yeah that's _real_ low profile. I shifted again as he shoved it in the stereo. The first song that came on was I Walk Alone by Saliva, he gave me a questioning look, it bugged me. "It was given to me with the car." he smiled and nodded.

"Sure, whatever you say."I smiled and shook my head, we were back out on the highway, the few people that were on it were blaring their horns as we sped by. Edward didn't say anything about my speed, how very unusual.

"So... you don't like white huh?" I tried holding back my laugh as he glared at me.

"And how did you find this out?" he asked casually, but I could tell he was dying to know.

"I think you're right, she should it let wash Jasper's features out." he smiled.

"Yeah well..."

"Language Edward." I said smiling. He rolled his eyes. "I'm kidding, I could care less." he gave me a surprised look. "Do you not remember my quote last night?" he laughed and looked down.

"How could I forget?"

"I don't know." The song changed to Bad, Bad Man by John Cena. I was a little surprised as Edward was half mouthing the words. We were nearing the school quickly. I found myself mouthing the words too. Many heads were already turned towards the car as the music blared from the speakers, a few more by the time I had fish-tailed it into the parkinglot. I pulled the car swiftly into a parking spot. Practically everyone was staring when Edward and I got out. We both ignored everyone as we did a quick scan of the perimeter. We both smiled and looked away when our eyes locked. I closed and locked the doors with the press of the button. The beep and the flash of the lights told me it had indeed locked. Edward and I walked into the school we didn't say anything until we were in the cafeteria. "You know if you don't feel like driving your own car tonight... I might let you drive mine." he smiled.

"Now why would I want to drive my car when I can drive yours?"

"I don't know I mean, I know my car doesn't have colorful cranes in it but it can be arranged." he laughed again and many people stared at us.

"Then I'll see you after school?"

"Most definately." he smiled again, but the warning bell had rang and we had to leave to our classes. Jessica Stanley raced up to me as soon as he turned the corner. "Oh my gosh! I feel sooo sorry for you." I frowned.

"Um, sorry what?" I was genuinely confused.

"He so just rejected you! Don't worry it happened to me to, you don't have to cover it up like all the girls here asked him, he's soooo gorgeous."

"Um, actually I'm seeing him again after school..." her mouth dropped open.

"You're...wha?...but... he doesn't go out with _anyone_ he's like anti- social, I swear he even isolates himself from his own family."

"Really?" this was news to me. Somehow it didn't surprise me.

"Wait he's probably going to tell you the next time he sees you..." I frowned and shook my head.

"Wouldn't he have told me that last night, or this morning?" her jaw dropped open again.

"You were with him last night?"

"He was over at my house." the look she gave me was one of awe, it freaked me out.

"And this morning?"

"I drove him to school." she closed her mouth and turned away from me. Ok then, I don't like you either. Once again I was mentally kicking myself for opening my big mouth. I went and took my seat silently, people were staring at me I ignored them and put my head down on the desk. The teacher finally came into the classroom, for once he was late. "Is there something wrong Miss. Swan?" the voice was closer than it should have been. I snapped up, probably faster than I should have, my eyes quickly flickered from place to place. I closed them.

"No, nothing, I'm fine." I rested my head in my hands, my head was swimming with thoughts and questions. Everything tht Jessica had said, I couldn't help but be worried by it, what if he _was_ just going to drop me?

"Miss. Swan are you sure you're ok?" the voice was right beside me, I snapped my head back up and looked right at him. He looked scared, and he should be.

"I'm fine!" I prctically yelled it. He closed his mouth and nodded. My head was suddenly swimming with millions of thoughts instead of just a hundered. Great, just what I need one of my abilities to start coming back, when I don't want it.

I rested my head on the desk again, my hands on the back of it. I was not used to this ability, I was able to block it out most of the time but sometimes it would slip through and I'd be hearing everyone's thoughts. _'I can't believe she just yelled at the teacher!'_

_'I can't believe she was with Cullen this morning...'_

_'I love her car it's so awesome...'_

_'I wonder if I should ask Mike out?...'_

_'Wonder if she'll go to the movies with me?...'_

_'I can't believe Cullen has actually let that freak be his friend...'_

_'Look at her! She's such a freak! She probably moved because she killed someone...'_ I froze at the last one. The thoughts just kept flooding in.

_'Shit! I didn't finish last night's homework, maybe he'll forget to collect it...'_

_'I wonder if Isabella's going to teach biology again, that was so easy to understand...maybe she'll tutor me...'_

_'I really should re-paint my nails...'_

_'I want to read my book already! Why can't we just have a period to read our books?!'_

_'I wonder if the new girl's any good at chess, bet I could kick her butt...'_

_'I think tonight would be a good night to go to Port Angeles, need to get a few things...'_

_'Maybe Edward will go to the dance with me if I ask... wait we don't even know when it is yet... or at least student council can't tell us yet...'_

_'He's sooo gorgeous, he's mysterious and good looking...'_

_'I wonder where he lives...'_

_'How much longer until class is over? I can't wait to get out of here... I heard about that place... I wonder if I can get some good drugs there...'_

_'Look at Isabella, damn the way she looks with that on... I wonder what she'd look like without them on...'_ I shuddered, I didn't want to hear this, I had no right to hear this. I wnt it to stop, now, I want it to go away. My head was starting to hurt, I felt like I was going to explode.

"Miss. Swan? Miss. Swan? Answer the question please!" I sifted through the thoughts in my mind, I couldn't find it. I looked up at the board. Who wrote Twelfth Night? Are you freakin' serious?! we did a school play in grade _four_ on twelfth night! Grade four for crying out loud! I didn't respond and just stared at the teacher. He shifted uncomfortably, my eyes followed his every movement. "M- Miss. Swan... who wrote Twelfth Night?" I looked at the question again and back to the teacher.

"Are you serious?" he looked ticked off so I didn't push him off the edge. I sighed. "William Shakespear." half the class looked surprised. I looked around the classroom. "By the looks on your faces you didn't know that..."

"Miss. Swan they haven't really touched Shakespear yet, only Romeo and Juliet. I'm sorry if this is a repeat lesson for you but-"

"I did this in grade _four_." he looked at me in shock. "We read it and did a play." he looked even more shocked. "And it turned out really good." he stared at me some more. I gave him one last look before smashing my head down onto the desk. He jumped, I held back a laugh.

"Are you sure you're ok Miss. Swan?"

"I'm just going to take a nap here..." I heard him approach me. He slid a paper down infront of me and placed his hand on my back, I froze, I had a knife down the back of my coat. I sat up and looked at him and then his hand and back to him. "I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ touch me." I felt really uncomfortable at the moment. He immediately removed his hand.

"How many books have you read on this list?" I slid it closer and let my eyes scan over it.

"All of them." I slid the paper back to him. He looked at me, I matched his gaze, I stared right at him, he instinctively took a step back. A small smile pulled at my lips but I hid it quickly.

"May I see your schedule?" I broke his gaze and reached into my backpack and pulled out the white piece of paper with my schedule on it. He took it and looked at it. He took it and went up to the front of the classroom and grabbed the phone that was there. He dialed a number, I was guessing it was to the office. I didn't bother listening. A few minutes later the teacher came back and handed me my schedule. This period was scratched out and another subject was written in. "Go to that class now they're expecting you." I grabbed my bag and headed out of the classroom. I looked at the sheet again, visual arts... that had been one of my optionals... I navigated my way through the halls to the room written on the page.

The door was open, I stood in the doorway and knocked on the glass beside the door frame. The teacher's head turned to me, she smiled. She was an older lady, and was wearing lots of pink. One head out of the whole class snapped up when I stepped into the classroom, Edward. He smiled and looked slightly amused. The teacher came over to me, she placed her hand on my back. "Hello dear, Isabella correct?" I nodded stiffly. "Um, take the empty seat beside Mr. Cullen." I stepped out of her touch as quick as I could.

"Thank- you." I went and sat down beside Edward.

"Ok, dear we're sketching pictures of people who mean a lot to us in our lives, so here's a sketch book, you can use it whenever you want." I nodded as she handed me a thick sketch book. The book was completely blank.

I reached in my back pack and pulled out my skething pencils. The teacher's eyes seemed to light up when I did. I took a pencil and pressed it to the paper. My hand did the rest, and soon I realized who I was drawing. The teacher was watching me with excited eyes, was it that I seemed to have had some experience with this? Edward was looking over at my drawing pretty often. It was a picture of two people, Renee and Phil. Phil was behind Renee, his arms wrapped around her waist, both of them were laughing. I automatically went to the corner of the page and wrote a quote from a song, I did it with almost every drawing. _I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut, and my weakness is that I care too much. And my scars remind me that the past is real... I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life._ As soon as the pencil left the page I flipped the book over, the picture faced down on the desk. I looked away, away from the picture, away from Edward. "Is there something wrong dear? Did you not like your starting?"

"No, the picture's done."

"Then what's wrong with it?" I looked her right in the eye.

"I can't... I can't look at it." she frowned and flipped the book over. She gasped.

"Dear girl! Why can you not look at this master piece?!"

"Because it's my mom and step dad." she frowned.

"And you don't really like them?" she guessed. I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for this, something that wouldn't have normally made me sad, made me ready to cry.

"They were killed... and I was forced to watch... I knew the man that did it too... he tied my mom to a chair and he beat her..." my voice was shaking now but I couldn't get myself to stop, my mouth wouldn't stop the story, it felt better to tell someone, no one knew any of this but me. "And the other guy brought Phil to stand infront of her... he handed me the gun and told me to shoot him... I couldn't do it... he forced the gun into my hand and put my finger on the trigger... I wouldn't do it, I couldn't do it... he threatened to kill me if I didn't... I asked him if he killed me if he'd let them live... He said yes, but I was going to kill them so it wouldn't be an option... he put his hand over mine and pulled his finger back... I tried to move my hand to move the gun but he was too strong... I screamed and looked away but the man that tied my mom to the chair turned my head, I closed my eyes but not before I saw him fall to the ground..." I was shaking now. "I heard my mother scream and cry... she yelled at them but they laughed... then he tied me to a chair... I kicked and fought as much as I could... he placed me infront of my mother and then the other man held the gun to my mother's head and pulled the trigger... and then they left... they left like nothing ever happened... they left me tied to the chair and my mom and step dad dead infront of me... my life went from happy to miserable in a matter of seconds. Knowing my luck I then got in with the wrong people at school... my life went from miserable to horrible and now it's on the brink of disasterous!" I practically yelled the last part as I dropped my head onto my arms sobbing.

The venomous tears burned my eyes but I didn't care, I just relived the whole thing in my head over again. The class was silent. _'oh my gosh, she's crying, I feel so bad for her!'_

_'I can't believe she lived through that!' _thoughts were just filling up in my head. I felt a cool hand on my arm. I could feel myself starting to calm down but only a little. "Edward, why don't you take her out into the hall." it wasn't a question or a suggestion, the teacher's shakey voice was demanding it. Edward took my hand and his other hand took my arm. He pulled me up and led me out of the classroom, I kept my head down. We were in the hall. I heard his sharp intake of breath and a small grunt and I realized I was digging my nails into his hand, I immediately let go but his hand took mine again. I pulled harder this time, tearing myself out of his grip and sobbed, my head against the wall. I didn't stay there long, I turned so my back was to the wall and sunk down to the floor.

Edward came down beside me, he wrapped his arms around me, I felt protected, I felt safe and set apart from the rest of the world. "Hey, shhhhhh... calm down..." he soothed. I leaned my head on his shoulder it was then that I realized I couldn't read his thoughts. For some reason I took comfort in this. He started to hum, it took me a while to place the song, but when I did I smiled and he laughed. I was fine now, I had burried my feeling back down and wedged them down there deep. "You want to go back in?" I looked at the door and back to him.

"I think if I can handle letting you drive my car I can handle drawing a few pictures." he opened his mouth to snap a come back but I had already gotten up and was laughing, he was on his feet and laughing too.

"Are you calling me a bad driver?"

"I don't know... am I?"

"I think you are."

"Really? I was under the impression I called you a horrible driver." I said smiling.

"Oh, I see how it is!" he laughed too.

"If I didn't think you were a good driver you wouldn't be driving my car... if I didn't have my truck in walking distance." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. We entered the classroom again, and the whole class looked at us when we entered practically laughing. The class all quickly looked down when I did a swift look over them. I practically burst out laughing again. I was such a weird person. I saw the teacher had my drawing up on the board. I looked at it and she caustiously looked at me.

"If you don't like it there I can take it down."

"No leave it, nothing like that's happened before, I just haven't been having the greatest last couple days, it was kind of just a break down. I took a pencil off the front desk and added another quote to the other corner. _All the things you taught me have made me strong, all the things you taught me will make me live my life long, live long, live strong._ It was different, normally I would use a line out of a song. With that I went back to my desk, the teacher looked at me like I was mental, I completely ignored her. I pulled out my sketch book again and started drawing, this time I didn't care what we were supposed to be drawing, I drew Edward and I really didn't care what anyone thought. In the corner I simply wrote. _Some times in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow... Lean on me._ Edward saw this and smiled.

I looked at the picture for a few more minutes before flipping to a blank page. I looked around the classroom for something to spark creativity the only thing that came to mind was Mustang and the pay cheque that had no reason to it. When I drew his picture the only thing that came to mind for a quote was _Don't mess with me I'm a bad, bad man..._ My thoughts were in a frenzy and I drew them out everyone that was in my thoughts, all the things I was seeing. It probably wasn't the smartest idea. Soon the book had pages full. Edward, Mustang, Jacob, Edward, Renee, Phil, Marcus, Edward, Edward, Edward, Mustang, Jacob, Renee, Edward, Phil, Jacob, Billy, Charlie. Things seened to be flashing through my head at the speed of light, too fast.

Edward was watching me as I did these sketches. The teacher eyed me curiously as I'd frown at a drawing not knowing my thoughts. When it was time to leave for our next class the phone rang, the teacher picked it up. I didn't listen. "Miss. Swan, your next class has been canceled, your teacher went home with the flu and we can't get a substitue in that fast, you're to stay here along with anyone who's in that class." ok, I slid back into my seat and pulled my sketch book out again. I didn't know what to draw anymore.

I put the sketch book away and pulled out a few pieces of Stationary. The first was a bright green piece. I took it and folded it into a crane. I flipped it over and drew a heart, then I thought about what I would write... _I could feel it from the start, couldn't stand to be apart, something 'bout you caught my eye, something moving deep inside. I don't know whatcha did boy but you had it and I've been hooked ever since._ that's pretty much what I did all class folded origami things.

Finally it was lunch. I went into the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. I just got some pizza, an apple and a bottle of juice. I took my tray and slid into a seat at the table we sat at the day before. I set the crane on the other side of the table. I watched him enter the cafeteria, his eyes scanned the room, his features looked saddened? His eyes eventually locked with mine and he smiled a crooked smile that made my head swim. He got in the lunch line and bought his food and then came and sat across from me, he picked up the crane as he set his tray down. He immediately flipped it over. He read it and frowned "I'm sot the best person to have as a friend."

"I told you the same thing but you didn't listen, why should I?" he stared at me, his topaz colored eyes that were almost the same as mine only lighter. He was silent for a moment and he looked back down at the crane.

"And I'm glad you didn't..." so he did like me? I was confused. He set the crane on the table beside his tray and then reached into his pocket and pulled something out, he slid it across the table to me. I picked it up, it was a dragonfly. I smiled.

"You remembered how to make it!" he laughed.

"It's not exactly the easiest thing to do..." I flipped it around in my hands and then realized a small heart on the underside of the wing. I stopped and looked at it, under it is said _I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you, like I been there before, I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too._ I smiled, I guess I did have a friend.

_**A/N- ok so now you know exactly what happened to Phil and Renee... I didn't really know how to fill the chapter and I didn't really know when to put that in so it worked out ok I think... I've been enjoying writing Edward's point of veiw more than Bella's...but I've already started doing every other chapter for each of them so I'm going to stick to it unless manditory. Oh yeah so the next chapter well I need another character... so if someone can tell me what song **I could feel it from the start, couldn't stand to be apart, something 'bout you caught my eye, something moving deep inside. I don't know whatcha did boy but you had it and I've been hooked ever since. **is from and tell me what TV show **I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour, I'll be there for you, like I been there before, I'll be there for you, 'cause you're there for me too** is from than I'll make you a character... so put your name, a nick name that you would want to go by, the name of the song the first 'quote' is from and the name of the TV show the second one is from than. If you really want to know who the character would be, they'd be Edward's employer. So tell me what you're thinking of this story so far!!! and press the pretty indigoy/ periwinkle button!**_


	6. I Can't Believe This Is Happening To me

_**A/N- Ok Caitlin was the first one to figure out that the first song was Christina Aguilera's Ain't no other man, and figure out that the second one was the Friends theme song. Yes, I am still alive, and I normally update faster BUT I've been very busy this weekend and got sidetracked...I mean how the heck are you supposed to type at the movies?! I also had people trying to read over my shoulder all weekend ACK!!! I hate that! As a warning now, I probably won't be updating as fast because I was on high speed internet, and I came back home and am back to dial up [eeeewwww and my computer isn't taking that too well...lol. Anyways here's the next chapter! R&R please!**_

**_ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER! AND SADLY I AM NOT SHE..._**

_Part 1- I Hate You_

* * *

_EPOV_

The rest of the day I sat there flipping that crane over and over again, reading the words elegantly scripted on it. Lunch had been a disaster both Bella and I agreed, after about two minutes Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Lauren, they _all_ came over. Bella looked ready to kill Mike... and Ben and Tyler and Eric... and I wouldn't blame her if she did. Mike was trying to catch her attention all lunch, along with the other dweebs. It soon became evident that she did not want them there, she had her head rested on her left hand while her right hand drummed it's fingers against the table, her beatiful features looking truely annoyed, that was what made me annoyed. She barely spoke all lunch but her eyes were trained on me practically the whole time, only to break my gaze when Jessica and her posse came and sat down.

It was ten minutes from the bell, and it was annoying the heck out of me that I couldn't see her right now. Her peircing eyes intrested me beyond anything else, and her scent was intoxicating, strawberries and freesia, yet somehow it seemed dimmed out, like it had faded slightly. I shook my head slightly to try and get her out of my thoughts, when I loked back up again Alice was giving me a weird look. I glared back at her and she immediately turned back to the front. _'Freaky, he is so weird sometimes... I wonder what he's thinking about that's making him shake his head like that?'_ Alice's thoughts were screaming at me, things had seriously changed in the last couple weeks, I've dropped pretty much every habit. Half the time I don't check the area, the other half I'm pathetically armed, I gave in to _Alice_, I've changed completely.

Next thing you know I'll be quitting my job or something, yeah and then they'll be after me because I know too much. I shook my head slightly again as I pictured Caitlin's feeble atempts to try and kill me for 'leaving her', she's so melodramatic. She wouldn't say you quit, she wouldn't say you found a new job, she wouldn't say anything like that, no she said you were leaving her, it made it sound like you had been married for years or something. What would happen if she found out about Bella? She wouldn't, no, I wouldn't let her find out about Bella, I couldn't let her get hurt but something told me she wouldn't, something told me she could protect herself.

I was deep in thought. I quickly reaized the teacher was about to ask me a question, I answered before he asked my eyes still down at my desk, frowning, I didn't bother to look at the teacher since he was already stuttering that I had answered without being asked. I mentally wacked myself repeatedly for doing that, I should have waited for the question. I could see Alice shooting me another look. I was waiting impatiently for the bell to ring, five minutes... four minutes... three minutes... two minutes... one minute... _finally!_ I tried not to sprint form the classroom, but it was hard not to, I wanted to run to her and pull her into my arms.

Instead I trained my feet to go at normal human pace which was ridiculaously slow. I was pushing the doors open to the parkinglot when a very bouncy Alice rushed up beside me. My keys were in her hand, jangling with her bounciness. "Here's your keys Edward!" she tries stuffing them into my hand but I shoved them back into hers.

"I'm not driving home with you guys tonight." she looked after me shocked. I looked back over my shoulder and yelled at her " You can drive it Alice, but I swear if it gets scratched up-"

"I know, I know, you'll kill me!"

"You catch on fast." despite the fact that I could kill them, they just seem to think it's an empty threat. Emmett and Jasper watched, shocked from the Volvo as Bella joined me and dropped her keys into my hand and we headed over to her car.

"I got a new CD." I frowned.

"How could you get a new CD? You were at school all day." she smiled mischiviously.

"Was I?" I shook my head as she got in the car and got in.

"So you skipped?"

"Had a double art period again, the teacher got annoying, I told her I hadn't been feeling good and went to the nurse's for the first period of it." She sliced open the plastic with her nails and tore it off the case. I started the car and listened to the purr of the engine for a minute. Bella stuffed the CD in the stereo. _'I'm the hit, I'm the hook that's you're looking for, if you're looking for the single one, you can feel what I got, you can bet I'm everything you need, you need...'_ I raised a questioning eyebrow, she smiled. "It's a good song."

"You watch Canadian Idol?"

"No, well maybe once or twice..." I hadn't moved the car at all. "Are you going to drive or ask about music selection?"

"Are you sure you want me to drive this?"

"I'm curious... about your driving..." I was about to back out of the parking spot when she stopped me. "You're going to want this." she handed me about twenty thousand dollars.

"Why do I want your money?"

"It's for buying yourself a new car when Alice is done driving..."

"I have money thanks," she shrugged and took it back.

"I offered, don't back up yet."

"W-" a silver streak went wizzing by behind us, my car! She looked at my face and then back out the window after my car that was speeding down the road, she must have had it floored. I put the car into reverse and drove out of the parkinglot trying to stay at a normal pace. All this normal pace stuff was killing me, I wanted to speed everywhere.

"Any slower and we'll be dead." she stated, I smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say something about faster." she smiled and leaned against her window.

"You got the keys, so shut up and drive." I rolled my eyes, but sped up all the same. "A little faster..." I sped up a little more. "The gas pedal is there for a reason."

"Um, we're going like 180."

"You're point is?" I looked at the road again, the car was awesome, it handled great, it went fast, it was comfy and was definately my kind of car. I stomped my foot down farther on the gas pedal, pulling us forward faster and faster. The exit for the house was getting closer. I slowed a bit and she gave me a look.

"What? The exit's coming up."

"So, drift it," I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No."

"Why?"

"First because it's your car, second I don't know how."

"Well the pavement's wet and your going fast, you might not have the right brakes but you do have the wet pavement, just speed to it, do a sharp turn so the car's sideways and coast with the brake on." I gave her another look.

"No."

"Good, you passed." she said happily. I rolled my eyes as I drove up the exit ramp. It seemed to soon, but we were already turning in, infront of the house. I slammed on the brakes as soon as I saw my car. The money came infront of my face again. Bella got out and came after me, my car was smoking, smoking! She shoved the twenty thousand into my hands and then went to the front of the car and pulled the hood up. She coughed when the smoke came up in her face, she waved some of the smoke away and then looked at it. She went back to her car and took her jacket off, and her sweater, leaving her in a gray tank top that revealed her pale arms in the cool air. She leaned over the engine of the car, her shirt pulled up some revealing her slender middle.

She was frowning as she looked things over. "I- I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Well should I start the car?"

"I don't know-" I had already gotten into the Volvo and turned the key, I couldn't see her any more. Suddenly she was yanking my door open and pulling me out. She dragged me a fair distance away from the car and then yelled. "Down!" She yanked my arm down and then came down right after me, she pushed my head down when I tried to look up. I was thankful when I heard a loud explosion behind us. Then she got up and turned around, I did the same. My car was gone, well it was still burning, the gas and oil fueling the fire and making the flames partcially blue. She looked like a complete mess, but she still looked incredibly beautiful, somehow even sexier than before.

Her black hair half out of her pony, creating a frame of untamed tangles around her face, her always alert eyes even more so than usual, she had oil and stuff all over her shirt, I couldn't tell with the black pants, she had some dirt, soot and black on her face but she still looked gorgeous, at least through my eyes. She pushed more money at me, which I pushed back."So what exactly happened?" I asked, changing the subject.

"There was a bomb planted that was triggered by the heat of the engine, Alice's driving really got it going, and simply starting it finished it off." I looked at my car and back to her.

"I'll be right back." I took as step towards the house, but then turned back to her, wrapping one arm around her, my hand on the small of her back and pulled her into me, I pressed my lips against hers, pulling her body closer at the same time so her curves were pressed against my body. I was surprised when she didn't fight back, she seemed like the girl that would kick someone's ass if they did that, she surprised me once again by kissing back. Her lips were perfect and tasted sweet against mine, her scent surrounded me and pulled me in, only making me hungry for more, her arms slowly wrapped around my neck and pulled me in to her even more.

When she pulled back her forehead was rested against mine, she looked up into my eyes. Her eyes smoldering until they looked like pure melted gold, they entranced me. I could have stood there for hours but she spoke. "Come on, I'll get you a new car." I opened my mouth to protest but one of her cool fingers pressed to my mouth. "I owe you a new car, they weren't after you, they were after me, they have been for a while." I pressed my lips to hers again, but only breifly so I wouldn't be pulled back in again by her enchantment and my greed.

"Fine, just give me a couple seconds and I'll be back out... shouldn't we do something about _that_ car?"

"The flames are fueled by gas and oil wouldn't be able to put it out, we just have to wait for it to burn it self out."

"Right, I'll be right back."

"I'll be in the car." She unwrapped her arms from around my neck and I reluctantly unwrapped my arm from around her waist. I she headed back over to her car and I dashed towards the house. As soon as I entered I was surrounded by my family.

"What was that?!"

"What? The explosion?" they looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, well, there was a bomb planted in my car, Alice's driving set it off." I pushed past them all, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie followed me.

"I told you something didn't sound right with it!" Rose yelled at them.

"How come I didn't see this?" Alice asked tugging on my sleeve.

"I don't know!" she backed off. Jasper was looking at me really weird, his head was turned partcially sideways, frowning and staring at me, a weird look in his eyes. Alice gave me one last look before headng back down the hall. Rosalie followed, Emmett and Jasper stayed.

"So your car like actually exploded?!"

"Yes, Emmett it went boom!"

"Cool!" with that he left down the hall muttering about cars exploding on TV. Jasper was still there though. He was looking at me with the weirdest look I had ever seen, it was honestly starting to creep me out.

"You know, your emotions are all over the place,"

"Isn't that the way they normally are?"

"Yes, but never like this-"

"My car just exploded! It's still burning in the driveway!"

"But there's new feelings there-"

"Yeah it's called fright you moran! I almost got blown up with my car!" he shook his head and left me alone. I turned to my room, the door was still on the floor. I stepped into my room and shoved the door back into the frame, it would at least give me some privacy. I pulled my jacket off and practically tore the white shirt off. I rummaged through my drawers, searching for a black one. Alice was at the door. She knocked once and the door fell down. "Thanks again Alice." I said pulling a black long sleeved shirt out.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing out of that hideous white shirt."

"No, I mean why? What's going on?" I pulled the shirt over my head and threw my jacket back on.

"See ya." I pushed past her and dashed down the hall. I flew out the door before she could come after me again. I stopped before I got in veiw of Bella's car. She just snapped her cell phone shut. She looked up at me and smiled, I smiled too. I could hear Emmett yelling for me and running down the stairs, I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I went to the car without hesitation this time and got in. She started up the car and sped out of the driveway.

"Ok, you remember Mustang right?"

"How could I forget?" I murmered.

"Exactly, the point is that's where we're going." I gave her a look, I didn't really like that guy.

"Why are we going there?" she shifted uncomfortably.

"There's a couple reasons... because he knows about the people that are after me, and we can get a car off him... unless you'd rather go straight to the dealership?"

"There are a few things though when it comes to the cars, not the red Mustang, you don't want the silver Jag, it's been through too much, and you don't want one of the older cars there." I frowned. "Trust me, you don't want another car to blow up in your face."

"No I don't think I do."

"And if he asks you about me telling you any of this, I didn't say a thing, asks if we're together answer how you please, and most importantly if he willingly offers you something... don't take it." I nodded. There was a moment of silence and then she said one more thing. "If a fight happens to start, try not to get involved." I nodded again and there was silence again.

"Are you ever going to tell me why those people are after you?" she shifted again uncomfortably. She took her eyes off the road and they looked almost everywhere but at mine. Finally they rested on mine.

"Not now, later." I looked out the window, we were pulling up infront of a place that looked like a garage, I would have thought that except for the fact that there was really loud music blaring from the place. There were tons of different cars all over the yard. The first car that caught my eye was the black Aston martin Vanquish, Bella saw me looking at it. She smiled and pulled her jacket on, it was now I realized she was just wearing her black knit sweater, she had taken her tank top off. The neckline of the sweater plunged fairly low and her red bra was clearly visible through the sweater. I looked at the sweater and then back up to her penitrating eyes. "Yes Edward, the sweater is see through, but I don't want to wreck it with the grease and crap that was on my tank top." I rolled my eyes and shook my head, turning my gaze towards the place that we were infront of.

Bella got out of the car and I did the same. She came to the passenger side of the car after doing a quick perimeter scan and opened the door I saw her open the glove compartment but she purposely blocked my veiw. I suddenly wished I was armed, I should have shoved a knife up my sleeve... but the way Bella held herself now, the look on her gorgeous face said she wasn't to be messed with. She slammed the door shut and grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind her.

We headed up towards the building and her grip on my hand tightened, I squeazed it back, she smiled. The smile disappeared quickly as some drunk guy came wobbiling out of the place. "Oooohhhhh, you came back! Mustang must really like you!" I tensed as his hand twisted around her waist, she slid her hand out of mine.

"Excuse me a moment." she said turning to me. When she turned back to him she smiled a fake sweet smile. "Do you rememer what happened last time I came here?" he took a moment. His hand moved rom her waist down lower, I let out a small growl and she did too. Wait. She _growled_. I was losing it. She grabbed the guy's wrist in a deathly grip, his face turned to pain. "Do it again and the next time you go to the bathroom you'll be wiping your ass with a hook." I hid my laugh, so I had been right, she would normally kill someone for even touching her.

When she let go of the guy's wrist it was clearly broken. She avoided my gaze at all costs, she grabbed my hand and dragged me in through the doors. It was set up like a club, or a bar, there was more drunk guys sitting in here, she was completely tense and alert, as I was. "Mustang, get your ass out here now or I'll blow the brains out of everyone in this shithole and you damn wello know it!"

"You're armed!"

"And extremely pissed off!"

"How pissed off?" his weary voice came from a back room.

"Enough to hit the dart board in your room from out the front door." I heard some shuffling.

"Shit..." Mustang stumbled out the door of the back room. His hair was in disarray, he had wrinkled pants on and no shirt. Bella rolled her eyes and turned and headed back out the door, her hand was still locked around mine so I followed. I knew eyes were on us but I felt strangly well protected concidering I was unarmed. She moved quickly and smoothly, I wanted to pull her closer to me and declare her mine but I resisted, somehow I knew that what had happened before was a once in a lifetime thing, I didn't know how she'd take it if I did it again.

Mustang followed us out the front door. No one else was out here and the music was too loud inside to hear anything we said. She immediately turned to him. "They've found me again." he was immediately alert.

"What?" he stated in a flat tone.

"They found me again."

"What are they going for this time? Ransom, capture, torture-"

"Death, they're playing our game and turning it against us." he was in utter shock, I was confused, death was her game? If anything death was _my_ game. Bella was shaking now, I could feel her hand shaking in mine. Instinctively I pulled her closer, Mustang looked like he wanted to do the same. Bella pressed her face into my side momentarily, when she turned back she had pulled herself together and faced him, her eyes were ablaze. Mustang looked out at the cars and then to me.

"Take what ever one you want." I nodded keeping in mind everything Bella said. There was a loud whimper from around the corner. Mustang went to see. Bella dragged me out towards all the cars. She looked up at me once and made eye contact for the first time since she broke the guy's wrist. Then she dragged me towards the Vanquish. I studied it, the paint was glossy and black, like Bella's hair, I found myself looking at Bella now, not at the car I had already seen it. She slid her hand out of mine and began walking around the car, very slowly taking in every inch of it. "Angel! What the hell did you do to my brother?!" she paused and looked towards the building where the voice came from and smiled.

"That was your brother?" Mustang was now in veiw. "I broke his wrist when he grabbed my ass." Mustang took one look at the guy.

"You deserved it." he said before leaving him and coming over to the car. Bella continued with examining the car, finally she came back around to the front again. She pulled the hood up and began looking and examining the engine. Mustang began talking to me, we were still a few paces away from the car. "So... are you with her?" I didn't have to be Alice to see this question coming.

"So what if I am?"

"Dude I find that hard to believe. She's... a piece of work." A small growl escaped me but he didn't seem to notice. "There is more sides to her than there are on a rubix cube!" Another growl escaped me, he shouldn't really be talking about her like that, I wanted to rip his thoat out, but restrained. "She is beautiful though, damn I would like to-" a louder growl escaped my lips that had him staring at me, Bella froze momentarily and then began examining again.

"R-right well here's the keys for this car, just take it, I got more of them in the back." he dropped the keys into my hand and dashed back into the building. I moved in beside Bella. Her one sleeve was pushed up revealing her right forearm. A few skinny lines played across her skin. She finished looking around and then told me to go start it up.

"It's not going to explode on me is it?"

"I don't know for sure, but I don't think so." I gave her one last look before going to start it. I turned the key, the engine purred to life. She stood there for a couple more minutes before closing the hood. She came around to the window which was down, her arms leaned against it and her head set on her arms. "Ok, you drive to your house, I'll meet up with you there. Then I'll give you a ride over to my house and explain it all, I'll answer whatever questions you ask."

"Every question?"

"It depends on what it is." admitted.

"But you will explain all this."

"Mhm."

"Fine." I agreed she looked almost shocked.

"Then I'll see you at your house," Her lips brushed mine before she turned back to her own car. She did a quick perimeter scan before getting in and turning it on. She sped out and down the road at a high speed. I followed her out to the highway. She managed to speed up even more. I sped up a little too as I tested the car's limits. I pushed it a little more and soon found myself right up beside her. She smiled as she looked over to me. Then it sort of turned into a race, she sped up a little more, laughing as she did so, I watched as her hand went to the stereo. Soon there was music blaring from her car. I looked down by my stereo, it said there was a disc in the drive. I hit eject there was a disc just like the one that had been in Bella's car, it was a copy of 'a hitman's soundtrack' and I pushed the disc back in and played it.

The music was now blaring from both sets of speakers. Hers was once again _'I'm the hit, I'm the hook that you're looking for...'_ I turned mine up a bit agan, it's not that I didn't like that music, but I wanted to know what was on this CD. Soon we were both skidding to a stop infront of the house. I turned my new car off, my old one had stopped burning and was only smoking by now. I got out and went straight over to Bella's car, she looked deep in thought. She didn't say anything when I got in. The way she was looking I didn't dare touch the stereo or say anything. We were half way to her house, actually we were down the road from her house when she finally spoke. "I should have let you drive your own car, you aren't going to like me after this..." I shook my head.

"I'll like you no matter what." she laughed half heartedly.

"We'll see," It was dumping down rain at the moment, you could barely make out the house. "Ok let's go." She got out and I followed, she beeped the car and headed up the driveway at a normal pace. She continues to puzzle me more and more. She went to open the front door, it was locked. She reached up to the eave and grabbed a key. She unlocked the door. I followed her inside. She picked up the note on the table. "That takes care of him for a while." she murmered scrunching it up and throwing it in the garbage. She took her jacket off and hung it up. I kept mine on, she didn't comment on it, I'd take it off up stairs.

I followed her up the stairs she opened her bedroom door. "Now, if you'll excuse me a moment I'm going to take a shower, sit and don't touch any of my shit." She went to her dresser and grabbed some clothes and a few other things and then left. I sat down on her bed and played with the pocket knife that was left on her bedstand. When she came back a few minutes later she was wearing a pair of worn jeans and a sleevless black shirt that left her mid-drift bare. She eyed the pocket knife in my hand but shrugged. "I figured you'd find something to entertain yourself." she came over and her slightly warm hands pulled it out of my hand and snapped it back shut. She threw it on her desk. "You can't tell a single soul anything that I'm going to tell you... unless I say you can." I nodded. Her hand took mine and pulled me off her bed.

She pulled me over to the closet. I gave her a questioning look which she returned with a deadly stare. She took a calming breath and then opened the closet, I tried desperately not to let my mouth fall open, it almost resembled my closet except, she had _way_ more weapons than I did. Knives lined the lowest shelf, they glistened in their velvet lined boxes, the second shelf had more knives and short swords in an assortment of slip in cases. On the rest of the shelves were guns, she had more shelves put in, the whole closet was shelves, all were completely filled with weapons. I instinctively reached for one of the knives. Her hand snapped to mine in a quick, smooth, yet hard movement and held my wrist in a deathly grip. "Don't touch." she said through gritted teeth. I quickly dropped my hand.

"So, what's the reason behind all the weapons?" She looked down to her feet.

"I'm a hitman." she whispered. I froze, she was more like me than I thought. She had turned away, her back was now to me. I slowly snaked my arms around her waist, she froze for a moment but then relaxed more than she had before. I pulled her over to her bed and pulled her onto my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and I was granted permission to ask questions.

"What did you do to your wrist?" I asked holding her arm out and running my hand over the skinny lines.

"Is that seriously all you're going to ask me?!"

"No, I just want to know why it looks like you tried to commit suicide."

"I was kind of... herded in Port Angeles and had it in my hand, but Charlie happened to come around the corner then and my only option was to shove it up my other sleeve without the case..." She reached over to her pillow and pulled something out from under it. I looked at the knife she held a little amused. She glared at me. "I've been attacked a few times too many." she pulled the leather case off the knife, I could tell right away it had been bent back into shape and the tip was broken off it. I gave her another questioning look. She took my finger and placed it on the longest, darkest line on her arm, she slowly brought my finger down so it traced it. "This cut was the worst one, the tip of the knife snapped off and got stuck in it." She took the knife and stuck it back in the case, she placed it on her side table.

Soon I found my head in her lap as I laid down and she sat, her hands unconsiously running through my hair. "So why does Mustang call you Angel?" she looked down at me for a moment.

"I't short for Angel of death, I'm the best hitman he has." I looked up at her, _I_ couldn't see her as a hitman, let alone as the best hitman under her employer's reign. I thought back to how easily she broke that guy's wrist, I was starting to see how she could do it, she hid so many emotions, usually at school she was an emotionless, empty person. Outside school though some of her barriers went down. I sat up and took her hand.

"Come on, I have a few things to tell you, let's go to my house, and then you can meet everyone." she got up and I pulled her in to me, I let my lips touch hers, she kissed me back. I practically got pulled in by her again but she broke away, and in my opinion far too fast. "Come on then let's go." I said taking advantage of the silence. I took her hand and gently pulled her along behind me. She followed without putting up any fuss. I paused at the top of the steps. "You're going to want something warmer than that on." she rolled her eyes but turned back to her room all the same and closed the door, she came out a minute later wearing another black knit sweater, one sleeve left her shoulder bare.

"Happy?"

"Delighted." She rolled her eyes but closed her door again and came back over to me. Her hand slid back into mine and I pulled her closer to me. "But, you're still going to be cold." she glared at me and I laughed and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's watch my family flip when I bring someone over." she laughed lightly but gave me a questioning look. "Emmet's going to be the one flipping out the most I bet." she laughed. "He thinks you're... different..."

"So does the rest of the school population." I glared at her. I didn't like hearing that she thinks that she's an outcast. She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. _Gone out with a friend, don't know when I'll be back. Isabella_. I looked at it again.

"I thought you didn't like being called Isabella?"

"I don't. Charlie doesn't know that though." We headed back towards the door again, she stopped at her coat. She reached into the inside pocket, she grabbed a gun which she shoved in the waist of her pants and then pulled a cell phone out from there and a blackberry, she clipped both to her jeans and grabbed her jacket but didn't put it on. We continued out the door, she shoved the keys into my hand. "You can drive."

"Ok... wait it's not going to blow up or something is it?" she laughed half heartedly.

"No, that's the first time they've tried that move." I had recently found out the reason they were after her, she went after the guys who killed Phil and Renee, she succeeded and then they turned and came after her. They didn't send a single person after her, they sent groups of people after her. She was as she said she was, dangerous to be around. She had told me many things, but there was something else about her, I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Her pale skin, her strange colored eyes, so much like ours yet so different at the same time, her beauty could easily outplay Rosalie's, but then again, Rosalie almost always wore some make- up... I wonder what color her hair was before she dyed it?

I didn't ask because we were already turning in infront of my house. Tanya's car was in the driveway, great, just another person to bombard me with questions. "I think I should go-"

"No! I mean, why? Come on Bella!" She gave me another look, I pouted.

"No... oh... fine!"

"Yeeeesssss!" She laughed and shook her head."

"Don't ever do that again."

"Do what ever again?"

"Pout, it's too irresistable..." I smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "You're evil," she murmered against my lips.

"Mhm." I mumbled back. She laughed lightly. We broke apart finally and she shook her head again. "What?"

"You need to stop doing that,"

"What?" she paused for a moment in thought.

"For dazzling me." I looked at her dumbstruck.

"_I _dazzle _you_?! More like _you_ dazzle _me_!" she gave me a doubtful look.

"_I_ dazzle _you_?" she laughed. I shook my head.

"You don't see yourself very clearly,"

"And apparently you don't see yourself very clearly either."

"Come on." I said getting out of the car, she went to open her door but I got there before her. I opened the door and she got out, I closed the door behind her and took her hand. She followed me up the steps to the front of the house. I pushed open the door and gently pulled her in with me...

**_A/N- So yeah, Edward knows Bella's a hitman now! Next chapter: Bella's tightly wound secrets keep unravelling! lol. Ok Caitlin, you reviewed anonymosly so i couldn't really get back to you... anways I need to know your eye color and hair color... otherwise you're going to have short blonde hair and blue eyes... this is so I can try and find a picture to at least sort of represtent you... or I can just find a pic that looks like the fictional character with your name... lol... And Guess what everyone, I need another character! This time the character will be one of the Volturi, I'm not going to say much else because it will give too much away! so if you can tell me what song 'I'm the hit, I'm the hook that you're looking for, if you're looking for a single one, you can feel what I got, you can bet I'm everything you need, you need...'_ _is from, who it's by, and how they got their record deal and if you can predict what's going to happen in the next chapter, in close count of course! Than put that in your review with your name, eye color and hair color! Please press the pretty indigoy/ periwinkle button that says 'Go'... you know you want to...it's tempting isn't it?...press it...see everyone can be happy this way...lol_**


	7. Queen V

_**A/N- Ok so here's the next chapter [finally and it is a rather interesting chapter, I think I rather enjoyed writing it, closer to the end anyways, the start was kind of ehh, so here's the next chapter! Ok, people that won those "contest" thingys, your parts are coming up in about the next chapter or so. Yay! Um, oh yeah, I'm going to be writing a sequel to this, but don't worry this one isn't done yet! I started planning the sequel. So you know I don't really know what's going to happen, I do know how things are going to end, but I kind of strayed really far from my original plans, but I think it's a good turn. PS. Meghan won the last thingy, song was Single by Kalan Porter, he got his record deal through Canadian Idol, and she sort of guessed a small fraction of what's going to happen in this chapter. WARNING- this chapter was even a little surprise to me, I didn't know this was going to happen but it sparked so many ideas so I kept it.**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, AND WELL, YOU KNOW WHICH CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

_Part 1- I Hate You_

* * *

_BPOV_

Edward pulled me inside with him. We were almost immediately met by his family, Alice was standing with a blonde haired guy, I was guessing that was Jasper because the curly haired, muscular one was Emmett. Standing beside Emmett was a very pretty blonde haired girl, she could have easily been a super model. Alice practically attacked me. "OhmygodIloveyoursweater!" it was just one slurred sentence, if I didn't have vampire hearing I would be saying 'huh?'. "Wheredidyougetit?"

"I don't know-"

"Howcouldyounotknow?!"

"It was boughten and given to me by a friend." I guess I was surprising them that I could hear her. But I froze as soon as a couple familiar scents reached me. Edward gave me a questioning look, Alice stepped back and gave me one too. Three people entered the room, two I recognised; Carlisle and Tanya.

"Who-" the dropped down on one knee, their heads tilted down.

"Get up, Carlisle, Tanya." They both got up, I knew I shouldn't have came. The next thing I knew Carlisle had me in a bone crushing hug, swinging me around in circles. "Carlisle any harder and you'll break my ribs... never mind," I managed to squeeze out as I heard a loud crack. "Carlisle, Carlisle. CARLISLE!" I heard more bones snap as I yelled. He stopped abruptly and dropped me, I landed with a loud thump on the floor. "Ow." I stated flatly as I landed and the gun jammed into my back. I lifted my shirt a little and looked at my ribs, a couple were sticking up in odd directions, none of them pressing through the skin. I looked back up to Carlisle. "Thanks." I sat up and used my one hand to push them back until they snapped back into place with their other halves. Emmett was looking at me like I was physco. Carlisle immediately grabbed my hand and flung me back up to my feet.

"Dear girl, what did you do to your hair?!" Carlisle asked taking my face in his hands.

"Dyed it." I gave the logical answer. Tanya continued to give me icy glares from the corner where she stood, I'm surprised the light hasn't gone out above her head yet. She continued to glare icily at me, Edward had noticed, he seemed to be the only one... either that or he held a grudge against her. Carlisle babelled on for a while in italian, I wasn't really paying much attention, I was watching Tanya.

"Where have you been the last three years?!" Carlisle practically yelled.

"Phoenix." I answered simply. He began to drag me into the living room, I felt very centered out at the moment.

"Sit." I sat down automatically. Edward followed and sat down beside me. Almost as if I had been doing it for years I leaned against him, he wrapped his arm around my waist. I sat there in perfect comfort waiting for the rest of Carlisle's interrogation. They were all looking at us in complete shock. Tanya looked at me again, glaring an even deadlier look than before. Carlisle finally broke the silence. "How is Aro?" I looked away and bit my lip.

"Haven't seen or talked to him in three years." Carlisle and Tanya's mouths dropped open. Carlisle was first to recover- again.

"So Aro's been..."

"Going crazy without anyone to ask their opinion on a subject." Carlisle frowned.

"Bella, stop talking like you were just another pawn. Bella, you have control over him, he takes orders from you, afterall you are the queen, declared by him himself, they had been looking for someone to fit the requirements for years," Everyone's mouths dropped open except for his and Tanya's. Emmett looked at me wide eyed.

"You're the _queen_?! _You_ are the queen." I couldn't quite tell if it was surprise, shock or disgust, probably a bit of all of them. Edward growled, I caustiously let all the blocked thoughts into my head, I winced as everything came flooding in. Carlisle knew what was happening of course, he was only the person who changed me in the first place. I carefully picked out Tanya's thoughts first. _'Oh, her and her stupid perfectness, Aro's favorite, clearly Carlisle's favorite, she even got her hands on Edward! She's the bitch that's got it all...' _I let out a soft growl, then I picked out Emmett's thoughts. _'She's so weird... But she's sooo cool! I mean she's the queen! The queen has to be strong, I wonder...'_

"Are you any good at fighting?" he asked out loud. Edward and Carlisle snorted and nodded answering the question for me. "Are you interested in a fight?" I looked at him, I hadn't had a good fight in a while...

"When and where?" he smiled hugely.

"_Not_ right now Emmett." Carlisle warned. His smile faded slightly.

"Fine. How about tomorrow, after school, in the back yard?" I thought about it for a moment.

"It'll work... I haven't had a good fight in a while..."

"No powers Bella that's cheating."

"Aww, but Carlisle that's the fun part-"

"I don't want to hear a whining Emmett for the next week complaining about being burnt." By the look on his face I could tell he was recalling the time Felix got on my nerves and spent a week out of commission due to the lack of being able to move.

"It's not my fault he was an idiot." I muttered. Carlisle laughed, his laugh echoed through the house. "Fine, no powers? How about laser tag with bullets?"

"Nope."

"Ninja stars?"

"Nuh uh"

"Knives?" he shook his head.

"Short swords?"

"Don't want to go through any of that again."

"Swords?"

"Yeah right." I thought for a moment.

"Staple guns?" he gave me a weird look.

"No."

"Nail gun?"

"No weapons."

"Shoes?" If I could find a good pair of stilletoes...

"What would you do with a pair of shoes?"

"Never mind." Emmett looked bummed too.

"Come on Carly, staple guns would be fun!" Carlisle gave him a deadly glare. "Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly, Carly" Emmett began in a sing song voice.

"The answer is still no."

"What about... tranquilizer guns?" Carlisle gave me the weirdest look yet.

"And where would you get one of them?"

"You'd be surprised." I murmered. "Soooo if I get my hands on a couple tranquilizer guns we could use them?"

"I suppose..."

"YEEEESSSSSS!!!" Emmett yelled jumping up in dramatic triumph. "This is going to be the best fight EVER!" I laughed as he did a little dance and then looked around the room and sat down again. "Sorry."

"Are you still a hitman?" Carlsisle asked. I froze and I felt Edward tighten up beside me as the whole room went into an akward silence.

"Just tell the whole world why don't you?" Carlisle smile, he _smiled_, I just confirmed that I was a hitman and he smiled!

"Of course you are, that's how Aro trained you, I wouldn't expect less." Someone else finally spoke, it was Edward.

"So how do you two know each other?" Carlisle began to explain it all, how he changed me three years ago when he came to Volterra to visit the Volturi, how I turned out to be incredibly strong, how I came to fit all the requirements of queen, how I rebelled against it all, how I did the opposite of whatever Aro, Ciaus or Marcus told me, I how I did the complete opposite of whatever they said, all of them except Carlisle. He explained how he finally got me to understand that rebelling wasn't helping anything, that's when I started training with Aro, Felix got a little cocky and I practically burnt him to a crisp. He explained all of it, much to my displeasure.

When he finished explaining everything Tanya looked even more pissed than before. "And she's just another bitch that's got it made! She's got everyone begging at her feet, bowing to her, taking orders, she's got the whole damn world in the palm of her hand! She's got people to feel sorry for her, people who love her, heck she's even got the guy! She's got it all damn it!" They all stared at her in shock I looked at her calmly.

"And what would you like me to do about it? I'm sorry, I didn't ask to be bitten by Carlisle, I wasn't dying! I didn't ask to get all these powers! I didn't ask to be Aro's favorite! I didn't ask to have people bow to me! I didn;t ask people to feel sorry for me! I didn't ask for people to take orders from me! I didn't ask for any of it! I tried to run away from it! I'm sorry if I got what you think is the perfect life! What do you want me to say?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! What else do you want a damn tiara?! It's in the back of my closet behind the bottom row of knives, I wouldn't take it if I were you, Aro will tear you to shreds when he find it, he'll think you stole it and forced it out of my hands." Carlisle looked at me in shock, Edward pulled me closer to him and Tanya continued to give me a death glare.

Edward pulled me even closer with every word she said. "She's just a stuck up little brat bent on power! She won't stop until she gets everything! She's just going to ruin everything you have!" Carlisle stood up.

"Tanya, leave." she took a step to do as Carlisle said.

"No, stop, I'll go." I said standing up, but Edward kept a firm grip on my wrist. I could easily slip out of it, but I didn't really want to go. I could feel my blackberry vibrating against my leg. I slid my hand out of Edward's easily and pulled it out of it's case. I put in the password and then checked the e-mail.

_Remember that pay cheque I gave you? That's for this job._

_TARGET- Jacob & Billy Black_

_LOCATION- La Push reservation_

_STATUS- Unarmed_

_COUNT- Recieved_

_APPEARANCE- recieved in last job description e-mail._

_NOTES- Last time you were sent in to scare them, this time you're sent in to kill them. You have two days to complete the task._

It would appear to me Mustang had gotten lazy, I didn't have to fight for my pay cheque, he didn't include appearance or many notes. I turned it off and snapped it back in to the case, I remained silent, Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down to him. I didn't bother fighting it, Carlisle and Tanya were arguing in the corner, Emmett turned his gaze from them to me. "So are we really going to use tranquilizer guns?"

"Do you really want to?"

"YES!" I pulled out my blackberry again, punched the password in and searched through my weapons reasources in my phone book. I found the one I was looking for and hit enter. I waited for him to pick up.

"Angel, what can I get you this time?"

"I need two tranquilizer guns, with darts of course... and extra darts."

"No problem, when will you be coming to pick them up?"

"Sometime between now and tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok, do you want to know the price of this?"

"I don't really care,"

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." I hung up and shoved the blackberry back into it's case before he could say anything else. Emmett looked like a kid that had just walked out of the candy shop with everything he wanted.

"Emmett you've lost." Edward said.

"Says who?"

"You're fighting a hitman with a gun and a short temper." he took another look at me.

"Does anyone have a gun I could practise with?" he asked desperately. I shifted slightly, Edward held me tighter. Emmett narrowed his eyes and looked at me. "You have one."

"So what if I do? I'm not being hunted down by Carlisle for giving it to you and you shot your eye or something and can't see properly for a week." he folded his arms. "Go practise with a slingshot or something." he looked thoughful for a moment.

"I might have one of those!" he rushed away to go find a slingshot.

"Great, now we have to have stuff flung at us!" Jasper practically yelled. I smiled slightly as Emmett came wizzing around the corner. He paused for a moment looking at us as we looked back at him, he eyed us all carefully before turning it on me.

"Sorry but you're the only one that won't kill me if I fling something at you." He pulled the slingshot back. "And you're weird." Edward growled, I shrugged.

"I'll take it as a compliment." he paused for a moment and then let it go, a small rock came flying towards me. I put my hand up and it slowed completely, I lowered my hand so it was palm up and the rock floated over it. Emmett looked at me surprised, I made the rock twirl around and then drop into my hand. "Again" I said tossing it back to him. This time when he let it go it hit the solid, invisible barrier and ricocheted back at him. He ducked just in time, the rock clattered against the stairs behind him.

"Not in the house!" Carlisle yelled turning to see Emmett with the slingshot in hand ready to shoot again and me who he was aiming at. Carlisle took the sligshot away from a disappointed looking Emmett who in turn glared at me, I shrugged. I hadn't been paying attention and was surprised to see Tanya storm out of the living room, the next thing I heard was a door slam.

"I told you I should have left," I murmered. I, in turn recieved two very deathly glares. I closed my mouth and sunk back into Edward. Carlilse's gaze finally softened and Jasper spoke up.

"So Edward has a girlfriend? Who in their right mind would go out with him? He's kind of weird..." A soft growl escaped me, Jasper put his hands up in sign of forfeit. Edward's arms pulled me closer to him, My blackberry went off again, this time it rang. I pulled it out of it's case to answer it, I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"You can run, but you can't hide, and you ain't got no allies. Bust your back and crack your bones, we'll make sure no one phones. So watch everywhere you go, we're sure to fit in with the flow. Tick, Tock- wait, the motor blows, and nothing will show." The raspy voice sent chills down my spine. "There is no escape this time Angel." the line went dead. Edward was growling and pulling me tighter to him protectively. Carlisle was giving us a weird look, as was everyone else. Esme was first to speak and the only to at the moment. "What's the matter? Did we miss something?" I practically crushed the blackberry in my hand, Edward took it before I did. I closed my eyes I felt like putting a gun to my head and pulling the trigger a few times, infact I think I would... I reached for it but Edward's deadly tone in my ear stopped me.

"Don't even think about it." I had to do something, I felt like I was ready to explode. I grabbed the stupid blackberry and chucked it. It clattered on the ground and I was surprised to see it didn't break. I had to leave again, they had found me and they weren't going to stop this time. Edward's arms wrapped around me in a strong grip and his velvet voice whispered in my ear."Calm down, nothing's going to happen to you." I wanted to believe him, pretend for a moment everything was ok.

"It's not me I'm worried about, they'll go after anyone they _think_ is close to me." Edward fell silent, he had witnessed first hand that this wasn't a little game, they'd go after anyone to get to me.

"Edward, why don't you play the piano for her?" I eyed the black grand piano sitting nearby. Alice hopped up and dragged me over to it, Edward followed behind.

"Do you play?" she asked, I shifted uncomfortably.

"A little." She raised an eyebrow.

"A few songs." she kept giving me a questioning look. I shifted again under her continuous gaze. I knew she wanted me to play, I wasn't really in the mood.

"Prove it." Rosalie's voice came from behind me, I sighed and placed my fingers on the keys and played the first song that came to mind; bring me back to life. I think Edward knew the song, I was a little rusty, I would admitt, I hadn't played for a while. It didn't flow as much as I wished it would but it played. Alice watched my fingers as they flew across the keys.

"Are there words to it?" she demanded.

"Yes." Edward cut me off. "And she can sing them later, come." he took my hand and pulled me away from the piano. He dragged me towards the stairs, I followed him up the stairs and down the hall, he opened the one door which went to what I assumed to be his room. He had a whole wall covered in CDs and a very expensive stereo system, he had a black couch instead of a bed, the room was completely decked out CDs, stereo, everything. He pulled my arm again gently and led me over to a closet. When he opened it I just stared at him, it was almost exact replica of mine, weapons covering shelves, filling the closet. "Turns out I'm just about as dangerous as you are." he smiled slyly.

"Hitman _and_ vampire, interesting combination..." I said sarcastically, he laughed lightly, but I could tell from his tone that he was a little worried. He glanced at me from the corner of his vision as he faced the closet. I was surprised, but somehow it seemed... right? It just seemed normal for him to be doing something like that... I guess.

"You're not going to ask anything?" I didn't really have anything to ask. I wonder who he worked for... I wandered over to sit on the couch, Edward joined me half a second later.

"What's your employer's name?" he looked at me in thought for a moment.

"Caitlin." hadn't heard much, she obviously didn't have anything against Mustang. I'm pretty sure he could tell by my expression that I was thinking. "There's only one thing that's got her mad at the moment..." he paused in thought. "And I'm pretty sure you're still in the clear for it, she's trying to figure out who killed Marcus." I didn't say anything but reached for my blackberry, he didn't notice. "She said if we find out we're supposed to kill the person... they're probably long gone by now..." I shifted slightly and punched in the password, I went through the saved e-mails. I skimmed through them until I found the one I recieved the day of my plane ride over. He realized I had it out now. "The weird part is he was on a plane, so it had to be someone nearby, and it was completely silent, no one saw or heard anything." As Edward spoke I sat there staring at the screen of my blackberry.

"Would _you_ kill the person if you found out who it was?" he looked thoughtful for a moment and then frowned.

"No, I don't think I would... then again..." I could feel my hand slowly working it's way to the gun at my waist but I forced it to stop. I tossed the blackberry to him, he caught it easily and looked at the screen. He features held signs of surprise. "_You_ killed him? But how could you- I mean his technique..." he trailed off.

"His technique was our old training, it's how we used to do things-" Edward frowned.

"When you say 'our' and 'we' do you mean..."

"I mean it's how Mustang trained us, almost everything we do we're being tested. If you don't know the techniques than you're good as dead."

"But he _was_ Mustang's employee right?" I nodded.

"That's why I had to kill him, he knew too much and could use it against Mustang or which ever one of us he wanted." Edward looked at me.

"But, the knife through the chest? That's some violent technique."

"We're hitman, Edward. And that's not technique, I stray from... well I don't follow techniques to an exact."

"You have to have some sort of technique." I thought about it for a moment.

"It all depends, but usually I do things on a faster count, like normally you're trained to count to three, I don't. I guess I just go faster than whatever they are doing... I just move fast and get it done. But on occassion I might stop..." I trailed off, I just told him my technique, not smart, not smart at all. He laughed slightly and smiled.

"That wasn't smart,"

"I realize that," I mumbled, resting my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. He placed a hooked finger under my chin and tilted my head up, and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine, they tasted sweet and fed my insane craving. I kissed him back, I let my arms slowly wrap around his neck as his arms went to my waist. My cell phone starting ringing madly, I slowly and hesitantly broke away, half wanting the call to just go to voicemail, the other half knowing I should pick it up and respond.

I flipped it open and put it to my ear, only to hear Charlie's voice on the other end. "Where the hell are you?!"

"I left a note-"

"Telling me nothing!"

"I'm over at the Cullens'" he was silent for a moment.

"Oh, ok, just wondering..." I rolled my eyes. "So... do you like-"

"This is me not answering any further questions!" I said snapping it shut and hanging up on him, I'd probably get in trouble for it later but who cares? Almost the second the phone was away from my ear Edward's lips were pressed against mine again. I could practically feel my dead heart flipping, speeding up to un-normal speeds. At the moment I had been pulled so far in I don't think I could have seen if I tried. His scent surounded me and pulled me in farther than I thought possible. Everything was perfect at the moment. But it wouldn't be by the end of the night, I had to go kill Charlie's best friend and his son. They were nice people, I wonder what they did to get on someone's bad side? I almost crushed my blackberry when it started vibrating again. I flicked the stupid thing on and read the message. _Have you done the job yet? _starting to get rather annoyed I quickly punched in _No, I haven't even started yet._ and sent it back. A few minutes later it went off again. _Well hurry up and get it done!_ I rolled my eyes. "I better go." I said sighing.

His lips touched mine again but only breifly this time. "Fine." I laughed a little at the face he made. "Can I see you when you're done your job?" I thought about it for a moment.

"If you can figure out how to get in the house without Charlie catching you." I could tell he was already planning it. "I would give you the easiest way in, but now I'm testing some of your skills." he gave me a bit of a look. "If you can't figure it out, I'll tell you." he rolled his eyes.

"I think I've got a way in already..."

"Good." I kissed his cheek and then stood up to leave. I didn't want to go just yet, but I wanted to get this job over with as quickly as possible. I didn't even have to go home, I put everything back up, barriers, emotional and mental, this was business and this was how it was going to go; get in car and drive to La Push, go to the Black's house and sneek in the back door, I would have to shoot them, I would need a silencer... I think there's one in the glove compartment, if not just shoot and run. Sounds like my kind of plan, not some wishy washy emotional, complex new me plan.

I jumped the last few stairs and headed to the door. I almost surprised myself by doing a perimeter check, double checking and letting my senses cover the surrounding area. Soon I found myself in the car and speeding down the highway towards La Push. I parked my car where I had parked my truck last time. I got out and ran to the bushes beside their house again, except this time, there was something wrong, the air wasn't right. It was like just after killing the only person in a building, it was quiet and the air reaked of blood. I frowned and creeped out of the bushed and went around to the front door, it was slightly ajar and I could see blood on the floor. I caustiously pushed the door open. "Jacob?" I questioned to the dead air. There was no reply.

I took a step into the house, that's when I saw it. On the far wall there was something written on the wall, I looked at it, it was written in a crimson liquid that dripped down the walls slightly. _Scared yet?_ It was intended for me, I knew it. "Jacob?" I asked uneasily again. Someone laughed from somewhere on the lawn, my head snapped towards it, I was starting to shake. I took a step backwards towards the corner and tripped over something. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was eye to eye with a pair of dark, glazed over eyes, I rolled on to my stumach and saw that I was in a puddle of blood, I could feel it starting to soak through my clothes. I rolled the opposite way I had landed, away from the dead body, only to find myself face to face with another set of dark, glazed over eyes. I rolled back onto my back and got up and quickly as I could.

I stumbled my towards the far wall, where the message was written, I was shaking a lot now. My arms were across my stomach and gripping the sides of my shrit to try and stop them from shaking. I looked at the two bodies on the floor; Jacob and Billy, I felt like throwing up. I had to get out of here now, if someone came by and saw me here with two dead bodies, I'd be prime suspect. I took the back door, it wouldn't look right if I went out the front covered in blood, and there wasn't really any other houses around anyways, the house was pretty much surrounded by trees. I stumbled my way out the back door, once I was out there I just ran, I did a full out run. My senses were going crazy, half of me wanted to drink up all that blood the other half

When I finally got to my car I jumped in and turned the car on, I practically crashed into a tree by accidentally putting it in reverse instead of drive. I was shaking a lot but put it in drive and gripped the steering wheel tight. I sped out of there as fast as I could, not passing any cars until I got on the highway. I floored it all the way to Charlie's, only slowing down to go into the driveway. I did a quick perimeter check before getting out and dashing up to the house. I didn't want to be seen by Charlie. I opened the door, Charlie was in the living room I quickly headed over to the stairs. "Bells? Is that you?" I froze.

"Yeah, dad."

"Did you have a good time at the Cullens'?" I was expecting him to come out and start yelling at me.

"Yeah, it was great," I half lied. In honesty, it had pretty much been a disaster, but I could see how it could have gone worse. He didn't respond so I ran up the stairs to my room. As soon as I was in the door I pulled my shirt and pants off, the blood had soaked all the way through and I could feel it on my skin, I didn't like it. I was shaking a lot, the blood in my hair had dried in and was sticky against my back, I still had blood all over me. I could feel vemon tears burning the corners of my eyes, a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me in.

"Shhhhhhh..." Edward's velvet, magnificent voice soothed. I burried my face in his chest, closing my eyes and trying to calm down, but it didn't help, the images of their glassy eyes and their dead bodies burned the back of my eyelids. I quickly pulled away.

"I'm going to have a shower." I quickly left the room and went to the bathroom, not really caring that I was only in my bra and underwear. I grabbed a towel and slammed the bathroom door shut. I quickly took off my remaining clothes and got in the shower. I didn't play with temperature or anything I just turned it on and stood under the blast and found out the water was ice cold. I watched the water as swirled around my feet, red and intimidating. I took the strawberry scented shampoo and squeezed just about half the bottle into my hand, I scrubbed it into my hair so hard, the water that was once running red was now a mixture of red and black. How in the world does permenant hair dye come out? Who cares, I continued to scrub my hair. I scrubbed my whole body multiple times using almost a whole bar of soap, finished off the brand new bottle of shampoo and half the bottle of conditioner. I finally got out, I dragged my hand across the mirror, my hair dye was completely gone. My now dark brown hair was sticking to my back, but this time it wasn't because of blood.

I cursed at myself again for not grabbing clothes, how many times was I going to do that before I got it through my head? I wrapped the towel around myself and brushed my hair before walking back across to my room. The shower had only washed the images of Jacob and Billy away for a little while, they were starting to come back just as strong as before. My thoughts were somewhere else when I entered my room. I was shaking again as the whole scene came back, entering the house, the puddle of blood, the dead bodies, the message." I practically ran back to the shower except two arms wrapped around my waist. "Staying in the shower for multiple hours on end isn't going to make it go away." I looked anywhere but up at him.

Finally I looked at his shirt. "I wrecked your shirt." he laughed and shrugged.

"So what." I went to my dresser and checked one of the bottom drawers, I threw him a baggy black sweater.

"It's a guy's sweater, it should fit you." He rolled his eyes and shook his head but took his other shirt off and put the sweater on. I opened up a different drawer and grabbed a new change of clothes, I knew if I went back to the bathroom I would find myself in the shower again so I took my clothes and changed in my closet. I tossed my towel into the pile of clothes sitting in the corner and went and sat on my bed. I needed something to do, so I went and started up the computer, it was incredibly out dated. I shoved the computer over and took my laptop out from the bottom of my drawer, definately not the best place to put a laptop. I unhooked the internet cable from the back of the desktop computer and plugged it into my laptop.

I sat down at the chair at the desk as I waited for the home page to load. Edward came over, lifted me up, sat down and pulled my onto his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked at his god like features, when did I deserve this? I looked at the computer screen the home page had finally loaded. Now what did I want to do? Nothing with movies; the connection is too slow, I could play a game... or I could read, or see who's online. I decided I would play a game I typed in the web address and then waited for that page to load.

**_A/N- Strange chapter huh? Well trust me things are going to take some big turns and soon, next chapter is going to be the start of the turning point of our whole story. Yay! R&R people! you know you want to press the little indigoy, periwinkley 'Go' button... it is very tempting isn't it?... please tell me if this is any good! _**


	8. With Love Comes Pain

_**A/N- Yay! We have another chapter!!! So this is where things start to go a little... different, you'll have to read and see what I mean. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys are the bestest! lol. Trust me more twists are on the way, I as the author already know what they are [insert evil laugh and at least one of them shall be happening in part 1, which is almost done might I add, yay[again. Don't forget to R&R!!! You know you love that pretty button!!!**_

_Part 1- I Hate You_

* * *

_EPOV_

I watched as the glow of the computer lit up her features in the dimming room. "So what happened with 'your job'?" she closed her eyes momentarily and sighed.

"I... I went to La Push, but when I got there, they were already dead..." she was talking slowly and I could tell she was trying to keep herself together. "There was a message written in their blood on the wall, it said 'Scared yet?' then I heard someone laughing from the edge of the property, I backed up and tripped on something, I landed in a puddle of blood, I landed face to face with Jacob, he had been dead long enough for his eyes to glaze over, I rolled over and was face to face with Billy, he was the same as Jacob..." she was starting to shake again, I pulled her in closer to me. I started humming the tune to the musc that had came to me the other day when I started playing the piano.

She completely relaxed, she pretty much went limp in my arms, she stopped shaking and closed her eyes. Her once fast paced breathing was now a slow in, out pattern. I was going to call this Bella's lullaby, it calmed her so much, I was sure if she was human she would be asleep by now. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, her eyes looked like melted gold again, I gently pressed my lips to hers for a short moment, then brushed her hair away from her face. "How much shampoo did you use?! Your hair's not black anymore." no it wasn't black anymore it was a beautiful dark, chocolate like, color. She smiled.

"A whole bottle." I breathed in her scent, the incredibly strong strawberry scent, it almost overpowered her freesia scent. Her scent, was incredibly strong, come to think of it, it was as soon as she entered the room, it was probably just the huge amount of shampoo she used.

"You mean what was left in the bottle?"

"No, I mean a brand new bottle I just got." she laughed as my mouth dropped open slightly. She turned back to her game that was now loaded and started playing it expertly, her eyes trained on the screen and her fingers pressing the arrow keys. I looked at the screen, she was playing Pac Man.

"Are you seriously playing _Pac Man?_" she laughed and smiled.

"Yeah." I shook my head.

"Wow." she laughed again. My cell started to ring. I picked it up and held it to my ear. "Yhello?" Bella gave me a questioning look. It was Alice.

"Guess what?!" I rolled my eyes, and Bella laughed.

"What?" I asked in a flat tone.

"Ha! That that you stupid ghost!" Bella said triumphantly and she turned Pac Man around to chomp on a couple ghosts.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked curiously.

"Um, Bella's playing Pac Man..." she was silent and I heard Emmett in the background.

"Mwahaha! Try that again buddy and you'll have a few rounds into you! Oh, that's it!" it was followed by some gun shots and then a load crash. "Damn it! I hate this game!" That would have been Emmett throwing the controller.

"I think it's a pre-fight thing."

"Not in Bella's case..." I trailed off as she looked at me. Before I realized what she had done she had my phone at her ear.

"No, in my case it's just seeing a couple dead people face to face, landing in a puddle of blood, and having a message written on a wall in blood for you..." Alice squealed and she held the phone away from her ear.

"Bella! You are just the person I wanted to talk to! We so have to go shopping sometime! I absolutely love your clothes! especially your sweater that you had on when you came over, oh my gosh I loved it! Can I have it?"

"It got wrecked."

"WHAT?!" Bella held it an arms length away as Alice screamed. I was quite surprised Charlie hadn't heard her all the way down stairs. Then there was footsteps on the stairs, it was Charlie, she pulled me down under the desk, she kept my phone in her hand and laid on the ground with her feet up on the chair. She put the phone to her ear and continued to talk. There was a light knock on the door and Charlie opened it slightly.

"Just hold on a sec." she took the phone away from her ear and covered it with her other hand. "Um, yes? I'm kind of on the phone here."

"Sorry, um I'm going to bed now Bells, you might want to do the same soon, I'm sure your friend has school tomorrow too."

"Yeah, I'll just be a few more minutes." he looked hesitant but finally closed the door, but I didn't hear any foot steps leaving, he was standing outside the door trying to pick up conversation. Bella realized this too.

"Yeah, we should totally go shopping sometime... soon." I reached up to the desk and pulled down a piece of paper and a pen. I quickly wrote; _Are you CRAZY???!!!_ she nodded.

"Oh my gosh really?!"

"Absolutely, that would be awesome." she winced as she said these words.

"We should go this weekend!"

"Sure, we can take my car." she was doing two things at once... while doing one thing... if that makes sense. She was trying to make sure Charlie heard and it made her sound like a normal girl, not talking about vampires or anything. At the same time she was trying to drop a lead to Alice that Charlie was listening.

"Sweet!"

"Oh, my gosh, it runs sooo great!" she sounded like Jessica Stanley. I shuddered, I did not like that girl's thoughts.

"Really? Oh, Rosalie is going to kill me if I don't let her come, she loooves your car!" I heard Charlie walking away. I slowly slid out from under the desk, mental note; _not_ a good place to hide.

"Great, yeah, shopping." she sounded normal now, I laughed at the look on her face. It was something between a wimper and a pout. I pressed my lips against hers, she quickly kissed back.

"Can I have my phone back?" I asked against her lips. She smiled slightly.

"When I'm done talking on it." she rolled onto her stomach. This was going to be a long night. She surprised me though. "Yeah, sure sure, here he is." she handed the phone to me. I was about to talk but my phone went dead. I gave Bella a look and she laughed. "There's a charge cord in the drawer of the side table." I got up and went to the drawer. She sat back down at the computer and started shutting it down.

When I finally found the cord it was tangled up with a set of headphones. I groaned, but in half a second her hands reached over and quickly untangled it all. I looked up, she was laying on her bed, propped up by her pillows. I plugged the charge cord into the wall and the other end into my cell phone. Her eyes watched my every move as I sat down on the chair by the computer. She slid over to the far side and patted the bed beside her. Hesitantly I went over and sat down beside her, instinctively I leaned against the head board and wrapped my arms around her. She leaned back on me and rested herhead on my shoulder. I pressed my face into her hair and inhaled the sweet scent.

She cuddled in closer to me. I let my arms wrap around her tighter, suddenly her head snapped towards the window which was still oped slightly from when I had climbed in through it. She slowly got up and grabbed something from out of the drawer beside the bed and the knife from under her pillow, she shoved the knife up her sleeve and the thing she had grabbed out of the drawer was a gun. She slowly went to the window, she slowly opened it, barely making any noise. She stood there for a moment and the next thing I knew she jumped out the window. "Bella," I muttered before going to the window.

She was in a crouching position, balanced on a branch in the tree, her eyes trained on the cruiser in the driveway. There was a figure there, completely dressed in black, armed. "Bella," I said in a barely audible voice. Her head snapped towards me, she put a finger to her lips before turning back and dropping from the tree. She landed with a soft quiet thud. The person didn't realize and continued doing whatever it was they were doing. She quickly and quietly advanced towards the figure. I could almost picture her eyes flickering all over the yard, looking for another person. I knew that's what I was doing anyways, my eyes flickered around the yard, someone else had to be here, they wouldn't send just one person.

I quickly jumped into the tree and crouched on the branch, my eyes skimmed the perimeter, something shifted in the nearby trees and slowly another figure advanced in the direction of Bella. I remained still and watched her, she shifted slightly, she knew they were there. When the figure was closer, I could barely stay still anymore. She stood still for a moment longer, one figure oblivious of her presence, the other fully aware. i was starting to question if she did actually know the other person was there. The person was practically right behind her when she made one quick movement and the person dropped to the ground, the person that had been oblivious of her prescence was fully aware of her now. He came up behind her and grabbed her, she easily pulled out of it and was quickly fighting the guy.

It was then I started to panic, another two figures emerged from the trees, she was too busy fighting to realize this. These men were heavily armed and I didn't like it. I quickly and quietly dropped from the tree, landing with barely any sound. I almost immediately thought they'd see the swift movement but they kept slowly and quietly moving towards Bella and the small fight, that she was easily winning. I moved quickly and quietly towards the figures that were advancing. I suddenly had the urge to just jump, kill and suck them dry. My eyes flicked to Bella and back to these people, she was fighting with her gun in her mouth and her knife in her hand.

These two new men were bothering me, they were too close to Bella for my comfort, I didn't like it from the start. I found myself behind one of them, the one farther back. Quickly I crept up behind him and in one quick movement turned his head really hard, his neck snapped and he fell to the ground. The other guy was now right behind Bella, I was sure she knew he was there, but when she didn't do anything for a long moment and only continued to fight the one guy. I moved quickly towards him as Bella got hold of the guy's arm and I heard it break. In one last movement while the guy was holding his arm she covered his mouth and shoved the knife through his heart; just like she had Marcus.

The guy behind her had her around the neck, a knife to her throat. I quickly was behind him, Bella stiffened, I think she had heard me. I grabbed the guy's arm and pulled it away from her throat. He spun and tried to slice my throat with the knife, it wasn't sharp enough to penatrate my skin. I quickly grabbed it and brought it back across his throat, hard, blood gushed from his neck for a while. Both Bella and I scanned the primeter, there was no one else there. "Come on, we've got to move them." I agreed and we quickly started dragging them off into the woods, we went a fair distance before finally dropping them. Her eyes were black, I was sure mine were too, her encounter with blood earlier and this encounter would do it for her. She glanced from me to the guys on the ground.

I was doing the same, she slowly sunk to the ground, watching to see my reaction. "I don't care," I finally spit out. She continued to watch me as she brought her teeth to one of their necks, I couldn't take it anymore. I sunk to the ground and quickly bit in to one, their warm blood passing through my cold lips, I felt the blood trickle down the back of my throat, thick and delicious. I hadn't had my feed of human blood for a long time. When I finished and looked up, she had already moved on to another one. I quickly did the same, sucking it dry, we sucked them all dry, but now we couldn't just leave them here. She was looking at me thinking the same thing, before I knew it she had a hole dug and was pushing the dry corpses into it. She quickly covered it and looked at me again.

We sat across from each other for a while, she stared at me with red eyes and I stared back at her. She was completely clean, like nothing had happened, I was pretty sure there was probably blood all over my shirt again and probably some on my face. Slowly she move over to right infront of me, she took her hand and brought her finger across my lower lip. She placed it on my lips, blood on her finger. "Can dress him up but you can't take him out." I licked the blood off her finger.

"As far as I know most vampires aren't clean after hunting." she rolled her eyes.

"I guess the Volturi aren't most vampires." I looked at her.

"So, when Carlisle went to Volterra three years ago, he bit you." she nodded "And then you were forced to stay with the Volturi, and you were trained by Aro." she nodded. "And then they started realizing your powers and you were crowned queen?" she nodded. "So how did you get away from the Volturi?" that wasn't explained earlier, and I was curious. She shifted so she was sitting cross legged infront of me.

"I stayed with the Volturi for a year, it was three years ago that Renee and Phil were killed, I had just kind of wandered all over the place. I stayed in Volterra for a while. Then Carlisle came through, I had been walking around, and ended up kind of close to the castle, I thought he was kind of crazy when his eyes suddenly turned black and he started following me. After he left I became friends with Meghan, she was my best friend, my _only_ friend. But being there was driving me crazy quickly, so I ran away." I was trying to do the math in my head, that would mean that she was... fourteen. I gave her a weird look, she laughed knowing what I had probably been doing. "Seventeen when I was changed, Edward." I frowned. "Charlie thinks I dropped out of high school, hence the reason I'm going to Forks high school. He thinks I'm twenty, well actually after my mom left he went into a trance state and kind of forgot about me, thanks to Renee, so he thinks I'm seventeen... it's weird." I'd say.

"So, you were changed three years ago-"

"Do I look fourteen?" I laughed.

"No, you look seventeen," she smiled.

"So your dad thinks you're seventeen? I'm surprised he hasn't realized you've been living for twenty years,"

"Yeah, me too." Slowly she got up to her feet, I did the same. She didn'tsay anything for a moment. She finally looked up to me,her eyes locking with mine. "Thanks, for earlier, I sound have been paying more attention." I pulled her in to me, wrapping my arms around her, she wrapped her arms around me.

"It's no problem," she looked up and smiled at me. She slowly moved away, but took my hand and we started back towards her house. She kept looking down at my shirt and shaking her head, it was covered in blood, I even shook my head at myself. The house was soon in veiw.

"So, you figured out the easiest way in, huh?" she asked as she started climbing up the tree. I smiled.

"If I didn't, I do now," I followed her swiftly moving up the branches, though it wasn't completely necissary, it would be just as easy to run and jump to the window. Her blackberry was going off when we came through the window. I read it, she didn't really keep it out of veiw. _Have you completed the job?_ I watched her eyes, so from sharp and alert to sad and pained. She stood there for a minute before putting in her response. _They were already dead when I got there, there was a message for me there too. House has been found, may be on the move again, they know where I am. Angel. _she sent it and then put it back down. She went to her desk and pulled out her wallet and an old purse. She dumped the contents of the wallet on the desk, and started her laptop up again. As the computer was starting up she seperated her bills from change and cheques, and then her credit card and debit card were in another pile. She started counting it, and clicked for the internet to connect.

She kept counting, only stopping occasionally to click something, or type something in. When she had her money counted she turned her attention to the computer. She avoided my gaze the whole time, why did I have the feeling I didn't like what she was about to do. I soon saw she was on a travel site, browsing through prices and places. So that was it? She was just going to dump me like that? She was just going to jump on a plane and leave me behind? But soon she was shutting down the computer and shoving the contents of her wallet back into the wallet where it belonged.

She shut the laptop and then turned to me, my expression was probably reading what I was thinking and she quickly registered it. "It's only in case we have to run," wait did she say _we?_ I gave her a look, she came and sat beside me on her bed. "Things can get really out of hand, I don't know how bad it's going to get, they could send more people next time, I don't know. This is the longest I've stayed in one place, other than with the Volturi, I don't know what they'll do. What I do know though, is I don't want to leave you behind. I wouldn't like it if you just dropped me, and by the look you had on your face, I know you wouldn't want me to do that to you." I smiled slightly, she was right.

I looked at the alarm clock, it was barely past mid-night, all this had happened, and it was barely even mid-night. She looked down at my shirt again and went to her drawer. She rifeled through it for a while, until she produced a red long sleeved shirt out. The front said Quicksilver, she tossed it to me. Once again I changed my shirt, she took the one I had been wearing and tossed it into her dirty laundry pile. I was bery uneasy here, after what had just happened, I didn't like it. "Come on, we're going to my house." she was surprised. "I don't like it here at the moment, not after what just happened." She agreed.

"Just a second, let me change." she went to the pile of bags in the corner, I hadn't really realized them there. She sifted through them until she found what she was looking for. She found another black sleeveless shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. She went to her closet again and came out wearing it. She was wearing something else too, a tiara. I raised a questioning eyebrow. She smiled. "I'm not supposed to leave it anywhere, especially if the place is under attack, Carlisle was a little ticked that I wasn't wearing it earlier. So as it stands at the moment, I either wear it, or carry it around everywhere. She turned back to the closet and started going through weapons. She produced a hand gun and knife. She tossed them to me, the knife in it's case still.

"Um, why are you throwing these at me?"

"Because, you're not armed, they know where I am, and they probably know that you're with me too." she paused for a moment. "And by the looks of your weapon collection, you could use them." I opened my mouth to protest but she turned back to the closet and grabbed another knife and the gun she had earlier. She shoved the gun into the waist of her jeans again and put the knife up her sleeve after she put a jean jacket on. She grabbed her wallet and purse, her school bag was probably still in her car. She grabbed a couple other things, like her keys, blackberry, cell phone and such and then headed out the door. I followed. When she got down to the kitchen, she pulled out a pad of paper and wrote in her elegant script. _It's three in the morning, my friend called and wants me to help her with some work before her test today, I couldn't sleep, so I agreed. Don't worry, I have all my school stuff, we'll try to get some sleep. You know my number. Love Isabella._ She opened the door and skimmed the perimeter, three times before locking the door and heading down the driveway.

She unlocked her car and we got in, we quickly sped down the driveway. "Do you mind if we go pick something up first?" What did she have to pick up? Oh, right the tranquilizer guns...

"Sure, whatever." She continued to speed down the highway, the only light in the darkness was the headlights on the wet ashfault, that gleamed under them showing just how slippery the road really was. She continued to speed though, wizzing past the few cars that were on the highway at this time. It was quiet, too quiet, I had the urge to put a CD on, or turn the radio on. She shifted uncomfortably and then jammed the power button. Music began blaring through the speakers of the car. I watched her relax and I watched the features of her face as the odd light sped past. My hand slid over to hers and held it, my thumb drawing circles on the back of it.

Her brown hair gleamed in the street lights we sped under, her tiara sparkled, even in the dark. "Ok, I need to tell you a few things about the place we're going. Unlike at Mustang's, if someone starts a fight, just break their arm, the rest will back off. If anyone outside asks for ID, don't give it to them, ignore anything they say. If the guy inside, behind the desk, asks for ID, show it. You can't trust anything the people outside say. You might want to make sure gun is visible,it makes it easier to get through the crowd. If I talk to anyone you can probably talk to them." I nodded and added mentally 'if anyone tries to hurt you in any manner snap their spines and leave them in pain.' she added more though. "There might be a bit of a test to get in... let me do it, lots of them are incredibly stupid."

"What's the dumbest test the made you do?" I asked, she looked at me.

"I had to prove I could break dance, like I said they have incrediby stupid tests. Sometimes it'll be to beat someone up, they're really just a bunch of drunks and druggies." I didn't like the sound of this place. Then again, what did I know? I never had to go get my own weapons, they were supplied to me. Soon we were pulling up infront of a building with a neon sign and a big group of people. She parked the car infront of the place and turned it off, almost the whole crowd was looking at her. "Come on," she murmmered and then stepped out of the car, her features read that she was clearly all business. I got out and moved quickly and seriously to the other side of the car. The group had already pretty much swarmed. She pressed the button and the car beeped. If any heads weren't turned towards us they were now.

She quickly and expertly made her way towards the building through the crowd. I quickly followed, she barely ran into any complications, any I did were quickly resolved with broken arms. Mustang was sitting by the door. Bella stopped infront of him. "And what may I ask, are you doing here?"

"Picking up a couple things," he took a drag of his cigarette and looked back up at her. "You've aquired a new habit I see," her red eyes on the cigarette stuck in his mouth.

"You've got new contacts I see," he retorted.

"No, I took the old ones out,"

"Right, sure whatever,"

"You're high," she stated.

"And you're hot," I could feel a growl escaping my lips. He was completely high.

"Whatever, if you were smart, you wouldn't be hanging out here."

"If you were smart you wouldn't be here either," she looked down at him again. She pulled out a lighter and held it infront of his face. She took the cigarette out of his mouth and told him to focus on the flame. His eyes were all out of focus, he just stared straight ahead as she moved the lighter. She closed it and pulled him to his feet.

"Walk to the car and try and open the door." she said pointing out the car. First of all he wasn't really walking straight, he ended up walking into the car. He slid down to the ground and sat on the curb like a little kid waiting for his mom to pick him up from school. He just sat there. Bella shook her head and turned back to the door of the building and pushed it open. There was some music blaring from speakers in the ceiling. There was a back room behind the counter, there was a curtain leaving the opening open. You could see three dark skinned men around a table, smoke rising from the cigarette tray in the middle of the table, they were playing some kind of card game, a TV sat on a TV table on the other side of them, two kids sat watching it. A voice was heard from somewhere back there.

"Michael, get your ass out there! You've got people there!" a skinny lady in bathrobe with a towel around her head came into veiw. One of the three men looked up, he put his cards down and came out to the counter. "Turn the TV off and go to bed! You two got school in the morning!" The kids turned off the TV and ran off out of veiw.

"Angel! Nice to see you again!" she nodded once, the other two men that were sitting at the table were staring at us. "Here's your stuff, and that comes to-" Bella looked at the toal herself and put the money out on the counter. She took the two guns and the paper bg that had the darts in it.

"Keep the change." he nodded as Bella walked back towards the door, everyone gave her a wide berth as she headed back to the car. Mustang was now over on the side walk throwing up. Bella shook her head and opened the trunk, she shoved the stuff inside and then closed the trunk with a slam. Mustang was now practically passed out on the ground. She shook her head again but went over to him. "Where's your car?" she asked him.

"I don't remember," she shook her head again and murmmered,

"That's helpful," her eyes skimmed the block and stopped at the red mustang. "Where are your keys?"

"I don't remember," he murmmered again. She reached down to his pocket and patted it, then produced a set of car keys. She came back over to me and put her car keys in my hand.

"Just follow the red mustang," I nodded and she went and picked up Mustang easily, she took him to the red mustang and unlocked it with the set of car keys she had obtained. She put him in the back, closed the door and then got in and started it up. I got in and quickly started up her car and followed the red mustang as it sped down the road. I watched her dark outline and her smooth movements she made when she was driving. When we got on the highway she managed to speed up still.

Soon we were infront of the place we had gotten my car from. Bella parked the red mustang and told me to do the same. She carried Mustang into the building and came out a few minutes later. She sat in the passenger seat and rested her head on my shoulder as I drove back out to the highway. She wasn't too happy at the moment, I didn't feel comfortable when she didn't. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want something to happen to Charlie, they will eventually get to him,"

"I don't think anything's going to happen to him Bells, the best you can do is try and think positive." She looked up at me, her ruby eyes peircing through the darkness. I kissed her forehead and looked back to the road. Eventually we came to a stop infront of the house, there was no music blaring, no one yelling, a couple lights were on inside but that was all. She looked up at the house and took another look down at the clock on the dash board. I got out and went down to her door and opened it for her. She got out and took my hand that I held out.

"We probably should go hunting first..." I frowned for a moment and then realized why. I nodded and we took off, hand in hand towards the trees. When we entered the trees she stopped me immediately. "Snap the neck, and drink right away, you shouldn't get any, or not as much blood on you that way." she smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"I'll meet you back here in a few minutes I guess?" she looked as uncomfortable as I felt. She nodded and then gracefully sped off into the night, into the darkness of the trees. I quickly let my senses take over and found myself standing by a bear cub, which meant there had to be a mother bear around. Yet there was nothing in the surrounding area, in a couple of seconds I had snapped it's neck and it's blood was running down my throat. I really couldn't have much more blood, my system was full. I quietly made my way back the way I had came. I was just about to go under the branches of one tree and a figure came down from the branch, right infront of me. Bella was hanging upside down infront of me, her finger came to my lower lip again and wiped the blood away. Her eyes were flecked with gold, and slowly were changing to her unique carmel color, it was slightly different shade than us 'vegetarians' had.

"You did better than last time," she admitted. I laughed and caught her as she dropped from the branch. I held her tight before she started swinging her feet gently. "You can put me down now, Edward." her voice was sweet now, not harsh, angered, agitated, or sad. I hesitantly put her down and we went back to the house. As soon as the door opened bella was attacked by Carlisle, he pinned her against the wall, much to my disliking.

"When did you last have human blood?" he demanded. She looked at him calmly as if he hadn't said a thing. "When?!" he demanded again. She calmly looked down at his watch and back up to him.

"A little over an hour ago." her calm features struck me as odd, Carlisle was in right to freak. Bella's calm features said everything but panic.

"When was the last time you drank animal blood?" she looked down at his watch again.

"Ten minutes ago." He released her, but still gave her a disaproving look. He looked over her and his expression became more relaxed when he saw the tiara. Bella rolled her eyes at this, all Carlisle did was straighten it, this only made her even more annoyed. Carlisle turned to me a question in his thoughts _'When did you last feed on human blood?'_

"My hunting pattern's been the same as hers for the night." He nodded, and then looked at the person that entered the room. The air went silent and still, no one moved, no one spoke. _'So the bitch is back, huh? Well let's see what she thinks of me after...'_ I didn't want to hear the rest of the thought. Bella glared icily back at Tanya as she glared at her.

"So she wears her tiara, how prescious." Bella reached up and took the tiara off.

"Here, have a present." Bella said throwing it to her. She looked at the sparkling tiara and threw it back at her. Bella caught it easily and placed it back on her head. "I offered," Tanya glared at her, I took Bella's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Emmett's head popped out from Rosalie and his room.

"Bella! So what about that fight huh Bella? I say we reschedule to now in the backyard." Bella stopped and looked at him thoughtfully.

"What are your rules to a fight?" so Emmett started going through in deep detail his rules. "Deal, I'll go get the tranquilizer guns,"

"YEEESSSS!!!!" Emmett said coming out of the room. I rolled my eyes as Emmett picked her up in a bear hug and swung her around, she laughed. Her laugh filled the hall and rang out through the house. "You seriously got tranquilizer guns?!"

"Uh, yeah!"

"You are the best!" She made a face.

"I thought you said I was weird,"

"You are. But your coolness beats it out, come on already let's go fight!" she smiled and shook her head. Quickly she ran down the stairs, Emmett followed behind her. I rolled my eyes and followed them. She went out to her car, Tanya and Carlisle were having a heated argument over by Tanya's car. Bella ignored them and went to the trunk of her car, she popped it open and pulled out the two guns, she sat down on the back of the car.

"You know how to use one?" she asked.

"Um... sort of," she laughed.

"Which video game did you play?" She asked slightly amused. She didn't wait for an answer and started showing him how to use it. Emmett learned quickly, he took a practise shot [much to my dislike at Bella. She surprisingly caught it and gave it back to him to reload in the gun. She handed him the bag of extra darts. He looked at them and then at her.

"Why are you giving me all of these?"

"Because if things go well, I'm not going to need more than what's already loaded." Emmett's eyes narrowed, Bella smiled.

Soon we found ourselves in the backyard, the light on, Alice sat with Jasper, Rosalie sat staring at her nails in bordem, I sat there watching Bella stand calmly across from Emmett. Carlisle and Tanya could be heard arguing in the front still, and Esme was sitting and watching, appearing to not take either side. "My bet is Emmett's going to win." Jasper declared.

"My bet's on Bella." I said calmly, Jasper rolled his eyes. Alice was trying to see the turn out but was coming up blank.

"Sorry, Emmett but my money's on Bella. I don't know who's going to win, I can't see anything." Rosalie looked at the pile of money that had grown in the middle of the table.

"I'm with Emmett." she stated, that was obvious. Bella had her gun and her knife sitting on the deck, completely out in the open. Esme didn't bet but she signaled for the fight to start. Bella barely moved, Emmett was the first to fire shots, Bella moved quickly and gracefully not getting hit by a single one... not that it would do much. Emmett continued to shoot at her, she continued to move out of the way, not shooting at all. Eventually Emmett had fired all the darts, missing every time. It was then he dove for the gun sitting on the deck. Bella watched him, her face calm as he picked it up. I was pretty sure the gun was loaded, I didn't like a gun in the hands of Emmett.

He shot at her, she had to move quicker now, but did so with ease. Bella barely even taking time to aim shot at Emmett. The next thing we knew Emmett was on the ground. Bella walked over to him and picked up her gun. "Don't touch my gun." She said with a smirk on her face. I laughed as Alice, Jasper and Rosalie looked down at Emmett in horror.

"How did you do that?" Jasper finally asked. Bella shrugged but continued to smile.

"I know everything's weak spot, including vampire's." Alice already had gathered the money on the table and began splitting it. She gave me half and kept half for herself. Bella still had the gun in her hands, she quickly gathered up Emmett's and headed back around to the front. I grabbed her knife and she already had her gun. She put the guns back into her car and closed it. I placed her tiara back on her head and let my lips touch hers breifly. Tanya practically screamed, I tried to hide my smile but it slipped through, I could tell Bella was smiling too.

It was morning and we were heading out to school. Alice had become good friends with Bella, Bella had agreed to go shopping with her and Rosalie. I told her she was crazy, she only smiled and said 'you just figured that out?' I liked Bella, no I loved Bella, I loved her a lot, she was everything to me, she made the world go round, and so that's why I'm sitting in the parkinglot at this moment practically crying and praying to god that she doesn't come looking for me. It was hard to stay away from her but I had to. I knew this would happen. I sobbed into my hands, I could practically picture Bella sitting beside me, her head rested on my shoulder.

Lunch had came around and I had been looking for Bella, instead I found Caitlin. Her and her blond hair and evil, penetrating, blue eyes. She had came up to me like we were the best of friends, I stared at her mortified, couldn't she at least wait until after school? She had given me another job, well she actually handed me a piece of paper and left. It was that paper I now held in my hand crumpled up. The paper that read everything I had hoped against.

_TARGET- Isabella Swan_

_LOCATION- Forks Washington_

_STATUS- Armed, dangerous and deadly_

_COUNT- $80, 000_

_APPEARANCE- Black hair, carmel colored eyes, wears dark colors a lot, is more alert than your average citizen._

_NOTES- Isabella is a hitman, she works under the rule of one Mustang. She happens to be the most skilled hitman we have ever encountered, normally we would try to convince her to join under my rule, but Isabella is the killer of Marcus K. Day, therefore, under my own direction she must be killed. Edward, you being my most trained and most skilled are being sent after her, you have three days to complete the task. Be careful._

**_A/N- OMG!!! what did you think people???!!! hehehe and that's not the only twist up ahead... mwahaha... please tell me what you thought!!! um, yeah when they go to get the tranquilizer guns, I descride the people as dark skinned, if you think that's racist, it's not meant to be, I just don't know how to describe it without hurting someone's feelings, some people say different things, sorry if I offended anyone! But you still know you want to press that button down there..._**


	9. I Couldn't If I Tried

_**A/N- Ok people, guess what? We've broken fifty reveiws! Thanks so much guys! oh, and there's going to be one or two more chapters left in part 1, all depends on whether or not I think Edward's point of veiw is enough on the situation at hand. This is a somewhat short chapter, definately shorter than the last few.lol. You'll find out a few important things in this chapter, and so will someof our characters. So here it is, chapter 8. R&R!**_

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG THE WONDERFUL STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Part 1- I Hate You_

* * *

_BPOV_

The last time I saw Edward he was with some blond chick. She looked at buddy buddy with him. A pang of jealousy hit me harder than a bullet, the way she looked at him hit me hard, how could I ever think that someone like him wasn't with someone else? I immediately went to the cafeteria, after getting my unnecissary food I went and sat with a group I would never sit with, a group Edward hated as much as me; Jessica and friends. Joy.

Mike had quickly moved over to make a spot for me. I sat down and conversation quickly swelled up, their loud voices filling the cafeteria and probably ringing out into the halls of the school. The pouring rain beat down on the roof, it's roar only adding to the loud commotion. I half watched the door, but Edward didn't come into the cafeteria the whole lunch period. Mike turned to me "Soooo, you wanna go to the movies sometime?"

"Um, no not really." I answered honestly.

"Come on, it'll be fun," he continued to be persistent.

"I'm pretty busy, and I'm called into work at random times,"

"Come on, what do you want to see?" I turned and looked right at him.

"Fine. I want to see a movie with lots of blood and gore, prefferably including a cannibal or a hitman, lots of guns and weapons and... at least one explosion. Heard of any?" all eyes were on me, Jessica was looking at me in hate, the rest in shock. Mike shifted uncomfortably beside me. "You list it, I've probably seen it."

"Well..."

"Still. Not. Interested." I said pausing after every word. I got up with a few minutes left in lunch, I dumped my tray and left the cafeteria. I was halfway to Biology when my blackberry started vibrating. I checked the e-mail and practically passed out due to shock. I felt myself sink to the floor, I sat there for a while, just staring at the small rectangular screen.

I didn't move as a cool hand was rested on my shoulder, if I hadn't froze already, I had now. I barely looked up, only to see Emmett Cullen. I relaxed slightly, at least it wasn't him. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Persuading myself." he sat down infront of me.

"What are you trying to persuade yourself to do?" I looked up at him and sighed. I shrugged in helplessness.

"I don't know." he frowned.

"How does that work?" I slid the blackberry across the floor so it sat infront of him. He looked at it and his eyes grew wide.

"You tell me." He looked back up to me and tossed the blackberry back. He looked down at his watch and stood up.

"Aren't you going to class?"

"Who's in my biology class Emmett?" a look of understanding was pasted across his features.

"Right, of course, yeah, well then I might see you later... or not." With that he left and headed to his next class. Why did I get myself into all of this? I should have just stayed away, just left it, it all should have ended with that stupid paper crane, the stupid pink paper crane. I slowly stood up and Mike Newton was suddenly there like a dog or something, I ignored him and quickly opened my locker, grabbed my backpack and dumped my locker contents into it, the last thing to fall in was the sparkling silver tiara. I closed the bag with more force than necissary which resulted in a broken zipper. I stopped and looked at the empty locker again, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Mike Newton was still standing beside me watching my every move, it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Do you want something?" I demanded, he just stood there. I ignored him again and started folding a paper crane, under the wing as usual I wrote something. _It's for the best._ Surely he'd understand that if he came to my locker, right? I tossed the crane in and slammed the door shut, I clamped the lock down and spun the dial. I then turned to Mike, the halls were empty, classes had started. "What do you want?"

"Don't want to go to the movies huh? Well how about coming over to my house to-"

"No." he was now looking at my hand, I looked down to see the blue ink splattered all over my hand, dripping down onto the floor, I just opened my hand and let the plastic remains clatter to the floor. He stared at me, my eyes were starting to burn, that's when I realized tears were welling up. He looked at me in shock. "Go to hell." I stormed past him to the doors and out into the pouring rain. I starting heading towards my car when I saw a figure sitting on the pavement. I looked closer to find that it was none other than Edward. I didn't stop, I ran then. I ran to my car and got in as fast as I could. I started it up and didn't take any second thoughts before speeding out of the parkinglot.

I turned the stereo up loud so that I couldn't hear myself think, much to my dislike I was able to hear my cell phone ring. I turned the music down and answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh, hey Bells, I thought I'd let you know I stayed home today, called in sick, I wasn't feeling too good. I was wondering if you'd be able to come home for lunch and make me some soup..."

"Sure sure, I'll be over in a couple minutes."

"Thanks Bells." the line went dead as Charlie hung up. I tossed the phone onto the seat beside me and continued to drive through the down pour. I couldn't do this, did I have a choice? I either do it or I'm killed, I either do it or someone else does... wait, what am I talking about? I'm a _vampire_ Edward's a _vampire_ if I don't do the job they're going to have a hard time killing us. The greedy voice in the back of my head started speaking 'But you'd get $90, 000, with the money you have now _and_ that money, you'd be a millionaire! Don't you want to be a millionaire?' "No." I said out loud. You can't put a price on him, you can't put a price on feelings.

I parked behind Charlie's cruiser and turned the car off. I grabbed my bag and headed in to the house. A sick looking Charlie was at the door. I hurried out of the rain and up to the door. "Go lay down, go lay down! I can get in the door myself." I told him, he nodded grogily and shuffled back into the livingroom. I threw my bag onto one of the chairs and went to the sink to wash as much of the pen ink off my hands as possible. I got about half of it off and decided that was as much was coming off at the moment. I quickly started preparing some chicken noodle soup for Charlie.

In between occasional stirring I stared at my blackberry, that stupid message, the one I had already memorized. Besides the first line of the message there was one other thing that stood out to me the most_ ...a Mike Newton has asked this be done..._ Let it be heard now that if I didn't kill Edward I _would_ kill Mike, and _if_ I did kill Edward I would still kill Mike. I dished up some soup for Charlie and grabbed some soda crackers and put the bowl and soda crackers on a plate. I balanced it easily in one hand as I headed into the livingroom.

The TV was on and Charlie was laying on the couch. He looked up as I entered, he sat up slightly when he took the plate from my hands. I wandered back into the kitchen and sat down at the table, I pulled out my sketch book and thought about something to draw, but the only thing I could think of was flawless features, topaz eyes, bronze hair and a crooked smile... in other words Edward. I cringed as I said that name in my head, Edward, god of beauty, truely the most beautiful creature on the face of the planet. What's holding me back? I never deserved him, I knew it all along, he was always too good for me. I let out a tearless sob.

All sound had left the livingroom, the house was silent, Charlie must have been listening. "Bella? Are you ok?" I turned towardsthe livingroom, he hadn't gotten up.

"Yeah, just burt my mouth on the soup." then sound came back to the house once again. I quickly grabbed my bag and blackberry and headed up to my room. I put my backpack on my computer chair and grabbed my tiara out of it. I flopped down onto my bed and spun the tiara around and around above me, I watched as the daylight caught it and cast lights on the wall like a disco ball. I finally put the tiara on my sidetable and looked at my laptop. I'm going back to Volterra. Carlisle won't like it, Charlie won't like it... and maybe some other people won't, but I can avoid the situation by going back to the Volturi. No one will get anywhere near the castle, therefore I won't have to kill Edward and we can all live happily ever after... sort of... not really... well, we'll avoid the situation.

I went to my computer and booted it up, as it did it's start up thing I started pulling open drawers, no portable music devices... I'd just have to go shopping before I left. That's when I remembered the shopping trip planned with Alice and Rosalie, this weekend. I sighed, if I disappeared I think they'd get the notice that I won't be going. I impatiently waited for the homepage to load, it was relatively quiet in the house, the sound of the TV could be heard upstairs, there was a tapping on the window. I snapped around to it, but no one was there. I shook my head and turned back to my laptop, the home page was loaded enough to be able to type in the address bar.There was a tapping at my window again. I finally got up and went to the window. I opened the window with more force than necissary which resulted in it rattling very violently. I looked out to see Emmett and Alice balanced in the tree. "What do you want? You probably shouldn't be here." they just stared at me. I rolled my eyes and stepped away from the window.

Alice jumped in immediately and hugged me. Emmett sat in the tree for a few more minutes before he climbed throught too. he immediately went and collapsed on the bed and grabbed my tiara, he started spinning it around like I had been earlier. "Emmett said your next job had to do with my brother." Emmett sat up then.

"It does," I kicked his shin.

"You'd make a horrible hitman." I turned back to Alice as Emmett held his shin and rolled back and forth.

"It does." I grabbed my blackberry and showed it to her. Her eyes stopped at the first line and then up to me.

"Maybe that's why I can't see his future... he has none." I had turned away but snapped back as soon as she said that. My hands had clenched into fists at my sides. "What?"

"There's a reason for that." she looked at me for an explanation. I concentrated for a minute and pretended I had decided I was moving back to Volterra and was never going to see him again. "Can you see his future now?" her expression was blank for a moment and then she looked back up at me.

"How did you do that?" I took a deep breath that's what I had thought.

"I don't really even know, all I've figured out is if I'm in someone's future... there future can't be seen..."

"So what you just did, you removed yourself from his future?"

"Yeah," I whispered and went back to the computer again, the travel page had loaded and I typed in Volterra. There was a flight tomorrow, I looked into it but it was canceled due to a storm we were supposed to be getting tomorrow. The next one would be too late, I would have to kill Edward. I slammed the screen of the laptop down and yanked the internet cord from the back of the computer. Alice was silent.

"Soooooooo... just out of curiousity, if you were to kill my brother, what weapons would you use?" Emmett wasn't worried the slightest. I went and opened my closet.

"These ones." he looked at the open closet with his jaw dropped. He was immediately at my side. His eyes traveled over all the weapons in the closet, they lingered longer at the knives in the boxes and on the stands I picked one up and expertly twirled it around so the handle was pointed towards him. "What I'm doing right now, is really stupid, because as soon as your hand's on that handle you could potentially kill me." he took the handle, and stabbed towards me. I quickly turned away from the blade so it missed me by centimeters. "If I allowed it." he narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. I quickly took the knife from him and placed it back on it's stand. "So, yes, I could kill your brother if I wanted to. If I thought it was easier, I could plant a bomb in his car, but I don't know who'll be driving it next."

"Oh, he will be." Alice had gone into that blank mode again. The look on her face when she came back was shock, she was scared too.

"What did you see Alice?" Emmett questioned. She sat down on my bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. I went and sat beside her.

"Alice, what did you see?" she just looked into my eyes. I concentrated and looked deep into her, seeing past he surface. "Oh. That's what you saw." I said looking away.

"You knew." she said

"Yes Alice, I did know your brother was a hitman. Remember when You got me to play the piano and then Edward dragged me away?" she nodded. "That's when I found out." she went into blank mode again. When she came back she looked at me, there was this look in her eyes. "I don't like that look Alice."

"Did you know that you're his next hit?" I stared at her for a moment, that must have been why he hadn't came in at lunch.

"Alice, do you know who that blond was he was with earlier?" she looked at me and frowned. Emmett spoke though.

"He said her name was Kat or something like that... no he said her real name was Caitlin..." My head snapped up to him, things were starting to click together. The blond was Caitlin, his employer, she was there to give him the job of killing me.

"Emmett, for even a minute did you think of why the price on him was so high?" he shook his head.

"Because he's the best hitman Caitlin has." Emmett's eyes grew wide and he stared at me. The room was completely silent. What Alice had seen kept running through my head, she had seen Edward getting his weapons together, she saw him shooting at me, she saw me shooting at him, she saw us both go down. I didn't like it, better yet I didn't understand it. Emmett looked at me as did Alice, I just flopped back on my bed and thought hard.

"Right well we should go... we have to get home before Edward does." I nodded not really paying any attention to what she said. I heard them leavve and then I went into thought again. What are my options here? I can kill, run, or hide. I can kill him and have to live with myself for the rest of eternity, I can run awayand remove myself from his future, or I can not kill him and just have to run from two groups of hitman until they all die. I liked option one, I could always kill myself later if I can't take it.

That was my decision, I would kill him and kill myself if I have to. With that in mind I went to my closet and started putting weapons into my bag, I would get this done tonight. My mind was reeling with answers. Why did I choose this option? Because I already have enough problems with one hitman group after me, I _can_ kill myself later, his life can't be in any more trouble if he doesn't have a life, and I don't know what his plan was, was he going to come after me? Was he just going to fight off the people who were going to come after him? Was he going to run away? I didn't know these things, there was too many blind spots in a situation like this. I laughed, how many times was there ever a situation like this? Come on what are the chances?

I pushed all emotions out, I was the cold hearted killer that came to Forks in the first place, no friends, many enemies and weapons galore. I pushed all human thoughts out of my head, this was down to the beast and it's prey, nothing was going to stop me from getting to him. I looked at the clock, school would be ending in about ten minutes. I quickly changed into a pair of black pants, put a black t-shirt on and leather jacket, I put my combat boots on which I hadn't done in a long time and pulled my hair up into a messy bun to keep it out of my face. I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. "I'm going out for a bit dad." I called out over the TV.

"Sure thing Bells." I strode out the door and did a perimeter check, cold, hard, emotionless I kept repeating it amongother things in my head. Hunt, kill, burn. Hunt, kill, burn. Hunt him down, kill him and burn the pieces, move on and get over it. I got in the car and threw my bag on the passenger seat. I didn't care if charlie saw my speed or not, I sped out of the driveway and down the road towards the Cullen's mansion. This should be interesting.

**_A/N- Interesting huh? So, will Bella inish out her goals? and yikes! Alice and Emmett know more than they should, will something happen to them? And what about Edward? Will he choose the same route as Bella? What about poor Charlie? Isn't it enough that Bella closes herself off from him? Things are starting to et confusing... So if you have any questions or comments... reviews are well loved people[hint, hint_**


	10. The Hunter And The Hunting

_**A/N- I'm so sorry this took so long! I had planned on getting it done on the long weekend, but then I couldn't and I was really mad, then it was back to school. I just started in a new school and came home and crashed the first day, then the second day I worked on this a bit and did home work, yesterday I came home and was doing homework until like eight o'clock, then I worked a bit more on it and tonight I went home, went for a swim, had a shower, got packed to go to my dad's, dad picked us up, we went for supper and then went to the book store and then drove an hour to get to his house and then I did my homework and FINALLY I got to work on and finish this chapter. I wouldn't have written so much, but this is an important chapter, it's the last chapter in part one! YAY! Think you've figured all the twist out? haha yeah right! so please tell me what you think of this chapter...**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER, AUTHOR OF TWILIGHT, NEW MOON AND ECLIPSE.**

_Part 1- I Hate You_

* * *

_EPOV_

I had hardly seen her as she ran out into the rain. I was completely drenched now, completely. I decided that I would go into class since I had to drive Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie back home... I could always give them the keys. In simple words, I was miserable. I slowly wandered into the school and to my locker to grab my notebook. I fidled with the lock but it stayed closed, stupid dudley locks. Without thinking I yanked on it harder than necissary and broke it. Snapped the lock, it fell into my hands, I closed my hand into a fist around it and placed it on the locker and practically smashed my head off the metal. I took a deep breath and opened the locker, five text books came flying out and landed on the floor at my feet after each one hit me. I picked them up and shoved them back in, grabbed my notebook and headed to class.

Water was dripping from my hair down my face. It blurred my vision momentarily but I kept walking. I soon found myself at the open door of the biology classroom. I walked in water still dripping from me, I ignored all the stares and sat down in my seat completely miserable. I was almost certain my eyes were black, when I did pay faint attention to the people around me I found two things; one that everyone looked scared witless and second, someone other than Bella was sitting beside me. I ran my hand over my face and looked away, geeze, they had even found a replacement already. "It's so lovely for you to finally grace us with your prescence Mr. Cullen."

"Bite me." I said darkly. I guess I had said that louder than necissary, the teacher suddenly looked mad.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave me alone."

"Well could you at least tell us where Swan is? it's no secret that you and her are an object." I snorted.

"Right. No, I wouldn't be able to tell you where she is. Haven't seen her all afternoon." the teacher frowned and many people in the class looked surprised.

"You know that's not good for a relationship..." I glared at him darkly.

"I'm not with Isabella, and thanks Einstein, but I'm not an idiot." he decided he would be stupid enough to push the subject.

"Please. You've only entered and left class _everyday_ with her-"

"And it's over, finished, la fin, finito, what part of that don't you understand?"

"So you broke up with her..." I groaned and shook my head.

"I didn't say anything to her, she didn't say anything to me, it's complicated." how much longer was this gut going to push the subject?

"I'm sure it can't be that complicated-"

"Why are we talking about this? I don't know where she is, I saw her run to her car and speed out of the parkinglot. You want to know if she's here? Look out the window and see if you can find the red Aston Martin DB9." he looked out the window. I rolled my eyes at his complete stupidity.

"I see a black Aston martin..."

"_That_ would be _my_ car."

"Does it run good?" I rolled my eyes again. My cell phone and blackberry went off at the same time. On the cell was Emmett.

"Wha do you want?" I said flatly.

"I'm asking you not to kill Bella." I froze, the whole class was staring at me, I hope no one could hear this.

"Emmett this is neither the time or place for that conversation, I am in the middle of class-"

"So what you weapon carrying hitman?!" Alice was suddenly yelling into the phone. "You can't kill her!"

"May I ask how you found all this out Alice?" all the eyes in the class were on me and I didn't really like it. She immediately went into a whole spurt about how they were talking to Bella and there was something about her removing herself from my future or something like that. I was completely confused. "Uh huh." I snapped the phone shut hanging up on her. I went for my blackberry then, I went to check an e-mail when it started ringing. Impatiently and completely annoyed I held it up to my ear. "What?"

"Have you done anything about the job?"

"No."

"Where are you?"

"In the middle of a classroom."

"Oh. Ok bye." the line went dead I looked at the blackberry and then clipped it back into it's case. My cell phone once again started ringing, I wanted to crush it. It was Emmett again, I was tempted just to leave it and let it go to voice mail, but I decided that would annoy the people around me too much... not that I really cared much but, it would be... a dumb move.

"What do you want?"

"I told you already, you can't kill her."

"And what's going to stop me?" the other end was silent for a moment.

"I will."

"Why?"

"Because she is totally awesome, I mean I still have to have a rematch." despite the current situation, I laughed a little. It would seem that to Emmett the world is black and white, it's either this or that.

"Whatever Emmett." I snapped the phone shut again and the room was silent for a moment, then it started ringing again. I opened it and looked at the number, Emmett again. I took my other hand and pushed the top part of the phone back while my other hand held the bottom half. I pushed it until it snapped, then I dropped it on the floor and gave it a good stomp before turning to the teacher. "Please continue the lesson." he stared at me for a moment.

"You know you two really do act the same..." he murmered. I was fed up, I was not in a good mood. I had decided then and there. I stood up grabbed my notebook and the remains of my cell phone. I tossed the cell phone in the garbage on my way out the door along with my notebook. I first wanted to see something, I headed to Bella's locker, I had seen her do the combo so many times, I knew it off by heart, I'm sure she knew that. The lock popped open, I took it off the metal loop and opened the door. It was empty, all except for a lavender colored paper crane, I took it and flipped it over to read what it said, she _did_ know I knew the combo. The words weren't written in her normal elegant script, they stung and sliced like razor blades; _It's for the best. _This had been the last crane she made me, I would keep it, even if the words were unwanted. I put it in my pocket and I headed towards Rose's classroom. I headed out into the rain towards one of the portables. I knocked on the door and the teacher answered.

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I need to speak to Rosalie please." I could see her sitting near the middle of the classroom. She went to stand but the teacher raised a hand signalling her to stop. She sat back down. I rolled my eyes, she's listening to the human when she could easil kill the human... it sounded good at the moment.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but you cannot skip class and come interrupt my class, you can speak to her after."

"I only need to tell her one thing."

"You're interrupting my teaching, and the students learning."

"It would have only been two seconds-"

"Mr. Cullen, go back to class." I glared at him for a split second before side stepping him into the classroom. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and tossed them to her, she caught them easily and looked back up to me.

"You know what car it is." she looked at me confused. Then the teacher spoke up.

"So, are you going to skip class with Ms. Swan? She going to give you a ride?" Rose looked like she was waiting for the answer to the question too. I snorted.

"Yeah, right." both Rose and the teacher looked surprised. I looked back to Rose again, "Emmett will probably fill you in when you get home." I went to leave the classroom but the teacher stood with his arm across the doorway.

"So if you're not going off with Ms. Swan, where are you going?"

"Home. To prepare to leave for a... short trip." he looked at me confused.

"And how do you plan on getting home when she has your keys?"

"I have my ways."

"So you're not with Swan anymore huh?" I glared at him and took a deep breath.

"Why the hell is it any of your business, whether I'm with anyone or not? Your job is to teach, not work on people's relashionships." He gave me a dark look, which I suppose was meant to be a glare.

"Mr. Cullen I will very well inform you that what goes on in the classroom is my business, it is my classroom."

"And what leaves "your classroom" isn't your business." he went to push the subject but I lifted his arm easily and stepped back into the rain. I started back down the portable stairs when his hand came to my shoulder. I looked at it. "Don't touch me."

"Excuse me?" I tore myself out of his grip and walked away. Why are all the teachers acting like idiots today? They always do, but today especially. I walked towards the woods, I wanted to just run right now, but I knew I couldn't risk it. So I walked a fast pace and as soon as I broke the tree line I went into a full run. Eventually I found myself infront of the white mansion, I went inside and right up to my room without a second thought. I opened my recently fixed door and found both Alice and Emmett browsing through my weapons. A growl escaped me and I was completely aware of it. I quickly took the weapons that were in their hands and went to place them back where they belong, only to find that all my weapons were on the floor of my closet.

I just threw it in the pile with all the other weapons and closed the door. "Get out."

"You can't kill her, or you'll have Carlisle, Aro, the volturi and probably her employer busting down on you hard." I shrugged. Emmett went down on his knees and clasped his hands together and put a pout on his face. "Pwease, pwease, pwease, pwease, pwease?" He wrapped his arms around my legs. "Eddie, I can't let you kill her, no, no, no, nope, you're not killing her." he sounded determined for once in his life for something other than Rosalie or a fight. I quite easily pulled him off my legs and went to my couch. I picked up the stereo remote and turned it on. Blue October came blasting through the speakers. I closed my eyes and sighed, when I opened them I was face to face with Alice, she was like half a centimeter away, her completely carmel colored eyes stared into mine.

"Alice." I said aknowledging her presence but pushed past her when I stood up. I grabbed my bag and started pulling weapons out of the pile and placing them in the bag examining to make sure none were damaged.

"Edward you _can't_ kill her. You know your head and your heart is screaming that you can't."

"My head's telling me that the music is too loud and my heart's dead, Alice. Yet all around me the world is screaming I can." she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back before ramming me forward into the wall. I had been expecting something like that to happen, so when it did I didn't really care. I turned around to face her, breaking her grip on my shirt.

"You damn well know you can't, Edward. Jasper figured out the new emotion he felt rolling off you. It was love Edward, he said it was so strong he didn't recognize it at first, it was coming off you two in tidal waves! You can't kill her and you know it!" I thought about what Alice had said for a moment.

"Alice, my dear sister, I'm a cold hearted, hate filled, monster of the walking dead, I can kill her."

"And it will hurt you so bad you'll hardly be able tolive with youself."

"Who ever said I was planning on living?" their mouths dropped open and I broke free of Alice's grip. I continued to gather my weapons carefully. Soon I had them all together. I shooed Emmett and Alice away, they were still in shock after what I said. I put on a black long sleeved shirt and a black pair of cargo pants followed by a black jacket. I grabbed the bag and headed out to my car. I went quickly so Emmett or Alice couldn't stop me. I sped down the driveway and down the road, soon I was on the highway. I was only looking straight ahead, screw whatever was behind me. Car horns blasted from each side of the car. Some idiot cut out infront of me, I gave him the finger and sped past him.

I parked the car a few blocks away from her house and a few blocks in the direction she wouldn't be going. She would recognize the car if she saw it, it would tip her off right away. I threw the bag over my shoulder and ran at full speed towards her house. I saw once the house came into veiw that her car wasn't in the driveway, where was she? Probably over at Mustang's or something, he's such an idiot. I quickly went to the bushes closest to her window. Chances are if she didn't see me she'd probably be sitting at that window sometime tonight.

All there was to do was wait, wait for her to come up the driveway. I sat in the shadows of the trees for a long period of time. I shifted slightly before sitting still again. I looked up at the sky. Twilight. I looked back to the driveway, still no red car. I was starting to get extremely impatient. I smacked my head hard when I saw my car on the back of a tow truck. I should have parked in the trees somewhere. Better yet, I shouldn't have brought my car at all. Great, you get an awesome car and you wind up with it being impounded for parking it on the road too long. I watched as my car passed and then looked back to the driveway, there was nothing I could do about it, I would still have to pay and all that crap so I just decided I would get it later... or never. It depended on how things went tonight. I kill Bella, I kill myself, I don't kill Bella, I be hunted down by Caitlin and her other pathetic hitmen.

I shook my head of the image of her dead, despite everything I was telling myself I knew Alice was right. The sky was starting to darken past twilight, the sky no longer sitting between light and dark, but only dark. The forest around me was slowly growing darker. Forget it Edward, she's gone somewhere and probably not coming back tonight. I threw my stuff back into the bag and started my run through the forest, home.

The forest continued to darken on all sides, pushing in on me like death itself. I had been humming, hoping to push all images of Bella out of my brain but only to find I was singing Bella's lullaby and then they all came crashing down on me again. I was almost completely sure I was seeing things when I saw a figure up ahead, stopped and in an attack stance. I stopped and then slowly advanced forward, just to be sure, only to find that my 'illusion' was real when a bullet skimmed my right shoulder. I immediately pulled the gun out of my jacket, my eyes had to adjust a bit to the continually darkening area. When they did I found that my little 'illusion' was none other than my illusion itself. Bella stood there, a deadly look in her eyes, one had never seen before.

I could see the small tint of red in her eyes from our last human meal. Her eyes were what stood out the most, it was almost as if they were lit up, they were completely visible in the dark, following my every move. The eyes I had found very interesting were now starting to scare me, I readjusted my grip on the gun in my hand, her eyes snapped to my hand. I took a step to my left, her eyes followed and she countered the step with one to her left. We soon were slowly moving in a circle, neither of us speaking, neither of us attacking or defending. She looked like she was debating with herself and then finally there was a loud bang and then a searing pain to my right shoulder. I should have been more careful, I'm right handed, she's going to try and force me to use my left hand.

I quickly shot back, the bullet grazed her side as she moved just enough so the bullet skimmed past. Her eyes that had been following the bullet were now refocused on me. I took another shot at her, she shot back and soon it was a full out war. The loud bangs echoed through the forest, rustling the animals that resided there. My eyes went to a deer that dashed by a few meters away. Bella's eyes stayed focused on me the whole time. Then we started shooting again. My bag had been tossed somewhere, and I didn't want to look at the moment.

After five more bullets to the right shoulder, and one to the chest, she was out of bullets. She immediately dropped it, eyes completely focused on me. I took a couple shots at her which she easily slid out of the way of. I got her a couple times, I had been leaning against the tree for the last twenty minutes, the tearing in my chest incredibly painful. I had gotten four bullets to her stomch, I don't really know how but I managed it. She was still standing as if nothing had happened. I sent another three bullets in her direction, one of which hit her, once again in the stomach, this time she at least winced, I was starting to feel incredibly weak. Out of no where she had pulled a knife and thrown it at me. It got my shoulder. Almost half the blade was in my shoulder, the other half out. I sunk down to sitting position, and ripped the knife out of my shoulder and chucked it right back at her, she stepped out of the way.

I was fed up, she just kept side stepping everythign I sent at her. I pulled the knife out of my sleeve, and the knife that had just went slicing into the tree I was leaning against. With as much force as I could get at the moment I threw them back at her and quickly shot at her right after. I didn't look until I heard a light thump on the ground. When I did look, Bella was on the ground, her back arched in pain, one knife was in her stomach, the other, her chest, I could see tons of blood covering her jacket in the small sliver of moon light that pushed through the trees. Then she just went lifeless, she laid on the ground completely motionless. Shit.

What had I been thinking? I couldn't kill her! I quickly went over to her, she wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving, her eyes didn't follow my movements only looked up at the trees. I moved my arm too fast and was greeted by a searing pain. I soon found myself on the ground, my shoulder, and my chest tearing pain through my body. There was slight movement beside me. She pulled the two knives out and rolled onto her stomach, her left hand clutched one of the knives. "If you ever fucking do that again, I'm going to kick your ass into next week." I laughed despite the pain I was in. She stabbed the knife into the ground and pulled herself closer to me, resting her head on my good shoulder. "I hate you." she mummbled.

"I hate you too." I murmmered. She laughed and pulled herself closer to me, she pressed her lips down on mine momentarily before we both winced. She laughed slightly and I did too. She slowly sat up wincing, it was practically hurting me. She pulled the knife out of the ground and wiped the blade on her pants. She unzipped her jacket and pulled it off. She held the knife by her stomach and then pushed it into the small amount of flesh around one of the bullets in her stomach. She carefully pushed it in a little further and a new stream of crimson liquid ran down her pale stomach. The waist of her jeans soaked up the blood. Soon she had the bullet pulled out of her stomach and was working on another one.

After another twenty minutes she had all but one out, and that was one of the ones that was in her chest. She carefully manuvered the knife with extreme amounts of skill, if I didn't know better I would have thought she was a skilled surgeon. Pulled the last one out and then immediately turned to me. I was sitting leaning against a tree now. She pulled my jacket off and started examining my shoulder. She looked at me and I looked at the knife. She laughed lightly and then pressed the knife to my skin, I winced slightly and she stopped immediately. "Keep going, I don't have the patients to do it myself, and I'd probably just chop myself up." she gave me a look that said I don't want to hear that. She gave me one last look before continuing with bullet removal. Every time I winced she stopped, despite the fact it was the knife she had thrown at me and I stabbed her with, she was completely gentle.

She reminded me of Carlisle at the moment, incredibly gentle, calm when she needs to be and viscious to get in a fight with. After what seemed like hours she had pulled six bullets out of my shoulder. "Sorry." She said in a quiet voice, she sounded almost scared. I couldn't see her hand well enough to see if she was trembling though I'm pretty sure she was. She then pulled my shirt up so my chest was exposed and she went to work trying to get the bullet there out. This one took longer than all the others. "This is going to hurt."

"What's going to hurt?" I asked warily, how much more pain could I be in... don't answer that.

"This." Next thing I knew there was incresed pain in my chest. I tried to roll away but she pulled me down so I was laying and put her knee down higher up on my chest so I couldn't move. There was a few more minutes of excrusiating pain and then the pain slowly started fading away, leaving me with a slightly less painful chest. She removed her knee from my chest. "Roll around in pain all you want." She said holding up a bloody bullet in her bloody fingertips. I gave it a queezy look and then looked to her face, she was holding back a laugh. I looked at the bullet again. she dropped it on the ground and wiped her fingers on her pants and then came around to my good shoulder and rested her head on it and snuggled in closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my cheek on the top of her head and breathed in her scent.

Just then the first few drops of rain fell between the canopy and pattered down on the leaves and little rivlets of water fell off them in miniture waterfalls. We both loked up and laughed. "I guess tomorrow's just going to be another day in Forks." she muttered. Slowly it began to pour. "So what happened after I left today?" I gave her a look that said don't get me started. But there was something that made me start to explain. She laughed at what I had been through and I gave her a look but she just kept laughing. "So the teachers of Forks high school wanted to talk about you and me huh?"

"They were extremely annoying." After sitting there for multiple hours the sky was starting to lighten a little. I frowned as I thought. "Bella, where is your car?"

"Parked in the woods beside your house." she answered simply.

"We might need it to get my car..."

"Why?" she was the one frowning now.

"I kind of left it parked on the road, it's already been taken away..." she burst out laughing. I really didn't blame her.

"It's nice to know you take such good care of your car."

"You parked yours in the woods." I reminded her.

"Yeah but I could have parked it on the road and it still would be sitting there. How many people actually go down that road?" she had a point. "Let me go back to my house and change, I could probably get you _another_ shirt, then we can go pick up your car."

So after went went back to her house and she gave me another shirt, we left to go get my car. After we got my car, we both drove to my house. Alice attacked us. Her hands almost immediately went to my shoulders to shake me. As soon as her hand touched Bella already had her off. Alice gave her one of those looks but Bella ignored her. "Don't touch his shoulder."

"Why not?"

"Because I put six bullets in it." she stared at her, I took the chance and grabbed Bella's hand and we walked up to the house. We somehow managed to slip past Carlisle and Esme in the livingroom and quietly went to my room. We soon found out that Emmett was waiting for us in my room, the first thing he did was grab Bella in a bear hug. Bella was away faster than I thought possible. She rested her head against the wall for a moment. And then turned back to Emmett "Please don't do that again... at least for the next three weeks, anyways."

"Why?" She carefully pulled her sweater off, so her stomach was exposed by her crop top. The wounds looked more gruesome in the light of my bedroom. Emmett looked at them and then tried to attack me, he would have succeeded if Bella hadn't blocked and grabbed his fists that came towards me. She twisted until it looked like they were having a mercy fight, Emmett was clearly losing.

"Do it again and the wrists snap." he nodded. "Get lost." she let his wrists go and he gave us one last look and left.

"Sure, they just leave when you tell them to, if I did that, he would be back in two seconds to attack me." I heard his foot steps coming back, when he burst through the door, Bella was already there standing calmly infront of him. She spun her finger in a circle, he turned around and she waved her hand in a shooing motion, Emmett left again. Her eyes travelled to the closet which was partcially open, she opened it the rest of the way.

"I don't even want to know,"

"Emmett." the was a look of slight amusement on her face.

"I only told them because Alice saw it."

"Which leads me to another question, Alice hasn't seen my future in like twenty years! What's got her suddenly seeing all this?" she groaned and then flopped down on my couch with a wince.

"I was hoping it hadn't been that long..."

"I still don't understand."

"Think about it, Edward. How long have I been 'living'?"

"You said twenty years..." she nodded.

"And how many years has Alice not been able to see your future?"

"Twenty years..." I murmered, starting to see the obvious connection.

"It would appear that I've been set in your future since I was born... which is rather unusual..." she trailed off, I sat down beside her and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm glad." she rested her head on my shoulder for a moment. "But you still didn't explain how Alice could see my future." she sighed. She murmered something so quietly I couldn't catch it. I didn't have to ask for her to repeat it, she knew I couldn't hear her. She had pulled away, I immediately felt extremely lonely, I don't even know how I got the thought of killing her. In two seconds she was back to the position she had been before.

"I removed myself from your future." she shifted uncomfortably but snuggled in even closer to me. I breathed in her sweet scent, but it was slightly changed. I wrinkled my nose. She noticed and gave me a weird look.

"The blood changes your scent too much."

"It's not any different for you either you know." she had a point, I hadn't really thought of that. "I'll be right back." she said suddenly. I gave her a look and she shot one right back that said she was telling the truth. I slowly pulled my arm from around her waist. She was gone in a matter of miliseconds and back in a few minutes. She appeared to have gone completely unnoticed. She had multiple tenser bandages in her hands and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. "Trust me, you'll be thanking me when it doesn't burn like hell for the next three days."

"Yeah right, you're going to wrap me up like a freakin' mummy." she rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll do myself first." she sat on the floor infront of the couch. She slowly laid down and poured the alcohol over her wounds, I could tell by her face that it had hurt a little. She slowly sat up and wrapped one of the tenser bandages around her stomach multiple times. She poured some alcohol on her chest and turned away from me before lifting her shirt to wrap another tenser bandage around herself. I could hear footsteps in the hallway and my head snapped to the door, Bella was finished and pulled her shirt back down, I know she could hear the footsteps. She ignored them though, which kind of surprised me. She got up from the floor and came to sit beside me, I looked at the bottle of alcohol the way I did the bullet.

I wearily started taking my shirt off so she could get to my shoulder. She helped my pull it off my right shoulder, it stuck to it slightly because of the blood, but she pulled it off without much hesitation. "This might burn a bit." she warned as she held the bottle above the wounds. I just nodded and then she poured it. It did burn, but I tried to sit still and not let it show, I was sure she could see right through it. She was incredibly gentle, the way she did things reminded me of Carlisle in so many ways. My thoughts began to wander to what I had been told, so Bella had been changed by Carlisle, she had stayed with the Volturi for a year and was trained by Aro. I could tell she had lost some of that training, I would have been dead before she even had to think about what she was doing.

"You forgot some of the training Aro did with you, don't you?" her eyes locked with mine.

"Not necissarily forgot, but lots of my training was with my powers meaning I didn't really ahve to move much, but I like running and fighting, it takes longer and it fills up the time where I do nothing." she didn't really answer the question. There was silence in the room but was broken by her speaking again. "Yes, I've lost most of it. If I went back to the Volturi, I'd be punished." she continued to examine my shoulder. "This might hurt." I didn't get the time to ask what and the next thing I knew there was a searing pain, slightly different than earlier. "I've heard of knife up the sleeve but this is a little dramatic don't you think?" she was holding up about four inches of a knife blade.

I looked at it in surprise... that incident had happened almost four years ago. She put it on the couch beside her and examined my arm for a few more minutes. She was finally satisfied and began to wrap it. There was more footsteps in the hall and they stopped outside the door, I was beggining to wonder if Bella had heard them at all, she once again did not react. "Come in Carlisle." she knew it was Carlisle before I did! He caustiously pushed the door open and stepped in.

"You don't have a barrier up?" he asked curiously. She waited a couple seconds before answering.

"It's back up again."

"I came to see what our damage was." she slowly unwrapped the tenser bandage. Carlisle studied it as Bella had, but frowned, "What's the slice from?" she held up the piece of knife.

"I found this in his shoulder." Carlisle looked at it in surprise.

"Edward how long have you been a hitman?"

"Hold up your arm a bit for a second," I did as she said not really paying attention. Carlisle kept speaking.

"Um, since I started leaving without real explanations." Carlisle nodded, I hadn't really paid attention to Bella, examining my shoulder once again. I thought I caught a bit of a smirk cross Carlisle's face, maybe loss of blood was doing funky things to my head. I felt my arm being pulled down.

"Who was the last person you killed?" I thought for a moment... that would be the people that came to Bella's house.

"I don't know."

"Don't you get their names or something?"

"The last person I killed was when a bunch of armed hitman showed up outside Bella's house." Carlisle's gaze turned momentarily to Bella, he definately smirked. "Am I missing something?" there was another sharp pain in my shoulder. Bella held up another three inches of blade.

"Nope, it's accounted for." If it had been anyone else I probably would have smacked them away long ago, normally it was Carlisle, and only Carlisle that would fix up any wounds and usually it was myself, and most the time I put it under water and then wrapped it up tight so I couldn't feel anything. Carlisle was practically laughing as Bella once again poured alcohol on my shoulder and began wrapping it up, that's when I realized her hand was covered in cotton candy blue. She saw my eyes following her hand. "I crushed a pen." She was incredibly gentle, almost more gentle than Carlisle, which led me to another question.

"How do you know all this?" her eyes travelled to Carlisle and then back to my shoulder.

"I taught her." Carlisle said, I could tell by his voice he was proud, well she was just like one of his kids, except, not quite under his authority so much.

"And you never taught any of us this, why?"

"Because none of you asked, or seemed interested." my gaze had travelled to Bella again, which really was nothing new.

"I was in Volterra, rebelling against all of them and only listening to Carlisle. It was something to do, and it would come in handy when I came out of training with Aro all sliced up and cut." that would make sense.

"How do you manage to have time for that?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, how do have time to play the piano? Or buy all these CDs?" she said as her eyes travelled over the shelves, lingering in some places longer than others, she seemed to practically skip certain years. Her eyes lingered at the newest CDs the longest. Both her and Carlisle were looking at the wound in my chest. They obviously saw something they didn't.

"I'll keep him still, you can get it out, he already hates me enough." Carlisle laughed, but he was serious at the same time.

"But he won't kill you if you do it, he'll make sure I stay dead for at least the next three weeks." this was true.

"Edward, how many times have you been shot or... stabbed and not bothered to remove the object in question?"

"I don't know, I don't keep track..."

"Right, you have fun pinning him down Carlisle, pray he's not armed." Carlilse suddenly looked very weary. Bella laughed. "Unless he's got another knife up his arm, he shouldn't have any weapons on him." she looked at me. "You're going to hate me."

"Why? What are you talking about? Will someone please fill me in?!" Bella looked at me calmly, Carlisle looked like he was waiting for an explosion.

"You have another bullet in your chest... deeper than the last one." This was going to hurt like hell.

"Just get this over with." I said flatly.

I was in pain for about half an hour, after I practically took out Carlisle, they switched, Bella tried to hold me still. She tried to relax me and it worked well, she sat beside me, her head rested on my shoulder, and she hummed, it was a familiar tune. Hero. After she finished humming that song she started humming a different one. Ode To Joy. I gave her a questioning look but just smiled. when she finished that song she started to hum 'If You Could Read My Mind' I smiled, and started to hum along. Soon after that Carlisle produced an extremely bloody bullet. This time he did the honors of pouring alcohol on it and wrapping it up. I practically kicked him except Bella saw it coming and placed her lips on mine, distracting me completely. Carlisle laughed slightly, but was quickly finished and left the room.

"You are so easy to distract." she murmered against my lips, her arms snaked round my neck and her hands ran through my hair. My arms went around her waist and I used my left arm to pull her closer to me. She kissed me and I kissed back, I don't even know why I had thought for a minute I could kill her, how could I kill her? I realized now that she was probably the closest to heaven that I'll ever be. Wow, I really need to stop stealing lines from songs... but it was true so it worked. I could hear footsteps, I'm pretty sure it was Emmett, Rosalie, Alica and Jasper. They stopped outside the door, but I didn't really care. When the door opened, music started blaring, they had my stereo remote. I ignored it, Bella apparently did too.

They kept changing the music, so there was almost every different genre. "This is no fun!" Emmett whined and threw the remote towards us, Bella's left hand came away from around my neck and she caught the remote and chucked it back. I heard it hit the door, it was probably broken now. "Right, I'm getting out of here before I get killed." Emmet declared, racing from the room. I felt Bella laugh a little and then, I heard Alice and Rosalie.

"So we still get to go shopping right?"

"Mhm." Bella mumbled.

"Haha! Sweet!" they soon left, but that meant Jasper was still there. Bella realized this too, she stopped kissing back, but her lips were still placed on mine.

"Right I'm getting out of here before I reach overload." Jaspers footsteps headed down the hall. I heard the door close again. I tried not to get sucked back in, but that didn't work so well, I ended up just doing the same thing. I could tell she was fighting herself, I don't know what it was, but I could tell. We broke away at the same time, foreheads still rested together, her eyes remained closed, but then she looked up at me, her eyes looking like melted gold again. Everything about her pulled me in, her scent, her eyes, her lips, everything. She was biting her lip, still looking up at me. Her white teeth pressed down into the plump skin of her lip, her sweet, delicious tasting lips, she had to have been teasing me. She was evil... but I loved her more than anything else in the world.

I looked at her eyes and her lips, everything, I wanted so badly to press my lips back down on hers, and taste their sweetness again. Her right hand removed its self from around my neck and lightly trailed down the front of my shoulder, and down my chest. I shivered. "Stop." I said grabbing her hand. She looked up, startled by my sudden harshness. That did it, I greedily placed my lips back on hers, I could feel her smile, I felt pathetic, I gave in that easy? She was just too much to stay away from. She kissed back and seemed just as greedy. Her fingers tangled themselves in my hair, as my hands ran up and down her sides and her back, without even thinking, I pulled her closer, until I felt her body against mine. I winced slightly, because of my chest, she immediately started to recoil, but I pulled her back again.

She was hesitant but let me anyways, she was unburying some of my deeply hidden human instincts, this was all new, but seemed normal. My hands slightly slid over her stomach, she winced, I recoiled immediately, pulling right away. "We're messed up." she murmered, laughing slightly as she did so.

"How so?" I asked. She gave me a look that said 'are you stupid?' I laughed and pulled her onto my lap, so I could smell her strawberry scented hair and hold her. "So... we're a little messed up..."

"A little? We just tried to kill each other." she snuggled into me, but was careful about my chest.

"Yeah, we did," I took her face in my hands and looked into her still melted gold eyes. "And now, we're here." I kissed her lips lightly and forced myself to pull back, she closed her eyes and leaned against me again, careful not to inflict any pain, what so ever. I smelt in that strawberry fragrence again, it was intoxicating, it was fatal, deadly, and crazily addicting. Her lips brushed against my neck, I shivered again as her lips brushed my neck once again. The next time her lips brushed across my neck I did exactly the same thing as before. I was going to die as soon as I was away from her for more than a minute, heck I don't even know how I got throught the afternoon without her!

I took a quick glance at the clock, half an hour to four aka three. Bella followed my gaze, and wrinkled her nose when she read the time. I laughed, she closed her eyes and looked at it again, I laughed once more. "I should probably run home so Charlie thinks I came home. He should be up by now." She slowly got up, wincing as her stomach started hurting. I went down to the door with her. I watched as she ran through the rain to her car. She was drenched by the time she got to it. I watched her car disappear and then went back to my room.

Surprisingly, my remote wasn't broken, just a little scratched. My blackberry went off, I had completely forgotten about that lame thing. I quickly found it and looked at the mail. _Did you kill her?_ I looked at it for a few minutes, should I say I killed her? Should I say I didn't? Then I decided, I took it and dropped it on the floor. I stomped on it a few times to get it good and crushed. The small scream was shattered, the plastic casing of it was broken, the computer chips inside were busted, I picked it all up. "Nope." I said throwing the stupid thing in the trash.

I sat and thought about the night's events, I found I was mentally beating myself up. I guess I had been thinking about that longer than I knew, because soon my bedroom phone was ringing, I picked it up, almost no one called that number. There was sobbing and shaky breathes on the other end. "Hello?"

"C-can you come pick me up?"

**_A/N- So, what do you think's going on? Was that a good chapter? Please tell me! That's what the perewinkley/ indigoy 'GO' button is for... please reveiw!!!_**


	11. Rules

_**A/N- Sorry this took so long to post, I'm back to school and the stupid acedemic courses are starting to stack in homework a bit, I've started choir and I'm kind of reading for a novel study and stuff. So... I apologize but here's the next chapter. Not a whole heack of a lot happens in this chapter, just because it would be going to fast, and it would have been way longer than this, and well it would have been like a ton of reading. This is officially the first chapter of part 2! Yay! Thanks for all the wonderful reveiws guys! Please keep 'em coming!**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Part 2- Run Away_

* * *

_BPOV_

I curled myself up in a ball and held myself, resting my head on the steering wheel. My eyes burned with venomous tears, blurring my vision and making me unable to see anything but colored blobs. Sobs shook my body and I felt completely useless. I blinked and wiped the tears away, in a couple more minutes Edward was at my door. He opened it and pulled me into his arms. "What happened?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ch-Charlie's dead." I choked out. He held me tighter and hummed soothingly into my ear. I went from crying and sobbing, to sobbing quieter, and shaking almost violently. He held me even tighter and kissed the top of my head. I tried to stop shaking but I couldn't, I just kept seeing Charlie's charred body laying in the driveway, in the middle of the charred remains of his cruiser. I had stumbled back to the car and headed back to the only place I had left, to the only people I had left; back to the Cullens'. I shook harder at that thought, I had no one left, on one except Edward and Carlisle, no family. Edward's fingers played with my hair, and he continued to hum, I closed my eyes and tried to stop shaking, I couldn't, I pressed my face into Edward's good shoulder, not being able to press it into his chest for fear of hurting him.

He pressed my head into his chest anyways. He continued to hum and I tried to slow my breathing and calm down... it didn't work. I just ended up sobbing again. Edward slid me over to the passenger seat and started the car back up. He pulled back onto the highway and began speeding back towards the Cullen's house. Edward's hand, despite the fact that it was his bad arm (thanks to me) held mine tightly. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes and hummed along to the song Edward was humming as I tried to calm myself. It worked a little, barely any, nope didn't do anything. This was pathetic, when I came here, I probably couldn't have cared less who died in this tiny, overly rainy, too green, annoyingly empty, scarcely populated town. And here I am crying because another person in the town of Forks has died... well it was my dad, I would have cried anyways... just I probably would have hidden it better.

Push all emotions out, like I did earlier tonight. I can't keep all these emotions, next thing you know, I'll kill some stranger and start balling my eyes out... and that might be a logical thing to do. I sat in the silence, nothing but the hum of a familiar song. So I have no mother, no father, no step parents, no grandparents, no aunts and no uncles. I had Edward and I had Carlisle. I didn't really have anyone else. What was I talking about? I have almost every person on the planet after me. Let's see, Tanya hated me, her whole coven hated me, this Caitlin person would probably want me dead now, Mustang would probably want me dead now, I had another group of hitman after me, let's face it Emmett still thought I was a complete weirdo, Rosalie likes my _car_, Esme loves everyone, Jasper... well he's not really that scociable, and the whole school population pretty much hates me. It feels like the whole world's against me, heck Aro's probably against me by now.

We were soon infront of the Cullen's giant house. I had stopped crying and sobbing and was just shaking Edward sqeezed my hand and then came around to the passenger side of the car before I could even react. He took my hand and pulled me out of the car. I just followed, my mind not in any state to decide against it, or choose different. I just looked right ahead, I saw everything, but it just didn't seem to register in my mind, too many other thoughts, other pictures flashed through my mind. First was Renee dead, then Phil, the hitman, Marcus, Edward's car, Jacob and Billy, and finally Charlie's charred remains in the driveway. I knew we were inside now and had so far gone unnoticed, and then Alice came. I agreed a hundered percent with Edward on the fact that Alice was indeed a hitman's worst nightmare.

"Alice, now is not a good time." Edward warned, his hand tightening around mine.

"Oh, come on Edward! You can't have her all for yourself we want a piece of her too!"

"She's not a piece of meat Alice." Edward growled.

"Come on, Edward!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled, Edward kept strong hold on my other arm. I could really care less, why don' they just tear me apart already?

"Stop fighting." I said in a flat, bored, lame, un- attached voice, that made me sound like I really could care less about what was happening.

"You can have her back in like, ten minutes, it's not that long Edward! Pleeeeeeease?????????" I just looked at the wall infront of me. Maybe if they kept going on long enough they'd just, tear me in half... I can hope right?

"Just tear me in half already, we know the majority of the world wants too, I give you the honors." I spoke in the same tone as before.

"Bella." They both said warningly at the same time, in a disapproving tone.

"She'll see you in ten minutes." Alice said tearing me from Edward's grip and dragging me down the hall before any complaints could be made. Soon she was shoving clothes into my hands and pushing me into the bathroom to put them on. Slowly and without complaint I put them on, it was a beige sleeveless top and a pair of dark blue jeans. I slowly walked back out to Alice, not really paying any attention what so ever. She pushed me down into the seat at her vanity. She started pulling make-up out, doing hair, and everythign else, I didn't even pay attention. Soon she was spinning my chair towards the mirror. "So? What do you think? Do you like the colors?" I sighed.

"Sure." she frowned.

"What do you mean, _sure_? Don't you think it deserves better than a sure?"

"Sure." she looked really mad.

"Fine go back to your prescious Edward, but make sure you wear these with it, they'll look good with the make-up, clothes and the ear rings."

"Sure." I said taking the gold flats, which I probably wouldn't wear. I didn't even have to think and I found myself in Edward's room. I dropped the shoes by the door, Edward pulled me into his arms and pressed his face into my hair. I closed my eyes and pressed my face into Edward's clean, knitted navy blue sweater. I breathed in his scent which relaxed me entirely, he stroked my hair with his hand, and then pulled me over to the couch. He pulled me onto his lap where I curled up and leaned against him as he placed his arms around me.

"Ok, what going on?" Jasper was now standing at the door. Curse him for having his stupid empath powers! I looked at him for about two seconds and then went back to how I was before. "Can someone please tell me? At least so I know why I'm going to be suffering for the majority of the day?" I ignored him, it's not my fault he can feel every emotion in the house. "Ok, stop acting like nothing happened! It's only flowing off her in frickin' storms here! I felt waves of calm distinctively being pushed my way, they didn't do anything. Jasper looked completely surprised, and almost confused at the same time. "Just tell me!"

"Jasper, she found Charlie dead." I sqeezed my eyes shut for a moment.

"I wish." they both looked at me.

"I found him burnt to a crisp in the driveway in the burnt up remains of his cruiser." now there was a complete air of surprise in the air. Edward held me tighter, I welcomed it at the moment. I felt very uncomfortable at the moment, my father had been blown up, they were obviously after me, yet here I sat completely unarmed, I would have to go back into the woods and get my other weapons, I couldn't just leave them there. I _could_ get them later though, I'll wait until things get calmer. Jasper had left shocked and confuzzled, about an hour later there was a knock at the door downstairs. I heard it open I listened to the conversation.

"Hello, Dr. Carlisle, would Isabella Swan happen to be here?" Edward frowned, I slowly got up and made my way down stairs.

"Um, yes she is,may I ask why you are looking for her?"

"I'm right here." the man, looked over Carlisle's shoulder, Carlisle didn't move.

"I have a few things to talk about with you, miss." Carlisle still didn't move, I didn't move from my place at the bottom of the stairs either. The man shifted uncomfortably, then Edward came down. I couldn't be sure, but I think three pairs of eyes were watching his every move. He chose to try and ignore Carlisle. "May I come in?" he said turning to Carlisle. Carlisle didn't answer but slowly moved away from the door to let him in. The man hesitantly stepped into the house. He started to try and ignore both Carlisle and Edward. "So, you are probably well informed by now about your father's... death."

"Well, aware of it." suddenly my throat was dry. I cleared my throat out as the man began to speak.

"Well, we have came across some problems."

"Yes."

"Well, it would seem that everyone on his will is either dead or is you. So it would appear that you get everything. That's if you want it of course." he handed me a paper, it had a list of Charlie's belongings. "Of coursem we won't be able to let you into the house premisis for a few days at the most. It would appear your father's cruiser had a bomb planted in it, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" I tensed up a little.

"You think she had something to do with her father's death?!" Edward yelled in outrage, I rraised my hand and shook my head signalling him to stop. He stopped yelling but continued to curse under his breath.

"No, I don't know anything about it."

"May I ask you a few more questions?" Carlisle and Edward were about to protest, but I spoke first.

"Sure."

"Bella," Edward said in a reasoning voice. The man pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Where were you last night?"

"The woods and here."

"The woods?" Edward tensed beside me.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep and decided to go out for some fresh air." his eyes were locked with mine, but then broke away as he wrote.

"So if we were to go into the woods wed find your foot steps?"

"If you were searching from this house."

"Which car outside is yours?"

"The red Aston Martin DB9." Edward started to relax a bit.

"Would we be correct in saying that you haven't been to the house yet?"

"No." Carlisle, Edward and the man looked at me, Edward giving me a slightly warning look.

"So you were at the house."

"Yes, I was there about an hour ago."

"Was your father dead?" I didn't answer, the man repeated the question. "Was your father dead?" Carlisle looked at me waiting for the answer to the question too.

"Yes." I choked out, I could feel myself starting to lose it again, I had been shaking the whole time but now I was getting close to tears again. The man looked at me and then spoke.

"You realize this means that you could potentially be a suspect? Why didn't you call the police? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"This is the most she's talked in the last hour! She's barely said anything! You think at the time she -" I cut him off.

"You want to know why I didn't call anyone?" he nodded.

"Because in the last three years my mother, stepfather, friend, his dad, and now my father have been killed. I saw them all dead, and every single time it all comes back, but c'est la vie, I just went to who I had left, I couldn't even make it this far, Edward had to come pick me up." the man looked at Edward for a milisecond and then back to me, Carlisle's eyes stayed trained on me.

"What time was it when you went there?" I shrugged.

"I told you it was about an hour ago."

"Well, we think he's been dead for about two hours, at least that's what evidence says. Which means that knocks you off the suspect list- if you were actually there only an hour ago, do you have someone to back up that claim?"

"I know she left," Edward said.

"Is there someone to second tha-"

"I know she left," Carlisle said speaking up finally, the man looked startled that he spoke. "She left, as she said, about an hour ago." Carlisle might have known I left but I was pretty sure he was just making a good lie.

"Thank- you." he flipped his notebook shut and turned to leave. As soon as the door was closed and his footsteps faded away I spoke.

"I have to go back to the house."

"What?! No, absolutely not! Never, you can't go back to the house, everything you could ever need is here-" Edward started, and Carlisle seemed to second that.

"I have a closet full of weapons there, what will they think after that, I won't take my car, I'll run, plus if they do decide to investigate the forest both Edward and I have a bag full of weapons just sitting out there."

"We'll send Emmett, or Alice, they could get out of trouble if they get into any-" Carlisle started.

"No, I'll go get that stuff, hopefully they haven't gone into the house yet."

"They're going to have it taped off, you're not going to be able to get in there without disturbing 'evidence'" Edward.

"Edward, what's the easiest way to get into my house unnoticed?" he took on the look of defeat. He sighed.

"The window."

"The window. The window that just happens to be open," they both gave me a weird look. "I'll be back in twenty minutes tops. After that assume something's happened." I didn't wait for answers, complaints or anything, I need to go for a run anyways, I had things to think about, and snger to burn. I just left shoes and went into a full out run, I went right into the forest. Soon I was at the scene of our little 'showdown' I found my bag and quickly found Edward's. I took off towards Charlie's again. I was soon in the trees beside the house. I dropped the bags, I would get them on my way back. It appeared that they were all in the driveway, they had it taped off and everything, it almost looked like a scene straight out of CSI. I looked up to my bedroom, the window was open, the wind was blowing slightly, that meant it was ok if I rustled the leaves a bit, but the tree was slippery from the rain.

I took a quick run, jumped and swung up into the branches. I glanced into my room, no one was there, things looked untouched and smelled untouched. I quickly jumped in and landed lightly on my feet. I heard voices downstairs. "Did you hear that? Is there something upstairs?" I heard footsteps headed towards the stairs. I moved quickly, I went to my closet and threw all the weapons into my bag and grabbed the weapons that were over by my bed. I grabbed my laptop and my cell phone and I had no clue where my blackberry was, it went off. I snatched it out of my side drawer and quickly flung myself out the window. I sat quietly in the tree as two men came into my room, they didn't see me but I watched every one of their moves. I quickly jumped out of the tree and ran into the forest again, I grabbed, my other bag and Edward's and then continued to run back to the Cullen's house.

I moved swiftly through the front door. Both Edward and Carlisle looked ready to pull hair out. I flopped down on the couch beside Edward. He and Carlisle looked up. I dropped Edward's bag on his lap. "Oh, come on Carlisle, you _know_ Aro taught me almost everything there is to learn." he shifted uncomfortably. I looked at Edward's watch. "And if I'm correct, I'm still in time, I only took ten minutes."

"Bella, you know something about Charlie's death don't you?" Carlisle asked, clearing his throught before he had spoke. I was silent for a moment, Edward's distinctive growl echoed through the room.

"If I'm correct, then the armed men that were at my house were responsible, they were part of the group that was after me for killing a couple of their men, they had been over by Charlie's cruiser, I should have checked it over. This never would have happened-" Edward clamped a hand over my mouth.

"It's not your fault." Edward assured me. "If it's your fault it's just as much mine, I was there too." I glared at him, he glared back.

"It's my fault." both our heads snapped to Carlisle in a frown. "You should have been staying here, it's what Aro's ru-"

"It's what Aro's rules were; 'whoever finds Isabella is to keep her resided at your house until Marcus, Caius and I come to retreive her.'" I mimicked Aro's annoyingly serious tone. Carlisle laughed.

"You've always been good imitating him..."

"'Come Isabella, we have more training to do, you wouldn't want to miss that would you?'" I repeated one of the lines Aro used to say to me everyday. Edward sat clueless beside me, Carlisle was laguhing.

"You really shouldn't do that, if he ever finds out-"

"He'll what? De-crown the queen?" Carlisle found amusement in this too, but then was completely serious.

"You don't have the power you once had, Bella. Too many years not using those powers has made them rusty, you wouldn't be able to fight the Volturi off quick enough anymore, you porbably wouldn't be able to even spark them!" I knew he was right.

"I'm sure I could convince Emmett to train with me, I know for a fact he wants a rematch, I'm sure he wouldn't mind a few tips before then."

"No. Absolutely not, I mean look what you did to Edward!" Edward growled.

"I wasn't the only one that was shooting bullets..." I murmered. Carlisle laughed.

"Yeah but, I mean, Edward took random shots, you immediately went for his right shoulder and his chest, had that been a human, he would have been long dead."

"Had it been a human, they wouldn't have been armed and shooting back, running at supernatural speeds and seeing in the pitch black forest." Carlisle thought about it for a moment.

"I think what he's getting at is it normally takes tremendous amounts of skill to harm a vampire." Edward concluded Carlisle's thoughts. I sighed and leaned into Edward.

"I suppose." Carlisle laughed.

"Bella do you even remember the first rule Aro told you?" I thought back to the first time I saw Aro, I smiled and shook my head at the thought.

"Always wear your crown and never give in to those you don't want to." I repeated, he looked shocked.

"W-what was the first rule in training that he gave you?"

"'Rule number 1; Always use your powers and skill to their full extent." Carlisle nodded.

"Remeber your first day of training? You hates Aro so much, you went to your room and set up a barrier and didn't even know it until Aro was yelling and screaming." I smiled

"How could I forget? I was so cut up I felt like collapsing!" Edward sat in silence, completely clueless.

"Bella, do you remember the other nine rules?" he was completely serious.

"Of course!" I lied, yeah right! I had tried so hard the last three years to push the whole Volturi's existence out of my mind, I wasn't even sure if I could scrape out Aro's rules, even though they had been drilled into me. I could recall almost every training match with him, but every time I tried to remember what his rules were I could only come up with Mustang's rules.

"What were the first three?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Always use your powers and skill to their full extent...um-" Carlisle shook his head.

"That's what I thought."

"The point is I didn't get caught, and I should have been checking Charlie's cruiser either way after what happened to Edward's car." he went silent, he knew I had a point. My blackberry began going off, I took it out of the clip thing and read the mail. _Is he gone yet Bella? Tonight's your dead line, I don't want to lose you. Lots of love; Mustang._ I looked at it in surprise, lots of _love_? Edward growled beside me. I dropped it on the floor and stomped on it, effectively destroying the annoying little crackberry. I moved in closer to Edward, Emmett came practically out of nowhere.

"So, does this mean you're not a hitman anymore?" I looked up at him thoughtfully.

"I guess so." Carlisle looked shocked. "I'm sick of seeing people die."

"So..." Emmett started casually "Can I have a gun." I laughed and then said in a serious tone.

"No."

"Oh, come on! You're not going to use them again!"

"Emmett, I still have tons of people after me, I'm surprised I wasn't found before I was. The weapons, will still be used." he was in a look of defeat. "And I don't trust you with one." He rolled his eyes and walked away. Carlisle still looked shocked.

"Bella, but that means-"

"That I'm rebelling Aro again?" he nodded. "Not _really_ I mean I haven't seen Aro in three years and yes he trained me to be a viscious killer _but_ almost every rule I remember is one of Mustang's rules." Carlisle shook his head again. Alice came bounding down te stairs at this point.

"Guess what I just found out?!"

"I don't know Alice, what did you just find out?" Carlisle and Edward said with a bored tone.

"I found out there's going to be a talent show at school!" We all groaned. Rosalie came down beside Alice.

"And I propose a challenge." she declared. "Of course, as usual, everyone votes on who's 'act' they think was the best. I happen to be the winner for the last two years we've been in Forks." Alice quickly finished her speal.

"And she wants to challenge Bella, to a singing competition, actually she wants to challenge Bella to see who will win the talent show..." I groaned.

"Nuh-uh, nope, sorry-"

"Why not?" Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Carlisle all had their eyes trained on me.

"Fine." Rosalie smirked and headed back upstairs, while her back was to me I pulled my gun and pretended to aim at her, Edward laughed, Rosalie turned around, I just pretended to be examining my gun. Her eyes narrowed and then she headed the rest of the way up the stairs. I rolled my eyes as soon as she was out of veiw, Carlisle gave me a stern look which I wanted to return by sticking out my tounge to, but refrained from doing so. I put my gun back away,m and muttered a few words along the lines of "Go burn in hell, bitch." Edward held in a laugh but Carlisle once again gave me a stern look.

"Bella, if you're going to stay here you have have to treat everyone with respect."

"I could leave if you'd preffer, I mean I know when everyone hates me-"

"We don't hate you!" five voices yelled from various places in the house.

"Of course you'd deny it!" Carlisle gave me another look.

"Bella, to show you how much I like you, if you give me a gun I'd gladly shoot some rounds into your head." Emmett said with the most serious face in the world.

"Emmett, I'm not giving you a gun, and I could do that to myself if I wanted to." Edward growled slightly. "On second thought, I'll give you a gun." Emmett looked surprised,Carlisle and Edward looked stunned. I reached into my bag that was still full of weapons. I pulled the firing pin out of a gun making it unable to be shot and emptied all the bullets out of it. I tossed it him, Edward smirked, Carlisle looked ready to kill me and Emmett just stood there for a minute, he then decided to try and shoot the gun. Edward and I laughed at the face he made when it didn't do anything. He threw it back at me.

"You should be using your powers not weapons Bella." Carlisle said. So I put my hand out and made the gun stop and float, suspended in mid-air.

"Whatever you say sensai Carlisle." I said in a mocking tone. He narrowed his eyes and gave me the familiar, jokingly offended look. I had a feeling he was about to test me, suddenly he was flying my way, I quickly moved and he crashed into the couch, shoving it backwards. He turned to where I stood, I was already in a fighting crouch, he took a step, I followed, my eyes catching his every move. He flew towards me again, I moved swiftly out of the way. Carlisle's feet barely touched the ground and he had pounced back at me again, I twisted just enough to feel him whizz by but not to touch me. I then turned on him, I shot towards him, he appeared to not have registered until I tapped his shoulder from behind. I was trying desperately to use my powers, to not pull out the gun that was in my waist line. He was more skilled than I remembered, either that or I sucked more than I thought.

Suddenly Carlisle pulled a move that only Aro would pull. Next thing I knew I was countering, every match Aro had practically knocked me out with that move. I growled, it was almost as if I was picturing Carlisle as Aro, back in Volterra, it was almost as if the room had changed and I was standing in the Volturi's castle, I could practically hear the voices of all the other vampires around, I was suddenly filled with tons of energy, as if I had just been changed again. Everything seemed so sharp and in focus, every move Carlisle made, I somehow managed to compare to Aro's techniques. It was almost as if I could hear Aro's taunting, discouraging voice ringing out through the room. Yet no one was saying anything. Then I snapped out of it, I could remember almost all the rules.

Carlisle practically had me done for, a slight smirk played across his lips. I just stood still for a second and watched his swift movements. I found myself moving without even knowing it, Edward just sat on the couch and watched, eyes flickering from Carlisle to me and back. With re-energized strength I started countering his moves with ease. The smirk that was on his face slowly faded away, his lips curled back, baring his teeth. Edward didn't appear to be taking sides, he sat, no emotion showing on his face. This was taking longer than I had hoped, I started to move faster, Carlisle's snar slowly turn to a scared look. "Rule two, use all your resources." I said through gritted teeth. I wonder if I could still do it? As I fought I concentrated. Carlisle froze, realizing what I was doing.

"Please don't tell me you remember how to do that." I sent a wave out in his direction, it was a wave of energy, and heat, it would burn and practically knock them out. I smiled slightly.

"It's just a small wave." by then it hit him, he crumpled up on the floor for a minute, he squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, his hand immediately went to his head.

"That's gonna hurt later." he said slowly sitting up, wincing as he did so. My senses were in a frezy, Edward still sat on the couch, and I was pretty sure it was... Emmett advancing slowly behind me. I listened for one more step, it was definately Emmett. He was close enough now, I predicted his movement and spun out of the way, he came pretty close to taking Carlisle out again. I did things quickly this time, my concentration was already there, I sent a bit of a bigger wave towards Emmett. He went down too. Carlisle was still laying on the floor, on his back looking up at the ceiling. He raised his head and looked at me. "You know, you really have no idea how much that hurts."

"Yeah, we need to find another vampire that can do that thing and set them on her." Carlisle laughed.

"Emmett, there is no other vampire that can do that. Aro trained her skills to prescision, Bella was pretty much Aro's experiment, he tested almost every power out there on her and she somehow managed to use them, she just had them, Aro pushed her to the point she would pass out after training, that's when her powers started to get bigger and better, stronger, soon Aro had almost all of them in the perfect point of perscision, she's stronger than she lets on." Carlisle was looking at the ceiling again.

"Then, if no one else has that power, she should be able to do that to herself." he mumbled, clearly in a bad mood.

"I can." Carlisle looked at me in shock. "Of course the effects are about twenty times stronger on myself than if I shoved them towards someone else."

"When did you find this out?" Carlisle demanded. I shrugged. "Bella, I don't think it's possible for you to use your own power against yourself."

"Oh, but I can, see." I went into concentration. In a matter of senconds there was an incredibly painful burning sensation through my entire body, I could feel myself be thrown backwards and then hit the floor extremely hard. Pain ached through my entire body and kept me from moving at all, then the last part hit me and I was out.

I wasn't sure how long I was out, but I was pretty sure it was a while. I snapped my eyes open, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle leaned over me. My tounge felt like lead. I let myself just lay there for a few more minutes. "Hi." I was practically laughing.

"Did that not hurt you?" Carlisle asked, Edward's hand was almost touching my arm.

"DON'T-" Carlisle and I yelled at the same time. His hand touched my skin, and he quickly withdrew.

"Ow! Fu-" Carlisle gave him a stren look. "-uck!" Edward wasn't looking at Carlisle.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Another word like that out of your mouth and you can kiss your stereo, piano and car good-bye!" Esme yelled from upstairs. He quickly closed his mouth, and closed his eyes taking in deep breaths, to try and keep from cursing and swearing again.

"Now I found something interesting." Carlisle frowned. "Hand." I said to Edward, he looked at me like I was crazy, so I just grabbed his hand, he looked surprised. "And if I do this..." I concentrated on Edward's burnt hand, concentrating on pulsing cold energy out, he winced slightly, as he shifted and pulled his chest a bit. I did it for a couple more seconds and then felt the small wave crawl down my arm and then I felt it tingle through my fingers, making Edward shiver as it pulsed into his hand. Then I let it go, he looked at his hand almost the same way he had the bullet, it was a priceless look, that made me laugh a little.

"It's not burning." He concluded. Carlisle looked at his hand, and then at me.

"How-" he shook his head. "I don't want to know, it's just a good thing you know how to do that." Emmett had long ago disappeared. Carlisle now stood as I sat up, his pager going off. He read it before speaking again. "Right well I need to get to the hospital at the moment, I'll see you later." I nodded, I felt a little relaxed now, the images of Charlie had gone away for a small moment. But just as quickly as they left, they came. Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"You know, I never heard you play the paino." I said eyeing the center piece of the living room. He smiled his crooked smile and then pulled me over to sit down at the piano. His fingers gracefully slid across the keys, as one's fingers may graze the surface of a calm lake. His playing all flowed together, it echoed out through the room, crisp and clear.

"This is Esme's favorite." he said, looking at me as his fingers continued to glide across the keys. Quicker than I wanted the last note rang out through the house, slowly dying to into silence, in the empty room. Then he started playing another, much to my enjoyment. I recognized it, it was the song he had hummed to me after Jacob and Billy had been killed. "_This_ is your song." he gave me one of his heart melting crooked smiles. The notes blended together in a precise sound that rang through the entire house. I listened, completely content to just sit there for the rest of the day. Sadly the last note rang out, echoing through the room, dying into silence like the last ending note. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." I said resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair, and began playing with one of my chocolate curls.

"Awwww... look how cute the little totally wacko hitmen are together!" Alice's voice came from the doorway, Jasper stood by her side, a smirk playing across his lips.

"What do you want Alice?" Edward asked, probably reading their thoughts.

"To see what song Bella's going to sing, Rosalie's singing he Said She Said, so you cannot even think about doing that song."

"Why would I want to do that song?" Alice shrugged.

"So, what song _are_ you doing?" I thought about it for a long moment.

"I think, I'll do... Down In Heaven..."

"I'll go tell Rosalie, you might want to go start practising... otherwise you're going to have to fight over Rosalie to be heard." I shrugged. I could care less, I didn't want to do this stupid thing in the first place. "I'll sign you up so neither of you can back out." Alice ran off, Jasper still stood there with a smirk playing across his mouth. I could hear Edward growling, I slowly let thoughts come back in to my mind. _'You two are like soooo close... it's a wonder you haven't done it yet...'_ I frowned, a laugh pressed against his smirk. _'Edward, it's about time you finally got someone, I was seriously starting to wonder if you were gay...'_ I blocked out his thoughts again as Edward's growl rang through the room. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes, they were having a conversation, I could tell. Slowly the morning's events were coming back, I had been kept busy enough so far that I hadn't had much time to think about them.

Slowly Jasper's thoughts began to flood into my mind as images of Charlie flashed, almost quick enough to have my head spinning. _'Her emotions are changing...'_ His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. _'They're changing faster now...'_ I could feel myself starting to shake a bit, the images of Charlie slowed, as if torturing me, letting all the gruesome details sink in before changing to the next image. It was like my own personal torture slide show. I became aware that I waas shaking again. _'What's up with her?'_ Edward growled again and pulled me closer to him. I didn't deserve this, I didn't deserve Edward, I didn't deserve Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie... heck I didn't even deserve Aro... I didn't even deserve to walk the earth.

_'Seriously, what's her problem?'_ Edward growled again.

"She found Charlie... dead this morning."

_'Yeah right, she just wants attention.'_ I started trying to send images to him. _'That was creepy...'_

"That's what I saw." I said weakly. Jasper just stood there for a minute. _'That's creepy...'_ suddenly there was loud music blaring from upstairs and a strong, smooth voice singing to it. _'Rosalie sounds like she's got this year down again...'_

"Right, I should probably go see what Alice has came up with, she's going to be down here soon asking me to help her 'choose a song'." Alice came flying back down the stairs.

"I don't know what to sing!!! Oh, my gosh, this is a mess! Jasper, what should I sing?! I need your help!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs behind her at a vampire speed. Edward laughed and then looked down at me, I looked up into his eyes, and quickly shifted my gaze to the piano keys.

"I don't deserve any of this." I mumbled in a voice that was barely audible to me. He took my face in his hands and turned my head so I was looking at him again.

"You deserve all of it." he said quietly, he brushed the hair away from my face with his left hand, his right hand cupped around my neck, his thumb rubbing my cheek. I pressed my face into his hand for a moment and then looked back up to his eyes. I shook my head. "Yes you do, do you want me to prove it?"

"And how, may I ask, do you plan on proving that?"

"Well, what makes us deserve it any more than you do?"

"There's a difference."

"How so?"

"Let's see shall we, you're not a physco, hitman, killer, vampire, run away queen, none of you are, none of you lived with the Voturi for a year, none of you gave the commands to kill people, none of you have done as many bad things as I have."

"Name one bad thing you've done that I haven't."

"I couldn't catch one guy so I figured out he was going to the subway station, I figured out wich train he was going on and it's route. I planted a bomb in the subway." he rolled his eyes.

"Please, I've done that multiple times."

"I broke into a bank on Aro's orders, robbed them, took a hostage, and brought them back to him, hostage was killed and held for ransom after death, the money wasn't needed so he gave it away to the next human he saw, which he didn't kill."

"Bank huh? Classic, can't say when I did it, it played out to the same script though. I robbed the bank, took hostage and killed him for no reason, I gave the money away to charity."

"Um... I stole a car, ran over three people on purpose, put it in reverse and hit them again before driving away, purposely crashing it into an electronics store, creating a lot of expensive damage."

"I've ran over people before... but I don't recall crashing into a store... but that's still not a real big deal compared to everything." this was true, I shrugged, his point was being proven. He smirked seeing my defeat. "That's what I thought, you no worse than me... the others haven't exactly been the best either, they killed tons of people before they turned 'vegetarian', Jasper fought in a huge land war with a bunch of other vampires over territories. Alice doesn't really remember a whole lot, Rosalie killed a couple, I think she actually went after a few for... her own reasons, Carlisle rebelled againt himself, he tried starving himself and everything, Esme, was changed after she tried to commit suicide after losing a child at birth, she tried a couple more times after, not believing the idea that he wasn't able to die from jumping off a cliff anymore. See you're not that bad."

"What about Emmett?" he was silent for a moment.

"Emmett killed quite a few, mind you some were killed by accident using his super vampire strength and crushing almost all the bones in their bodies, but he killed a fair amount too." So I guess I really wasn't much worse than Edward at least...

"Ha! Score!" I heard Alice's triumphant yell through Rosalie's music and down the stairs. Soon there was two songs blaring from the speakers of two systems. We still had about three hours before we had to head out to school, I could tellt his was going to be the longest three hours of my existance.

**_A/N- So was that chapter an good? Was something a little confusing? Please tell me! Any ways I'd appreciate it if you pressed that periwinkley button..._**


	12. Angels, Voices, And Kisses

_**A/N- OMG! I am sooo sorry! I didn't think this was going to take so long to write! I apologize a thousand times! If it helps... this chapter's like 19 pages in word... hehehe... please R&R!**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Part 2- Run Away_

* * *

_EPOV_

Bella's first class long ago had been changed to visual arts, _my_ visual arts class. So that's where we sat, her scent wafted through the air towards me, taunting me, it surrounded me, knocking my concentration way off the task at hand. We were doing more sketching and drawing. This time the assignment the teacher had given was one that you would normally get in a younger class, instead of the person across from you, it was the person _beside_ you. The assignment was an easy one but, I was completely failing. Draw, Edward, draw! Stop staring at her beautiful dark brown hair, her goreous golden eyes, her delicious- Stop! Draw, Edward, the point of the assignment is to draw, not study!

I put my pencil to the paper and tried to draw by memory, but it didn't work too well, I found myself looking at her anyways. She was long done, it had only taken her a couple minutes, the teacher was starting to get annoyed by her quickness and told her to draw another one. She had finished that one too and the teacher practically threw a fit, she told her to have the sketch book filled and handed in at the end of class. That wouldn't be a challenge either concidering the thing only had a few more pages left in it.

She was done, her sketch book sat on the corner of the desk, she was twirling the pencil around in her fingers, spinning it faster and faster, then to look down and realize she was spinning it too fast, only to slow it back down and do it all over again. Her eyes glanced over to my page, a smile crossed her features. The classroom was filled with noise, so another voice added to the sound was no big deal. "You know, the whole point of the assignment... is to _draw_."

"No shit Sherlock." I mumbled, she laughed which caught a little attention.

"Just put your pencil on the paper and let your hand do the drawing, don't over think it." I looked at her, down to the page again and then back up to her.

"Right, simple." she laughed again, catching more attention. The classroom was still the volume it was before, the sound hadn't rised or fallen. The teacher came up, completely serious.

"Are you done Miss. Swan?" her voice was strict and harsh, it made me want to defend Bella, but something told me that it would only get us both into more trouble.

"Yes." a look of shock crossed her features for a milisecond, she snatched the sketch book off the desk and took it up to her desk with her. I finally decided I was going to draw, I shut down most of my sight, and blocked out the noise of the classroom. I soon found that it was easier to draw following Bella's instructions. In a matter of minutes I had a drawing of Bella sitting infront of me, of course with no color it wasn't anywhere near as gorgeous as the person sitting beside me. I looked at my drawing and then to the picture Bella was sketching in her own sketch book. She managed to capture so much detail in each of her drawings, they looked so lively and realistic. I looked back down at my drawing. "It just takes practise." Bella said. "The more you draw, the better you'll get. Like playing the piano." the piano, I remember working at that until I could play without trouble, I kept playing and then I didn't even have to think about it.

I remembered earilier this morning when Bella had gotten me to play the piano, I didn't even have to look at the keys. "Cullen! Are you done?"

"Um, Yes ma'am" she came and looked at the picture.

"Draw another one." I flipped to a clean page of the notebook and this time just did it right off the bat, soon I had another one done. The teacher must have been having problems outside school because she spazzed, yelled and screamed. Bella sat tense and rigid beside me, glaring at the teacher as she yelled. I sat there calmly and listened to her go on and on and on and on about almost everything imaginable. The whole class was silent, watching her, her face was turning red and blotchy, her pink attire only making her look even more red.

"Wow, is it that time of month again?" Tyler murmered, the class erupted into shrills of laughter, I think there were two people in the classroom that didn't laugh, Bella and I. The teacher then started going off in some other language.

"Italian?" Bella asked and then she too went ranting off in the same tounge. The class watched, not having a clue of what they were talking about. I didn't know what they were talking about. Bella smirked and turned to face Tyler. "Um, she says you're to go to the office and the principal is going to be told you're 'smart alek' remark." Tyler's smile faded into a glare.

"Go to the office, now." the teacher instrusted. He grabbed his things, got up and headed out into the hall. I gave Bella a weird look, she smiled and laughed, it was as if she knew that the look was for the surprise of her speaking italian.

"What? You think that living with the Volturi in Volterra, Italy for a year I'd only be fluent in English? We're talking Italy, of course the majority of them, if not all of them know how to speak it, you pick it up quick." I glanced at the clock, it was five minutes until the end of class. We grabbed our stuff and were out the door as soon as the bell rang. Due to Bella's great smarts her next class, she had found out this morning had conveniently been switched to another one of mine; Spanish, this surprised me conciderably. We headed off out into the rain to portable nine. In this class the teacher really did care less where you sat, so Bella sat beside me, no one ever sat in the spot anyways so it wasn't like 'taking' anyone's spot.

This being the 'acedemic' spanish class the teacher came in speaking in his quick, fluent spanish tounge. Bella's hand rose into the air, the teacher looked surprised, but I was sure my jaw dropped when she started rattling off in spanish too! How many languages did she know? Did she really only live where she said she did? The teacher's expression held the same look I felt. After the teacher stuttered out an answer in english, he wrote the assignment on the board and told us to get to work. "You speak spanish too?" I questioned in a quiet voice. She smiled.

"It's very similar to italian, and french, though, I know next to no french, I picked it up when I was on a mission around Mexico."

"How many languages do you know?" I asked, glancing at my text book and then scribbling down a few things to appear to actually be doing work.

"Italian, Spanish and english, so far." she too was glancing to her newly aquired text book and down to her paper, she would quickly scrawl something down in her elegant script while she spoke, quickly and quietly.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, is their something wrong?"

"No sir." we both said at the same time. A sly smile plastered his face.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and then looked down at the text book and began to do the assigned work and read the assigned text. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella's left hand sitting on the desk shaking. My hand wanted to reach out to her but then the teacher would probably get exactly what he expected. So I started to hum her lullaby, pretending just to fill the silence while I work, I saw a weak smile on her lips and her hand stopped shaking.

This class flew by quickly, and soon the bell was ringing for lunch. I quickly grabbed my stuff and Bella did the same, we headed out of the classroom, she went to her now re-filled locker, and I went to mine quickly, and met her back at hers again. She just clicked the lock shut when I got there. I leaned on the locker beside her and just looked at her eyes. She slipped her hand into mine and we headed down the hall. Somehow, Rosalie had managed to convince her that the flats Alice had chosen didn't go as well with the outfit as the heels she was wearing now, I think I agreed. Bella looked gorgeous, her beige shirt stood out on her pale skin and added a rich tone I had yet to see on her before. It was then I realized I like color, I was sick of blacks and grays and reds, I was sick of dark colors, I realized my life had pretty much just been shades of black and white the entire time. Bella added color to my life, whether it seemed like it or not, she did.

I started to wonder what she'd look like in brighter colors, vibrant colors, natural colors, pastel colors, I don't even know why, but my thoughts were interrupted, When Bella stopped completely in her tracks. We were out in the parking lot and for the moment it wasn't raining. She was shaking again, she pretty much sank right back into me again, collapsing into me. I looked up and immediately knew why. On the wet sidewalk some twenty steps away stood Mustang and Caitlin. They saw us and were swift in their movements through the small crowd of people to get to us. We stayed rooted on the spot. My grip instinctively tightened around her hand, I heard a small cry of pain escape her lips when a crack sounded, I quickly let go of her hand but she quickly put it back. Mustang stood infront of Bella, beside Caitlin, Caitlin stood infront of me, beside Mustang. Mustang was first to speak.

"Angel." he nodded once.

"Mustang." Bella said in a tight voice.

"Ugh. You're still going by that name? Don't you think it's time to get a new one?" a glare from Mustang and Bella made her immediately shut her mouth. I was aware that Bella was suddenly very alert and tense, she was waiting for something to happen. Caitlin then turned to me. "I didn't get a response." I didn't answer to this.

"And I, yours either." Mustang said, his eyes focused on Bella. I could feel a growl and a urge to tear him apart growing inside me, but Bella's hand grazed my arm as if telling me it was unnecissary. Caitlin's eyes glared at me, Mustang glared at Bella, she returned the gaze with ten times to force causing him to break away and turn to me. He nodded his head once and spoke in an icy voice "Edward." my eyes travelled to him momentarily and then back to Caitlin.

"Is there a reason you came back here after I told you not to?" My voice was icy and cold, the way I had intended it to be. She looked shocked, then her eyes travelled to my hand which was still locked around Bella's.

"I figured your blackberry must have been broken since I got no reply. So I have a new one for you." She held a new glossy black blackberry with the case clipped over it. I looked at it and back up to her.

"No, I smashed the old one." she looked shocked.

"What are you telling me then?" Mustang was watching with much interest.

"Figure it out Caitlin, figure it out yourself." there was silence, and Mustang began to speak.

"And why didn't you respond, you damn well know that with the amount of people after you that it could mean you're freakin' dead!" Bella didn't show any emotion, Mustang was freaking out.

"I didn't respond because I didn't do the job." he froze and stared at her wide eyed. "And I'm not going to." his jaw actually dropped. He stood there looking completely rejected. Cailtin turned to me.

"Is that why _you_ didn't respond? You didn't do your job?"

"Wow, you have a good guess." I said sarcastically. Her expression was almost the same as Mustang's now.

"And why not?" they both demanded.

"Because I'm not killing my girlfriend." I said.

"And I'm not killing my boyfriend." they looked shocked. Out of nowhere Caitlin's fist flew towards Bella, automatically my hand shot out to stop it, so did Mustang's apparently. Caitlin looked shocked, Bella looked just as shocked, but she recovered quicker. Caitlin pulled her fist back and sent a kick towards Bella instead. Bella quickly side-stepped it. Caitlin was furious now. She started to throw more kicks and punches at Bella, Mustang and I were quick to counter them, Bella just stood there in surprise. Caitlin was not going to take defeat. She finally managed to get around us to Bella. Bella moved quicker than Caitlin, the way she moved it looked almost as if she was dancing, graceful and flowing almost as if she was moving to the music. I wasn't sure if I was the only one that noticed this. It was starting to rain again.

Mustang turned to me. "I told you she has more sides than a rubix cube."

"Not really, she just has one complicated side, far to complex for you to fully understand." he gave me a weird look.

"So you're the one that Mike Newton put the hit on huh?" Bella's head snapped towards him.

"Newton huh? The slime bag's around here somewhere. He's probably in the cafeteria." I said through clenched teeth, I wonder if he set the hit on Bella too? Caitlin smiled and then turned to Bella.

"And the lovely Jessica Stanley set the hit on you, any ideas where she might be?" wait a minute _Jessica_ set the hit on Bella? I thought Caitlin found out that Bella had actually killed Marcus?

"So Marcus was your cover up?" she laughed.

"Of course it was! I still don't know who did it." Bella smiled slyly.

"You'd be surprised at how small the world really is." Bella said throwing a kick towards Caitlin. Caitlin now looked freaked.

"Y-you did it?!" Mustang laughed.

"Of course she did you moran! I wasn't about to let him waltz around knowing everything he did!" Caitlin was suddenly ten times more viscious. Bella started to move a little quicker, Mustang looked shocked as he watched Caitlin. I went to take a step in between them but to my surprise found someone was already there. Emmett stood there, Bella glared at his back.

"Sorry can't let you do that." he said. She sent a kick straight to his chest. Rosalie came over quickly and was just as furious as Caitlin had been.

"Don't touch him you dirty hoe!" Caitlin started going off on Rosalie. Emmett was now trying to protect Rosalie. Bella rolled her eyes, she stepped closer and threw a hard punch to her head. Caitlin was now on the ground.

"Sorry Rosalie, I didn't ask him to do anything, he just kind of popped up, I would have gladly finished her off."

"Whatever." She said taking Emmett's arm and pulled him into the school.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett." he waved his one hand in aknowledgment before disappearing into the school. Mustang just stood there looking at Caitlin who was slowly sitting back up.

"So what is this? You got yourself a defence worked out to protect you?" Her mouth was open and her eyes were glaring.

"No!"

"It sure looks like it."

"I don't need a defence,"

"I'd like to see you put me down like you did Caitlin." she glared. She quickly moved Mustang followed as if it was completely normal, he was laughing. Then she made an almost invisible move and he was on the ground.

"You were saying?" He sprang back up but Bella was already pulling me back towards the school. I heard his car start up and then another one start up and both sped out of the parking lot. Bella was shaking, I pulled her closer. The bell was ready to ring for the next class. Biology.

"Do you really want to go to Biology?" I asked recalling the last time I had been in that classroom.

"It's something to do, something to keep my mind off everything."

"We can go do something else if you'd rather not do Biology, you know you're mind's going to wander anyways."

"Emmett shouldn't have done that, Rosalie shouldn't have stepped in, this is just going to keep going until I have absolutely nothing left." things were finally starting to get to her. I had a feeling that when she came here she was almost losing it, she had already been at break down stages, she was probably breaking down as soon as she was out of everyone's eyes.

"Hey, do you think a few armed men could take down any of us? Sure we lose a bit of a last meal, if worst comes to worst we go on a hunting rampage, but you're not going to lose any of us." she smiled weakly, the days events were getting to be too much on her, she was taking it quite well though, she had managed to keep herself pretty composed the whole morning, I was proud of her for being able to do that, I know I wouldn't have been able to. I'm pretty sure she was determined to finish the day off and move on faster than she really should be.

We were at her locker, she grabbed her books and handed me one of the notebooks in her hand. She had my Biology notebook, somehow she had managed to get ahold of it. I flipped through it, watching all the notes flick by. "How did you get this?"

"I bought a new notebook and copied down all the notes in your handwriting." I smiled and shook my head, that sounds like something she would do. We headed off to class, half the class was there and in their seats. The girl that had taken Bella's spot the other day was sitting in that spot again. I hadn't really looked at her before, she had dark brown hair and brownish colored eyes, I frowned, I swear I had seen a glint of red, it was as if she was wearing contacts.

"Um, Ms. Swan, your spot's been taken by-"

"Meghan." Bella choked out staring at the girl sitting there, she stared right back. The teacher looked from one to the other as did I. Meghan, so this was the girl that had been her friend when she was in Volterra? Why did I get the feeling Bella didn't like her? There was a strong vibe in the room, I'm sure Jasper could have picked it up on the other side of town. The girl slowly pulled out what looked like one of those sidekicks and started typing in a message. Bella watched her, completely frozen. She finally spoke when the girl closed it and shoved it back in her bag. "You told Aro?!"

"You very well know the only reason I'm here is because he sent me to look for you." Meghan's voice was like ice, cold, hard and unkind. Bella looked ready to throw her books across the room, she clenched them so tight her fingers were going to go through it at any second. I slid the books out of her hands, the notebook was wrecked and the text book was bent out of shape. She gripped the desk for a second and then clenched her fists. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands.

"You know you didn't have to tell him!"

"Please, can it really be that bad?! The money, you're pampered-"

"And I hate it and you damn well know it!" And then they went off in italian, no one knew what they were talking about, though I was sure it could be heard all the way in the art classroom. I looked at Bella's hand, blood was slowly trickling down her hands. I automatically pried her fingers open, the crimson liquid drops rolled across the pale palms of her hands. You could see the four distinctive nail marks in both of her hands, they were deep and spilled blood across her pale skin like a flood slowly takes over a town. I gave her a disapproving look, she was still glaring at Meghan, who was glaring right back at her.

They were going at it on and off for a long time and then the teacher started yelling, demanding to know what this was all about. Bella was shaking, almost violently, it would appear neither of them had noticed. Meghan and the teacher were yelling at each other, then they were both yelling at Bella, she was about to break down. I didn't really have the slightest idea what she was going through, I knew what had happened the last few years but that equaled up to about nothing, I didn't know _everything_, I knew only what I had been told.

Out of nowhere Meghan threw a text book at Bella, it her in the stomach. That did it, Bella just let herself sink to the ground, she was shaking and sobbing, had her arms around her stomach and her knees pulled up to her, her head rested on her knees. I was down beside her, holding her, she was in pain, mental, emotional, and physical pain. "What would your father say to this Bella? If I called up your father, what would he say?" She looked up to him.

"If you could get ahold of my father, I'd be one of the happiest people on the earth, I'm sure he'd be too." the teacher frowned, completely confused by what she said.

"And why the hell would your father be happy to know that you started a fight, disruppted my class, and you're on the floor sobbing?" I glared at him.

"Her father's dead moran!" he looked taken aback.

"What? Don't tell such a lie Cullen, I was just talking to Cheif Swan yesterday, he called in telling me why Bella wasn't at school."

"She found him dead in the driveway this morning." Bella's face was pressed into my shirt.

"Does that mean she'll be moving back with her mom?" Did this guy know nothing?

"Her mother's dead." I said quietly. Now he looked really taken aback.

"D-did she have a step father or mother?"

"Dead."

"Oh." Bella was shaking violently in my arms. I held her tighter without even thinking about it. My left hand instinctively stroked her hair.

"Ok, what? Charlie's dead now too? But I thought you were staying with Carlisle and his wife? Isn't that what you told Aro?!"

"I told Aro a lot of things to get away from him." she whispered.

"Ok, who is Aro?" I had no idea how to answer that without telling the truth, I could just see how that would turn out now, and it didn't look too good.

"Aro's a person... he lives in Volterra Italy, um, he's very powerful and has lots of... servants... Bella hated it there and Aro might as well have crowned her queen, he had everyone do stuff for her, she doesn't like that..." Meghan was struggling to explain without telling too, she was doing better than I ever would have.

"He's not someone you usually _want_ to be around." I finished.

"So what do you three have to do with this Aro guy?"

"Carlisle knows him." I said, um, yeah he's only like royalty of the vampire world, you know, it's nothing!

"I work for him." Meghan said.

"And I lived in his... mansion for a year after my mother and step father were killed." The teacher shook his head and returned to his desk, rubbing his temples as he did so. Bella lifted her hand away from her stomach, only to find it covered in blood. The whole class was looking at her in shock. Crap. Bullet wounds, right. Meghan stood rooted to the spot, staring at Bella's hands. The teacher was finally pushed off the edge.

"Oh my god! Why are you bleeding like that?" he turned to Meghan "Look at what you did!" he was pretty much spinning in circles, Bella was watching him like he was crazy. In the time the teacher spent spinning in circles, Bella had made a dash from the room. I quickly flew out the door after her, I followed the trail of blood through the hall that lead out into the parkinglot to her car. She was wrapping another tensor bandage around her middle. I made my way quickly to her car.

"I knew we shouldn't have come to school today." I murmered. She was washing her hands off with the anti-bacterial wipes she always had in her car, I guess it was for situations like this. I was sitting in the passenger seat, facing her, she always looked beautiful in my eyes, but at the moment she didn't look so good, I swear if she was human she would be white as paper, as white as she is now... minus the blood, she was still shaking violently, I was pretty sure she hadn't gotten here without falling at least once. Her cell phone started ringing wildly, she made the small effort of picking up the phone look like the hardest thing ever.

"Hello?" she said in a shakey voice.

"Miss. Swan? Yes, you are welcome to come by the house if you wish, all evidence has been retrieved. Sorry for your loss, someone will be around sometime in the next couple weeks to help sort out your fathers belongings, it shouldn't be too hard when everything's going to you, but we need you to sign a few papers and the papers for the house, excetera. Once again we are sorry for your loss."

"Yes, thank you." Bella was straining to keep her voice sounding somewhat normal. The line went dead, she pressed the end button and let it drop into the cup holder. "I can't go the rest of the day." she whispered. I reached over to her and brushed the hair back from her face.

"I'm surprised you even managed to get to that class, I was wondering when you were going to break down, I could see it coming for a while." she nodded weakly and pulled out her keys. She had a terrible time trying to get them into the ignition, her fingers fumbled with the key, she dropped them a couple times before actually giving up all together. I grabbed the keys and slid her over my lap, shifting over to the driver's side. I pulled the seatbelt across and buckled her in, she rested her head on my shoulder and looked out the windsheild. "Do you want to go back? Or would you rather go to my house?"

"Go back," she mumbled. I quickly started the car up and sped out of the parkinglot. She didn't say anything, she didn't turn the radio on, and I didn't dare touch it. We were soon turning to corner onto her street, but something was off, I could tell right away. Bella stiffened and quickly turned and looked out the passenger window, facing the opposite way of the house. I didn't slow down, something was up, when we got closer to her house I could see them, there was armed men set up all around her house, in the bushes, they even managed to get inside the house, one was stationed at Bella's bedroom window, the other was stationed at the living room window, they were undoubtedly through out the house too.

I kept going past the house, we weren't getting into that now. I didn't slow down and I didn't speed up, I pretended like I was meaning to go somewhere else. When I was three blocks away from the house and positive no one followed or could see us from her house I sped up. Finally we were infront of my house, a safe place in the middle of nowhere. I parked the car and got out, Bella's eyes followed me around the front of the car, I opened her door, unbuckled her seatbelt, she just sat completely still, it was like she was empty, she was showing next to no emotion. I pulled her out and swung her on to my back, she immediately protested. "I'm going to wreck another one of your shirts! I can walk." I gave her a doubtful look but put her down, I took a step away.

"Fine then, walk." As soon as she even thought about moving her legs were giving out, I caught her easily. "You sure you can walk?" I whispered teasingly in her ear. I swung her back onto my back, she wrapped her arms around my neck and let me carry her. Her body was pressed against me, she was just slumped there, I would have thought she was dead if I didn't know she wasn't. Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme was probably somewhere in the gardens, or out shopping for something, some new decoration for the house probably. I pushed open the front door and carried her up to my room. I unlocked her arms from around my neck and easily brought her down infront of me, she clung to my shirt and pressed her face into my chest. "I thought you said you didn't want to ruin my shirt?" I was teasing her again. She looked up at me, her eyes locking with mine, she smiled weakly.

"It's already wrecked." she murmered. I chuckled and held her face in my hands.

"I don't care, I can buy a million shirts but only one you." I pressed my lips to her forehead. She pressed her face back into my chest again. "Come on, let's go inside." I gently pulled her along with me, into the house.

After that incident the rest of the week was normal, as in boring normal... normal person normal. The days had been spent going straight to school, and straight back to the mansion, where Rosalie and Alice would have music blaring, Bella on the other hand only listened to her music in the car now. She wouldn't have been able to hear it inside anyways, everyone was starting to get a little short tempered, Carlisle was taking to staying at the hospital extra hours whenever he could, Emmett had taken to dragging me and Bella outside to teach him about using weapons and fighting, Jasper had gone 'hunting' almost every night of the week, though we were all sure he had only actually hunted something on the weekend when he needed it. The thing that surprised us most was that Bella was going against Rosalie and Alice, as tradition Alice always got second, no and, if's, or buts, yet she hadn't sung once, she listened to the song mutliple times but never once actually sang it.

Alice and Rosalie had finally dragged Bella away on a shopping spree at the moment because 'she can't keep wearing your sweaters and track pants, that's a big no no' Bella _was_ the one who asked for a sweater and track pants every morning 'just a sweater and track pants is fine.'. So after much protesting on Bella's part, my part, and Emmett's part Alice and Rosalie dragged Bella [literally out of the house. They had sped off, Rosalie driving Bella's car and blaring her song for the talent show, I heard it change five times, this meant a fight over the stereo, something I would do when Emmett put some stupid song on in my car. I laughed slightly, but felt incredibly hollow without Bella beside me.

The house was silent when I had gone back inside, it was like there was a ringing still echoing through the house, the loud and then the sudden silence, made the house seem unnerving. I made my way up the stairs, the only thing I could hear was the sounds of Emmett, Jasper or Esme walking around and my own thoughts. I could actually hear myself think for once. The house seemed empty without the sound of singing, music, video games on full blast to be heard. Almost everyone was out of the house.

I opened my bedroom door to see Emmett sifting through my CD collection. He turned when I opened the door, holding a disc in his hand. "This house is too quiet." he said.

"I agree." He started randomly pulling discs off the shelves. Soon he was placing them in the disc trays. Once he had them all in he played them. Music rang out through the house again. It was still quiet, but it was better than the silence that was there before. The incredible silence reminded me of setting up and waiting for your target to show up. I kept shifting uncomfortably, I finally went over to Bella's laptop, opened it up and turned it on.

I soon found myself playing Pacman, I never really knew why the game had caught Bella's attention so much, I now realized it was the simplicity of the game that was what made it so entertaining. Emmett had just disappeared, saying something about doing the rest of the math text book. I was constantly checking the clock at the bottom of the screen, it had been about three hours, ok I was being generous, it had been like five. It was sunday, they left at eight o'clock this morning it was almost one o'clock now. I turned off the computer and went to switch the discs around in the CD player. I took them out one by one placing them back in their places, just to kill time. Then I went through almost all of them and chose some more. I stuck them in one by one and then played them.

Emmett was there when I turned around, he was over by the laptop. He had a disc case in his hand and he was looking at it. "What is this?" he held the case up, sowing the disc inside with the label 'a hitman's soundtrack' a surpressed a laugh.

"It's one of Bella's CDs, her employer made it and left it in the car for her when he gave it to her."

"So that's where she got that car."

"It's where mine's from too." he looked surprised.

"So, what's on this CD anyways?" I took it from his hands and stopped the disc playing to replace it with the other disc. The other disc started playing, I walk Alone by Saliva came on first. Emmett gave me a weird look.

"I walk alone." I filled him in on the name since his thoughts were trying to place it. The disc continued to play, slowly another hour faded away. They said they weren't going to be long, now I was starting to get nervous, especially with all the people she has after her, it would be logical for them to be being held under gun point at the moment, captured, or some other thing, like blown up or something. My watch was showing two o'clock, how much could they buy? Six hours of shopping? Heck they're probably in Paris or something! Emmett pulled out a chess board and we sat playing the game of stradegy for a long time, over and over and over again.

The day was slow and boring, it seemed to drag on for ever, then at seven o'clock Bella's car pulled in the driveway, this time Alice's talent show song was blaring from the speakers. Emmett's face even lit up when he heard the car doors slam. He was down stairs so fast I barely registered it. I made my way downstairs. "Could you guys help us carry this stuff in?" Alice asked.

"Do we have an option?" Emmett asked.

"No." Rosalie said. Emmett rolled his eyes but all the same, let Rosalie drag him out to the car to get more shopping bags. Bella carried in more bags than any of them had, she looked truely miserable, and... drowsy?

"Never again." she muttered. Her eyes were black, pitch black, her mood was testy, only the start of the week she had been ready to collapse and now she was ready to explode. Rosalie came in and I was pretty sure I saw her deliberately elbow Bella in the stomach, Bella winced, and I was sure of it. Bella was glaring at Rosalie. Rosalie pretending to have done nothing of the sort, when she went back out though I was completely sure she elbowed Bella in the stomach. Bella grabbed her arm and flung her around, pinning her to the wall. "Do it again and I swear you'll be out for a week!" She had Rosalie pinned against the door frame. Carlisle now stood there, unable to get in the house, he was looking at Bella's arms which crossed part of the doorway.

"Bella," he said warningly. She stared right into Rosalie's eyes, there was silence in the house again, the faint sound of my CD player in the background. She let go of her.

"I'm going hunting."

"Bella, you just went yesterday!"

"Talk to her about that, she's the reason for it." she said giving Rosalie another glare. Bella slid past him, not willing to answer anymore questions, she started off at a jog. Carlisle gave me a look, I knew that look, I took off after Bella, she had sped up now, the problem, I didn't know exactly how fast should could actually run, she had ran with me before, but for all I know she could be ten times faster than me. She was in the woods now, she moved fast, weaved and jumped with skill. She was still in view but definately moving faster than me. I pushed myself a little harder, she seamed to not even be trying. She moved easily, smoothly, and gracefully. My eyes were trained on her, she moved faster and faster, or so it seemed.

I really don't know how far we ran, all I knew was we had ran a good distance. Bella disappeared completely from view from time to time, but her scent was strong where ever she'd been, she was easy to follow. The scent of blood filled the air for a couple seconds and died away almost as quickly as it had came. That would have been Bella killing something. I saw her, she tensed up a bit and I knew she knew I was there, I slowed to a jog and then a walk. She sat with her back against a tree, I came up beside her and slowly sat down. She didn't say anything, she immediately rested her head on my shoulder, lightly though because of the wounds, though mine were almost healed, Bella's kept being broken open again and again. I should have been taking better care of her, making sure it didn't happen. "So by the context of your sentence Rosalie had been doing that all day?" she lifted the sweater exposing a blood- stained shirt underneath. The shirt was almost completely crimson, stained with blood. I didn't like it.

"It's no secret that she doesn't like me, she thinks I'm trying to 'take over' your family, tear you apart." I sighed, Rosalie doesn't like anyone.

"You're not the only one she dislikes." Bella snorted.

"She hates my guts, she wants to rip them out and burn them to ashes." I gave Bella a disaproving look, telling her I didn't want to hear that. She rolled her eyes. "It's true," she murmered.

"_I_ don't like Rosalie and I preffer not to talk about her... or with her for that matter." She laughed. "So, the talent show's tomorrow huh?"

"So it is." she didn't look nervous, excited, or show any emotion towards it.

"I don't think I've even heard you practise your song yet." she gave me a sly smile.

"The key to my success in everything is learn how to do it, what it is, over and over again until you can't forget it, then when you do it, it's almost perfect." I frowned, I thought they always said practise makes perfect? Then again this _is_ Bella we're talking about, she's unique, she does things her own way. When I finally got her to come back to the house with me, it was at least ten o'clock. I could tell Carlisle's thoughts were in a twist as soon as we stepped onto the front porch. Bella immediately stopped. "I should just go back to my house."

"You're not going back there, they're waiting for you to show up there."

"I'll take my chances with them." My hand locked around her wrist.

"You're not going back there now, not until we're sure they've left." I said through gritted teeth. She looked down at my hand and back up to me.

"And how are we supposed to know if they've left if we don't go by the house." she said through gritted teeth, she was looking down at my hand, which had locked tighter around her wrist.

"Bella, Alice may not be able to see your future, or my future, but she can still keep tabs on the men that were at your house _and _your house Bella." she was still glaring at my hand, hers was clenched in a fist, her nails dug into her bandaged hands.

"You're damn lucky I love you so much, otherwise you be sprawled on the ground bleeding to death." she was still talking through gritted teeth.

"Please, just don't go back Bella, just for another week." she sighed and bit her lip before looking me dead in the eye.

"Fine, I guess." I relaxed my grip slightly, her hand slowly unclenched.

"Thank-you." I whispered. I enterwined my fingers with hers, I brought her hand up and kissed the back of it. She smiled slightly and rested her head on my shoulder. "Will you come inside now?" she sighed dramatically.

"I suppose." I smiled.

Then she told me about their day shopping, all the sound that was in the house before was back. She laughed when I said I was becoming addicted to Pacman. As soon as the sun started to rise Alice came bursting in. "Come on! You have to get ready for the talent show!" This time Bella put up a fight.

"I know how to dress myself, Alice." her eyes narrowed and she glared at Bella.

"Fine." she stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her with a bit of a slam. She came back in a few minutes later. "Right, it's the usual plan, Edward will drive Jasper and Emmett and Bella, Rose and I will drive." So when there was about an hour and a half before school, Alice came in grabbed the bags of Bella's new clothing and dragged her away, saying 'you can choose but he can't see until the talent show.' I rolled my eyes. I had already told her she should wear color, she gave me a weird look but nodded all the same. When it was time we should be leaving for school, Emmett, Jasper and I headed out the door, the girls had already left. We got in the Vanquish and I sped out of the driveway.

"Dude, when did you start driving _this_ fast?" Jasper asked staring out the window as the trees whizzed by. I shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess it was when I started driving Bella's car, I kind of got used to it."

"As long as you can see where you're going it's all good." I felt a smirk pull at my lips but I just shrugged.

"I still don't drive as fast as Bella, she drives absolutely insane speeds, I don't care how you like to descirbe my driving but hers is... crazy."

"Well she'd have to be a good driver to be driving that fast,"

"Yeah, I would almost trust her at the wheel more than I would trust myself. Especially in a chase, you'd lose them in seconds." Emmett was looking at the spedometer uneasily. Quicker than normal, we were pulling in at the school parkinglot. If Bella had been driving they would have been like, half an hour or more, earlier for school. When the bell finally rang we headed to our first classes, half the class would be gone, getting themselves arranged for the talent show, then at second period, everyone would head down to the gym, they'd have chairs set up and everything facing the stage.

I headed to my art class, she basically told us to do whatever we wanted since she couldn't give any assignments with almost half the class gone. It was the usual people in the talent show this year, Jessica Stanley, she'd be singing, Mike Newton, would be doing something incredibly stupid, singing a dumb song or something to make people laugh, Lauren would be singing, clearly trying to beat Rosalie, I remember the year Emmett entered, that was entertainment at it's best.

The bell signifying the end of the first period went and everyone went to their lockers to cram their stuff in and head to the gym. Emmett and Jasper had chosen seats a couple rows from the back, and a little off centered. I sat with them, as usual, not wanting to sit beside some moran like Tyler. One of the teachers went to the front and said a few things, lights were turned off, colored lights shone on the stage, there were murmers around what would be happening.

The MC's came out, dressed up, this was the part where they'd do a bit of a lame skit, yet somehow funny and then whoever's performance it was, they'd come out and do whatever it was they were doing and it would repeat over and over again. First was all the little skits and crap that people made up. Every once and a while you'd actually get a good one, but it was usually the boring part. Then they went through all the dance routines. And then after sitting through everything, they finally started the singers. First out was Jessica, she sang Irreplacable by Beyonce. Then Lauren came out, you could tell she was determined to show up everyone else. She sang that annoying Pussy Cat whatevers song Don't Cha... I'm really glad my girlfriend doesn't look like her... Then Alice came out bouncy as usual. She was wearing black skinny jeans, with a white top, a black blouse thing with white polka dots and then red shoes and a read headband. She was singing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfeild, as usual, she had an excellent performance. She had gotten the most cheers so far.

Then Bella came out, I swear every mind in the building turned to goo, at least it sounded like it did. Bella looked gorgeous, she was wearing what would appear to be a knee length dress, the bottom was slanted, the shorter side going to about her mid-thigh, she was wearing a pair of black pants under it, which didn't surprise me the slightest, she had a black jacket on, open to let the bright, vibrant red show, she would appear to be wearing red strappy heals too, her hair was curled a little more, and it was pulled half up, she had make-up on too, she looked... whoa. Every thought was on her, most I didn't like. She had the microphone held delecately in her hands, her pale skin and bright red nails standing out against it, she had taked the bandages off her hadns too. The music started.

_I don't know how I got here,  
Somehow I got here, with you.  
You wanted to show me,  
We started floating out of view,  
And the earth is even smaller than I had guessed._ Her voice rang through the room, crisp, clear, gentle and flowing, it was almost better than the real song, if it wasn't. Her voice was amazing.

_And I wonder how everything is going down there in heaven,_

_There's nothing I can see hanging over me._

_Yeah, and I wonder if angels aren't looking up at us from heaven,_

_'Cause I've never been, no, I've never been, so high!_ The last note rang out through the room, lingering in the air for a moment longer, and then she cringed slightly when people started screaming and cheering, I don't blame her, my ear drums were going to break any second from the loudness. She looked like and angel, sounded like an angel, and moved gracefully and smoothly off the stage, like an angel.

Then Rosalie came up, there was still a long period of time before she could sing her song, she was pissed that she didn't get anything near Bella's uproar.

****

**_A/N- Please R&R, the chapters won't be this long again, I promise!_**


	13. Never Look Back

_**A/N- Once again this has taken me a long time to update and I really hate it taking this long but I had two tests this week, math homework every night, I was sick this week, wasn't home for a day and things are kind of wow. So I'm sorry for the wait... will you forgive me??? I feel even worse because this is a shorter chapter, like second or third shortest... but the last chapter was really long... so I guess it's ok... I've also been kind of like 'what should I write here?' because I've strayed quite a lot from my original plan... like a lot, a lot... so I'm going ' this has to happen for it to end this way... so how can I go from this and get this?' it's confusing. But here's the chapter, please R&R!**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Part 2- Run Away_

* * *

_BPOV_

I was glad that was over, Alice and Rosalie could stop playing those two songs over and over again, the house would be almost silent again. Rosalie was absolutely pissed off, for what I don't know...I mean yeah, I won the talent show... they gave me a stupid little trophy thingy... I shoved it in the back of my locker. Alice had made me wear my tiara, I don't even think anyone noticed, which I didn't mind the slightest.

Everyone was sitting in the cafeteria now, the talent show had ran partcially through third period, meaning lunch went partcially into the forth period and then the forth period ran into the fifth and the fifth was cut short. Instead of sitting at a different table, Edward and I sat with the Cullens. For once our laughter rang out through the cafeteria too, Emmett had taken a stupid yogurt tube, twisted it and hit it so it exploded all over the table. Rosalie had squealed and dumped the bottle of water she had on his head. Now it was pretty much a full out food fight. So far Edward and I had stayed the cleanest. I ducked as a strawberry flew over my head, Alice had thrown it. I took a spponful of the pudding sitting on my tray and was about to fling it at her when Jessica Stanley and posse came up. Everything stopped, and the table was suddenly silent. She tapped me on the shoulder, my back had been to her. I flung the pudding at Alice before responding. "Yes?" she leaned down so her eyes were level with mine.

"You're not going to be living much longer, Swan, in fact I'm surprised you made it this long..." she whispered. I could feel everyone at the table surpressing a laugh, I smirked.

"Jessica, let me ask you something. Do you know how many people are after me right now? One more person isn't going to change a thing." she looked at me with what I was guessing was to be a glare. Alice flung pudding in my direction, I moved faster than I should have and it hit Jessica. I didn't hide the laughter this time, neither did anyone else. All the laughter stopped abruptly when there was a loud bang. Shit. I grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled her down to the ground with me. I saw the bullet fly over her head, it hit a milk carton on the tray someone was holding. Everyone freaked. "I can't believe I'm saving the girl that ordered a hit on me." she looked at me wide eyed. Edward was pulling at my arm. "You shouldn't have gotten yourself involved with the business, oh and tell Mike if he ever sets a hit on Edward again, he'll be the one dead." she looked so shocked at my last words.

Another bang sounded, I turned and yanked Edward down. "Does this shit ever end?" it was a rehitrocal question, he answered all the same.

"Not until they're all dead." We both had a hand on our guns, I was looking out the windows of the cafeteria, looking for them. I spotted about eight of them. "There's eight of them." he said, turning so his eyes met with mine.

"Do you think I'm blind?"

"Just checking." he said with a smile pulling at his lips. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we need at least one kill..."

"I have the urge to kill them, after all they killed my father...my mother... and my step father, if they think I'm going to go down like that, it's not happening, I'm not going down without a fight." another bullet came flying towards us, more accurate than the rest. Three more followed it, either way was a hit. Edward shifted slightly, he didn't budge, when I pulled his arm, the bullet that would have hit my chest, hit his right shoulder. He winced. "Are you freakin' retarded?!" I yelled. He ignored me and grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the cafeteria. Most eyes were on us, after all Edward just got shot and was walking away like nothing happened. I knew something was going to happen, we had been sitting with the rest of the Cullen's something was going to happen.

I heard a loud crash, I snapped around, Emmett had thrown one of the men and broke a table, I guess it was a good thing we had taught him all this stuff. "Edward we can't leave Emmett unarmed defending all of them!"

"Bella, they're after you-"

"Exactly!" I tore my srm out of Edward's grip, my jacket had swung when I did that, something hit me when it did. I reached inside and found another gun. I checked it, it was full. Edward hadn't seen this, I don't think. My other hand went to the gun at my waist. I pulled them both out, examined them both, the one at my waist had less bullets. Ignoring every protest Edward sent at me, I walked back into the cafeteria. There was two guys on the ground, Emmett was currently fighting with one of them.

"Bella, go with Edward!" Emmett said, fending off another blow from the guy. I just walked up behind the guy and quickly snapped his head to the side, Emmett's eyes widened as he watched the guy fall to the ground. I handed him the fully loaded gun.

"Use it only if you have too." Two more guys entered the cafeteria. I frowned, I recognised the one guy. "I get him." Emmett looked confused, I moved swiftly towards him, this was the man that killed Renee, the man that killed Phil. I moved quickly and quietly. Soon he was on the ground.

"Bella, why don't you just go?! I can take care of it!"

"Move and it goes through your throat." I said holding the stilletto heel of my shoe to his throat. I looked over to Emmett. "He killed my mother and step father."

"Holy shit. You were suppose to die there, you were suppose to die in jail for murder, you're supposed to be dead!" the man at my foot was saying in shock. He started squirming. I pressed down hard on my foot, transferring all my weight over. I heard a sickening _shlck_ sound, Emmett looked at me wide eyed. I looked down at the man, I pulled my foot up in a quick movement. Blood poored from the man's mouth when he tried to breath, when he tried to yell, scream, and cry, blood gushed from his neck in pulses, growing more noticable as his heart slowed. I bent down and wiped my shoe on his shirt, and took the gun out of his hand. I examined it, it was a nice gun. I took it.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I said walking away. "You get used to it." I told Emmett as I passed him. I walked out of the cafeteria, no one had even noticed it, with the exception of the Cullens, everyone was too busy running around screaming. I walked back out into the hall where Edward was, he was looking at me extremely pissed.

"You killed one of them?!" he whispered furiously.

"Edward, he was the one that killed my mother _and_ my step father, I wasn't going to let him do anything else... ever." he took my hand, wincing as he did so, I rolled my eyes.

"Why the hell did you do that anyways? It wouldn't have killed me or anything, I would have just had another wound to heal." there was gun shots, and more screaming from the cafeteria.

"Can we just get out of here?!" his grip tightened, I knew if I didn't co-operate he would drag me anyways. I followed him, there was another gun shot behind us. A bullet went to my left shoulder. We took off running then. I was going to drive out of here, there would no doubt be a chase. I had my keys out before we left the building. I pressed the button, unlocking the doors as we ran out into the parkinglot. As soon as Edward's door closed I sped out of the parkinglot.

"I knew I shouldn't have stayed here." I mumbled. There was three cars that sped out of the parkinglot behind us. "Time to test the true limits of the car." I muttered pressing down on the gas pedal a little more. Edward honestly wasn't looking too good, he had blood pooring from his shoulder, and his mood was disaproval. The cars were still right behind us, I continued to press the pedal down, Edward was looking wearily over at the spedometer. The car was going faster than I thought possible. I was pushing it when I pressed it down the rest of the way. The cars behind, were falling back further.

"Bella, watch where you're going." funny how when something goes wrong, everything goes wrong. What I had never thought was possible was happening, they were working construction on the highway, there was traffic. A red Honda was blocking half the exit, I kept the speed going. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure these cars don't follow us." I wasn't really paying attention to what my hands were doing, I was paying attention to Edward's reaction as I drifted up the ramp. My attention then turned to the mirror. "Oooooh." I shook my head, watching as the first car slammed on his brakes and the second and third smashed into it. Edward opened his eyes slowly. "Apparently you don't trust me as much as I thought you did."

"I trust you, I trust you more than I trust anybody." I could tell he meant it, not many people liked drifting.

"I know you do," I spoke quietly "And you shouldn't" I quickly added. "But you do." His hand wrapped around mine and squeezed it. "If you were smart, if I was smart, you would have stayed away from me and I would have left as soon as your car blew up, none of this would be happening now-" he gave me a sharp look.

"And then I would have never fallen in love, and spent the rest of my existence not knowing what it felt like to love, yeah, not a chance Bella." we were parked infront of the mansion now. Edward was looking out the window, away from me.

"You never let me finish..." I said quietly. "I would have ended up pulling you along with me anyways, there's no way I could have just left you here." I put my forehead on his shoulder and breathed in his sweet scent. His fingers ran through my hair and we sat there for just a moment. "We need to leave." he nodded and we got out. We moved quickly, we went right to Edward's room. Edward moved quickly to grab his stuff. I grabbed my weapon bags and dumped a few shopping bags into it, I double checked to make sure everything was there. Edward was still going throgh weapons. I grabbed his wrist. "I have reasources all over the freakin' countries, I have a ton of weapons on me, we need to leave. Now." I looked down at his shoulder again. I moved quiker than he could respond, leaving him gasping in pain after I tore the bullet out of his shoulder. I pressed my lips against his, he immediately stopped, completely forgetting about his arm.

I pulled away and then stood up, pulling him with me. "I'm trusting you," he warned as he grabbed his bag and we headed out.

"I know, I'm trusting that you trust me." Edward's black vanquish pulled up in the driveway, Rosalie was first to get out, she looked shaken, but furious. Alice and Jasper looked shaken but ok, and Emmett looked concerned as he looked at Rosalie. I threw my stuff in my car. Emmett handed me the gun. "Did you use it?" I asked checking the bullets, about half of them were gone. "Did you kill anyone?" he shook his head, but then shrugged.

"I don't know, I hit them, they went down and were losing tremendous amounts of blood, they might have died."

"Ok, listen carefully, because this will be a huge mess otherwise. If you happen to be asked Emmett never had the gun, anyone of them that's dead was my doing, anything you guys did was in self defence, you don't know who they are or why they were there-"

"We get it."

"You just better still get it when questions are asked." they had started to walk away.

"Hey, um, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"That dude, you know, that Mustang guy-"

"What about Mustang, Emmett?" what did he have to do with any of this?

"Um, well, he kind of came to the cafeteria... he got shot... he's gone." I froze. Mustang. Gone? Impossible. I slowly turned around.

"What?"

"You heard what I said..." I nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't believe he went down that easy..." he pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to me, it was a piece of paper.

"He told me to give you this though, I didn't look at it." I took the piece of paper and thanked him. I could picture the cafeteria, it would be a bloody mess. Those students would be scarred for life. I got in my car, I opened the piece of paper up and began to read. _Bella, Angel... Ok, in the situation I should be sending a whole army of people after you, the truth, I could never do that. I'm bending my own rules, I'm bending everything, I have more enemies than I let on, you surely have more enemies than you let on too. The point is, at the rate I'm going, with all my stupid moves of late, I'm probably going to be dead in the next month or so. So I'm making a smart move, I'm not sending anyone out after you, I don't think you're going to go to some other employer, I just can't see you doing that. Just thought I'd let you know, when I'm dead, the organization's yours, you can run it a hell of a lot better than anyone out there. Just thought I'd let you know that. Also, at the end of today, you need to be at the 'garage' everyone under my employment will be there, I'm switching you over to employer, they all know this. You need to be there. I love you Bells, more than you could guess._

"Fuck, this screws everything up even more." I rested my forehead on the stearing wheel for a moment before crumpling the letter up and shoving it in my pocket.

"What's going on?" Edward demanded. I sighed.

"We have to make a quick stop first." I sped out of the driveway, Edward was confused. He quickly realized where we were going.

"Why are we coming out here again?!"

"It should explain itself in good time." I could tell I was really pushing his trust. I pulled the car over, he was looking away from me, out the window, he didn't say anything when I stopped the car. "You don't trust me... I knew it, I should have left long ago."

"Bella..." Edward said apologetically.

"Do you trust me, or don't you trust me?" He looked at me like he couldn't believe I was asking the question. "Do you trust me?" I hated to put him in this position, but all the same, answers needed to be given, both ways.

"No, I mean yes, I mean... I don't know... I don't know what I mean!" I made sure I carefully covered up my emotions, but that hurt. He took my face in his hands, my human insticnt told me to pull away and tell him to get out of the car, but the rest of me wanted to hear what he had to say. "I trust you Bella, heck I trust you more than my own family! I trust you more than anyone!... But I'm starting to question myself, I mean pulling a move like this?! Bella, we should be headed to the airport, we should be getting out of Forks and not causing anything else to happen! I'm starting to even question if you want to live! I'm starting to question your sanity _and_ mine!" I stared right into his eyes. "I just want to have some explanations..."

"Which explanations do you want to hear?" I asked quietly. He seemed surprised with my response.

"How about... why are we going the opposite way of the airport?" I slowly pulled the note out of my pocket and uncrumpled it, handing it over. He took it and his eyes flew over it as he read. He frowned when his eyes got to the end, I was pretty sure he read it and re-read it a couple times. "That's... interesting..." I took the note from his hand and put it back in my pocket.

"Any other explanations?"

"Did you kill anyone in the cafeteria?" I paused for a minute, I considered lying but it was no good. I sighed.

"Yes," I said looking away. "I killed two men."

"Did anyone see you?"

"I don't know, I don't think so."

"But I didn't hear any gun shots, how did you kill them?" I remember killing the second man vividly.

"The first one I killed snapping his neck... the second man I killed by..." I took another breath. " I killed him by shoving the heel of my shoe through his neck." I didn't dare look up at Edward.

"So that's why you asked if you could use shoes..." I frowned, was that seriously all he was thinking about? "But why with your shoe, were they both actually in your way?" I still didn't look at him, but I shook my head. "Then why? Emmett could have taken them all,"

"Because Emmett was fighting the first one so I just finished him without thinking twice, the second guy on the other hand... the second man was the man that killed my mother and step father... I had to kill him, but not straight away..."

"So you left him on the ground choking on his own blood?!" I looked out the window.

"Yes,"

"Damn, you can make a weapon out of anything! You're dangerous!"

"I told you that a long time ago, remember?"

"Yeah." he said casually shrugging it off. I finally looked at him and gave him a weird look.

"I have a question for you," I paused waiting for a reaction but none came. "What is the most effective way you've killed someone without using a gun or a knife?" he didn't respond for the longest time.

"It would either had to be holding this guy underwater or... sucking them dry." this would be a good point, sucking them dry... normal vampiric instinct.

"I've thought about the last one before... but there's always been witnesses around whenever I have to kill someone, so I have to settle with a silenced gun from out of view." Without really realizing it, I had pulled back out onto the highway.

"We get there, do whatever you have to, and we leave... ok?"

"Sounds fair enough." Soon we were pulling up infront of the 'garage' there was a ton of cars parked out front now, almost all were clearly owned by someone. I took one look at the place and was beggining to have second thoughts. I ignored all the warnings my brain was flinging at me and got out of the car. Edward got out too, I hid my emotions and did a perimeter check, I watched as Edward did the same. I warily headed towards the building. I felt his hand squeeze mine, I relaxed slightly. As we entered the building, I could see that I recognised almost every face in the place. There was a couple I didn't recognise, all the others I had worked with on seperate occasions.

"Hey Angel, do you know where Mustang is?" I swallowed hard and hid my emotions.

"Yes..." he gave me a questioning look. "What do you guys know?" I asked cautiously.

"Only that he was handing the organization over to you... and if he couldn't make it I was to give you this..." he handed me a notebook. I opened it and flipped through, it was completely full of notes. All eyes were on me now, and the loud music had abruptly stopped. I suddenly felt completely sef conscious.

"Well, as you've probably noticed... Mustang isn't here..."

"Yeah, where the hell's my brother?!" I swallowed again.

"There was an incident today..."

"Just get to the point." I looked up at all the people staring at me.

"Mustang was killed this afternoon..." I looked down at my watch. "About two hours ago..." the room was completely quiet. And then it all came.

"WHAT?!" his brother screamed.

"He was killed this afternoon, I don't know much about it, I know where, I know the group and I only know that I got his letter and it wasn't delivered by him!"

"Then who killed him?!"

"It was a group of hitmen that have been after me for three years, as soon as I know anything exact, you can be damn well sure someone will be getting a high paid hit." Everyone looked a little hopeful. "In the meantime I have to go-"

"What about jobs and stuff?"

"Are any of you working on jobs right now?" no hands raised, no verbal responses, nothing. "No on is working on a job right now?" Of course he would put me through another test to see if I could actually handle this. "Well... for now just... sit tight and be patient." I went to go leave then, Mustang's brother stopped me.

"I'm supposed to give you this..." he handed me another notebook, this one was almost full of writing.

"Thanks." I said taking it and then heading out the door. Edward was right behind me, I got in the car and he got in the other side. I put the notebooks in the CD compartment and jabbed the power button on the stereo.

"Any ideas where we're going to head?" I sighed.

"I have an idea, but it could be risky... we should be ok though for a few days..."

"Where?" he asked caustiously.

"Phoenix."

**_A/N- Was it an ok chapter? I mean it wasn't all fluff so it was ok right??? Anyways I hope you like it and I also hope you feel forgiving enough to press that nice button down there..._**


	14. Cars and Diamonds

_**A/N- 'Aight, I think you guys are getting sick of this, so I'm not giving any excuses. Sorry it took so long, it's finally here, please R&R!**_

****

**ALL CHARACTERS UNLESS OTHERWISE STATED BELONG TO THE WONDERFULLY TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Part 2- Run Away_

* * *

_Chapter 14- Cars And Diamonds_

_EPOV_

Phoenix? Is she seriously kidding? But seeing as she hadn't been in Phoenix in three years, was last seen just outside Forks, Phoenix might be smart, they wouldn't think she'd go back to Phoenix would they? Bella was right, it was risky. We were sitting on a plane right now, Bella had somehow managed to get first class tickets less than half an hour before the plane was due for take off. We just took our stuff as carry ons to avoid the long wait through customs.

We completely ignored them as they went through all the emergency procedures and 'rules' whilst on the plane, it was the same as any other plane. As soon as we had taken off Bella pulled out her laptop and something from her jacket. She pressed the power button and began examining what she had pulled out of her jacket pocket; an ID tag. She was rowning as she looked at it. She pulled something else out of her jacket, it was her ID tag. She was comparing the two, there were a few similarites, but the tag looked somewhat familiar. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out my ID tag. She took it from my hand and laid all three of them on the key board, side by side.

"Do you see something weird with this one?" she asked tapping the one that sat in the middle. There was something, I just couldn't put the connections in my head. "It's a combination of both our ID tags. I looked at her ID tag, my ID tag and the one in the middle, she was right, it was a combination of the two. She handed back mine and put thers back in her pocket. Her computer had started up by now, she was on google, except I have no idea how she got the internet connection. I decided it didn't really matter, and watched her as she typed a name into the google bar. 'Winthrop .J. Hueston' she sat patiently as the search results showed up.

She expertly scanned through them and finally clicked on one. she navigated through the site like she knew exactly what she was doing. Soon she was on a page I didn't even know was there, it was asking for a password. She stopped clicking and typing for a moment and then pressed about four buttons, I was sure they weren't part of the password, but the next thing I knew she was into another page. She smirked. "It pays off to know how to hack..." she muttered under her breath. She scanned through this page slower and then clicked on something. She came to another page. "Bingo." she looked at the screen for a few minutes and then began to shut the computer down, I had almost no idea what she had just done.

She put the laptop back in the bag and the ID tag back into her pocket. This time she pulled out one of the notebooks that had been handed to her. She started on the first one, I watched her read, I could tell she was soaking every part of it in like a sponge. Her eyes would go from one side of the page to the other, then she would turn it and do it over again. This was her pattern until she got to the middle of the book, then she stopped. She frowned, her finger tapped the top of the book. After a few more minutes sitting at that page, she folded the corner down and then contined to read the rest of the notebook.

When she was done that one she picked up the other one. She went through this one faster. Then she pulled out her laptop again. Soon she was on e-mail. She had the second notebook out, she was typing furiously and then she clicked send. I still had no idea how she managed to get an internet connection on a plane... but she did. Soon enough there was a reply. She began typing back, her fingers flew over the keys and then hit send. Once again she began to shut down her computer, this time she put it back in the bag and didn't reach for it again.

"Is there a reason behind Phoenix?" I finally asked, I knew she had told me why it was a good idea, but she never told me why she had considered Phoenix before anywhere else.

"Let me explain it all, you know my mother and step father were killed right?"

"Yes,"

"Well what did I get when Charlie was killed?" I paused.

"Everything," she nodded and looked at me, she was waiting for me to catch on. When she had gotten everything from Charlie... including the house...

"But won't they be keeping tabs on that house?" She smiled and laughed lightly.

"Not when there's two cars in the driveway, lights on inside and a CD player going..."

"You left the lights on and the CD player on?"

"It sounds stupid, I know, but it's not really when you have lights on timers, CD player comes on slightly after the lights, and there's five different CD

s in there. The only signs of uninhabitance is the empty pool in the backyard."

"So you're paying a fortune to run a house no one's living in?" She would have a ton of money going into a house that no one was living in.

"It is going to need _some_ cleaning up... that'll only take a couple hours."

"You're crazy... but I love you... I must be too." she laughed and rested her forehead on my shoulder. Her finger traced patterns on my hand and on my forearm. Her nails contrasted with my pale skin, I hadn't realized it before... her nails matched her dress, bright, bright red... blood red. Her nails were shiny as her hand moved catching the different angles of light that shone through the window. We were on the plane for a while, we sat there, her head rested on my shoulder, my fingers interlaced with hers on the arm rest, her other hand was drawing the patterns on my arm. I breathed in her intoxicating scent. I breathed in again, "Strawberries and freesia..." I muttered, she smiled.

I pressed my face into her hair and brushed my fingers through it. I sat there for a moment her skin started to glitter dimly. I snapped out of my little trance and closed the window. A few people from the other asile looked at us like we were crazy. Bella sighed and looked longingly at it wanting the warm sunlight to shine through. The light came on signaling that the plane was ready for landing, Bella sighed and clicked the seatbelt in. I took a quick peek out the window, the sun was high and bright. Bella slowly pulled the hood up on her sweater and I did the same.

We were off the plane before anyone else and out of the airport in the parking lot. She set her bag down, "I'll be right back... just stay here." She seemed to almost evaporate into thin air, she was there and then she was gone. She was gone longer than what I thought she would be. About twenty minutes later a yellow Koenigsegg CCR sped into the parkinglot sliding to a stop, the windows were tinted, the black so thick I would have figured it to be illegal. I laughed and shook my head as Bella rolled down the window, black hood up, shading her face, and mirrored sunglasses on, covering her eyes. "You're not against grand theft auto... are you?" she teased.

"No, not really..."

"Eh, oh well, didn't steal it anyways... it's mine." she got out and grabbed the bags throwing them in the car without hesitation. "Coming?" I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't come all the way down here... to go back." she gave me a 'no duh' look.

"No shit Sherlock, would you rather me say 'come on, move your fat ass you pig'?" I didn't reply. "My point exactly, pop your jaw back in to place and let's go." I realized I had been looking at the car, I couldn't believe she just let this car sit in her driveway for three years... I didn't even think it was three years old! I got in the passenger's side. I closed the door, and Bella rolled up her window. "It's not,"

"What?"

"It's not three years old... it's a year old, despite what you may think I _did_ come back to Phoenix for a couple days before going to Charlie's." She had already pulled out into the busy streets, I think her style of driving fit in better here. A blue car wizzed by on the left, a red one on the right. Bella smiled. "You have got to be shitting me! They're still at it?! I figured they would have been caught long ago!" the cars cut off other cars in a criss crossing pattern, they ran a couple red lights and slammed on the brakes so hard going around corners, there was smoke. Bella's driving definately fit in here. "We're going to do something... just for fun, you know?"

"What are you thinking?" I asked warningly, guessing, yet praying she wasn't going to.

"Visit a few old friends of mine..." oh god... this should be interesting. She cut across a few lanes causing a few horns to blare and expertly began her way through side streets. Soon we were on the outskirts of town, sheturned a few more corners. We were under a bridge, a bunch of other cars were parked here, drivers leaning against them, a couple of girls stood at what appeared to be a starting line. A few heads turned to look at the car as Bella parked it. She turned it off and got out, I could tell she was right in her zone.

"Hey! Look who it is! She finally decides to come for a visit! Thought you had forgotten about us little people!" little people? I'm confused.

"Hey, hey! D.Q.!" DQ? Is'nt that an ice cream place. "You in for a race?"

"Of course I am! I haven't raced for three frickin' years!"

"Ok, let me give you the low down. 'Aight, you know J.T? He's got _the_ skills man, I think he might be better than you-"

"Oh, you did not just say he was better!"

"I said _might_, ok, we got rivalry goin' on between Justin and Riley, those two have been at it for years-"

"They were going at it before I left... continue."

"Now, you're lucky you showed up, people 'round here been debating on stripping your title, haven't been around to keep ya know?"

"Guess so, is that everything?"

"Um, Maxy and Tiana are out racing now-"

"Yeah, I saw them, that's what made me come down, figured you guys'd be out."

"'Aight, who you takin' on? Now I suggest you-"

"T.J."

"I was gonna say, you should practise on someone easier... like Riley or-"

"They suck too much, what they don't do is drive... what they do is total." the guy laughed, I had no idea who he was.

"Hey, T.J, man get your ass over here!" a guy with spiked hair came over, he looked a lot like Mike Newton... except he had green eyes. "Know who this is?" the guy nodded.

"Of course I know who this is, she's only held the title for four years and counting, he claim to fame is that she drifts everything and she manages to keep her speed up at all times,, her real name is Isabella Swan, she owns-"

"Dude, we know you have an obsession, I was going to ask if you wanted to _race_ her. You do know how to do that right? Or she could race Riley-"

"That guy doesn't know how to drive!" the guy yelled.

"Like I said, all he does is total." a brown haired, blue eyed kid yelled from over by a yellow car.

"I do too know how to drive!" Bella turned to him.

"Dude, when was the last car you totaled? Yesterday, no wait, sorry that was this morning wasn't it?" she turned back to them. "So what's the route?"

"Well, do we want side streets or-"

"Main, more of a challenge." both T.J and Bella said at the same time. The route then started to be explained, I really had no idea where anything was in this city so I didn't listen. Bella headed back towards her car, T.J. back to his.

"If any of them drive like you do, then they'd be long dead." Bella smiled.

"You haven't seen my driving yet." Oh god... this was going to be interesting. She pulled up to the start line, her eyes were glued ahead of her.

"DQ? I thought that was like a resaurant?"she laughed.

"It stands for Drift Queen, as it was said, my 'claim to fame' is I drift everything." the two girls that had been just standing there moments ago were now starting the race. Their arms went down and both cars went screeching from the starting line. Bella looked so calm and un-nervous, she moved, but it seemed much to slow for controlling the car at this speed. T.J. was ahead of her, but I think she knew what she was doing.

The next thing I knew we were drifting recklessly around corners, pedestrians scurried out of the way, cars slammed on brakes and swerved out of the way. Bella should have ran every light we went by, but each time, the light changed green just before she got to them, if I didn't know any better I would say they were hot wired. Bella shifted uncomfortably as another light went from red to green. I frowned. "They are."

"They are what?"

"The lights, the ones on this route are hotwired, don't ask how we managed to do it, we just did, the cameras that are on there, back at the start they're watching for us to come to the lights, got to keep the police off our backs." T.J cut her off again. Bella groaned in frustration and then slammed her foot down on the gas pedal, she sped past his car and then went into a violent drift, the tires of the car squealed against the pavement. If I ever questioned my trust in her, it was now, yet somehow, I felt oddly safe here. Bella was driving with enormous amounts of expertise, she didn't seem nervous or anything, she looked completely calm.

Another corner was coming up, I braced myself as she whipped around it. T.J. wasn't too far behind us, Bella didn't really seem concerned with him. The twos cars were weaving in and out of the traffic lanes, crossing into the opposite direction and swerving around tons of cars. "Now, you see that building there?" she pointed towards a building on the right that was fast approaching.

"Yeah, what about it? It's a parking building."

"It's my claim to fame," I frowned. "See, the only rules that are specified are get from point 'A' to point 'B', so, if you know where you're going... it only takes half the time."

"So, it's your short cut?" she nodded.

"Not many people dare to follow me up it, the corners are so tight they need to be drifted, a few inches off and your car is toast." at the last minute she made a turn into the building. Her cell rang, she groaned and pulled it out of her pocket. "What?"

"Please don't tell me you took your short cut,"

"Why?"

"They have spike belts laid in there now!"

"That's wonderful, I'm racing. leave me alone." She snapped it shut and continued on her way through the building. She shifted the gears the odd time and smoothly drifted around all the corners. She didn't hesitate like I would have, her driving was reckless, crazy, but at the same time, percise and perfect. She came out on another main road.

"I thought they said there was spike belts laid?"

"They only lay them out at night, apparently they don't know that though..." out of nowhere T.J's car came fish tailing it out of the building. "Holy shit! Miles wasn't kidding!" she glanced at her mirror once more before completely flooring it. I was pushed back into my seat as we sped forward at an outrageous speed. Her cell phone rang again. "What?"

"You've got another couple blocks to go before you reach the finish."

"I know," she snapped it shut once again and kept driving. She then cut across onto another gravel road, the same road we had came in to the place on. She crossed the lines and slammed the brakes, drifting up beside another car before putting it in park and getting out. T.J's car came flying across the finish line then too, he just slammed on the brakes and spun around the face the opposite direction.

"Yeah, yeah! DQ!" a faint smile played at her lips.

"Good race, T.J, you got mad skills, keep working on it."

"How much money do I owe you?"

"I don't want any, I got enough-"

"At least take this," he shoved two thousand dollar bills at Bella visciously.

"Fine," she took the money from him and shoved it in her pocket. Miles then came over.

"Looks like you still got the touch! I saw you driftin'! we got the whole area rigged up!"

"That doesn't surprise me,"

"You gonna stay around for another race?"

"Nah, I gotta go, I shouldn't have even came here for the one, but I couldn't resist...

"'Aight, that's cool, maybe we'll catch you later?"

"Maybe, maybe not, nice seeing you guys again," she got back in the car and drove away like nothing happened.

We were soon in a richer looking part of the city. Bella pulled into a driveway in front of a gray brick house, a black Dodge Charger sat in the driveway, parked in front of the garage. She turned off the car and stared at the house for a moment, before slowly getting out.

We grabbed our stuff and headed in. She was right, it had collected some dust but other than that, things were in almost perfect condition. She walked slowly, almost in a trance like state down the hall to the bottom of the stairs. I followed her as she made her way up stairs. The first room she went to the door was partcially open. She pushed it open the rest of the way and stepped inside, the room was painted navy blue, the bed sat in between the two windows on the far wall. The room was lit up by the sunlight, Bella tossed her sunglasses on to the side table and pulled her sweater off.

Her exposed skin sparkled like diamonds making her look even more spectacular in her dress. Her eyes even seemed to sparkle, she closed her eyes and smiled as she stood in the center of the room, sparkling like some angel. She tossed her bag onto the bed and continued to just stand there. I set my bag down and came up behind her, snaking my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek, she was so warm, it's like I could feel the joy rolling off of her. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" she leaned her head back on my shoulder and relaxed in my arms.

"You're gorgeouser," she whispered, her lips lightly grazing my ear. Her finger ever so lightly grazed my collar bone, I shivered from the foreign sensation, Bella giggled. She _giggled!_ When does Bella ever _giggle?_ I thought back to when I had met her, she had never, _ever_ giggled. Her lips ever so slightly grazed my jaw line and finally came to hover over my lips, her lips barely touched mine, ever so slightly grazing mine, mostly hovering over mine. She looked up at me now, her eyes seemed to sparkle as did her skin, but I was locked in a trance, her eyes smoldered and were melted gold, sparkling and looking deep into my eyes.

That did it I couldn't just stand there anymore. I roughly pinned her to the wall, pinning her wrists above her head, I urgently pressed my lips to hers. I was sick of worrying about the time, about what people would think, I _needed_ the taste of her lips _now_. I couldn't help but let her arms go and pull her right in to me. Her hands travelled over my chest, her hands closing and unclosing on my shirt, gripping and re-gripping the fabric. My hands slid up and down her sides and her back, we were against the wall again, momentarily movng away from it before. I felt her foot rubbing against my ankle, slowly up and down, her leg slowly rubbing up and down against mine as she moved her foot, my hand travelled down her side and then her thigh down to her knee where I held her partcially elevated leg against mine.

**_A/N- In my opinion that wasn't a very good chapter, in more exciting news, we only have a few more chapters left!!! Please don't hate me for taking so long to update, I am really sorry! Please use the pretty button... _**


	15. Grave Stones

_**A/N- Ok, here's the next chapter, it is a bit shorter... ok well it's one of the shortest chapters in the story so yeah, um, by the looks of it, it will maybe be three or four more chapters, maybe even less and this story will be done, then I'll be working on a sequel. Oh, and YAY! We've broken 100 reviews! Thanks to all you people that have reviewed!**_

**ALL CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT ARE STEPHENIE'S ALL OTHERS ARE MINE.**

_Part 2- Run Away_

* * *

_BPOV_

The next morning was just as sunny as it had been when we arrived here. I just couldn't keep my eyes off Edward as he came down into the kitchen, skin sparkling, hair in a disaray and only waering a pair of track pants. Music blared through the house, it was still on timers. I sat with a variety of weapons laid out on the island table infront of me, cleaning some and just overall checking everything. So far the day had been normal, nothing strange, weird, or crazy had happened. Edward was just leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs watching me.

I sat here in a pair of pajama shorts and a tanktop that I had found in my drawers upstairs. Edward finally moved from his spot at the door frame, well it seemed like forever but he was only there for two seconds. He slowly pulled my knees apart and moved closer to me, my arms automatically snaked around his neck as his lips gently pressed down on mine. He looked at all the weapons on the table. "What are you doing?"

"Checking weapon inventory..."

"You brought all of this with you?"

"No, I left half of my weapons here when I went to Charlie's." I still only had about half of the weapons out, all the others were in the closet in my room. Edward rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"So, this is what you're going to do all day?" this time I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, since I already cleaned up the whole house, I was planning on filling the pool, it does look rather strange to have an empty pool in the backyard." he looked thoughtful.

"So you like to swim huh?"

"Love to swim, I just haven't gotten to in a couple years." he nodded. I paused for a moment and didn't say anything, there was something else on my mind too. "There's somewhere else I think I should go too," I hesitated, I didn't really know how to explain it, he looked at me with a questioning look.

"This isn't something I'm going to have to bail you out of jail for, is it?" I shook my head.

"I haven't been there before, but I should, I should have gone a couple years ago." there was silence in the air for a long moment before it was broken by Edward's smooth, velvety voice.

"Your mother's grave, correct?" I turned my head and bit my lip, slowly nodding. "You haven't been to your mother's grave yet?" I shook my head. "Then you should go, it's been three years." I nodded and then tried to change the subject.

"So you think my driving's crazy huh?" he gave me a look but didn't push the last topic.

"Frighteningly so," he responded with a small smile on his face. "I will admit you _are_ a good driver, I don't know anyone else that would be able to handle a car like that."

"Yeah, the strangest race I had ever been in would definately had to have been... my second race ever."

"Really?"

"I had won my first race, that had surprised everyone. But my second race, that was pure chaos. See the finish line isn't always where the start line is, sometimes it's on the other side of the city, other times it's in the middle of a building, but this race, the finish line was the middle of that parking building we went through yesterday. The route of course was different, longer, and the starting line was somewhere else. We have a pattern, it changes every six months on a certain rotation. But I was racing Miles, the guy that was giving me the low down on everything, that was back when he only played for pink slips, the ownership of everyone else's cars, that was the only prize that mattered to him. Well, at the time I didn't have a whole heck of a lot of cash, my car wasn't the best thing in the lot there, far from it. Everyone had their money on him winning, my old friend Oliver was the only one who put money on me, then again he was the only one that knew my true style of driving. Everyone thought he was crazy, everyone thought Miles was the one to put their money on, the only reason I was racing him was because he wanted to 'show me where my place was, because I was just a little girl, and I was in with the wrong crowd'."

"We sped off the start line, I knew he wasn't expecting me to be driving the way I was. He was constantly cutting me off, cutting me off, everytime I tried to pass him he'd just cut infront of me. That's why we do all the criss-crossing, it's harder to pass someone. There was a transport truck up ahead, he was still cutting me off and cutting me off, finally we were up beside it and he tried to drive me into it, that's when I finally just floored the gas pedal, I hit him, I hit him, I passed him but we soon found out that there was another street race going on on that strip. One of those cars hit him into the side of the transport. I remember looking in my rearview mirror and just seeing pieces of his car flying off, the car that hit him just kept on going. To tell you the truth I was debating on doing the same, he tried to do it to me, he was a super cocky racer, top of the black list, owned tons of cars and had a ton of cash. By now his car had caught flame, I had slammed on the brakes and was already over there pulling his stupid ass out of that wreck. He looked confused, didn't know why I was just leaving him there, I told him to get in my car, I just had a feeling something was going to happen there. People were confused when we got to the parking building, why was he not driving his own car, why was his head bleeding and why did he look the way he did? From the building I looked out only to see the flaming wreck of his car a few blocks away, there was cop cars, firetrucks, ambulances, news crews, everything. After we told them the story, Oliver won all the money, he was rich now, he just disappeared, no one knew where he went, his name was never heard again, he just vanished. The next morning the wreck had been all over the news, they thought the driver was dead and everything else, I come downstairs and my mom goes. 'Do you know why there's an orange car in the driveway?' 'no mom, I have no idea.' when I go outside there's a note attached to the door in an envelpoe. Miles had given me the car, and a truck load of cash, I simply told my mom that my friends had pooled their money together and bought me an early Christmas present." Edward's features didn't give away any emotions.

"So your friend Oliver...?"

"My supposedly best friend took his money and just left, I have no idea where he went, he just... disappeared." he nodded "And that was also the last full day I had with my mother... wonderful huh? The last full day she's alive and I had to lie through my teeth about only the biggest news in the city, I acted through the whole day pretending to be the perfect little, straight 'A', private school student she wanted." Edward looked a little amused.

"You went to private school?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I think my uniform's still in the closet upstairs."

"Sorry, I just, realy can't picture you in a school uniform. I mean, you? In a skirt?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Edward, me, in a skirt. Is it really _that_ big of a deal?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, I'm going to go get dressed, start filling the pool and then leave and I should be back fairly quickly." he rolled his eyes this time.

"Fine." he kissed my forehead. "Take as long as you want," I went upstairs to my room and starting going through the clothes I had brought with me. No matter how cold my skin was, it was still rather hot outside, I leaned away from black and grabbed a white sweater seeing as I would probably be seen, and a pair of jeans. I pulled my hair back with a clip and then headed down the stairs. Edward had seemingly disappeared, but when I went outside he was already getting the pool filled.

"Right, see you soon then," I gently pressed my lips against his and then headed around front. I stuck the keys in the ignition, started the car up and then sped out the driveway.

I quickly found myself infront of my mother's grave. The grave stone read Renee Swan, it shouldn't have, Phil and her were married. I didn't know where Phil was burried, I didn't even know if he was in the same cemetary or not. I didn't bother to look for him, evn at my speed it could have taken at least the whole day to find it.

Something caught my eye at the corner of my vision. My head immediately snapped in that direction, but I saw nothing, only rows of gravestones, some fancier than others, some much larger and some, rather small. Frowning, I turned back to my mother's gravestone. Something in the other direction caught my eye, but when I looked full on, there was nothing to be seen but gravestones.

I didn't like this, there was something, or _someone_ else here that didn't want their prescence to be known, and who ever it was was cornering me. I heard something behind me and spun around, the next thing I knew a gloved hand was over my mouth, there was a knife at my throat and a gun pointed at me too. Shit. I knew Phoenix was a bad idea, we should have gone somewhere else. I felt a growl trying to push through my lips. The men just laughed, obviously thinking that they were just going to have to shoot a few rounds into me and leave me there for dead. "This was easier than I thought it would be!" one of the men said.

"Right, be careful though, she does everything on the count of two, so if you try something..." he trailed off. Ok, time to move even faster. I grabbed the guy's arm and quickly pulled and ducked, the man that was standing infront of me took a shot but he only hit the man that had been holding the knife to my throat. Two other guys grabbed me by the arms and held fast so I couldn't do anything. There was now three other guys there, all armed and waiting for me to try and run. Pathetically enough, I wasn't armed.

Of course they weren't happy with just trying to kill me, they had to put me through some kind of torture first. I finally got fed up when I had a broken arm and three bullets in my other one, and not to mention five broken ribs. I was pretty sure everything was broken more than once because they kept trying when the bones didn't break through the skin. I didn't let any pain show though, quite honestly my mind was on other things entirely. Their employer should be dead any day now, at least, I sent a few hitmen out after him.

I finally took a bit of a run, picking up the gun the dead man had had, I shot down another two before running the rest of the way to my car. Once in my car I just floored it out of there, not caring about anything, I would drive home, park the car in the garage and make sure no one followed. In order to do this I had to drive a little more crazy than usual, cutting more people off, cutting across more lanes and taking wild turns util I was at the house again.

There was no one behind me when I pulled up the driveway. I used the garage door opener that was in my car and parked it in the garage. I quickly made my way into the house after that. When I came in the front door Edward had stopped pacing back and forth where he had been. I barely had time to register it and he was already examining my arms. He pulled me into a tight hug and then pulled back. "Your ribs are broken too." I nodded, pressing my hand againt them and snapping them back into place. I did the same with my arm and then started examining the bullet wounds.

When I was looking at my right arm there was a searing pain in my left, instinctively I tried to tear my arm away but then realized it was just Edward pulling one of the bullets out. "What happened?" he demanded. I started to explain the whole thing while he pulled the remaining bullets out of my arms.

"Thanks," I murmmured as the last one was pulled out.

"Do you ever manage to go somewhere without getting hurt?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Hmmm... Nope." I said sarcastically.

"Ok, seriously, what's the longest you've gone without getting hurt, chased, or shot at?"

"Going from your house until I got to the cemetary."

"So basically a day, day and a half area?"

"Sounds about correct."

"So what are you going to do about this whole in charge of the organization thing?" We were in the kitchen, I sat up on the counter top and sighed.

" I don't know what to think about there, I mean, it's what Mustang wanted me to do, but I don't really want to keep living this violence filled life, it's too much, everyone I love is getting killed. You saw what happened when I stayed at Charlie's, you saw what happened when I was in Forks too long, Charlie died, Jacob and Billy died, Mustang's dead, your car got blown up, there's thousands of dollars worth of damage to the high school, I killed two guys in plain sight, I could be accounted for murder now, and if that's not enough, they thought at one time I was responsible for my mother's death, the only way I got out of that was because I had half my class and their parents backing me up saying I'd never be able to do that. I mean look at this!" I said holding out my arms. "I go to visit my own mother's frickin' grave and what do I get? a knife held to my throat, a broken arm, broken ribs and a few more bullet wounds!" I was practically yelling now.

Edward pulled me down off the counter into his embrace. "Hey, hey, shhhh, calm down, Bella, I may not know exactly what you went through, but I assure you, any pain you're feeling now, I am too. Calm down." he whispered in my ear.

"I just don't know what to do, I can't let them go, otherwise Mustang's techniques get let out and every employer on the planet will have the same techniques going, if I just walk out, I'm sure whoever I put in charge will send people after me, I could just not give them jobs... but then they'll come banging on my door asking for one! I don't even know where to begin! Caitlin's probably on my back too, did I mention that?!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you need to calm down, there's good reason behind why Mustang put you in charge."

"Yeah, he liked me."

"No... well, yeah, but he chose you because your technique is good, your attitude is perfect, you've gone through a lot. Here's a question, how many times did Mustang get shot at? Because I think Caitlin got shot at once or twice, she's been head of that organization for about three or four years." I thought about the question he had asked.

"Come to think of it... Mustang only got shot at... when he was training _me_."

"Exactly, he knew you had gone through far too much violence and death, but he knew you were the only one perfect for the job, that's why he trained you differently than the rest."

"Like the whole body gaurd thing..."

"Exactly." Ok, so maybe, just maybe, Edward and Mustang are right, maybe I am suited to be the owner of the organization. Right now, I didn't find that the most important thing, right now, I just want to know how many people are on my back, and how many hitmen it's going to cost to get them off.

**_A/N- So what did you think of that chapter? Please R&R! You know, by now I'm sure you're in quite the relationship with that perty button down there, huh? So why not press it again? Please? lol._**


	16. A Thousand Miles

_**A/N- Right, this is basically my fluff chapter...nothing really important happens in this chapter. Anyways, remember before when I said I liked writing in Edward's point of view more than Bella's? Well in writing this chapter I'm kind of skipping back to Bella for another important part... and I'm still not a hundred percent sure of how I want to draw this other part in, I can't do it the way I had planned. Actually Renee's old house was never supposed to enter the story, they were supposed to be at a hotel, if I had gone exactly to plan, this probably would have ended a couple chapters ago, BUT I decided this would probably be better than having a huge, really confusing, long chapter of all fighting and running. My original plans for this story are way different than what's actually here. But anyways please R&R!**_

****

**YEAH, YEAH, WE ALL KNOW IT BELONGS TO STEPH.**

_Part 2- Run Away_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16- A Thousand Miles 

_EPOV_

It was just as I had feared in the first place, Bella had gotten attacked in the cemetary, they knew we were here. I had been telling Bella to stay calm but I was starting to panic. We're in Phoenix, it's sunny out, the pool's being filled, Bella's back now and the closest people are the neighbors, and even they aren't very close. By the way things looked though, Bella had had more money than I thought she had, either that or she put a ton of money into it herself. It hadn't been what I was expecting, but it was quickly turning into the thing most cities are, violence filled. Things would start heating up here when someone came across the bodies in the cemetary, unless those guys had enough smarts to go burry them somewhere.

I could tell Bella lived in the house before, her scent was all over it. If she had been human I would have surely killed her by now, that scent was just too irresistable. I wonder, when ths is all over, where we'll stand? Will she move back to Forks? Will I move back to Forks? Would it be safer to stay here? Would she decide to run the organization? Would we still be together? Would we end up in jail? Would we even still be alive? Ugh. So many questions in my head, I just can't get them out! I don't know what to think anymore, I don't know what to do anymore, is there even a safe move to make? Should I be doing as Bella says and leaving her? No. The answer to the last one was certainly no.

I sat watching Bella on the computer, her fingers moving rapidly over the keys. I eventually stoppede looking at her and what she was actually doing, she was on msn. She was chatting with about twenty people on there. I kept my mouth shut, I didn't feel like making any smart aleck remarks. She stopped and slowly turned to look at me, frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

"You haven't said a word, no comments whatsoever..."

"I just figured you're probably sick of hearing smart aleck comments and comebacks." she half nodded, half shook her head.

"Ok, maybe just a bit..." she admitted. I smirked, I had just proved my point. She turned back to the computer and started closing conversation boxes until there was none left and then she began to shut the computer down. She looked thougtful for a moment, frowning and then getting up and crossing the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something... but I can't remember what room it's in... what room it was in last..." she stopped, her fingers tapping the door knob. "I think it's upstairs..." she left, then in about five minutes I could hear the sound of music notes, piano to be exact. I followed the sound until I found a door upstairs open slightly. I pushed it open more to see Bella playing a white stand up piano. It was obvious she was trying to play a song, but each time she started over, unhappy with the notes. Then finally she got it.

She stopped and started over once more, a beautiful melody filled the room, echoing through the house, I do believe it would have sounded better on _my_ piano, but that was back in Forks. After a few more notes she started to sing, adding her voice to the beautiful sound filling the room.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, the faces pass and I'm home-bound_

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd_ ahhh. I knew what song it was. I listened carefully as her voice sang the perfect notes, pronouncing each and every word.

_And I need you, and I miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, will pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight_ She was such a good singer... sadly only the Forks student population knew that.

_It's always times like these, where I think of you and I wonder if you think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong, living in your prescious memories_ I watched as her fingers started to get into the flow of the song, still stumbling slightly over the keys, but getting it.

_'Cause I'll need you, and I'll miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, will pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... tonight_ She would make millions as a singer, her voice was perfect in so many ways, hitting each and every note so it matched the sound the piano was producing.

_I, I don't want to let you know_

_I, I don't want your memory_

_I, I don't want to let this go_

_I, I don't..._ Her skin glittered slightly as a small ray of sunlight managed to get through the dust covered window, looking around the room, I was betting this was Bella's mother's room, it had gone untouched.

_Making my way downtown, walking fast, the faces pass and I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead just making my way, making my way through the crowd_ I don't know where she got the practise but she sang better than anyone I had ever heard.

_And I still need you, and I still miss you, and now I wonder..._

_If I could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass us by?_

_"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you... _I closed my eyes and just listened to her voice ringing out through the house, filling the silence.

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooooh_

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles, if I could just see you, if I could just hold you... tonight_ I smiled as the last note slowly died away into silence. The silence only lasted for a minute and then the piano started playing again.

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows, only to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows, only to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

_I can't help falling in love with you_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you..._ a faint smile pulled at my lips, I remember that song, I remember both actually. The first was a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton and the second was can't help falling in love by Elvis Presly. I sat down on the bench beside her. "Here, let's see if you remember this one." I started playing the song, it was a more upbeat song.

_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware_

_**Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair**_

_I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before,_

_I'm brushing up, I'm looking down I'm working on my Rawr!_

_**Thus far a rather uninspiring thing**_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_No one saying do this, no one saying be there, _

_No one saying stop that! No one saying see here!_

_**Now see here...**_

_We can run around all day,_

_We can do it all my way!_

_**I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart**_

_Kings don't need advice from little hornvills for a start_

_**If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! **_

_**Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about!**_

_**This child is getting wildly out of wing...**_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left, everybody look right,_

_Everywhere you look, I'm standing in the spotlight_

_Let every creature go for broke and sing,_

_let's hear it in the heard and on the wing_

_It's gonna be king Simba's finest fling! _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king,_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait... to be king!_ Bella was laughing at the song, it wa a good one to lighten any mood. "The Lion King..." she tried to keep a straight face and ended up laughing anyways. I started playing and Bella started sing the girl part while I sang the guy's part of total eclipse of the heart. Then Bella played some crazy little song about a Moose named Bruce.

_Gotta moose and his name is Bruce and he,_

_Stands eight feet tall in his stocking feet,_

_Wears a tie painted sky blue-pink,_

_Thinks he's really cute, not an ugly brute!_

_But when we go out for tea at three,_

_Everyone look at him not me,_

_So I been thinking I'd trade him for a big baboon or a skunk!_ By the time we were done, we were laughing so hard. Bella looked out the window to check on the pool. "I say we go somewhere..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"We were just playing the piano two minutes ago!"

"Yeah... but that was two minutes ago." she seemed almost hyper. I came and leaned on the window sill beside her.

"So, where do you want to go? No races." I was not going to live through another one of them, that was just crazyness.

"I say we go... shopping... and then come back... and walk through the city to see who we can see..." she definately had more energy than usual.

"You're like Alice..."

"Except not as viscious," she immediately replied. I laughed, that was true, Alice was crazy when it came to shopping, you went to every store, or you didn't go at all. "Please, please, please, please, please?!"

"Why are you begging me? You're the one with the car!"

"Yay!" she flung her arms around my neck.

"Are you high on something?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, your scent, it's very intoxicating." she said breathing in deeply and then sighing.

"My scent's intoxicating?! This house is like strawberry and freesia overload, my senses are practically going haywire!" she took a step closer from where she was.

"Overload now? How about now? What about now?" each time she took a step closer and then firmly planted her lips on mine, her body pressed right against mine, her tounge gently traced my lips. "Now?" she murmmured. To tell the truth, everytime she did that my senses overloaded, the smell of her hair, the want for her, it was all too much.

"Yes." I said, that was my definate answer. She pulled away quickly, giving me an evil smile as she did so. "_That's_ viscious" She turned around and headed out of the room. I followed, she disappeared for a second and came back wearing a completely different outfit. She was wearing jean short shorts and a black t-shirt with red and white stripes.

"Let's go."

"Bella, sun, skin..."

"But the sun will be covered by clouds in ten minutes they will remain covered for three hours there will be sun for about half an hour and then it will cloud over again for the rest of the day."

"How-"

"The wonders of the internet." I shook my head and laughed, she had never seemed like the type to go on the internet just to socialize. She practically dragged me out the door, shopping, great.

I was surprised that we actually had fun, shopping with Bella wasn't just shopping. Well, it wasn't like shopping with Alice anyways, I had absolutely nothing piled on me, I didn't even have to carry anything. Bella was a lot more fun than Alice was. We went in to a few stores, got kicked out of one for using all their silly string stuff and we actually stopped at the music store. Bella was just like crazy in the music store, dancing around and singing whatever song came on, she put on quite the show for the music store customers... and actually got applause for singing. We went in to some hat store where we tried on every hat that was in there, Bella was going crazy with her cell phone camera.

So two and a half hours later and only twenty shopping bags later we were headed back to the house. "Come on, still regret coming shopping?"

"I have to admit, I actually had fun,"

"Uh, huh."

"Most fun I've ever had shopping."

"How many times do you go shopping with Alice, go to the music store, use a full supply of silly string _and_ get new clothes _and_ get kicked out of a store?

"It's never happened, and on top of that, I actually like the clothes _you_ bought me, unlike the stuff Alice buys me,"

"Don't let Alice hear you say that,"

"Ok, so what do you want to do now? You probably don't want to see who's around..."

"No, Not really," I responded truthfully.

"So why don't we... just hang around the house all day listening to blaring music and play video games..."

"Is there a challenge in there?"

"Mhm." she responded, a smirk pulling at her lips.

**_A/N- So this chapter was shorter than the last, the ending of it was kinda lame and once I figure out how to introduce the next part of the story you shall have a new chapter... People, just so y'all know, I wrote this when I was watching my fourty- five minutes of TV this week. Yes people, I don't watch much TV, I watch Gossip Girl on Tuesdays but decided to watch Pushing Daisies too. So please leave your comments and flames by pressing the lovely button that should have it's color changed._**


	17. The Dark Red Aston Martin

_**A/N- Righty, so here's another chapter, the next chapter kind of picks up again and then things go from there, it was originally going to be in this chapter but I changed it. So anyways. here it is, and By the way, I have no idea what Phoenix is actually like so I don't know about the climate and all that stuff, and I really do have no idea how to actually drift so um, yeah.**_

****

**WE ALL KNOW IT BELONGS TO STEPH, IF IT BELONGED TO ME DO YOU REALLY THING I'D BE WRITING THIS?**

_Part 2- Run Away_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 17- The Dark Red Aston Martin 

_BPOV_

It was cloudy today, something that rarely happened in Phoenix, it was supposed to rain tonight. The pool should be filled sometime this afternoon, hopefully. I had officially been declared winner in every video game we played. Edward was in the shower at the moment, I was sitting in one of the lounge chairs in the back yard on the pool deck. I laughed slightly recalling Edward's drifting lesson, I think I had gotten whip- lash.

We had gotten in the car and I drove us way out of town to a really old practise circuit we used to use, it was basically surrounded by trees. Thankfully I had been smart enough to take my older car out. Let's just say, I'm surprised it came ack in one piece. Yet for some stupid reason I had promised Edward that I would teach him how to drift. So as soon as he got out of the shower we were going to take it back out. If Miles saw it he'd be having a fit.

I heard the latch of the gate lifting and snapped around to see Edward's topaz, golden colored eyes right there. "We going to go now?" he asked. I sighed before replying.

"I suppose so..."

"Come on, am I really that bad?" I gave him a look.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" I could tell I had hurt his feelings. "I'm kidding Edward! Drifting is hard to learn, hard to perfect, it _should_ take more than a day to learn." I said leaning in to him, his arms wrapped around me.

"And exactly how long did it take for you to learn it?"

"A couple hours..." I murmered into his shirt.

"That's what I figured." he paused for a minute. "Who taught you to drift?" I didn't answer right away, hesitating before finally spitting it out.

"Oliver." the look on his face was completely surprised. "Oliver was the one that first taught me, but you remember the race with T.J.?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well you obviously saw how I stayed behind him for a while, that's how I used to race, I'd race whoever I could and for the first quarter of the route I would just drive behind them and pick up some of their techniques. Eventually I had it perfected, that's when I started to climb the black list, quickly making my way to the top. Anyways, let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him around to the front of the house and into the car.

I drove us back out to where we had been yesterday. And then let him into the driver's seat. "Get your speed first, remember? You need the speed for the drifting." That was the easy part, there was no problems there, but the first corner was fast approaching. "Shift before you brake, shift before you break!" my whole side slammed into the door. I brushed the hair out of my face before looking up at Edward. "Is this pay back for everything?" he laughed. "Let's try again."

We tried again and again. I was starting to get frustrated. "No! Sorry... you need to do it in one smooth movement."

"How are you supposed to do so many things in one movement?" He was just as frustrated as me. The corner was coming up. "Like this." I said putting my hand over his and moving it creating one swift, smooth movement, drifting around the corner perfectly, just missing the tree that he had constantly been hitting by inches. "See? Easy." The next corner I did the same thing. "Got it?"

"I think so."

"I hope so." he frowned. "Sorry, uncalled for." the next corner was just as fast approaching as the rest had been. Edward tried easing off the gas, I pushed his leg back down, keeping the same speed the whole time. He looked slightly paniced. "Now." I said slowly moving my hand away. He tried exactly what I had shown him, and closed his eyes, I swatted the back of his head, which opened his eyes immediately. "Keep your eyes open!" surprisingly we made it around the corner, only putting a giant scratch in the side of the car. "Keep your eyes open this time." When the next corner came up he did exactly what I had showed him, except barely making it around the corner, I hadn't said 'now' this time, he did it a little early. "Again, this time not so soon." he got it around the corner perfectly. He stopped the car almost immediately. "Yes!"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and roughly pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Do it again." he tried to kiss me again. "Ah, not until you do it again." I said holding my hand up and turning my head away.

"You're evil."

"_Pure_ evil, actually." he chuckled and then started driving again. He did it again and again and again. "Yes! You've got it!" I flung my arms around him and kissed him so forcefully he couldn't even kiss back.

"So now what?"

"We're going to play a bit of a joke on someone..." I replied, a small smirk crossing my features.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to want you to drive?"

"Because I will be." the next thing I knew I was in the driver's seat. I floored it out of there and back into the city, the skies as had been predicted were cloudy and gray but the air was still extremely hot. We were soon parked infront of Mile's not-exactly-legal garage, club, hangout. I got out and walked around to the side of the building, gently pulling Edward along behind me. I knocked on the door a few times before hearing Mile's voice.

"Who is it? What's the password?Why the hell are you here?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's D.Q., I don't know what your damn password is, I haven't been here for three years! Last time I was here your password was 'Miles is the man' and I have an old friend of yours waiting around front." I could hear him heading towards the garage doors at the front. I smiled and slowly walked back around front.

"What the fuck did you do to it?!" I burst out laughing then. Miles looked at me in anger and shock, his expression was priceless.

"Actually if I remember correctly, it's mine, won fare and square, in fact if I remember correctly, it's was for saving your ass."

"Yeah, but... What did you do to it?!"

"Drifting lessons." that explained itself.

"What the fuck kind of lessons were you teaching?! I've never seen a car come out of lessons looking like this! Where were you teaching? Drifting bush?"

"Actually, yes, I was." he looked at me stunned.

"Where the hell did you learn to drift?"

"In the middle of a city on a street of parked cars." I answered truthfully, I almost smashed in to a couple.

"_Who_ the hell taught you to drift?" I paused for a while again.

"Oliver." he looked genuinely surprised.

"Oliver." I nodded. "Quiet, smart, good looking, book worm, private school boy?" I nodded again.

"Damn, I should have gotten lessons from him..."

"Actually I took what he taught me and added onto it, stealing parts from different racer's techniques, eventually finding the perfect one. In fact I stole the whole as-close-to-the-inside-corner-no-matter-how-wide-the-turn-is-trick."

"That's how you did it..."

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could fix it up a bit, it's a good car." He nodded.

"Bring it in." he said pulling the garage door open the rest of the way. We got back in and I drove it into the garage, the place was huge so I had room to do a u-turn and bring it up to where it used to always be parked. Of course there was a bunch of people sitting at the colored glass topped table. A couple people sat in the leather chairs, cigarettes in their hands, bringing them to their lips and then blowing out a puff of smoke.

Miles immediately set to work, shooing us off to the upper part of the building wher the whole 'hangout' thing was. Edward followed me up the stairs and over to the table where Riley and T.J. sat. "Hey D.Q." they said casually. I leaned against the railing and Edward caustiously sat down at the table.

"Been practising any T.J.?" Riley, and Miles snorted.

"The only person he has yet to beat is you, he sits right under you on the black list." It surprised me, but with the skill he showed the other day, it didn't surprise me all that much.

"So why is that car all smashed up like that?" T.J. asked. "And why did Miles make such a big deal out of it?" This kid was new to the whole thing.

"How long have you been racing?" I asked.

"This is my tenth month." He climbed the list almost as fast as I did.

"Nobody told you about that? That was like, legendary!" Everyone that was there nodded, including Miles who was down working on the car. I started telling him the story about the race. I quickly found myself sitting in Edward's lap, his arms locked around my waist. When I finished, T.J. was looking down at Miles. I frowned as I heard a car pull up infront, but it didn't slow down at all, next thing I knew the garage door was open and a dark red car was speeding in, the garage door started to close as soon as the car was in. I recognised the car, it looked a little too familiar.

Without even thinking about it I found myself flipping over the railing and landing gracefully on the floor below, infront of the car. It was an Aston Martin, I froze as soon as the person got out of the car, he had dirty blond hair, blue eyes, blue jeans and a white t-shirt on with a gray jacket over it, mirrored sunglasses sitting on his head. Everyone was looking at him, confused and questioningly, Miles was looking ready to shoot him. Holy shit. "Oliver."

"At least _someone_ remembers me." I let out a breath of air, I guess I had been holding and laughed. He came over and swept me into a bear hug and swung me around in circles. His grip was bone crushing. He did look different though, his skin was paler and he had dark circles under his eyes. Come to think of it, his eyes even looked a little different. What was bugging me the most though was the car.

"Where did you get the car?" he shrugged.

"Picked it up at some airport." I froze and looked at the licence plate again.

"But I already have a car in Phoenix..." he looked confused. "Please tell me you didn't hot-wire it."

"Well without the keys..." I pulled them out, they were still on my key chain and held them infront of his face.

"The car you stole is mine." Edward was down examining the car.

"And it has a big scratch down the side of it..." he said. I gave Oliver a look before going to see the side of my car, there was a huge scratch down the side of it.

"Yeah, I was kind of practising..." I opened the passenger door and immediately went to the glove box. It was empty, there should have been a gun in there.

"Where's my gun?" Oliver stood there looking guilty as he reached into his pocket and held out the gun. "Thank-you" I snatched it away and shoved it in the waist of my shorts. For some odd reason, I felt like there was something in the trunk I went around and opened it, as I did Oliver's eyes widened and he froze. I opened it only part of the way and saw a dead deer, it's neck was snapped and there were a set of very familiar teeth marks. I didn't say anything and closed the trunk. I called Oliver over using my finger, without speaking. I was leaning against the car, Miles had gone back to working, everyone else had resumed what they were doing before. Edward leaned against the side of the car as Oliver came over.

He was hesitant as he came to stand infront of me. "When were you changed?" I asked quietly, he looked completely surprised. He took a moment to recover, stumbling over his words, he answered.

"W-when I-I left." So that's where he went, he never left volintarily.

"Who changed you?" I was twirling the gun around in my hand.

"I don't think you know her... but Jane." I dropped the gun and it hit the floor with a clatter.

"Jane." I said in a raspy voice. He nodded, looking concerned now. "Like purple eyed, really short, can inflict pain on others, Jane?" he frowned and nodded. His phone started ringing, he pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hey, Meg." I froze, please don't tell me that's Meghan, like Meghan, Meghan, Meghan, like ex- bff Meghan.

"Ugh! I don't know how she can live here, it's so wet!" I heard on the other end.

"Meghan?!"

"Bella?!" Oliver was holding the phone away from his ear. Edward tensed up and glared at the phone. I was staring at the phone in what was probably a not-so-happy look. Oliver looked from me to Edward and a back to me.

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!" Meghan's whining could be heard on the other end.

"Um, yeah?" I listened as they started rattling off in Italian, Edward obviously didn't have a clue what they were talking about. I kept my mouth closed, I knew exactly what they were saying. When he hung up the phone I remained silent for a moment.

"So you're going out with Meghan, huh?" he nodded. "Does she know where you are?"

"Uh, yeah!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Shit, she was most definately going to give my location away, they'd know where to find me after that. I didn't say anything else, finally Oliver looked voer to Miles. "Isn't that your car?" I was brought out of thought to look of a the car. I laughed slightly.

"Yeah... It's mine alright." We slowly made our way over to Miles and the car, Edward was stiff and glaring still, watching only Oliver. I rested my hand on his arm and he jumped slightly. "Hey, relax..." I said quietly. He nodded, and his muscles relaxed a bit but I could still see that his jaw was clenched.

"'Sup Miles?" Oliver asked, they talked for a little while and then Oliver asked about the car. Before anyone could answer, he had turned towards Edward. "Hey, Edward, do you know how to drift?" He didn't answer, instead he just shifted uncomfortably, still glaring at Oliver before slowly nodding. "Are you in for a race?" Edward opened his mouth to answer, I could tell he was already declining.

"He'd be glad to." I gave Edward a warning look when he was about to complain.

"Good, how about in... drifting bush..." a smirk coming across his face. "In two hours?"

"Sounds good."

"You're awfully confident about him winning."

"Mhm."

"Whatever, I'm gonna go say hi to everyone, later."

"Bella, the only car you have here is the Koenigsegg CCR and this smashed up thing." I shrugged.

"I'll be back, get in a fight with him and you'll be sure to be disabled for a whole week." I could tell he didn't take my threat to heart, I quickly kissed his cheek and then headed over towards Miles, he handed me a garage opener as I passed him. I took it and then headed out.

When I headed back into the garage, I sped in, drifted in a half circle and parked the car, stopping right before Edward. I saw mouths drop open a bit. I got out and dropped the keys in Edward's hand. "You don't damage it, and you can keep it." I said quietly in his ear. He tried to shove the keys back at me, but I refused and went back upstairs to the lounge part.

"Where did you suddenly get all of this money?" Oliver asked, staring longingly at the Bugatti Veyron 16.4.

"The same place the rest of it comes from, my wallet."

"How many cars do you have?"

"I have Koenigsegg CCR, the Aston Martin- which I want back by the way- the old car down there, and a really old crappy truck."

"What cars does he own?" Oliver asked, nodding in the direction of Edward.

"He used to own a Volvo, but he owns a black Aston Martin Vanquish SV 12, and if things go as planned he'll also own the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 down there..." I said looking at the black and blue car down below. I checked my watch then. "Well, let's go."Oliver's eyes gleamed, sparking to life. Everyone followed us down the stairs and got into their cars, Before I got in and just as Oliver was getting in. I yelled at him. "You wreck my car and I kick your ass! Got it?!" I liked that car, I didn't want it wrecked.

I got in the car as Edward started it up, he sat there for a moment and just listened to the purr of the engine. "Like?" he reluctantly nodded and then drove out of the garage as the doors opened and we joined the line of cars that headed towards Drifting Bush, I started to explain to him everything that would happen, as a rule, I wasn't allowed in the car with him because I was top of the list. We pulled up at the starting line, I got out of the car.

"Bella, start it off?" Miles called over from his car. I rolled my eyes and moved to the middle of the starting line, between the two cars. I raised my arm ready to start the race.

"Ready?" both nodded. "Set," their engines revved. "Go!" I dropped my hand and they took off.

**_A/N- So was that an ok chapter? Do you guys want me to actually go through the race? Or should I just skip it and go right to the next important part and just tell you who won? Please tell me! And please press the button that so-needs-it's-color-changed!_**


	18. Sparkling Crimson

_**A/N- right, so here's the next chapter please R&R! This will hopefully be done in the next chapter.**_

**RIGHT, WE ALL KNOW STEPH OWNS IT.**

_Part 2- Run away_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 18- Sparkling Crimson 

_EPOV_

I tried to relax, it was just like in practise, I stayed behind Oliver for a bit and drifted around the first corner untouched. I let out a sigh of relief, I knew Bella would be pissed if I even got this car scratched. I had to keep slamming on the brakes when I was behind him so I finally pressed down on the gas pedal and passed him. I could practically hear Bella's Aston Martin straining. I did exactly as Bella told me though, kept my foot on the gas pedal.

I could see different people from the garage at different corners of the track, cell phones out collecting live feed. I drifted around another corner and heard a sickening crash behind me. I could practically hear Bella screaming already. I looked in the mirror to see Oliver looking extremely, extremely pale, Bella's car had a huge dent in it now.

This was a big track so we only had to go around once. Miles stood at the finish line, everyone else had just disappeared. Bella was there quickly though, she let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Bugatti undamaged, but that was quickly covered over when she saw the Aston Martin. While Bella was collecting money from Oliver for car repairs, everyone else was congradulating me on the win, more people coming back from where they had been. When Bella finally collected her money she immediately popped the hood. Smoke poured out, she was ready to explode, Oliver just looked shocked.

In my head I replayed my Volvo exploding. I tensed up slightly and watched as Bella pissed reaction turned to immediate seriousness. "Shit, you've got to be kidding me..." I heard her murmmer.

"What?" Oliver immediately asked.

"Oh, nothing," She assured him slamming the hood down. I could tell by her face that something was wrong. Slowly the crowd of people started to disperse, getting back into their cars and leaving. As soon as everyone had left Bella reopened the hood. She immediately started on it. She caught my watchful gaze. "Another bomb..."

"I thought I had heard the engine straining..."

"This is pointless, I should just sell it for scrap metal and buy a new one..." she yanked something out of the engine did a couple more things and then went and started it up. It sounded better now, but the engine was groaning a bit from the strain of the damages. She shook her head and turned the car off. "It would cost less to buy a new car than to repair all the damages to this thing... I guess I'll leave it here for now."

We got into what I suppose would be my new car, and headed back to the house. As soon as the car was parked she just seemed to disappear, I was really starting to hate her doing that. I went into the house and tossed the keys onto the kitchen counter. Bella came in the kitchen through the back door. "Pool's filled," she sat down at the island table in the middle of the kitchen where she still had weapons laid out.

"Well are you going to go in the pool?" she put the knife that she was twirling around back in it's place on the table.

"I don't know, something seems off right now, I just don't think it's a good time to be out in plain sight..." I frowned, hadn't we just been out in plain sight, something must have been really off for her to be so concerned about it now. I could practically see everything going through her head, she was really starting to stress out.

"Come on, just a short swim... you need to relax a little. If you don't do it voluntarily, I'll throw you in." I threatened. She smiled and caved.

"Fine, a short swim."

She sat on the edge of the pool deck, tense, and alert. "Bella, if you don't jump in on your own, I'll throw you in." she turned to me raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Really?" she stood up and went around to the far end of the pool, stepping onto the diving board and doing a graceful dive into the glistening water, barely making a splash. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into the water. Despite the air being so warm, the water was still quite cool, but hardly noticable... to me at least. When I came back up and looked at Bella, she was laughing.

"Ok, I deserved that..." She could swim faster than I had seen anyone swim, faster than any vampire I had ever seen. I immediately knew why she liked it so much, but she still didn't seemed relaxed, her muscles were tense and her smiles and laughs didn't reach her eyes, her eyes were alert and she was completely on edge.

"Hey, Bella." a voice sang from over by the side of the house. Bella froze on the spot and turned around she put a false smile on and greeted her in a cheery, un-Bella like manner. An average height, tanned, blond haired, blue eyed, athletic looking girl stood on the other side of the chain link fence surrounding the pool deck. At her side was a 'surfer clone', sandy blond hair, tanned skin, guy who also happened to have blue eyes. At the moment, I was thanking god that it wasn't sunny.

"Serena." Bella said in her false cheery voice, I could tell she really didn't want them to be here.

"Um, right, well, you know the black car in your driveway?"

"The Bugattie Veyron?"

"No, the other one," I frowned, as did Bella. "Right, well we kind of scratched the side of it by accident, and this little black haired girl started flipping on us, said it was her brother's... or something?" but that would mean... the next thing I knew there was a huge splash, followed by another and another and then a complaining voice.

"Yeah, Edward, you have a scratch down the side of your car... by the way I like the car out in the driveway, the Buggatti Veyron 16.4, nice car, can I take it for a spin?"

"The keys are on the kitchen counter, Rose." She hopped up from her spot on the lounge chair and went into the house to get the keys. Alice was practically squeezing the life out of Bella, Emmett and Jasper were wrestling in the deep end of the pool, this Serena girl and the dude beside her were still standing there, Serena had a look of complete disgust on her face.

"What were you saying again? Oh, right, you put a scratch in the side of Edward's car..."

"Yeah, so anyways, that little black haired girl-"

"Her name is Alice." three voices stated as Alice glared at her with narrowed eyes, Emmett, Bella and myself had all corrected her, she looked somewhat scared but then went right back into her babbling. I stopped listening for a while as I got dragged into Jasper and Emmett's fight. When Bella and Alice shot us a sharp look we immediately stopped.

"...Oh, my gosh, where are my manners?!" I heard her exclaim.

"I think they left when you just showed up in my backyard." Bella stated matter of factly, a slight smirk playing across her features. Serena ignored her and went on.

"This is Josh, he's my husband, we got married three months ago."

"Hey." This was the first time I had heard this guy talk, either he was really shy or he had been a nerd until his girlfriend didn't want to be seen with him and gave him a make over.

"Right, well this is Alice" Bella said gesturing towards Alice who was conviniently placed right beside her. "That's Jasper, Alice's husband." she said pointing towards him. "The blond you saw-"

"Oh, my god! I _love_ that car! I have to get one, I know what I want for Christmas!"

"Great, thanks a lot Bella," I heard Emmett mumble.

"It was bribery..." Bella said. "Anyways, she is Rosalie." she said gesturing to Rosalie, who was now diving off the diving board.

"And that's Emmett, Rosalie's husband." she said pointing towards Emmett with a questioning look on her face as he shook his hair out, sending droplets flying everywhere. Serena hadn't really paid attention to anyone but Bella until she started pointing everyone out. Her eyes were lingering on Emmett, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "And this is Edward, my boyfriend." Serena's eyes snapped from Emmett to me, her eyes looked over me as if judging whether or not I was good enough, I felt strangly violated.

Alice looked like she couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. "Bella, I need to know where the nearest mall is! I _have_ to go shopping while I'm here!"

"It's not that far away Alice, maybe a five minute drive into the city." she looked relieved.

"Five minutes? Don't you mean _twenty_- five minutes?" Serena asked, we all gave her a look telling her that she was as dumb as a stump.

"Trust me, we mean _five_ minutes." Bella. Emmett and Jasper who had been leaning against the wall resumed there wrestling match, Emmett finally pushed Jasper underwater and held him under for an extended period of time. Serena just kept droning on and on and on.

"Is he ok?" Josh asked, looking over at Jasper who was still being held underwater by a very relaxed looking Emmett.

"He'll be fine." Alice chirped, waving it away like it was normal.

"Emmett..." Bella said warningly.

"What?" he whined.

"I don't want a dead dead person in my pool..." she said "Though it's not really doing anything to him," she added under her breath. "So, are you going to come in, since I know that's why you're here, or are you going to stand there and watch?" in their greatest human speed they came through the gate and into the pool. It was practically a party, there was Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, Serena, Josh and myself. The only people that were missing were Carlsile and Esme, I was guessing the Carlisle couldn't get the time off and Esme decided to stay behind with Carlisle.

Out of nowhere, as Rosalie, Alice and Serena were chatting up a storm, Emmett grabbed Bella around the waist and swung her around, Bella laughed but only for a short moment, something caught her attention. Her laughter immediately stopped, there was something definately wrong. Emmett got fed up and tossed her into the water, she had been expecting it though and landed on her feet.

Something was off and I knew it wasn't good, it was just the way Bella was taking it, it couldn't have been anything good, there was definately something I missed. Things went so fast from there, but one thing was evident, Bella wasn't going to have it.

Serena screamed and slowly the water surrounding her began turning crimson. Bella was first to react, she grabbed Serena and pulled her out of the pool, she threw some clothes on at vampire speed, everyone in the pool froze. Jasper was next out, his eyes pitch black, I was holding back from chasing after Serena, I hadn't been hunting in what seemed like forever. I was next out, and then everyone else, I immediately went for the house where Bella had dragged both Serena and Josh. Serena was freaking out, and Josh was trying to help her but was only getting in the way.

Bella finally grabbed his arm and literally dragged him behind her into the house as she practically lifted Serena by her waist. tears rolled down Serena's cheeks but both were silent. Once inside the house Bella let go of Josh's wrist and pushed Serena down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. She did her little disappearing thing where she moved so fast she was nearly invisible and was back in a couple seconds. She stopped at the island table and smacked Josh's hand. "Don't touch." he dropped the gun he had picked up and held both hands up in surrender.

Bella was quick but gentle as she sat down and began examining Serena's arm. Josh watched with a queazy look as Bella started extracting the bullet. I looked out the window, they were debating on whether or not to come in, so I went out, maybe not the smartest idea, but getting shot wouldn't do a whole lot to me. Bella had just finished pulling out the bullet as I went out the door. A bullet whizzed past my shoulder, hitting the brick of the house, so it wasn't Bella they were after, it was me... either that or they were after both of us. "You can come in if you want to, Bella's working quickly, there shouldn't be much-" I saw her at the upstairs window, gun in hand, wearing the usual all black, hair pulled back and aiming.

Another shot whizzed by me and Bella took advantage, I could hear the dull thud as a body hit the ground. A shot flew up and hit her shoulder, she didn't give any recognition of being hit, she aimed again and in about half a second shot, the sound of another body hitting the ground could be heard. Another shot flew and Bella quickly reacted. Then she stoped waiting for shots to be taken and started shooting. From where we stood, she seemed to be shooting at nothing until the thump was heard and another person dropped to the ground. She stood there for a few more seconds and then seemed satisfied.

She didn't hesitate and she didn't seem to even think about anything. She still hadn't seemed to register that her shoulder had a bullet in it. She jumped from the window and landed gracefully and almost silently on the ground below. I was the only one breathing, everyone else was holding their breath, Bella had that deadly look in her eyes, that look that I had only seen once before, that night in the forest when things were messed up and complicated. Her eyes looked even more deadly with the reflection of the sparkling, crimson water in her eyes.

_**A/N- So was that an ok chapter? Please press the button that-so-needs-a-new-color colored button. lol.**_


	19. Of, Fights And Guns

_**A/N- Ok, so my plans were originally for this to be the last chapter but that's not happening, this would have to be longer than any of you would probably want to read. So I split this original chapter when it was getting too long, so the next chapter will be the last, but as for now, please R&R!**_

_Part 2- Run Away_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 19- Of, Fights And Guns 

_BPOV_

This was going to end _now_. I set my gun back down on the island table, Josh and Serena were giving me a shocked look. I hardly looked ast them as I breezed past up the stairs to my room. Things were about to get a whole lot more security tight around here, I wasn't going to permit any more slips, this wasn't a time to be relaxed, this was a time to get down to business. I pulled out a few things from the closet, a few bigger guns, one I would normally use when on a mission. The other things were gun holsters and knife cases.

There was rules in this game, it's one thing to come after me, quite another to go after Edward. I now had a sense of who was after me, Winthrop J. Hueston was the hitman that had been sending the groups after me, Caitlin was the one that had sent the people that were just here. I heard the door fly open behind me, ignored it, knowing that it was Edward. "You knew they were there." I stuck another gun in the holster.

"No, I knew something was off, but I didn't know they were there." I heard him sigh and heard his footsteps as he came closer.

"Can you just relax a little? It was just Caitlin," My eyes were trained on any movements outside. I continued checking weapons and shoving them in cases and such. "Bella, relax!"

"I can't!" I yelled, spinning around to face him, he closed his mouth and I let out an angry breath to try and steady myself. "I-I'm sorry, I-this-it's... just gone too far" I could tell he hadn't registered anything but I knew there was someone right outside the window, barely even thinking about it, I turned slightly and pulled the trigger. The bullet went through the open window and I heard the body hit the ground. I also heard a bit of a scream. Edward just stood there in shock, I turned and looked out the window, only to see Rosalie and Alice staring at the body in shock. I turned back to Edward as I sat on the window sill. He stood infront of me now, his arms on the window sill on either side of me as his eyes bore into mine.

We had been sitting in silence for a few seconds and then there was more screaming, different than last time. I turned my head, breaking my gaze with Edward and looked out the window to see Alice and Rosalie surrounded by a large group of armed men. "Partner in crime?" I asked holding out a gun, I put it in his hand. "You decide, but I have to get down there _now_." With that I flipped out the window and into the circle of men. They looked clearly stunned to see me drop in. "Boys," I said with a nod.

I didn't even wait a full second and started attacking. Rosalie and Alice stood there shocked as I continued to speed up. I just had to laugh at their pathetic attempts. I didn't want to use the gun if it wasn't necissary. I heard someone behind me, I saw the person in the eyes of the man I was fighting now. I quickly let the knives in my sleeves slide down into my hands, without turning around I stabbed them I could feel the knives penetrate their skin, heard the _shlck_ sound and then quickly withdrew them, stabbing them into the person infront of me.

I stepped out of the way as they fell to the ground. There was still about five men left, they had closed the circle slightly. "Rose, Alice? Know how to fight?"

"Not these people..."

"Then don't do anything." I was half turned towards them, I stabbed the knife into the guy to my left as he tried to attack. Four left. This was easy now, just a few quick movements shoud do it. Three went down, no troubles, it was the last one. He actually put up a good fight. I had been using Mustang's techniques in fighting at the moment, as I watched his movements, he seemed to fight more and more like Edward... I felt a smirk come across my features, time to break away completely.

Breaking away from Mustang's training completely I started fighting. After what seemed like forever I finally overpowered him, I did end up using a gun though. The man was finally on the ground, I bent down and grabbed the ID tag on the inside of his jacket. Winthrop J. Hueston, I was definately smirking now, so this was the son of a bitch behind all my misery. My only hopes now were that he didn't have a back-up plan like Mustang, hopefully no one else would come to own the organization. Despite the fact that this was supposedly the guy that was behind all my misery, I still didn't feel the need for celebration yet, there was still people out for me.

Alice and Rosalie stood there looking at all the men in shock, now that was the next question, what was to be done with all these guys? I could ditch them where the other guy was burried, that would probably be the smartest thing to do. I moved as fast as I could and had the job finished in a couple minutes. Alice and Rosalie were still standing there looking at me in shock. "What?"

"You just took out like seven guys in one hour, not even!" I shrugged and moved past them into the house. The first thing I did was wash the blood and dirt off my hands and then I started cleaning the knives I used to kill them. That only took a little while, then I was taking them back to my room.

When I entered Edward was sitting on my bed, his head in his hands, unmoving and completely silent. I didn't break the silence, I kept my mouth shut and moved swiftly over to the closet and put the knives back, the gun I had given Edward sat on the window sill. I went and retrieved it and silently put it back on it's shelf in the closet. Edward knew I was there, I could tell by the way he held himself, he knew I was there but didn't say anything, I kept my mouth shut and didn't say a word, a dead silence lingered in the air for a long time. I silently pulled another knife out of my jacket and placed it on it's stand in the closet.

I closed the closet and made my way over to my dresser. I pulled my jacket off, the only reason I had been wearing it was because it was easier to hide weapons and carry weapons in than a t-shirt or a tank top persay. I pulled the hair elastic out of my hair, it was driving me crazy, I hadn't worn my hair up in so long! There was still silence in the air, neither me or Edward spoke.

Half a second after I placed the hair elastic on my dresser a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pressed his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I should have just listened to-"

"Shhhh..." I stopped speaking immeditaely and listened to Edward's soothing voice. "I'm sorry for not stepping in and helping you fight-" it was my turn to hush him, I turned around and pressed my finger to his lips.

"It's fine, Edward." his arms wrapped around me again, seeing as I had temporarily broken his hold before. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched my finger as it drew patterns on his chest. I heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and then the door flung open.

"Isy! I need to know what's going on here..." Serena's sentence faded. "Sorry..."

"Simple as this, it all started about three years ago and these people are after her and so your best bet is to stay here until it's all over." Edward replied. She hesitated a moment at the door and then left.

"Couldn't have said it better," I muttered and continued drawing patterns on his chest. Alice and Rosalie came bursting in through the door next.

"Bella! Come here!" Rosalie called tearing me out of Edward's grip. She pulled me into a big hug. Alice on the other hand stood rooted on the spot, mouth open as she stared at Edward. After standing there for a couple seconds she started to move in slow circles around Edward, she was looking him up and down, her mouth open, never blinking once.

"Who bought them?" Edward shifted uncomfortably under his sister's gaze. Rosalie was now circling him too, Edward shifted again, he was definately uncomfortable.

"They look... good." Rosalie said caustiously.

"They look... _really_ good." Alice corrected, she seemed stunned. "Who bought them?" she repeated.

"Bella..." Edward finally answered. They both stopped.

"Sure, so you wear the things she gets you, but we have to fight with you to get you to wear what we buy!" I pulled myself up to sit on the dresser as I watched Rosalie and Alice flip out. Alice stormed out of the room and came back a few minutes later, she had a bag with her. She pulled out a white long sleeved shirt, Edward wrinkled his nose. "Now why won't you wear this?!"

"Because I don't want to..." Alice pulled out another thing after throwing the white shirt on the floor. This time she held up a white t-shirt, Edward's response was the same.

"Why won't you wear it?!" Alice demanded, jumping up and down stomping her feet.

"Because it's white." I said simply before Edward could say anything himself. She threw the shirt on the floor and turned on me. She pulled a green t-shirt out of the bag this time.

"Then why won't he wear this?" she grabbed another shirt, it was yellow, I scrunched my nose at them both, I could _not_ picture Edward wearing _that_ green _or_ yellow.

"Because it's too bright and colorful."

"Then if you're just the Edward expert, why don't _you_ tell me what to buy him?" I concentrated a bit, struggled a bit and then got it to work. Ha, once more power back and in control. The other closet in my room lew open and a ton of clothes came flying out. I bit my lip as I tried to manuver it all around, had I still been with the Volturi, this would have already been done. There.

"Shirt number one." I said moving it away from the rest that hung in the air. "What colors are in this?" I asked.

"Black, Red and white." Rosalie muttered.

"What color is there the most of?"

"Black," Alice replied.

"Exactly, only a small portion of the clothing is red and only the writing is white." Alice nodded. I sent the shirt back towards the closet. "Shirt number two." Edward's eyes watched me in interest as I manuvered everything around. "As you can see, the shirt is dark gray, black writing and once again, the red logo." They both nodded and I sent them back towards the closet. "Shirt number three." Alice and Rosalie continued to listen. "It's plain, it's normal, and it doesn't stand out, just black." I sent it back towards the closet too. "Yet this shirt, it going out on a imb a bit. _This_ is as colorful as it gets." The shirt was red, black lettering and a white logo.

"How does that work?" Alice murmmured.

"You have to keep in mind three colors, Black, gray and red, a little white is ok." Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. I sent the rest of the shirts back into the closet. "Pants, whatever you do, stay away from skinny jeans, I mean some guys can pull that off, Jasper, Emmett and Edward are _not_ those guys!"

"They have to be like a stick to pull that off." Alice said in a bored tone.

"I know, anyways, the rules for jeans is loose, slightly baggy, they should be able to run in them _without_ them falling down to their ankles." that was directed at Rosalie a bit, Emmett owned a pair of those too-baggy-to-walk-in-jeans. Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "What's your shoes rule?" I questioned. She pulled out a pair of Nike running shoes, nice shoes, not the right selection. "I'm going to act like you didn't just pull out a pair of running shoes." Alice's eyes narrowed this time. "He's a- was a- sort of is a hitman. In drastic measures that may include you to run long distances, running shoes, though ideal for running, aren't necissarily ideal for comfort. Skateboard shoes work well, they can be tied so they're not extremely loose and they have comfort-"

"Running shoes are comfortable!" Alice protested.

"Not for extended periods of time."

"Well then Miss. Fashionista, what's the story behind the combat boots?" she asked eyeing my slightly beaten up pair just inside the door. My eyes narrowed, viscious little pixie.

"I was... am a hitman, good place to shove a knife, they're black and they can also be worn in the winter."

"I'll make you a deal, you can keep buying Edward's clothes if I get to decide what you wear the next time you have to dress up. Either that or I clear out Edward's wardrobe and replace it with the things I bought." Edward's head snapped up and he looked from her to me wide eyed. A smirk crossed her lips.

"Fine, deal."

"And your make up and your hair..."

"Stop trying to talk me out of it Alice," I warned. "Stop being so mad, it's not my fault he likes the clothes I get him and not the ones you get him." with that Alice stormed off, Rosalie stayed though, I gave her a questioning look. She was the one that was uncomfortable now.

"Thanks... for earlier, I don't think Alice and I could have held them off, we would be in shreads..."

"No problem, you two are like my sisters, even if you do hate my guts at times... most of the time... all of the time..."

"Nah, that was just at the start, it was just kind of different having someone else in the house, someone outside the circle knowing our secrets, knowing who we were, what we were, knowing why we did the things we did. I guess it just shocked me that everyone seemed so concerned about you, I had never seen everyone so full of energy, and as soon as you left, it was like the light went out above our heads, it was dark and boring. Anyways, even if we do seem to hate you at times, you're family, whether you like it or not." I watched her leave the room in complete shock. When the door closed I turned to Edward.

"Did she just say that?"

"Yes, Bella, she did." I slowly got off the dresser and headed over to the bed where Edward was sitting. He opened up his arms so I would sit on his lap. I slid into his arms and rested my head right by his neck as I breathed in his way-to-intoxicating scent. I heard a bang from downstairs and then Emmett's voice.

"Ow! You fucking asshole!" Edward looked surprised, so I guess Emmett usually wasn't the one doing the swearing. I heard another bang and more yelling. Shit. I was up and out the door in seconds. I entered the kitchen to see Joah with a gun in his hand and Emmett being held back by Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Serena sat in the corner watching the scene wide eyed. That stupid asshole, he had taken one of the guns off the island table.

"Josh, drop the damn gun." he shot another one at Emmett before turning it on me. "Drop it." his finger looked ready to press down on the trigger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I spun around to see Edward, gun in hand, aimed at Josh. Josh basically ignored him and continued to hold the gun towards me.

"Fine, you want to play that way?" I pulled a gun off the island table. From the corner of my vision, I could see Emmett still fighting Jasper, Rosalie and Alice, Edward still had the gun pointed towards Josh, Josh had the gun pointed towards me and I had a gun pointed towards him. "We don't want anymore bullets flying, put the gun down, Josh." Serena was up on her feet now.

"Josh, just put the gun down." she was pulling on his other arm.

"Listen to your wife and put the gun down." Edward commanded, his voice harsh and whip like. Finally he slowly lowered his arm, it was immediately raised again and he shot at me. Edward sent a bullet towards him, it hit his arm. "When we say drop the gun, we mean drop the gun." he finally let it slip from his hand and it clattered to the floor. No one in the room was moving, even Emmett had stopped fighting against Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. I grabbed the gun, Edward's gun wasn't out anymore, Serena was back in the corner now.

"Sit and don't move." Josh automatically sat, apparently he didn't want to fight anymore. "Emmett, sit here." I said as I gestured to the seat on the other side of the table. "I'll be back." I had to go get the stuff to bandage all their new bullet wounds. Edward followed me up the stairs.

"I don't like that guy." he murttered.

"I don't either," I stopped abruptly when I heard a loud bang, yelling and a loud crash. Edward and I raced down the stairs only to see armed people in the kitchen, living room, and entrance way. "Oh, shit." I said in a barely audible tone. This was just lovely, there's only a ton of weapons sitting on the island table in the middle of the kitchen! I currently have a couple knives and a gun on me and I have no idea what weapons are on Edward. I heard Edward beginning to growl beside me and turned to see a look in his eyes that I had never seen before.It was a determined, deadly, alert look and they were trained on one person.

I followed his gaze until my eyes rested on Caitlin, a smirk was playing on her lips, there was a gun in her hand and an evil look about her. Wasn't this going to be fun? I'll tell you one thing, this is gonna hurt.

**_A/N- See what I mean? It was getting a little too long with the other part on it so I split it. Anyways, this chapter has actually been sitting on my computer for a few days finished and ready to be posted, I just hadn't gotten the chance. Please press the lovely button that needs a color change now and tell me what ya thought._**


	20. This Is How It's Written

_**A/N- Sadly, this is the last chapter, luckily, I have the plans for a sequel! So here is this last chapter, yes people the last chapter! This means that the last POV is Edward's, so please R&R! I'll try and get the new story up ASAP! This is what I did because I couldn't go to the Stephenie Meyer book signing! I know, isn't that depressing? But my friend's mom is getting mine signed! YAY!**_

**ALL CHARACTERS FROM THE TWILIGHT NOVELS DO NOT BELONG TO ME, BUT THE LOVELY STEPHENIE MEYER.**

_Part 2- Run Away_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 20- This Is How It's Written 

_EPOV_

Out of all of Caitlin's attempts I had pictured in my mind, none had been like this. She had every hitman under her employment here, every single one. Caitling was even here, she never came out on a mission unless it was training or something big. "Edward, Bella, what a pleasure to see you again!" She smiled and spoke in a fake cheery voice. I was starting to depict and pull apart her whole plan, I was starting to see exactly what her ideas were.

She had everything set up perfectly, right down to the last detail. This was going to be a war, there was six vampires here, only three were trained for this kind of combat, Jasper would probably know what to do considering he had served a bit of time in the military and then there was Serena and Josh, I'm not too sure how that was going to work out. And then there was them; about fifty completely armed, professionally trained, hitman.

They moved first, I yanked Bella's arm and pulled her down just as about thirty bullets flew over our heads from almost every direction possible. She was completely alert and didn't stay down for long. Emmett moved next, taking out a couple guys, only to have more advance on him. Serena sat in the corner still, Josh sat at the kitchen table, eyes watching the scene unfold, yet when I turned to look at Bella, she had completely disappeared.

I heard more shots being fired and looked into the kitchen to see Bella now in there. I hadn't really been paying attention and turned just in time to avoid a bullet. Caitlin had been the one to shoot it, I was almost positive. I shot down the stairs and joined in the fight.

Process was slow and the fighting was hard but soon we had a small fraction of their men down. As far as I could tell, no one had been seriously injured yet, but as far as I could see, we still had another fourty armed men to fight. Emmett was figting two men at once, he was a popular target though, probably because he looked the most intimidating and he was the bulkiest. I was fighting one guy, and sort of fighting another, the other guy just kind of struck random blows. Bella was moving swiftly and was out of my vision range, this worried me, I didn't like her being amongst all this and not knowing whether or not something's happened.

The person that was surprising me the most was Rosalie, normally she would just let Emmett fend everyone off, not this time, this time she was right in there, she had stood and watched for a while, she had picked up a few things and was now pairing it up with her vampire strength. Jasper also surprised me a bit, as did Alice, everyone was fighting, everyone except Josh and Serena. Bella went flying back into view as she jumped out of the way of a knife, Caitlin had them playing to their full extent apparently, this was going to be a bit more dificult than I thought.

Had Caitlin not have had all her men here, they would all be down by now, but seeing as she has everyone here, we were slowly being over powered. It was now that Bella and Emmett we fighting people on either side of me that I realized I had missed something, Caitlin hadn't wanted them to do what I had thought she did, she wanted them to slowly push us towards the middle of the living room so they could circle in on us, it would be easier for them to take us out. "Bella, do you realize what their doing?" I asked in a hardly audible tone.

"Have for a while..."

"They're pushing us into a circle..."

"I can see that." with one quick movement the man she had been fighting dropped to the ground. She grabbed my arm and Emmett's and pulled us down when multiple knives were thrown. They went over us and hit the people standing on the opposite side of the circle, those men dropped to the ground after being hit square in the chest with a knife. Bella was back up first, she pulled a knife out of one of them and used it, quickly throwing it at another man, I grabbed it this time and threw it at another who dropped to the ground. The knife was out of shape now though and wouldn't be of much use unless necissary.

Emmett on the other hand, didn't use weapons at all, he'd just give them a good forceful unch to the head and that would snap their neck and that would be that. Despite the fact that so many had been taken down in the last little while, she still had twenty men or so closing in on us. Now they were starting to stray from technique, knives weren't just being thrown towards the upper body, they knew we would just go under them and get back up, now weapons were flying at crazy angles.

The scenerio was now, be hit or be hit, there was no point in trying to dodge one thing, you would just get hit by the other. I had been hit by about ten bullets _at least_, Bella had been hit a good ten times too, despite the fact she could block them if he wanted to, Emmett had been hit many times, do to the fact that he was so big and muscular, he was an easy target. I guess Bella was getting sick of being shot because the next time a bunch of bullets came, Bella's barrier had gone up and the just riccochetted back. This had left them stunned beyond belief. A few of them had been hit by their bullets bouncing back at them, adding to the mass of bodies that laid crumpled and dead on the floor.

There was dead bodies all over the place, on the stairs, in the kitchen, the living room, the entrance way and even a few in the dining room. I hadn't seen or heard Josh, Serena, Jasper, Rosalie or Alice for a long time, this had me worried now too. We were now down to almost even numbers, Caitlin was still among them. The few remaining people that were there were now in a circle around us, this was going to be interesting. I could tell Bella was wearing out, that didn't surprise me, I think she did more fighting than any of us combined, Emmett was starting to wear out too, and I knew for a fact it was starting to get to me.

I looked at the faces that surrounded us, I knew them all, and they were all some of the best, this was a whole new game now, it was time to step up and do it all again. Even though her back was to me, I could picture her just rolling her eyes before she went into a fighting stance. I could see Emmett from the corner of my vision clenching his jaw and getting ready to fight some more, I prepared to do the same thing, fight.

Caitling had set herself infront of Bella, I'm pretty sure that was on purpose, she wanted Bella 'dead' but Bella would be the one she believed would put up the most fight, the one that would push out the most effort, hence the reason she put herself there. She was first to move, and it was as if it was a signal, the rest started moving then too.

They put up a good fight, I got a few more bullets to the chest and a couple more to the shoulder before finally getting the guy's neck snapped. Emmett already had two men down, Bella on the other hand was in very concentrated fight against Caitlin. We were now at the advantage point when it came to numbers, they were down to five, and then there was Caitlin too. Out of nowhere, one of the guys Emmett was fighting sent a few bullets my way, all the blood loss was really starting to make me crazy... and all the blood... all the bodies full of blood, warm, sweet, blood... STOP! I can't think about that right now, I need to fight.

A few more bullets hit Emmett, he was starting to look pissed, his eyes were black and had been for a while, I was pretty sure mine were and Bella's... she turned and stepped out of the way of Caitlin's kick... her eyes were too. Emmett had given up on actually fighting them, this time he just attacked them, he didn't care if he got hit anymore, he just got right to the point gave them both sharp blows to the skull and turned on another when they dropped to the ground at his feet. I started doing the same, all I needed to do was get a couple more down and then I could help Bella kill Caitlin.

After what had seemed like forever the rest of them were finally down. Emmett and I turned towards Bella and Caitlin, I could see Emmett looking towards the kitchen, probably wondering if Rosalie was ok. He saw me watching him. _'Can I at least go see if there ok?'_ I nodded answering his thought, he was immediately headed towards the kitchen. My eyes snapped back to Bella and Caitlin, this was a full out war. Caitlin pulled a knife out of nowhere and stabbed it into Bella's chest, I heard her gasp but it was quickly overtaken by three loud bangs. Bella pulled the knife out of her chest, she had been looking pissed before, but the look she had now, had a whole new meaning.

Caitlin's arm was bleeding now, Bella frowned slightly and looked from the direction of the shots, my mouth dropped open in surprise as I looked up to see Serena holding the gun in her hand. Caitlin took advantage of Bella's surprise and stabbed another knife into her. I growled, but Bella wouldn't let me fight her, she wouldn't let me anywhere near her. Serena dropped the gun and ran back into the kitchen, Bella moved with her true speed now, Catilin was completely confused. Then her features read only of shock, and then pain, and then, her expression was just blank. Bella pulled the two knives out of her back, they had gone right through her chest.

The house was absolutely silent now, the smell of blood filled the air, the ringing of the gun shots was still there. I pulled bella into me and held her tight, I felt her arms circle around me as I pressed my face into her hair. I kissed all along her jaw line and then her lips. It was all over, for now at least,Bella had taken out the employer of the men that had been after her, and now Caitlin and her men were all dead.

Slowly we made our way towards the kitchen. I never let go of Bella, my hand was still on the small of her back. We entered the kitchen to see everyone sitting on the floor, Jasper was holding a very scared Alice close to him, Emmett was holding a very tired looking Rosalie and Serena was sitting in the corner again, but she was glaring at the dead body of Josh. She wasn't crying, but glaring. Serena caught my gaze "He was such an asshole, I couldn't stand him any more... it was just too tempting, and so easy just to pull the trigger..." So she had killed her husband, ok that's kind of creepy. Bella looked at her for a moment and then her gaze moved around the room.

"Who has the most bullets in them?" everyone looked at her. "Besides me!" eyes shifted to Emmett, she pulled up a chair and pulled another one up infront of her and patted it. "Sit." Emmett slowly got up and moved to the chair, caustiously sitting down. "I won't bite... hard." I laughed slightly, but quickly stopped when pain shot through my chest, damn bullets. I watched her carefully as did everyone else as she began the slow process of pulling bullets out. Emmett winced and Bella would stop.

"This freakin' kills! How the hell can you stand this?!" he asked turning to me.

"I never pulled bullets out, Bella was the one who started that, she pulled a knife blade and an old bullet out of me last time..." he looked at me like I was crazy and then looked back down at his arm and was surprised to see that Bella had resumed pulling bullets out.

"This is going to hurt."

"What's going to hurt?" I laughed slighty, it was the exact same thing I had said the first time she said that to me.

"This." Emmett tried to kick her but she was faster and had his leg held down so he couldn't. "See?" she said holding the bloody bullet up, he gave it a queazy look before she resumed pulling bullets out.

About three hours later, bullets pulled out of Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Serena, I was sitting there having the bullets pulled out of me. They all watched wide eyed as I sat unmoving as Bella extracted bullet after bullet. "How the hell can you do that?" Emmett asked as Bella gave me a warning look, I braced myself as the searing pain came.

"Once you get used to it, it doesn't bother you that much." Jasper had been the worse, Bella actually had to fight with him to keep him still, after violently pinning him down she resumed her gentle procedure.

"Haven't we gone through this already?" Bella asked, it was the first time she had spoken in a while.

"What?"

"This is going to hurt, a lot." I groaned, it had hurt a lot before and she had only said 'this is going to hurt' that must mean that this was going to be like dying all over again. She worked carefully watching my expression, I knew she could tell I was hiding the pain. Then she quickly withdrew another piece of blade. "A little dramatic don't you think?" she asked. I slowly nodded as I watched her put the piece of blade on the table. Emmett's eyes stayed on the blade, wide eyed and shocked. She stopped altogether then. Shit, this couldn't be good.

"Oh, god, what this time?" she glanced up at me through her eyelashes.

"You kick me and you'll be in the floor so fast you won't know what hit you."

"Why am I going to want to kick you?" I asked wearily, she looked dead into my eyes and didn't say anything. Then she moved so suddenly and so fast I couldn't register it. I grabbed her wrist in a death grip, pain coursed through my whole arm.

"It's done." She said releasing her hands from my arm. I looked down to see a tenser bandage tightly wrapped around my arm. I slowly loosened my grip on her wrist. She slowly opened her hand, a very bloody, very different looking bullet was in her hand.

"If you could find that, than I'm most likely to go through a lot of pain aren't I?"

"Probably." she answered honestly.

Another hour a three minor fights and one major fight later, the only person that still had bullets in them was Bella. She held the knife lazily in her hand. "Anyone want to inflict pain on the one that inflicted pain on them? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

"No one really knows how..." Emmett responded. She told him exactly how to do it and handed him the knife.

"Not quite that far Emmett." Bella said, turning her arm to see that Emmett had shoved the knife right through. He tried a few more times before finally getting it right.

"That's not so hard... ok, it's way harder than it looks, here Edward, you do it." He thrust the knife towards me. I looked at Bella, she didn't show any emotion whatsoever. Hesitantly I went to work on one of the bullets in her arm. At first I was very hesitant but then slowly became more comfortable doing it. Emmett watched closely as I pulled bullet after bullet out of her arm. I felt incredibly tired, I knew it was from fighting and everything, I just wanted to have a shower and relax, listen to music, play the piano, something. She saw this and gently took the knife from my hand and began pulling the bullets out herself.

Rosalie entered a few minutes later. "Bella, do you have a track suit or something I could wear? I don't feel like being fashion forward..." a small smile played on Bella's lips.

"Should be one in the bottom drawer of my dresser in my room." she nodded and then left again. Bella had finished pulling the last bullet when I turned back to her. Emmett had left long ago, and had gone to have a shower. Bella slowly got up and threw all the bullets and the knife blade into the garbage. She slowly made her way over to me and I pulled her into my arms. She stayed there for a moment before getting up and declaring she was going to have a shower. Jokingly I replied.

"Can I join?" she continued on her way towards the stairs.

"At the moment I could really care less..."

She laid on the bed in my arms, I pressed my face into her hair, she seemed almost as fragile as when she had found Jacob and Billy, or when she had found Charlie, but this was a different fragile. "Do you think anyone would care if I made them sleep?"

"Trust me, they'd love it... why?"

"Because I can basically put them to sleep, I can basically put everyone to sleep, except it's more like a peaceful coma."

"Mmmhhh, I see" I said breathing in her scent for the millionth time.

"Right, prepare to sleep." A few minutes later I could feel my eyelids slowly closing, I felt Bella slowly sink back into me, her breathing slow and steady. My body completely relaxed and held Bella close to me. "Love you," she murmmured.

"Love you too,"

**_A/N- How did you like the last chapter? Anyways, thanks everyone for reviewing, please review for this chapter too! (Sorry Jasper's fangirl aka Caitlin, I had to kill your character off...) So yeah if you want to know what the sequel is going to be about read the summary below. Any questions about it PM me. Pictures of almost every character and every car are on my bio. any different suggestions will be looked at._**

_BLOOD RED TEARS_

_Bella and Edward are still hitman... ish, obviously! Bella has taken over Mustang's organization and things are running smoothly. The Volturi make their 'appearance' in this one, they play a fairly big part in Bella's misery. Teddy bears, sidekicks, ballroms, tiaras and weddings are just a few of the things that will be in Blood Red Tears. Once again there is a love mess thing going on, and of course lots of injuries and Bella's flaring temper!_

**_I know it's not a very good summary but I don't want to give like anything away... trust me if you're think what I think you're thinking when you read 'weddings' I can pretty much garuntee you're wrong... I'm not saying anything more._**


	21. Sequel People!

_**A/N- Righty people, the sequel is out, Blood Red Tears (I'm pretty sure you all read that right???) So um, yeah you can go read it now. Oh yeah um this story Blood Red was 211 pages! Yeah, you pretty much read a novel. I got 139 reviews Thanks so much, 13836 hits, 1 C2, 52 faves, and 67 alerts, that's pretty good! Thank you guys so much!**_


End file.
